De Sueños Falsos
by Trasgo Madaraz Artifex
Summary: Emiya Kiritsugu era feliz viviendo el resto de sus cortos días. El había dejado su pasado atrás. . . hasta que empezó a soñar con futuros que aun tendrían que ser. Que se sepa que El Asesino de Magos no era menos peligroso simplemente porque estuviera muriendo y no tuviera planes de pelear. - Traducción de la épica historia "From Fake Dreams" de Third Fang
1. Un nuevo comienzo para el final

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo para el final

Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece.

o. o. o.

Emiya Kiritsugu era un hombre cuya vida no podía ser simplemente contada. Si alguien lo viera hoy, verían a un hombre de apariencia cansada en sus primeros treintas quien parecía intentar disfrutar todo a su alrededor con una cansada sonrisa. El era un fracaso como chef. Viajaba a veces. Tenia bastante conocimiento de tácticas militares y armas de fuego. Pero mas que nada disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su hijo Shirou. El chico no era suyo según le decía a los demás, pero aun así los dos se llevaban tan bien que realmente no importaba…

Si alguien lo hubiera visto hace 3 años, hubieran visto a un hombre frío y calculador. Impasible, eficiente, preciso, despiadado… no estaría muy lejos de la verdad el decir que era un monstruo en ciertas maneras. El balanceaba todas las vidas en una escala de necesidad, tomando todas en consideración y siempre inclinándola para que el menor numero de vidas se perdieran. Pero al hacer eso, el plasmo un camino de sangre para si mismo que pocos podrían esperar igualar. Un maestro del subterfugio y las tácticas de guerra, y un practicante de la taumaturgia, conocida de otro modo como magia.

Emiya Kiritsugu era un Mago… y había un motivo por el cual el fue conocido como el infame Asesino de Magos…

Aunque eso fue antes del final de la 4ta _Guerra del Santo Grial_ … antes de que rescatara a un joven Shirou del borde de la muerte y lo adoptara… antes de ser maldito por el corrompido Santo Grial y el espíritu de _Angra Mainyu_ que habitaba dentro de el… antes de perder a su esposa y sacrificar toda oportunidad de ver a su verdadera hija otra vez…

Han pasado 3 años desde la guerra. En el lapso de 2 semanas participo en el juego definitivo contra otros 12 individuos emparejados al igual que el y su familiar temporal _Saber_. El enigmático rey de los conquistadores que deseaba reinarlo todo… el misterioso y pedante rey dorado quien aclamaba poseerlo todo… un cultista demente que sacrificaba niños y mujeres para sus rituales enfermos y curiosidades… magos desdeñosos que participaban solo por la gloria… el noble caballero portador de lanzas duales… el vacío sacerdote que obtenía placer solo de la miseria y sufrimiento de otros… era una guerra campal que dejaba sangre por doquier. El mismo fue responsable en acabar con varios de los demás participantes, y en un punto incluso destruyo un rascacielos completo en un intento fallido de acabar con el _Master_ de _Lancer_ …

Y aun así al final de esa competencia secreta que reclamo la vida de tantos en el proceso… el único resultado fueron mas vidas perdidas cuando en el ultimo segundo, sumergido en el corrupto liquido gelatinoso que se vertió desde el Grial y aferrándose a su cordura y a su cuerpo mientras ambos eran invadidos por el cieno mágico, Kiritsugu vio en que fue que se convirtió realmente su objetivo y el resultado de cualquier deseo que se pidiera usándolo. El forzó a su compañero convocado, el rey de los caballeros, el legendario Rey Arturo… quien resulto realmente ser una chica llamada Arturia e inconsciente de en que se había convertido su premio, a destruir el Grial para prevenir que el artefacto causara un potencial genocidio masivo. Su propósito original, el conceder deseos al _Master_ y _Servant_ ganadores de la guerra de grial, le fue revelado que era la pata de mono definitiva, ya que el ahora corrupto objeto solo concedía deseos en la forma de absoluta destrucción

.

Utilizarlo para abrir la puerta hacia los _Registros Akashicos_ , el remolino de la raíz, el origen de todo lo que a sido y todo lo posible, el objetivo de casi todo aquel que estudia taumaturgia, así como realizar la 3ra gran magia, eran todos insignificantes para el. El solo participo porque fue contratado para ello, y para que fuera concedido su deseo… de tener un mundo de paz sin violencia. Un mundo donde ya no tendría que sacrificar inocentes para salvar a la masas. Estaba cansado de saber que para salvar a la mayoría, algunos debían perderse…

El aun podía ver las memorias en sus sueños en ocasiones. Esperando por su padre, Quien había condenado a una isla llena de gente a morir a causa de sus experimentos, a que le diera la espalda con toda confianza… para apuntar el arma a su cabeza. El era solo un niño en ese punto del tiempo…

Hablando con la mujer que el consideraba un madre… quien le enseño todo lo que sabia sobre cazar designados de sellado y otros objetivos, sobre básicamente todo después de que su padre muriera… de ella volando un avión lleno con 300 apóstoles muertos sobre su cabeza mientras el esperaba en un bote sin registro en Nueva York… antes de que usara un lanza misiles y matara a todos abordo…

Mirando mientras a su orden final _Saber,_ tambien conocida como Arturia, destruía el grial corrompido y causaba una reacción en cadena que, a falta de un mejor termino, bombardeo la ciudad _Fuyuki_ , donde el vive ahora… matando a mas de 500 personas inocentes del área en el proceso…

Tropezando entre el infierno que el mismo causo, mirando a toda la gente que el había matado, y llorando lagrimas de felizidad cuando encontró un único chico solitario apenas vivo… feliz de que pudo salvar aunque fuera una única vida de ese maldito infierno…

De cierto modo el mismo fue rescatado por el chico. Era realmente la primera vez que el salvaba a alguien en su vida. Antes todo lo que había hecho era matar personas para preservar las vidas de la mayoría… aun así el nunca había hecho un gran esfuerzo por salvar a un inocente. Maiya pudo haber contado si no fuera por el hecho de que ella no era para nada inocente, una combatiente de guerrilla entrenada desde una corta edad… ella se volvió una asistente en todo su caos ya que era incapaz de hacer algo mas de su vida… hasta que fue asesinada por _Berserker_ en un intento de proteger a Irisviel… el homúnculo… el núcleo viviente de la Guerra del Santo Grial… su esposa…

"Iri…" El hombre suspiro mientras bebía te en el porche de su casa y observaba mientras Shirou dejaba de intentar hacer magia por la noche y se iba a la cama. "Que hubieras dicho en esta situación…?"

El le había contado a Shirou que el era un Mago hace un año y desde entonces a pesar de su negativa inicial le había estado enseñando al chico la ciencia de la taumaturgia… Bueno realmente no podía decir eso. El progreso del chico era casi inexistente. Apenas podía hacer funcionar algunos conjuros a pesar de que aparentemente poseía un circuito mágico por encima del promedio. Lo mejor que el chico podía hacer era _Gradación de aire_ , mejor conocida como _Proyección_ , y _Refuerzo_. El primero, siendo la habilidad de crear objetos de prana puro, era casi inútil a los ojos del mundo mágico por el hecho de que era ineficiente comparado con encontrar e utilizar el objeto original, y la segunda, la habilidad de incrementar un propósito base a su máximo, tal como hacer la comida mas nutritiva o volver mas dura una vara, era demasiado inestable e incierta para intentarlo nada mas empezando. Parecía también tener un don para la magia de _Análisis estructural_ , la habilidad que le permite al usuario analizar los contenidos, estructura, y propósito de un objeto en el que se enfoque, pero eso también era casi inútil, siendo que aparte de conferirle al usuario información básica, hacia literalmente nada. Aun así, parecía que eso era todo de lo que era capaz por el momento. Shirou parecía no tener afinidad por alguno de los 5 elementos básicos y en su estado actual le era casi imposible encontrar cual era el origen del chico… diablos, hubiera sido improbable encontrarlo aun en óptima condición…

El Asesino de Magos observaba a la luna silenciosamente, su taza de te vacía colocada junto a el y la luna veraniega brillando en la distancia. Los insectos locales creando una nana bastante relajante a pesar del duro lugar sobre el que descansaba. El no sabia que hora era para ese punto, ni cuanto tiempo había estado ahí sentado… ni le importaba. No por primera ni ultima vez el hombre siente su conciencia desvanecerse en su postura sentada, dejando que la fatiga de su deteriorado cuerpo lo domine una vez mas , mientras cae en un profundo sueño…

 _Gae Bo…_

 _Te preg… eres… Master?_

 _Ex… bur!_

Las imágenes y las voces lentamente nublaron su mente como si apenas estuviera consciente viendo varias películas a la vez y varias escenas estuvieran fuera de orden. Los actores y los efectos a penas se registraban mientras el cambiaba de una escena a otra… pero mientras seguía observando con creciente interés, las voces y las imágenes gradualmente se aclaraban…

 _Sakura! Qu… te paso?_

… _engo que mantenerla lejos de Zoken, de otro modo el solo la utilizara y causara mas daño._

… _el templo! Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que termine el ritual!_

 _Trace… on._

… _-antes batallas, insignificantes guerras, insignificantes alegrías! Yo no me convertí en héroe para esto!_

… _ota! Has estado volviendo tu sistema nervioso en circuitos provisionales cada vez que usabas magia? Siquiera sabes como usar los circuitos que ya tienes?_

… _er debió ser el quien sobreviviera. Al menos el sabia como funciona el mundo y no era un imbécil… incluso si era un falsificador como tu…_

No… incluso en sus sueños… esto era demediado real… no puede ser posible… el se aseguro de que las Lineas misticas de prana en el área fueran a ser destruidas en los próximos 40 años… 20 años antes de que la siguiente guerra fuera a comenzar… pero entonces como es que EL sigue aqui?

 _I am the bone of my sword…_

 _Hola Onii-chan… es bueno finalmente conocerte en persona… Berserker…_

 _Regocijate muchacho… tu deseo finalmente sera concedido…_

Los ojos de Kiritsugu se abrieron disparados. La escena con la cual cerro sus ojos fue remplazada con el entorno matutino, completa con el rocío en el área y aves trinando en la distancia. Apenas y registro el hecho de que el sol matinal se asomaba sobre el horizonte o el hecho de que su dolido cuerpo estaba aun mas afligido de lo usual por la postura en la que cayo dormido.

"Viejo. Te quedaste dormido afuera de nuevo." La voz de Shirou le permitió a Kiritsugu liberarse mas de su estupor.

"Apenas y tengo 32 años Shirou…" El hombre suspiro se frotaba los ojos somnolientos antes de mirar al chico con una pequeña sonrisa irónica. El pelirrojo de 10 años ya estaba vestido con sus ropas para el día y tenia un delantal puesto. "Supongo que ya preparaste el desayuno."

"Bueno Tu y Fuji-nee no lo harán." El chico inflo sus mejillas inmaduramente. "Ya tuve suficientes incendios en mi vida…"

El Asesino de Magos bufo ante el comentario. Mientras que el incendio que el inadvertidamente creo fue un horrible evento. La experiencia de Shirou con las flamas no termina ahí, pues la cocina ha sido la locación de al menos 8 incendios desde que el chico se mudo… aunque la mayoría de ellos fueron durante un periodo de tiempo cuando la hija de uno de los Yakuza locales intento aprender a cocinar en su humilde morada. Escuchar al chico volver a contar la historia era casi como si estuviera pasado por la guerra del santo grial cada vez. Afortunadamente, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, la adolecente y el chico se llevaban tan bien como hermanos, Lo cual era reconfortante para Kiritsugu. El no tenia duda de que cuando muriera en un futuro próximo que la familia Fujimura se encargaría de la propiedad y cuidarían de Shirou en su lugar.

… También ayudaba que estuvieran bastante dispuestos a comprar las armas de fuego y municiones que aun le quedaban de la 4ta guerra. Después de que los Einzbern cortaran el contacto poco después de su traición, se quedo solamente con las cuentas pequeñas que siempre tenia ocultas "Por si acaso" las cuales eran suficiente para mantener a ambos y pagar los impuestos, pero también quería dinero extra para despilfarrar de vez en cuando. El conservaba su Thompson Contender de todos modos … dejar un _Código Místico_ en manos de los Yakuza? Tal vez estaba por morir… pero no era estúpido.

"Estamos de acuerdo en eso niño…" Dijo riendo. "Tienes algo planeado para hoy?"

"No realmente." EL chico se encogió en hombros. "Estaba planeando volver a casa y hacer mas estudio de magia. Creo que le estoy empezando a tomar el truco a mis circuitos. Ya me es mas fácil el enfocarme, aunque lograr que mi circuito funcione…"

Kiritsugu pauso por un momento, dejando que las palabras del chico resonaran en su mente por varios segundos. Su sueño ya se estaba desvaneciendo… aun así, lo que Shirou causo que una parte se quedara adherida… "Shirou…" El hombre hablo cuidadosamente. "Dime otra vez como estas usando tus circuitos."

El chico lo miro con curiosidad. "Huh? Simplemente me calmo, tomo respiraciones profundas y hago mi circuito. Duele muchísimo … como si estuviera encajando algo largo y caliente en mi espalda… pero como dije, me estoy acostumbrando. No me voy a quejar…" Parpadeo antes de comenzar a alejarse de su padre. "V-viejo? Acaso hice algo malo?"

Kiritsugu no dijo nada mientras pensaba en su sueño… o lo que podía recordar de el al menos. Las escenas que surgieron fueron demasiado familiares como para ser mera coincidencia… y eso lo aterraba, para ser honesto. Otra guerra… otra masacre… a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ponerle fin a todo eso, aun así continuara.

… Sus sueños… eran una bendición y una maldición para el hombre, porque el morirá pronto. Era virtualmente impotente…

"Papa?" Shirou pregunto de nuevo. "Porque estas enojado? Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer… por favor…"

Kiritsugu tomo un momento para intentar entender de que estaba hablando el chico cuando se dio cuenta de la sensación en su rostro. Podía sentirlo severo… impasible…

Estaba de vuelta en la persona que creyó haber descartado cuando rescato al chico esos años atrás…

Calmándose a si mismo, el hombre maldito relajo sus rasgos. No estaría bien emocionarse aun. Por lo que recuerda de los sueños, el… no, Shirou aun tiene tiempo para prepararse para todo. "Perdón… solo estaba… recriminándome el haber pasado por alto algo como esto." Dijo riendo. "Me alegro de haberme percatado. Antes de que vayas a la escuela Shirou, repasemos rápidamente como se supone que accedas a tu circuito"

o. o. o.

Unas horas después:

Kiritsugu estaba sentado en la sala de estar haciendo una lista de cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar del sueño que tubo. A pesar de lo mucho que sabe que vio, la lista era bastante patética. Era una lastima que Shirou que apenas ahora estuviera tomándole el ritmo a usar magia... estaba casi seguro de que recordaba un conjuro que podía usarse para retomar información de los sueños. El agito su cabeza... no, aun el solo aprender un conjuro le toma al a mayoría de los magos por lo menos unas semanas, y el estaba seguro de que un conjuro vigila sueños no lograra entrar en su currículo incluso si fuera un maestro medio competente, lo cual no es.

Hasta ahora solo podía recordar algunas cosas básicas, tales como vagos colores de algunos de los _Servants_ que vio, el color de sus armas, algunas de las voces, etc etc.

Por otro lado había cosas que recordaba que eran perturbantemente especificas. Por ejemplo, Sabia que el _Archer_ de su guerra aun estaba vivo y lo mas probable es que tenga algún rol en la siguiente guerra... la idea de la presencia de ese _Servant_ lo inquietaba. El monstruo poseía demasiados nobles fantasmas, reliquias y armas que simbolizaban y representaban el poder de los _Espíritus heroicos_ , de los que cualquiera creería posibles.

El también sabia que Shirou estaría definitivamente involucrado en la guerra venidera. El cabello rojo del chico y su personalidad obstinada eran imposibles de confundir. Gracias a la _Raíz_ que logro solucionar su mal habito de convertir sus nervios en circuitos improvisados, de otro modo el único modo en que el chico sobreviviría las batallas próximas seria por pura suerte o si, el cielo nos libre, alguno de los otros _Masters_ tuviera lastima de el ... lo cual parece haber sucedido de acuerdo a sus sueños...

Ugh... todo este desastre ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Profecías y visiones del futuro no eran inauditas. Lejos de eso... aun así, tendían a mostrarse en gente que sucedía que tenían circuitos mágicos que estaban diseñados para rozar la Raíz _,_ o cuando un individuo establecía algún tipo de vinculo con una fuente mágica lo suficientemente poderosa. Destellos aleatorios por otro lado, eran prácticamente imposibles, especialmente si estaba viendo múltiples posibilidades del mismo evento... o al menos eso asumía el. Kiritsugu no era como la mayoría de los magos en el hecho de que enfocaba mas sus estudios en la aplicación de magia para resolver cosas, tratándola mas como una herramienta que la mayoría prefería tomar con un acercamiento mas escolarizado y sumergirse a si mismos en investigaciones e intentar aprender y descubrir tanto como sea posible... por casi cualquier medio posible.

Sacudió su cabeza para para aclarar su mente. Era inútil pensar en otros magos ahora. Los únicos con los que tenia una relación decente eran los Einzbern... y el reventó ese vinculo cuando revento el grial. Si fuera a aparecerse en Torre del Reloj en Inglaterra, necesitaría una muy buena excusa para estar ahí. Los asiáticos no eran bien recibidos y eso iba doble para los agentes independientes, de los cuales el era prácticamente el rey para este punto. Amenos que mantuviera su visita con un bajo perfil, sin duda se encontraría con algún familiar de algún mago que haya matado en sus mejores años...

Aunque si negociara algún trato... claro que tenia algunos trucos para atravesar los campos limitados y tácticas de combate que estaba bastante seguro que al menos ALGUNO de esos cabrones pretenciosos en la organización pudiera estar suficientemente interesado como para darle una oportunidad. Tenia suficiente experiencia con los Einzbern mientras entubo casado con Iri por 9 años como para hablar el idioma de los nobles.

Viendo una vez mas la lista, dirigió su vista a la ultima cosa que logro deducir de sus sueños. Shirou estaba peleando constantemente en ellos... aunque el método en el que peleaba era casi siempre el mismo. De algún modo, el chico logro crear una forma de _Proyección_ que superaba por mucho todo lo que el creía posible. El parecía mucho mas fuerte cuando peleaba con dos espadas... o eso parecía... o tal vez era ese brazo rojo... como sea, la _Proyección_ no era tan inútil como le parecía originalmente para el chico.

Después de los que parecían ser horas para el hombre reflexionando sobre todo lo que había escrito, Kiritsugu retiro su pluma y lentamente fue a dejar el papel en su habitación. Su casa de viejo estilo japones era bastante grande, aunque aun así se tomaba su tiempo para moverse de una habitación hacia la otra, disfrutando la tarde de primavera lo mas que pudiera. Si fuera a tener mas sueños, le gustaría tenerlo cerca para escribir mas información tan pronto sea posible. Cuantas lineas de tiempo estaba observando, cuales eran las habilidades de los combatientes, como fue que _Archer_ permaneció tanto tiempo... esas eran las preguntas que esperaba se respondieran pronto, no para si mismo, si no por Shirou. Porque el chico que el rescato de lo que parecía el infierno mismo, quien no sabia que estaba al cuidado del hombre responsable de destruir su anterior vida. Porque el chico no sabia que pruebas y horrores le esperaban en varios años desde ahora...

Kiritsugu frunció los ojos una vez mas, portando una cara, la cual una vez mas, había asumido que había olvidado su forma. El encontró salvación en el chico al rescatarlo. El hombre se encontraba impotente, y moriría mucho antes de los eventos venideros... pero aun así eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer nada para afectar esos eventos

.

Muy lentamente, el Asesino de Magos comenzó a formular sus siguientes pasos...

o. o. o.

Nota del autor:

Voy a usar una cantidad decente de tiempo con Kiritsugu y siguiendo como es que lidia con sus nuevos sueños antes de seguir con el tiempo entre su muerte y los eventos antes de la guerra. Personajes de Fate/Zero harán apariciones y ciertas acciones se tomaran durante ese tiempo. Espero que ustedes los lectores disfruten lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Por favor haganme saber si parece que estoy soltando demasiada información a veces. Yo se que tan difícil es lidiar con la física del Nasuverso a veces...

Nota del traductor:

Hola, soy Trasgo Madaraz Artifex trayéndoles a ustedes una traducción de la épica historia "From Fake Dreams" de _Third Fang._ Esto lo hago para poder compartir esta grandiosa historia con aquellos que desgraciadamente no dominan suficiente el ingles como para disfrutar de la original, y pues como me gusta decir "No hay nada como disfrutar una obra en la comodidad de tu idioma nativo."  
Espero y les agrade mi traducción, y espero que tengan en mente que escribo sobre lo que se. Soy de México, así que tal vez algún hispano-hablante de otro país se confunda con ciertas cosas. Aun así tratare de hacer la traducción lo mas neutral posible.

P.D. - Abstenganse de comentar sobre los diálogos dentro de las "comillas". Se que esta incorrecto, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a leer _fanfiction_ en ingles que simplemente no me veo usando guiones.


	2. Fundamentos

Capitulo 2: Fundamentos

Fate/stay night no me pertenece y todo eso~ :

o. o. o.

 _Soñó con ese hombre de nuevo esa noche. El hombre que el mismo condeno con sus sueños infantiles momentos antes de su propia muerte. Observo la historia del hombre una vez mas desplegarse ante el. Creciendo severo y alto, siguiendo fielmente los sueños que el heredo de su padre sin cuestionarlo._

 _El vio como el hombre, siendo adolecente peleo y aprendió, siguiendo su camino para ayudar a otros sin pedir nada a cambio. Sus amigos y seres queridos, quienes no podían ver las cosas de la misma manera que el, lo abandonaron con el pasar del tiempo, pero el no flaqueo, forjando su camino para convertirse en un héroe, ayudando y salvando a todos los que se encontraban a la vista, ni una sola vez valorándose a si mismo._

' _Realmente era tan malo?' El hombre frecuentemente pensaba para si mismo cuando la gente se distanciaba del el. 'No… no hay nada de malo en querer ayudar a otros…'_

 _Pero aun así dentro de poco se quedo solo. Sus actos desinteresados fueron considerados sospechosos por el mundo. Seguramente un hombre que constantemente se ponía si mismo en peligro tenia su propia agenda. Ningún hombre cuerdo puede ser tan abnegado…_

 _Pero el observante y el héroe soñador ambos sabían que lo era… porque el héroe de esta historia era un humano vacío. No podía encontrar un sentido de felicidad en su interior. Su única alegría venia de ayudar a otros._

 _Tanto era el amor que tenia ese hombre … después de llegar a una escena de destrucción que solo podía ser causada por un enfermo accidente… hizo un trato con Alaya, el espíritu de la Humanidad. A cambio de convertirse en un Guardián del Balance y proteger al planeta después de su muerte, las vidas de aproximadamente 100 víctimas, serian ser salvadas y restauradas…_

 _Si solo hubiera sabido que realmente se estaba condenando a si mismo en ese momento… porque los Guardianes del Balance eran los espíritu de limpieza, convocados cuando la tierra esta al borde de la destrucción y requería de una masiva fuerza abrumadora para contrarrestar la amenaza. Ellos eran la cura…_

 _Y los humanos eran frecuentemente la enfermedad. Una y otra vez, después de haber sido traicionado por una de las personas que el había salvado y condenado a morir, el espíritu del hombre era llamado a cometer genocidios contra la humanidad. Culpables e inocentes, hombres, mujeres, y niños… siempre que estuvieran involucrados de alguna manera, todos los que se le cruzaban eran eventualmente sacrificados para que de alguna manera la humanidad sobreviviera de manera general. El no podía controlar sus acciones ya que su espíritu ahora le pertenencia a Alaya… todo lo que podía hacer era mirar mientras sus creencias se erosionaban lentamente, bañado en la sangre de aquellos a quienes había matado hasta que se volvió frió y resentido… desesperado por escapar del infierno al que inconscientemente se condeno a si mismo…_

 _A pesar del hecho de que las posibilidades de que pasara eran básicamente inexistentes… el dedujo el único modo posible para liberarse a si mismo…_

Kiritsugu despertó a causa de los golpecitos constantes del pie de Shirou. "Vamos. Despierta ya viejo. Necesito que alguien calme a Fuji-nee mientras cocino." Suspiro el chico.

"Bien, Bien, estoy despierto." Kiritsugu refunfuño mientras se levantaba lentamente. "Taiga esta aquí tan temprano?"

El chico hizo un puchero. "Temprano? Ella llego tarde de hecho. Te quedaste dormido de nuevo."

 _Y con una buena razón…_ Comento mentalmente el hombre mientras se frotaba los ojos. "Ya veo. Saldré en un momento, tu solo… adelantate."

El chico suspiro antes de salir de la habitación . "Apresurate por favor papa… ya sabes como se pone Fuji-nee cuando esta hambrienta y aburrida."

"No me tientes a que me tarde mas Shirou." El padre rió ligeramente mientras esperaba a que Shirou se alejara lo suficiente para realizar sus siguiente labor en privado.

Cuando la zona estuvo despejada, Kiritsugu fue a tomar su libreta, la cual evoluciono de una simple hoja de papel, de abajo de uno de los paneles tatami de su cuarto. Han pasado 3 semanas desde que sus sueños empezaron, y aunque estos sucedían cada 2-4 noches, el hombre ya a descubierto y deducido una extremadamente significativa cantidad de información.

Determino que el básicamente estaba observando 4 rutas potenciales de la 5ta guerra. Las primeras 3 estaban enfocadas en la perspectiva de Shirou… aunque en ocasiones veía que potenciales decisiones o acciones hacían que esas 3 rutas terminaran con la poco placentera muerte de su hijo. Le era bastante entretenido … y perturbante cuando se dio cuenta de que cada una de esas 3 rutas involucraban al chico… familiarizándose, con una diferente fémina cada vez, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que una de ellas era su antigua _Servant_ _Saber_ , y las otras dos eran las hijas de Tohsaka… ya podrá meditar sobre la posible vida amorosa de su hijo después…

La 4th ruta en cambio, lo intrigaba y aterraba enormemente al hombre. No abarcaba el tiempo de la guerra misma, si no lo que sucedía después. Después del sueño de la noche previa, no le quedaba una duda de que el enigmático _Archer_ de la nueva guerra, era de hecho un futuro potencial del chico al que estaba cuidando. Un _Guardián del Balance_ con el potencial de volverse un _Espíritu Heroico_ , en este día y época en el que los _Espíritus Heroicos_ no eran mas que una imposibilidad… no sabia si debía llorar de alegría o de remordimiento al ver en lo que su hijo se convirtió. Tanto potencial…

Sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía escribiendo sus notas. Después de varios sueños, de algún modo logro entrenarse para retener toda la información aleatoria que obtenía mientras dormía, y los resultados no eran para nada decepcionantes.

Ahora sabia como entrenar a Shirou en lo que se refería a su magia ofensiva, y también aprendió algunas cosas mas sobre el chico en el proceso. Su futuro método de proyección y analizar la estructura de los objetos… _Trazado_ … era en sus propias palabras absurdo y brillante. Porque en sus sueños el chico no se enfoco en nada mas que análisis estructural y refuerzo por tanto tiempo, que desarrollo su propia forma avanzada de proyección que parecía estar al borde de la _Magia Autentica_ si un mago real se tomara el tiempo de estudiarlo. Siendo capaz de realizar copias casi perfectas con simplemente ver el original…

Además del inmediato potencial de combate de Shirou, Kiritsugu aprendió algunas otras cosas también. El origen y elemento de Shirou por ejemplo, ambos eran 'espada'… lo que explicaría todos las peleas con espadas y creaciones que a visto, aunque también era inusualmente hábil en la arquería. Hizo una nota mental para hacer entrenar al chico tan pronto como pudiera… preferiblemente usando a Taiga con su entrenadora en lo que se refería a armas de filo.

La chica podía llegar a ser bastante despiadada…

Shirou también poseía una sorprendentemente fuerte sensibilidad a la magia cercana. La mayoría de los magos experimentan este 6to sentido substitullendolo de algun modo en un de sus 5 básicos, muy comúnmente el tacto o la vista. Shirou por otro lado era capaz de "oler" fuentes cercanas de prana a tal grado que Kiritsugu en mas de una ocasión afirmo que el chico debía de ser parte perro. El asesino ya estaba pensando en los métodos de entrenamiento que podía utilizar para incrementar la habilidad del chico con sus sentidos para que funcionaran mas eficiente y rápidamente en tiempos de peligro.

Aun así por lo pronto, Kiritsugu decidió que el chico se enfocara en sus básicos mas fuertes que aunque inicialmente inútiles, le permitirían al chico en el futuro utilizar su mayor fuerza… Trazado. Una y otra vez hizo que el chico escaneara y analizara objetos aleatorios para que averiguara como funcionaban. Lavadoras, sillas, vigas, computadoras, comida. Cada vez le decía al chico que buscara su propósito y todo por lo que habían pasado. Con objetos que tenían componentes electrónicos y mecánicos, le decía al chico que viera como funcionaban y buscara partes que estuvieran mal, incluso con cosas que el niño claramente no tenia idea de como funcionaban o cual era su propósito. Esos objetos eran los mejores para el entrenamiento del chico ya que tenían mayor cantidad de propiedades internas complicadas, componentes, y propósitos comparados con otros.

El chico mejoraba con cada día que pasaba… no era ningún genio, lejos de ello, pero era como si Shirou simplemente hubiera estado tratando de comprender como hacer esas cosas en primer lugar y Kiritsugu le señalaba la dirección correcta. Después de todo, este era el único conjuro que el chico podía realizar antes de que descubriera que había estado haciendo sus circuitos mal, así que claro que había demostrado ser algo competente con ese conjuro.

El Asesino de Magos no era un científico en ninguna medida, pero había logrado idear una teoría de como Shirou logro obtener la habilidad de copiar cualquier arma cuerpo a cuerpo que deseara casi perfectamente, simplemente mirándola.. Tenia… en parte, tiene que ver con que su otro yo, no sabiendo como usar su circuito mágico. Al limitarse a si mismo a solo 'trazar' y analizar la estructura y propiedades de artículos cotidianos por casi 10 años, el chico incremento su habilidad de percibir y analizar los objetos físicos a niveles inhumanos, yendo mas allá de lo físico y permitiéndole captar la historia al igual que los propósitos intencionales y místicos y procesos igual de fácilmente. Mientras que por si solo esto no era algo para presumir en Torre del Reloj, cuando se combinaba con su elemento y origen de 'espada', un fenómeno inesperado ocurría en algún punto. Dicho fenómeno era que el chico de algún modo inconsciente lograba trazar y almacenar la información de cualquier cosa que vagamente entrara en la categoría de 'espada' sin usar prana en ello. Esto incluía hachas, lanzas, prácticamente cualquier arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus sueños indicaban que barreras y herramientas que funcionara de escudo también podían ser recreadas… pero con un costo mayor. El chico también podía trazar otros objetos, incluyendo algunos algo complicados como linternas o controles remotos, aunque no le resultan tan naturales como por ejemplo un cuchillo de cocina.

Y llevado a su mas alto nivel… el chico eventualmente sera capaz de producir algo que solamente a sido hecho por humanos un total de 6 veces en los registros de historia de los magos… el sera capaz de crear un campo limitado que reflejara su mundo interno, temporalmente sobreescribiendo el mundo natural a su alrededor y convirtiendo el terreno cercano en la herramienta definitiva… una _Esfera de Realidad_.

 _Unlimited blade works_ era su nombre. Un interminable campo vació carente de vida salvo por aquellos que eran traídos dentro. El cielo estaba cubierto de inmensamente grandes engranes giratorios y un campo que igualmente grande que estaba cubierto de armas que sobresalían como tumbas, las cuales Shirou había encontrado a través de su vida y estaban almacenadas ahí. El único punto de referencia distintivo era una pequeña colina cubierta de espadas.

Incluso si Kiritsugu no se hubiera entrenado a si mismo para mantener las memorias de sus sueños… el definitivamente hubiera recordado esa imagen…

Falsificador. Así es como Gilgamesh, el _Servant_ dorado que le había causado tantos problemas en la guerra previa, había llamado a ambos Shirou y _Archer_ , y eso era lo que Kiritsugu pretendía entrenar a su hijo para que fuera… la perfecta arma contra el Rey de los Héroes…

Retirando su pluma del papel, Kiritsugu postergo su planeación para ir a tomar el desayuno con la familia improvisada que inadvertidamente creo en estos últimos años.

Entro al cuarto del comedor para ver a una adolescente Taiga devorando con una pasión ardiente la comida que preparo su hijo. Uno al conocer a la chica nunca asumiría que de hecho es la hija de uno de los jefes yakuza locales... y su vecina. "Tranquilizate Taiga-chan. La comida no ira a ningún lado y tu ya vas tarde para la escuela." La razón por la que Shirou no iba tan apurado era simplemente porque el aun estaba en la escuela primaria y como tal. Las clases empezaban un poco mas tarde que en la preparatoria para que todas las escuelas pudieran compartir los mismos autobuses.

"Urgh!" La chica gruño con la boca llena. "Beho thenbo hanbuhe!"

"Palabras y oraciones Taiga-chan." El hombre sacudió la cabeza mientras se hincaba en la anticuada mesa y empezaba a servirse comida. Tal vez cocinar tenia algo que ver con la habilidad de trazar de Shirou también. Después de todo, todo eso también poseía un proceso de tomar componentes básicos y volverlos en algo completamente diferente. Todo lo que el hombre sabia era que la habilidad de cocina de Shirou había estado mejorando constantemente por alguna razón desde que su entrenamiento empezó originalmente. El desayuno no era una excepción.

La chica intento tragar unas cuantas veces, casi atragantándose antes de que pasara la comida y su boca estuviera vació. "Tengo hambreeee Rugu-kun…" Gimió con ojos llorosos, llamando a Kiritsugu por el apodo afectuoso que ella le dio. "Me perdí la cena ayer porque estuve fuera entrenando para el torneo de Kendo de esta semana."

"Portablemente ni siquiera vas a pelear." Shirou añadió como si ya fuera un hecho. "Sigues olvidando quitar el colgante de la guardia de tu espada. Cada vez que intentas entras, eres descalificada por eso." Dicho colgante al cual se refería el chico, era un pequeño colgante colocado debajo de la guardia del shinai de la chica. Algo así era ilegal en los torneos ya que era irrespetuoso hacia el oponente. Aun así eso no causaba ningún inconveniente en la forma y técnica de la chica cuando les daba una paliza a sus oponente en los encuentros en los que si lograba entrar. Shirou había mencionado en algún punto u otro que su espada parecía tener una inusual sed de sangre en su interior…

Tal vez en cuanto el chico ya no estuviera aterrado al ver esa cosa, podría convencer al pelirrojo de trazarla al unto de que dicha sed de sangre sea recreada también…

"Que dijiste mocoso?" Taiga rujio en una ciega e inmadura rabia mientras gateaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba el chico y haciéndole una llave al cuello.

"Ya, ya Taiga-chan." Kiritsugu soltó una risa. En sus adentros sufría, deseando profundamente que su verdadera hija estuviera aquí con el para experimentar este tipo de ambiente. "Puedes jugar con Shirou después de la escuela. Ya vas tarde a la escuela de por si."

"Ack!" La chica grito mientras veía la hora en el reloj. "Estoy perdida si llego ridículamente tarde otra vez!" Inmediatamente soltando al chico y corriendo fuera de la casa, sin desacelerar ni para tomar su bolso de libros en el proceso. "Los veo en la cena!" Grito desde la puerta antes de que sus pasos desaparecieran rápidamente.

Los dos que quedaron suspiraron mientras terminaban sus alimentos, agradecidos por la paz y tranquilidad que tenían por ahora.

"… Sabes que ella terminara colapsando por algún calambre y llegara aun mas tarde, cierto?" Shirou pregunto después unos minutos de disfrutar su comida.

"No le diré nada sobre eso después, si tu tampoco lo haces." Kiritsugu afirmo casualmente antes de terminar su alimento.

o. o. o.

Esa noche Kiritsugu y Shirou estaban otra vez en la bodega la cual Shirou había elegido como su taller, el núcleo de sus investigaciones como mago…

Kiritsugu estaba bastante seguro que si cualquier mago de alto rango viera el estado y localización del centro de operaciones del chico, lleno de partes mecánicas esparcidas por doquier y nada de aparatos mágicos, ellos se hubieran muerto de risa y tacharían todo el asunto de algún tipo de broma… o mas realísticamente, matarlo a el, a el chico, y después incendiar el lugar para hacer que se arrepintieran del insulto que inconscientemente hicieron a todos quienes practican la taumaturgia.

Aun así, la bodega cumplía su propósito muy bien mientras una vez mas Shirou comenzaba la noche analizando mas de una docena de los objetos variados dentro y diciéndole a su padre que sabia del objeto y que estaba mal si este no funcionaba, cuidadosamente revisando todos y cada uno de los detalles mientras lo hacia. Ya que Shirou sabia que diablos estaba realmente haciendo ahora, el ahora podía proyectar a lo mucho 3 objetos por sesión sin caer de rodillas, y a causa de eso estaban logrando un gran progreso.

"Muy bien Shirou." Kiritsugu asintió, complacido con la dedicación del chico hacia su practica. "Ahora que terminamos con el entrenamiento de los fundamentos, voy a enseñarte un poco de los campos limitados."

"Quieres decir como el sistema de seguridad mágico que aplicaste al rededor de la casa?" El chico inclino su cabeza con curiosidad. El estaba un poco falto de aire por su entrenamiento hasta ahora, sin embargo sus relativamente amplia cantidad de circuitos mágicos ahora activos había restablecido rápidamente sus energías.

Kiritsugu asintió. "Correcto. Un Campo Limitado es un tipo de magia topográfica, o en términos simples es un conjuro a largo plazo extendido en un area determinada. Para crear uno tienes que, por decirlo de un modo, tejer una red de prana y extenderla sobre el area base, tal como un pedazo de terreno o un edificio, para crear una linea limitante mística que separe el interior del exterior. Los claramente avanzados cubren literalmente los espacios, sean en medio del aire o bajo tierra, aunque eso es algo que va mas allá de lo que puedo enseñarte." El rasco su cabeza con vergüenza. "Como ya sabes, soy incapaz de usar demasiada magia, aun así yo era bastante bueno en colocar y especialmente desmontar campos. El que rodea la casa por ejemplo, es casi imposible de detectar incluso por magos poderosos ya que no ataca ni defiende, si no simplemente nos informa de que alguien con malas intenciones logro entrar. Esto incluye humanos y no humanos lo cual es algo raro en en un campo limitante…"

Los ojos de Shirou aun así no parecían decepcionados del hombre en lo mas mínimo. "Genial! Sabia que eras asombroso con estas cosas!"

"Claro…" Kiritsugu se rió nerviosamente, sabiendo que todo lo que le estaba enseñando al chico eran solo cosas que podía recordar ya que apenas tenia libros de magia a la mano. "Como sea, los campos limitados son lo que básicamente todo mago usa para proteger su taller. Hay dos maneras de hacer una defensa efectiva para un taller. La primera es crear los campos que construyas tan sutiles que el mago invasor no los detecte ni sus efectos hasta que sea demasiado tarde, y la otra es hacer los campos tan abrumadores que cualquier ofensiva que el enemigo pueda pensar en usar." EL sonrió perezosamente. "Yo tengo un acercamiento diferente hacia la magia comparado con otros magos, así que era bastante bueno para encontrar las debilidades en los campos fuertes. Una vez me abrí paso a través de una serie de campos muy fuertes que rodeaban la casa de un noble en 3 horas aproximadamente. De acuerdo con mi aproximado, a un mago poderoso le hubiera tomado aproximadamente 1 año hacer lo mismo."

El estaba algo avergonzado y apenado de que el chico lo viera con asombro siendo que básicamente estaba alardeando de que tan bueno era en el allanamiento místico. Rezaba para que esto no le fuera a dejar ideas en el futuro al chico.

"Muy bien entonces." Tosió volviendo a la lección. "Una vez creada, la la linea limitante determinara el rango máximo de los poderes del campo limitado, pero es posible colocar sellos mágicos a través del interior del campo para extender se área de efecto, reforzarlo, y otras muchas cosas. Un mago puede borrar tales sellos mientras sepa que es lo que esta haciendo. Y en cuanto a los campos limitados mismos, interrumpiendo y removiendo el prana que lo impulsa… mientras sepas que el campo esta ahí y tengas el conocimiento y el prana para hacerlo. Algunos de los campos mas fuertes son casi imposibles de destruir sin mas ya que requieren de ciertos métodos para ello, o se apoyan en alguna 'batería' de prana cercana que lo respalda."

Kiritsugu pauso por un momento al ver a Shirou simplemente parpadeando. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó que estaba hablando con un chico de 10 años. Tal vez haya accidentalmente abrumado al chico con toda el discurso técnico…

"Entonces… básicamente." Comenzó lentamente el chico. "Dibujas una forma con magia, y dependiendo del conjuro y cuanto prana uses en el obtienes diferentes potencias y efectos…" Empezó a poner el discurso en sus propias palabras. "Entonces puedes hacer que tu campo mejore con esas cosas rúnicas… pero esas runas y el campo pueden ser removidas por algún tipo que sepa lo que esta haciendo… y ellos posiblemente empezaran por deshacerse de las runas primero porque hará las cosas mas fáciles."

Kiritsugu asintió. "Así es. Los tipos en Torre del Reloj utilizarían palabras mas complicadas, pero es eso a grandes rasgos." Se sentó casualmente. "Por ahora, volvamos al entrenamiento. Primero tendrás que aprender como hacer las lineas que den forma a tus campos limitados. Ahora cierra tus ojos y accede a tu circuito. La mayoría de los campos son algo grandes, pero por ahora nos enfocaremos en un pequeño circulo alrededor de nosotros…"

o. o. o.

Han pasado ya 2 meses y Kiritsugu estaba bastante seguro de que tenia mas que suficiente información de la futura guerra para empezar a prepararse para cosas especificas. Estaba al tanto de la identidad de cada _Master_ y cada _Servant_ peleando esa en la guerra. Sus poderes, fuerzas, debilidades, Noble fantasmas, personalidades, deseos… cada uno estaba escrito en su libreta con tanto detalle como podía. El no tenia duda de que algunas cosas cambiarían de como eran ahora. La guerra podría empezar en una fecha temprana o mas tardía por alguna razón. Diferentes _Masters_ o _Servants_ podrían participar…

Shirou con seguridad convocaría a Arturia de nuevo. El chico poseía a _Avalon_ , la vaina de _Excalibur_ dentro de su cuerpo después de todo. El grial no era un ser vivo y no tenia conciencia… pero con la presencia constante de un _Master_ potencial y un potente catalizador tal y como ese, no había duda de que eso pasara…

El _Master_ de la familia Tohsaka sera obviamente la hija del _Master_ original de _Archer,_ viendo que ella era la única en la familia que quedaba con el nombre y la habilidad. A quien convocara, por otro lado, ahora estaba en el aire, así como Kiritsugu entrenando a Shirou habrá sin duda complicado las cosas en esa parte. Aunque… si el Espíritu Heroico Emiya fuera convocado una vez mas… Tendrá que preparar algo por si a caso…

El _Master_ de la familia Matou sera igualmente la hermana de Rin… la chica adoptada Sakura, la cual su cuerpo estaba inundado de Gusanos y mente y cuerpo siendo corrompidos y profanados por los restos del previo santo grial. La chica era la definición de un comodín en esta etapa, representando una gran amenaza o aliado… especialmente con Zouken aun sobreviviendo de algún modo. Su mejor apuesta era 'empujar' a Shirou al club de arquería en la escuela secundaria ya que según sus sueños, ambos atendían a el, e igualmente empujarle en dirección de la chica con algunas sugerencias si aun estuviese vivo en esos momentos. Aun así… ella una carta difícil de guiar, maniobrar o controlar.

El _Master_ de la tercera de las grandes familias que crearon el ritual sera… su hija, Illyasviel Von Einzbern. La idea lo llenaba de temor y alegría, ya que poner a la chica en esa situación que posiblemente la mate, es también la mejor apuesta que tenia para separarla de la opresiva familia de magos en primer lugar. No le cabía duda en la mente que su compañero sera el _Berserker_ de la guerra en la forma del legendario Heracles también. La familia Einzbern era siempre muy meticulosa en sus intentos de obtener _Servants_ fuertes al encontrar los catalizadores apropiados para convocarlos. El pudo probar eso de primera mano cuando la familia le entrego la verdadera vaina perdida de la mismísima _Excalibur_ para que pudiera convocar al Rey Arturo como _Saber._ Era una pena ver cual era el destino del monstruo en cada uno de los 3 escenarios. El verdaderamente era el mas poderoso de los _Servants_ de esta guerra aun si su mente ya no esta presente.

También estaba Kotomine. Kiritsugu no tenia duda de que el detestable sacerdote de algún modo se hará parte de la guerra de una forma u otra haciéndose forzosamente _Master_ de alguno de los otros _Servants_ … manipulando las cosas secretamente de tras de escena. El Dorado Rey de los Héroes no era mucho mejor, alardeando su poder tan pronto como considerara apropiado. Kiritsugu sabia que hacer un movimiento en contra de cualquiera de esos dos antes de la guerra era equivalente a un suicidio. Incluso si tuviera un rifle francotirador y una linea de visión clara de la iglesia, el hombre no tenia duda de que el sacerdote estaría protegido por algún campo limitado diseñado por la iglesia o por el _Servant_ mismo.

Hablando de las ambigüedades, había mas de una que lo habían inquietado a cierto grado. La primera la cual era la identidad de _Archer_ de la guerra venidera. Tener la versión futura de su hijo podría ser una inmensa ventaja para sus esfuerzos, pero aun así el hombre muy probablemente intente matar a Shirou en un intento de dejar de ser un _Guardián del Balance_. Si algún otro _Archer_ apareciera… bueno, Shirou tendrá que lidiar con eso cuando pase.

La familia Matou en general era otro factor aleatorio. Mantener a Sakura con vida con la posibilidad de que se vuelva el grial negro era un gran riesgo… uno que realmente no le agradaba. Zoken era igual de malo, siendo un viejo demonio marchito con apenas forma humana… Aunque eso no significa que no hubiera preparado planes con todo eso en mente.

Las identidades de los _Servants Lancer, Caster, Assassin_ e incluso _Rider_ le eran inciertas. No sabia como o quien los convoco en particular en su mayor parte, y si diferentes catalizadores serán usados. Por ahora simplemente tendrá que asumir que ellos serán quienes se supone serán convocados.

Kirei y Gilgamesh… había mas que suficiente que decir sobre ellos… Afortunadamente, parecía que Kirei por lo menos quería permanecer alejado y observar el comienzo de la guerra…

Kiritsugu ya había formulado varios planes para las batallas, cada uno dependiendo de ciertos factores y posibles resultados de pasos que ocurrirán. Algunos eran mas importantes que otros, pero el resultado final y los objetivos principales serán los mismos:

La guerra del grial terminara.

Ilya sera salvada.

Shirou no morirá.

Morirán tan pocos inocentes como sea posible.

Lo que le pase al resto de los participantes estaba realmente a la suerte y como resultaran las cosas. Le ha dado… a la mayoría de ellos al menos… una oportunidad e sobrevivir en sus planes, pero su supervivencia estaba en sus propias manos al fin de cuentas…

Shirou le estaba tomando el ritmo a su entrenamiento desde hace un tiempo. El comenzó a practicar su _Proyección_ con entusiasmo además de su entrenamiento de _Análisis Estructural_. Cuando Taiga visitaba los dos practicaban combate en el dojo… muy para su entretenimiento y renuencia del chico, y Shirou mientras tanto aun se esforzaba en ayudar a otros en la escuela sin pedir ninguna compensación aun cuando solo estaba en 5to grado…

Las bases para el chico ya estaban ahí ahora. Mientras mantuviera esos hábitos el chico estaría en una condición satisfactoria para cuando llegara la guerra. Kiritsugu no tenia duda de que si el _Archer_ de esta guerra aun sea el futuro ser del chico, a Shirou no le tomara tanto el 'heredar' y adaptar las memorias de ese hombre física y mentalmente.

Aun así… eso no era suficiente para asegurar la victoria por un gran margen. Unos cuantos años de entrenamiento ligeramente mas especifico para el chico pasando por su adolescencia no lo protegerá significativamente de un mago experimentado, mucho menos de un _Espíritu Heroico_. Las habilidades de Shirou no presentara una amenaza significativa a menos que pueda posar sus ojos sobre un Noble Fantasma o al menos se entrene en proyectar a _Avalon,_ y a eso aun le faltan años desde ahora. Años que el ex-asesino no le quedan.

El chico necesitaba un As antes de que la batalla siquiera empezara… después de mucho pensar y planear…y experimentar un poco con las habilidades de proyección del chico un día la semana pasada… Kiritsugu llego a una solución…

"Vas a salir de nuevo?" Shirou se quejo mientras su padre cerraba su maleta llena de ropa, notas, y una pequeña caja de madera.

"Si." Su padre sonrío gentilmente, sabiendo porque el chico estaba tan decaído. El acostumbraba a irse por periodos de casi un mes de duración cuando se iba con intención de ver a su hija de nuevo. Desafortunadamente sus esfuerzos eran constantemente detenidos por los guardias Einzbern o las barreras que rodeaban el insolado castillo al cual se tomaba una eternidad el llegar y salir… nunca se molestaban en escuchar sus advertencias de que el grial estaba corrompido por el espíritu de Angra Mainyu… la fuente de todos los males del mundo…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del hombre. Se preguntaba si ellos aun tendrían la computadora que instalo en medio de su catedral. Recordaba lo irritado que puso al anciano de la familia, fastidiándolo sobre cuanto incrementaría las posibilidades de victoria e la 4ta guerra si la tuviera hasta que finalmente se lo permito… Era posible que haya sido completamente destruida en cuanto les llego la noticia de que os había traicionado. Oh bueno… esos nuevos modelos eran mucho mejores que la que estaba ahí de todos modos.

"Es al mismo lugar de siempre?" Pregunto el chico con un suspiro, resignándose al hecho de que su padre probablemente estaría ausente por un largo tiempo otra vez… aunque Kiritsugu nunca le dijo realmente a Shirou a donde iba en primer lugar.

"No." El padre negó con la cabeza. "Tengo algunos asuntos de los que me tengo que encargar en otro lado esta vez, Aun así estaré fuera por un tiempo… pero no tan largo como normalmente hago. Se bueno y manteen a Taiga-chan lejos de problemas." Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza al chico, sabiendo exactamente que fue lo que acababa de decir. "Manteen tus estudios y tu rutina. No intentes magia complicada además de tu proyección, pequeños campos limitados y reforzar objetos. Si puedes mostrarme alguno progreso para cuando vuelva, comenzare a enseñarte a como reforzar tu propio cuerpo…"

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron con asombro y emoción. Reforzar un cuerpo viviente era algo excepcionalmente difícil y peligroso para la mayoría de los magos… aunque realizándolo apropiadamente tenia algunos resultados muy interesantes como fuerza, velocidad y visión aumentadas. Era una de las primeras cosas que el chico quería intentar en cuanto aprendió de acerca de ese campo en particular, y como tal fue una de las primeras cosas que el hombre le prohibió hacer al chico. "En serio!?" Pregunto emocionadamente, sin duda imaginando todas las cosas que podría hacer secretamente para ayudar a las personas en cuanto aprendiera el arte.

El hombre asintió con una expresión amable. "Claro, pero tienes que mostrarme lo mucho que mejoraste… y no morir… para cuando vuelva a casa."

Ahh~ la vida de un mago. Tus investigaciones tenían tantas posibilidades de matarte que a veces era realmente difícil saber cuando uno estaba bromeando sobre esas cosas…

El chico asintió con vigor. "Claro! Ya veras! Voy a proyectar algo asombroso para ti cuando vuelvas! Y funcionara también!" Miro a su papa con convicción.

"Bueno, sera mejor que me asegure de tener algo bueno que enseñarte para cuando vuelva o si no se me podrían acabar las cosas que enseñarte." Kiritsugu rió mientras empezaba a caminar fuera de la casa. "Cuidate Shirou."

"Lo haré!" Respondió el chico desde la puerta. "A todo esto, a donde vas?"

El Asesino de Magos pensaba en tal vez dejar la locación de su viaje en secreto, aunque al final decidió decírselo al chico de todos modos. A diferencia del castillo Einzbern, Shirou tal vez vaya ahí en algún punto en el futuro, cuando todo esto quede atrás…

"Inglaterra…" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de el.

o. o. o.

Nota del autor:  
Para aquellos que quieran saber cual sera el nuevo As de Shirou… No les diré~. Las personas que hayan leído YAWALEH (Yet Again With A Little Extra Help) sabrán que cuando yo hago un arma… hago una jodidamente épica arma que de hecho encaja con el argumento y el personaje… y esta, damas y caballeros… sera un jodido monstruo que incluso yo estoy particularmente ansioso de liberar. Tachen eso, cuando finalice la idea, de hecho tuve que dar un paso atrás y reír maniaticamente, asombrado de lo que había creado.

Además de eso, si. Kiritsugu ira a la Torre del Reloj en el siguiente capitulo y las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Habrá mas momentos tensos y tratos serán hechos. El hombre entre hombres en esta serie no se retirara de su ultima misión sin hacer que al menos algunas cuantas personas se orinen del miedo de algún modo.

Así que otra vez, este capitulo fue mas una descarga de información que otra cosa realmente. Los capítulos pre-guerra probablemente duraran otros… 3-5 capítulos antes de que los espíritus heroicos traten de desollarse entre si como si estuviera pasando de moda. Un poco largo, si, pero me gusta ser meticuloso con estas cosas.

Nota del traductor:  
No tengo mucho que decir. Es un capitulo de formación y trasfondo para lo que sera nuestro protagonista en unos cuantos capítulos.  
Eh de dejar claro que las palabras que están en _cursiva_ son las que están en ingles y que no creo que seria correcto traducir (como los nombres de las clases, _Masters, Servants._ ect.) y que originalmente (En la VN) estaban así mismas escritas y pronunciadas en ingles. Así que, el conjuro de activación de Shirou sigue siendo _Trace on_ , y las clases y títulos quedan igual. También los nombres de los _Nobles Fantasmas_ y conjuros se mantendrán en cursiva. Esto para resaltar que se habla del conjuro específicamente y no como una simple palabra de la conversación.

Una disculpa por la tardanza y si encuentran algún error ortográfico u otra cosa dejen una reseña para avisarme.


	3. La mano del rey

Capitulo 3: La mano del rey

Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece y todo eso:

o. o. o.

Había múltiples razones de porque Kiritsugu nunca fue a la Torre del Reloj, uno de los principales centros de actividad de magos en el mundo. A pesar de que la organización era extremadamente rica en recursos taumatúrgicos, personal de investigación, e inspiración, el nunca podía relajarse en el area. Parte de ello tenia que ver con el hecho de que los Asiáticos en su mayor no eran calurosamente bienvenidos aquí. Otra parte tenia que ver con el hecho de que el había sido por la mayor parte un agente independiente y como tal considerado un forastero. Otra parte tenia que ver con el hecho de que el veía el uso de la magia muy diferente que la mayoría de la gente aquí. Otra parte tenia que ver con el hecho de que ahí habría mas que unos cuantos magos que fueran familiares de alguno que haya matado a través de los años…

Pero principalmente no iba simplemente por que no le agradaba Londres. El estaba bastante acostumbrado a la comida y ciudades Europeas, aun así la capital de Inglaterra simplemente no encajaba con el. La ciudad era vieja y grande, y como tal era bastante difícil transitar a cualquier lado, a menos que tuvieras un mapa condenadamente bueno o fueras del lugar. Eso volvía la ciudad perfecta para que un asesino como el montara un accidente o algún otro evento y salir limpio... por lo cual es que el prefería estar alejado de lugares así. Incluso un profesional podría caer ante un novato aquí si bajaba la guardia por un momento. Probablemente era parte de la razón de porque la Torre del Reloj estaba localizada aquí en primer lugar. Kiritsugu estaba bastante seguro de que debía de haber al menos media centena de campos limitados rodeando la ciudad misma para hacerla mas confusa…

Como sea, a pesar de que el hombre maldito apenas y tenia acceso a sus circuitos mágicos y por lo tanto eso lo hacia mas débil que cualquier aprendiz, el aun así se guió perfectamente hacia un pequeño callejón, que en su mayoría no parecía existir para los lugareños, al menos unas cuantas calles lejos de una de las tuberías de agua que atraviesan la ciudad. Era un lugar que solo había visitado unas cuantas veces hace casi década y media, aun así era uno de los lugares en este laberinto que podía encontrar sin titubear.

Subiendo hacia el 4to piso hacia su derecha, Kiritsugu pauso para estirar los hombros. Su cuerpo no tomo muy bien el largo viaje en avión hacia aquí y le estaba tomando tiempo recuperarse de la rigidez, también no gracias a la maldición del grial. Suspirando para si mismo, el hombre casualmente toco a la puerta frente a el 5 veces y simplemente espero.

Un minuto después una mujer de mediana edad con cabello rojo apareció en la puerta. "Que se le ofrece?" Pregunto ella con un recio acento Irlandés, revelando sus dientes ligeramente ennegrecidos, un desagradable pero común rasgo de los lugareños.

"Estoy aquí para ver a Sirius." Kiritsugu fue directo al grano, hablando en un Ingles fluido. Fue una de las primeras cosas que su mentor y figura materna le enseño mientras lo entrenaba para ser un independiente. Puedes ser el mejor del mundo, pero si quieres tener una oportunidad decente de que te contraten para un trabajo grande, aprende Ingles. Para mantenerlo simple en sus propias palabras "El dinero habla en Ingles." Después de eso los mejores idiomas para conseguir trabajo eran el Mandarín, Árabe y Español. El era levemente conversacional en Árabe, apenas eso en Mandarín. El nunca tubo la necesidad de tocar el Español.

"Dile que el chico de Natalia volvió por un ultimo favor." Fue lo que dijo. La mujer miro a Kiritsugu escepticamente por un momento antes de asentir y cerrar la puerta de nuevo. El hombre espero pacientemente en frente del sucio edificio a pesar de su cuerpo adolorido y mente cansada. El aire estaba estancado aquí y eso no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, aun así su entrenamiento mental durante esos largos años como un agente independiente desde hace mucho le han permitido superar esas magras aflicciones. Esta sensación no era nada comparada a aquella de su cuerpo siendo hecho trizas y regenerado por moverse a 4 veces la velocidad natural y tener a _Avalon_ implantada en su cuerpo durante su pelea final contra Kirei…

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando noto los pisotones de algo grande que se acercaba al frente de la puerta antes de que esta abriera para revelar a un viejo enorme con brazos anchos y un cabello largo y rojo flameante atado en una cola de caballo. El humano monstruoso fulmino a Kiritsugu con una mirada escéptica de un ojo gris rodeado de arrugas y piel como cuero. Ambos se miraron en silencio antes de que el viejo resollo. "Te veh como si ehtubiera a punto de dehplomahte muchacho. Han sido cuantoh' … 15 anyos dehde que te fuih'te con mi trrabajo? Sin ni una maldita palabrra de ti hahta hace 3 anyos cuando queriah inforrmahion parra eha maldita guerra eh Japon, y ahor'ra cuando penhaba que ehtabah muheto, te muehtrah en mi puehta con mah trrabajo?" El cruzo sus brazos desafiantemente. "Seha mejoh que tengah una buena hihtoria para mi y mi parienteh para compensah por eshto…"

Sirius McGinty. Un mago de Torre del Reloj, pero uno altamente peculiar. El hombre enfocaba su trabajo e investigación en la aplicación de taumaturgia en objetos modernos, usado por magos o no. Esto deterioraba su imagen con muchos de los clanes mas viejos ya que investigar en estudios que no se consideraran 'significativos' por el mundo de magos era normalmente desaprobado como insuficiente o de plano inútil. Los rumores decían que el era de hecho del clan Fraga pero nadie lo sabia por seguro fuera de su familia directa. El era visto con escepticismo por los académicos y los pragmáticos de la taumaturgia, por lo cual tenia algo de dificultad en encontrar suficientes fondos a veces. Según el conocimiento de Kiritsugu, Sirius tenia aproximadamente 120 años de edad y de algún modo había obtenido cierto grado de longevidad mediante el uso de una forma avanzada de magia de refuerzo modificada combinada con runas, con las cuales era también bastante hábil, dándole soporte a los rumores de su linaje Fraga…

Aun así el hombre era mejor conocido por lo que resultaba de su investigación: Códigos Místicos. Objetos que asisten, añaden o amplifican la magia de un mago para apoyar sus necesidades, generalmente de naturaleza violenta. Cualquier mago que no tuviera la habilidad, los circuitos, recursos o historia para fabricarlos ellos mismo, acudían a el. Muchos clanes estaban de hecho bastante irritados con el hombre, ya que su trabajo promedio era una significativamente mayor calidad, eficiencia y efectividad que sus propios 'nobles' y tradicionales códigos.

Fue Sirius quien fabrico la Thompson Contender de Kiritsugu y las balas místicas que disparaba.

"Bien que estah ehperando muchacho?" Sirius resollo mientras se movía a un lado. "Entra. Te veh de la miehda."

Oh claro… otra de las razones de porque Sirius no era tan bien aceptado en Torre del Reloj era por el hecho de que en su mayor parte era grosero con absolutamente todos. Noble o no. Parte de la razón de porque parecía ser capaz de andar por ahi por tanto tiempo sin que lo sacaran a patadas era porque parecía estar en términos bastante buenos con Zelretch, El hechicero de la 2da Magia Autentica, El _Kaleidoscopio_ , aunque nadie sabia como diablos es que dicha amistad comenzó…

Kiritsugu rió. "No me digas." Sacudió su cabeza mientras tomaba su maleta y entraba al edificio. En el momento en el que entro inmediatamente supo que el hombre había alterado interior con un Campo Limitado. El tamaño de la bastante colorida sala de espera y la altura de las escaleras que iban hacia arriba y abajo estaban claramente fuera del rango original de los parámetros del apartamento. "Aun no encuentro un lugar en que quedarme…"

"Es ese el uhtimo favoh que le dijihte a Shela?" El pelirrojo se burlo con una ceja alzada.

"Depende." Kiritsugu se encogió en hombros. "Cuanto estas cobrando la noche?"

"Heh." Sirius rió mientras cerraba la puerta y negaba con la cabeza. Le dirigió a Kiritsugu una mirada compasiva. "Realmehte morirah pronto, ciehto? Nunca te ehcuche hahiendo platica tan cahualmente anteh."

"Mi premio por la guerra del grial." El asesino suspiro. "Podemos hablar en algún lugar mas seguro? Te debo una larga historia…"

"Seguro… Conhideralo tu pago por tu ehtadia… mientrras no te metah con mih cosah o te quedeh demaciado tiempo…" El anciano asintió mientras guiaba al hombre atravez del gran edificio, bajando varias escaleras y un laberinto de pasillos confusos. Si duda algunos de esos pasillos se vinculaban con el centro de Torre del Reloj de una forma u otra, ya que la organización estaba en su mayor parte bajo tierra. Kiritsugu vio varios cuartos llenos de extraños aparatos, mágicos y mundanos. Shirou probablemente podría recortar su entrenamiento un año o dos en su entrenamiento de análisis si estuviera encerrado en uno de estos cuartos durante una semana. Luego de poco los dos terminaron en una oficina bastante simple que contrastaba completamente con las casa y figura del hombre enorme.

"Muh bien entonceh …" Sirius suspiro mientras se sentaba su vasta figura en una silla que se veía bastante cómoda y causando que esta rechinara bajo su peso. "Anteh de que me digah lo que quiereh… tu me dirah lo que yo quiero muchacho." Sus envejecidos ojos se entrecerraron hacia Kirisugu quien simplemente se sentó al otro lado del escritorio de madera obscura.. "La uhtima veh que intehcambiamoh palabrah, me dijihte que la prox'ima veh que nos vieramoh me contariah lo que le paho a Natalia."

El Asesino de Magos asintió, sabiendo que su figura materna y Sirius eran cercanos. "La asesine." Dijo francamente. Estaba por morir. No había punto en perder el tiempo con juegos mentales. Además, Sirius era emocional mas no estúpido.

El enorme hombre cerro sus ojos y se recargo en su silla, gruñiendo lentamente en el proceso. El cuarto estuvo silencioso por lo que parecieron horas antes de que hablara. "Ah ya tenia eh prehentimiento de que ehe seria el caso …" Suspiro. "Como?"

"Íbamos tras un Apóstol Muerto que estaba viajando hacia Nueva York por avión." Kiritsugu continuo. "Yo me adelante, ella iba en el mismo avión que el. Ella lo mato… pero fue demasiado tarde y los familiares que tenia habían corrompido a todos los pasajeros, volviéndolos no-muertos. Ella intento aterrizar el avión en un intento por sobrevivir y lidiar con la amenaza después… pero no podía tomar esa opción. Era demasiado riesgosa…" El había revivido esa memoria tantas veces que recordarla ya no le afectaba mas. "Ella también sabia eso aunque nos dijimos lo contrario por teléfono. Justo cuando ella iba sobre el río Hudson le dispare al avión con un lanza misiles."

El anciano bufo. "Heh. Todoh eso estudioh par'ra peleah con magia y contrra monstroh… y ella se va con un maldito lanza misileh de entre todah lah cosah." El agito su cabeza. "Bueno, almenoh fue con una grran explohion. La chica merecia al menoh eso." Abrio un cajon y abrio una lata de cerveza. "Ah bueno… mejor que algunoh de loh idiotah de aqui que dehperdician su vida ahiendo mierda para aprendeh mierda." Bebió pesadamente de la lata. "Cerveza reforzada… aun así sabe a miadoh… aunque eh probablemente mejor así en ehte momento…"

El cuarto se quedo en silencio por varios minutos mas aparte del enrome hombre bebiendo.

"Entonseh…" Sirius eructo y aplasto la lata con su mano y la lanzo al basurero asu lado. "Yo penhe que tu ehtaba muerto en Japon dehpues de que el pequenyo Waver Velvet volviera con vida y rehpirando, para mi gran sohpresa. Clarro que nadie sabia que el pelio en eha guerra a demah de mi y otroh varios que se molehtaron en mirah hacia el ehte, per'ro en su mayoh parte nadie se moleht en hacer algo sobre el muchacho. Tu normalmente no hereh de lo que dejan caboh sueltoh." Su vista se endureció. "Que carajoh fue lo que pahso alla?"

"Waver Velvet… huh…" Kiritsugu cavilo, recordando el nombre del _Master_ de _Rider_ de la 4ta guerra, Alejandro Magno, una de las principales fuerzas en la guerra. Dejando esa información para después, el hombre se hundió en su silla. "Te importaría pasarme una cerveza? Esto va a tardar un buen rato tengo que sacar algunas cosas del pecho…" Suspiro. "Probablemente tenga que pedirte mi favor y otro pequeño mañana…"

Sirius asintió y le arrojo al hombre la bebida. "Aye. Eh ehcuchao algunah cosah de la Guerra del grial… Ehpiritus Heroicoh corporaleh… noble fantasmas… si no fuerra por el hecho de que no quiero morih, no me importaria darle una oportunidah solo para dahle una mirada a sus armah… seria una gran ayuda para eh trabajo…"

"Claro…" Kiritsugu asintió con una sonrisa sombría. "Bueno… Tendré que disuadirte un poco mas viejo amigo…"

o. o. o.

Al dia siguiente:

Waver Velvet había cambiado desde su experiencia en la guerra del Santo Grial. Mucha gente había notado el cambio en su personalidad casi inmediatamente en cuanto regreso a la Torre del Reloj. Nadie sabia que el había participado en la guerra de ciudad Fuyuki, y nadie se molesto realmente en encontrar las razones de tras de su desaparición, ya que los magos se van todo el tiempo. Eventos que cambian la vida también eran comunes… como también lo eran las muertes.

Aun así, el cambio de Waver era notable y significativo para los que lo conocían. Su brillantez natural aun permanencia, al igual que su obstinación natural que todos los magos demuestran tener, aunque su orgullo cambio. Su casi instintivo deseo de probarse ante otros y lograr la grandeza a sido templado por algo mas calmado, sereno y humilde… y aun así su necesidad de volverse algo magnifico se a amplificado. Su trabajo reflejaba esto ya que en los últimos años se elevo muy por encima de sus iguales de edad y campos de investigación. Los rumores dicen que se le estaba considerando por individuos importantes para un puesto mas elevado en la torre si su progreso continua a su ritmo actual.

Al mismo tiempo se volvió mas carismático en cierto grado. Parecía entender mejor a los demás y darles consejo en ocasiones. Esto incluso aplicaba a las familias Nobles, permitiéndole ganar mas fondos para sus investigaciones. El seguía avanzando en su trabajo con el fervor de un hombre yendo a la guerra. Una vez que una colina de investigación era superada, el seguía adelante hacia un tema relacionado con su trabajo como si ese no fuera el final que estaba buscando…

Waver estaba en medio de su investigación de un pequeño dominio de la manipulación elemental de agua, tratando de crear un conjuro que automáticamente analizara la cantidad y la composición de la magia residual en los cuerpos de agua existentes… algo que el hizo manualmente con su pseudo-set de química durante la 4ta guerra, para encontrar al demente _Caster_ y el cual funciono sorprendentemente bien. El conjuro en si mismo sera, en teoría, bastante básico, aunque la fabricación y la ejecución seria una labor algo tediosa. Una vez que terminara este conjuro en particular, intentaría hacer conjuros similares con los otros elementos básicos… con la exepcion del fuego, por obvias razones.

Estaba de regreso a su taller con varios libros mas de manipulación de agua y conjuros sensoriales de una de las bibliotecas dentro de Torre del Reloj, cuando topo contra algo grande mientras volteaba por una esquina, tirando sus libros.

"Ah! Perdón." El gigante se disculpo mientras se inclinaba para ayudar al joven a recoger sus libros. "Ehtoy algo grande asi que a veceh no veo a loh pequenyoh…"

Waver apretó los dientes. El siempre había sido algo bajo de estatura durante la mayoría de su vida, aunque sus estirón inicio en los últimos años, haciendo que ahora estuviera entre el promedio de altura."Esta bien." Suspiro mientras tomaba sus libros. "No serias el primero que…" Miro hacia arriba a la cara del hombre y momentáneamente titubeo. El cabello rojo del hombre y su corpulencia instantáneamente le recordó de su _Servant_ de 2 semanas, el gran rey de los conquistadores, su Señor no oficial, Alejandro Magno. Sacudió su cabeza. "Ya estoy acostumbrado."

"Apuehto a que si." Rió entre dientes el enorme hombre, dándole palmadas en el hombro al joven, trayendo aun mas recuerdos de los momentos del joven en Japon. "Como sea, ehtoy buhcando a alguien. Tu no sabrah en donde… erm…" Rasco su barbilla. "Oh ciehto, Waver Velvet era? Tengo algo par'ra el."

Waver elevo una ceja. El claramente nunca había conocido a este hombre, aunque era de esperarse ya que la población de la Torre del Reloj era bastante grande… aun asi estaba bastante seguro de que recordaría a alguien tan evidentemente diferente del molde estándar que pasaban por los pasillos de por aquí. "Yo soy Waver." El joven contesto dudoso. "Quien eres tu? Que es lo que necesitas entregarme?"

"Ah! Finalmente!" El hombre suspiro con una sonrisa. "Yo no venhgo tanto a la tor're principal, ah'i que cuando tango que buhcar a alguien, a veceh termino perdiéndome o topándome algún cabrón que ni siquier'ra me dar'ria la hora." El le extendio la mano. "Sirius McGinty muchacho. Encanta'o de conoherte."

Los ojos de Waver se abrieron enormemente. "El artífice de Códigos Místicos? Eh escuchado muchas cosas de usted y su trabajo, pero nunca lo vi en persona antes." Tomo la mano del hombre, sin mostrar una mueca de dolor mientras su mano era ligeramente aplastada por el fuerte apretón. "Su investigación es bien conocida y respetada entre mis colegas."

"Pero clar'ro que la eh." Sirius sonrió infantilmente. "Que muchacho no quier're algun tipo de ahritilugio con el cual eghplotar cosah? Elloh demandan y yo proveo! Entre mah unico sea el código, mah avanza mi invehtigacion y mah me divierto rompiendo cosah!"

Waver rió nerviosamente en conjunto de la brusca afirmación de Sirius. El hombre cada vez mas se parecía a Alejandro a cada segundo y honestamente eso lo estaba inquietando inmensamente. "… entonces, sobre la cosa que quería darme?"

"Ah! Cierto!" El hombre asintió mientras empezaba a palmearse a si mismo para revisar sus bolsillos. Una vez mas, Waver cavilaba sobre lo raro que era este hombre para ser un mago, usando una camiseta ajustada y pantalones cargo casuales con una camisa de mangas largas amarrada en la cintura. No habia ningún sentido de orgullo o nobleza en su atuendo. "La encontr're!" Sirius dijo animado mientras sacaba una carta de uno de sus bolsillos. "Aquí tieneh muchacho."

Waver alzo una ceja mientras bajaba sus libros y tomaba la carta. "Una carta? Que extraño. Porque no simplemente enviarme el mensaje con magia?" Pensó en voz alta. El podía notar que no había nada de prana fluyendo atravez del papel, ya que lanzo un conjuro rápido que revisaba ese tipo de cosas. El sabotaje era bastante común entre algunos magos después de todo y su asención en los rangos de Torre del Reloj había irritado a miembros jóvenes de clanes mas viejos…

Waver abrio la carta con curiosidad y reviso el contenido, los cuales eran bastante escasos. En la parte de arriba venia una hora, una fecha y una dirección, todas las cuales eran bastante próximas…

Pero su cara palideció dramáticamente cuando leyó las 8 palabras que estaban escritas debajo de esa información.

 _No…_ Se repitió mentalmente a si mismo, rezando cada vez que leía la oración, que las letras o el significado cambiaran. _No no no no… esto no puede ser… no puede ser posible. A pasado tanto…años de hecho… incluso si el tipo tuviera Acción Independiente de rango A+… ya debería haber desaparecido!_

Pero aun así las palabras en el papel no cambiaron, ni lo hizo su significado, ni la helada garra de terror que sujetaba el corazón del joven con tal fuerza que no le permitía moverse en lo mas mínimo.

 _El rey dorado aun bebe entre los mortales._

Waver rápidamente miro hacia donde Sirius estaba parado justo hace unos momentos, solo para ver que no había nadie de hecho. Mirando al rededor vio que no había nadie, el joven rápidamente intento calmarse y pensar las cosas claramente. Obviamente escritor del mensaje estaba consiente no solo de su participación en la guerra… si no también las identidades de los _Servants_. Dudaba que el fuera el único _Master_ que sobrevivo, ya que el no gano la guerra en primer lugar… las únicas muertes de las que estaba consiente era la del _Master_ de _Caster_ , un sicópata homicida sin magia, el bastardo de su profesor, noble prodigio, y _Master_ de _Lancer,_ Kayneth Archibald… y varios meses mas tarde se entero que Tokiomi Thosaka habia perecido durante la pelea también… el cual era el _Master_ del rey dorado…

Hablando de los otros _Masters,_ Waver apenas y fue capaz de reunir información de ellos desde que termino la guerra. Kirei Kotomine pertenencia a la Santa Iglesia y era un Ejecutor de hecho, así que el escucho rumores acerca del viejo _Master_ de _Assassin_ de vez en cuando. La identidad del aterrador _Berserker_ negro nunca le fue revelada… tampoco es como si quisiera conocer a alguien que pueda convocar algo tan distorsionado…

Pero la posibilidad de que el que posiblemente era el _Master_ mas peligroso de todos haya, a falta de un mejor termino, desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Kitsirugu Emiya, el rumorado Asesino de Magos. Un hombre del cual aun se susurraba de vez en cuando como un de los mas grandes y temibles agentes independientes que hayan existido, incluso si lo clanes mas viejos, los Einzbern en particular, lo ridiculizaban por ser un perro contratado que aparentemente hizo habito de traicionar a sus contratistas en el ultimo momento. Waver no era un idiota. El _Master_ de _Saber_ era con toda seguridad quien tenia mas posibilidades de ganar, incluso si el hombre se había mostrado casi tan frecuentemente como el _Master_ de _Berserker_ …

Miro la carta de nuevo. _El rey dorado aun bebe entre los mortales._ Sus ojos se abrieron mas al captar el segundo mensaje oculto. Durante la guerra, extrañamente hubo una noche en que los tres _Servants_ que fueron reyes en sus vidas pasadas… bebiendo juntos y simplemente hablando de tiempos pasados. En el castillos donde _Saber_ y su _Master_ se habían asentado… hasta que _Assassin_ llego y su _Rider_ hizo alarde de su Esfera de Realidad, acabando con el obscuro _Servant_ con gran facilidad, con la ayuda de su poderoso ejercito de tras de el. El mensaje obviamente venia de alguien que sabia de ese evento…

Aun así eso no ayudaba mucho. Han pasado 3 años desde la guerra y _Master_ y _Servants_ no fueron los únicos involucrados en ella. Las historias pudieron haber sido contadas y pasar de boca en boca durante ese tiempo… incluso si el secretismo es una de las primeras cosas que practica un magos…

Pero el mensaje principal seguía siendo el mismo… Gilgamesh aun seguía con vida... y eso aterrorizaba al joven enormemente, y con razón. Después de todo, el hombre poseía un Noble Fantasma anti-mundo… y el lo vio hacerle honor a su rango completamente en la pelea final contra su _Servant_ …

Poniendo su mente de vuelta en el ahora, el joven enfoco prana en sus ojos y su cerebro y una vez mas leyó completamente la carta frente a el, memorizándola tan firmemente que la podría recordar tan fácilmente como su cumpleaños, antes de quemar la nota en sus manos. El fuego no era su elemento, pero algo pequeño de ese nivel aun así era simple para el. Fue algo que trato de aprender tan rápido como fuera posible para que sus investigaciones y estudios futuros fueran mas eficientes.

Tendrá que terminar por lo menos algunos de sus pequeños proyectos en los siguientes días. Después de todo, había buenas posibilidades de que fuera a morir en esta reunión. Así que bien podría hacer algo productivo con el tiempo que le queda de vida…

Si conocer al que escribió la carta no lo mata… no tenia duda de que los eventos que le seguirían esa reunión si lo harían.

o. o. o.

Tres días después:

Kiritsugu suspiro casi contentamente mientras descansaba en la cómoda silla de la oficina de Sirius, bebiendo una de las cervezas que el hombre tenia guardadas en su escritorio. Cerveza reforzada… porque diablos nadie había comercializado esto antes? Aun sabia a orina, pero el efecto… oh el efecto...

Casi le hacia olvidar el dolor de la maldición que constantemente plagaba su cuerpo…

Su estado relajado fue interrumpido cuando la puerta frente a el se abrio dando paso a Sirius y Waver entrando. "Oie!" El mas grande de los dos gruño. "Eh mi silla en la que tu culo ehta sentado muchacho!"

"Y puedo ver que le has dado muy buen uso Sirius." Kiritsugu sonrió brevemente.

El dueño de la casa refunfuñaba molesto, mientras caminaba hacia una de las sillas para invitados, sobre la falta de respeto. Waver fue a sentarse también, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kiritsugu.

"Sabes quien soy." Afirmo el hombre maldito.

"Kiritsugu Emiya. El Asesino de Magos." Waver contesto impasiblemente. "Me preguntaba a donde te habías ido."

"Un lugar tranquilo al cual morir lentamente." El hombre se encogió en hombros casualmente. "El grial estaba corrompido y yo siendo el hombre insensible que soy logre enfurecerlo suficiente como para maldecirme personalmente. Solo me quedan un par años mas y apenas y puedo hacer magia ahora."

Los ojos de ambos escuchantes se ensancharon. "Olvidahte decihme ehe ultima parte anoche muchacho." Sirius enfrurruño. "Penhe que simplemente fuihte roza'o por un Noble Fantahma maldito."

"Se me debió haber ido de la mente." Kiritsugu se encogió en hombros despreocupadamente.

El mas joven de los tres entrecerró los ojos. Ser maldito era una condición seria: Los efectos variaban en cada caso y en su mayoría podían ser removidos con el tiempo… aunque uno originado del grial mismo… "A que te refieres con que el grial estaba corrompido?"

Kiritsugu suspiro. "Tiene algo dentro. Ha estado ahi desde la guerra anterior y si lo que se es correcto… esperando a nacer. Angra Mainyu..."

"Eha es una legyenda muy vieja…" Sirius se rasco la cabeza. "El origen de todoh loh maleh del mundo… como mierda es que se metió el al grial?"

"Ni idea." Kiritsugu sacudió su cabeza. "Lo que si se es que por el bien del mundo no podía ser liberado y utilice dos de mis Sellos de Comando para destruir el grial… y accidentalmente cause en incendio de Fuyuki. Por culpa de esa cosa, mi esposa y cerca de 500 personas murieron por nada, y pronto seguiré yo…"

El cuarto estuvo silencioso por un rato. "Es cierto?" Waver fue directo al grano. "El realmente esta…"

El asintió. "Si. _Archer_ … no… Gilgamesh aun se encuentra en nuestro plano de existencia." El asesino cerro sus ojos. "Y lo que es peor… ahora parece tener un cuerpo real de alguno modo, gracias a los contenidos del grial que vaciaron sobre el…"

"Que!" El herrero se puso de pie. "Un maldito Ehpiritu Heroico egocentrico anda caminando por ahí sin correa! Que carajoh estabas haciendo muchacho! Tieneh que decirle a la Torre o a la Iglehia o…"

"Eso no funcionara…" Waver gruño. "El posee literalmente casi cada uno de los Nobles Fantasmas que existen y algunos que solo el puede usar. Uno de ellos en un maldito Fantasma anti-mundo." Sacudió su cabeza. "No tendrían oportunidad alguna…"

"Lo se." Kiritsugu asintió. "Además la iglesia no ayudaría ya que el parece satisfecho siendo compañero de Kirei Kotomine… un peligroso Ejecutor de la Iglesia que no dudo que le importe desviarse de los deseos de su organización…"

"Demonioh…" Sirius se hundió en su silla. "Tu si que sabes como chuparle la vida a mi día muchacho…" Se froto la frente. "Sera mejor que sigah con el rehto de la mala noticia anteh de que noh muehtres la luz que hay en ehte hoyo de miehda…"

"Hay varias cosas que pueden calificar como malas noticias para nosotros en este momento…" Kiritsugu admitió. "Pero la única cosa en la que tenemos que centrarnos en este momento… es que la siguiente guerra es en 7 años… no 57."

Los ojos de Waver se afilaron al instante. "Que?" Dijo a secas. "Como es posible? El grial necesita de 60 años para absorber el prana de las Lineas Místicas del area y tener suficiente energía para convocar a los Espíritus Heroicos en primer lugar."

"Solo puedo pensar que tiene que ver con cuando forcé a _Saber_ a destruir el grial." Kiritsugu resumió. "Ya había plantado los explosivos en el area que causarían terremotos que desestabilizaran las Lineas Masticas en 40 años… pero obviamente eso no fue suficiente…"

"Como eh que siquiera sabeh que la guerra pasara tan pronto muchacho?" Sirius frunció el ceño. "Tu mihmo lo dijihte… apenas y puedes hacer anda con tuh circuitoh ahora…"

El asesino suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos. "… Hace aproximadamente 3 meses… empecé a tener sueños sobre la 5ta guerra." Empezó lentamente. "Había 4 posibles rutas entre las cosas que vi. Atravez de cada una logre obtener informacion de todos los _Servants_ , _Masters_ , Noble Fantasmas, y habilidades… menos un par de _Masters_ originales que fueron asesinados tempranamente por sus propios _Servants_ o por otras fuentes." El miro a Waver. "Yo no sabia la identidad de _Archer_ al finalizar la guerra, ni la de esa monstruosa arma suya, _Ea_ , hasta que la vi en mis sueños…" Waver entrecerró los ojos, habiendo memorizado el nombre de la terrible y bizarra arma a pesar de solo haberla visto una sola vez.

"Ehera un momento!" Sirius gruño. "Señoh diceh? A demah de nombreh, que purebah tieneh de que no estah jodiendonoh la mente?"

Kiritsugu cerro sus ojos. "… Yo adopte un chico casi inmediatamente después de la guerra." Comenzó lentamente. "El fue el único que pude salvar del incendio. Le conté que era un mago… y después de varios meses de molestarme decidí enseñarle. El no tenia ningún trasfondo de algún clan, pero a pesar de eso el posee 27 circuitos magicos en su cuerpo, todos de bastante alta calidad…" Les dejo a los dos absorber la infomacion, sonriendo levemente ante el silbido de un impresionado Sirius. "Su progreso antes de los sueños era casi inexistente. Tenia problemas con los conjuros mas simples, no parecia tener algún elemento, y lo mejor que podía hacer eran proyecciones incompetentes y sorprendentemente minuciosos conjuros de Análisis Estructural…" Suspiro. "No fue si no hasta los sueños que me dí cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo mal y que tan mal maestro era realmente. El chico había abandonado sus circuitos mágicos por sus nervios, volviéndolos circuitos improvisados cada vez que usaba magia, completamente por accidente…" El no reacciono ante las miradas impactadas que le estaban dirigiendo los otros dos. Era comprensible ya que el método del chico estaba al borde del suicidio. Un paso en falso y básicamente te freirías desde dentro hacia fuera. "… no solo eso, si no que no podia hacer magia elemental porque su elemento no era un de los 5 básicos… de hecho es el mismo que su origen." Levanto la mirada con ojos afilados. "Ambos eran… Espada."

"Ehpada?" Sirius alzo unha ceja. "Nunca ehcuche de alguien con esoh antes… de echo, nunca ehcuche de alguien con el mihmo origen y elemento anteh…"

"Cual es el punto de decirnos esto?" Waver se enfurruño. "Que es tan especial de este chico?"

Kiritsugu dejo colgar su cabeza, haciendolo ver aun mas cansado que antes. "Shirou… mi hijo… el no era simplemente un _Master_ en la guerra próxima…" Dijo lentamente. "… El también es un _Servant_ …"

El cuarto quedo en silencio.

"Que dijihte?" Sirius gruño, cualquier forma de burla fuera de su cuerpo.

"Esta guerra próxima es tan bizarra como tu diciéndome que Gilgamesh aun esta con vida." Waver dijo molesto. "Como, me atrevo a preguntar, es eso posible?"

"La noche en que morí… le dije a Shirou mi sueño… de ser un héroe justiciero… para salvar a cualquiera que pudiera ver…" Kiritsugu miro con ojos vacíos a la mesa. "En una de esas rutas… en la ruta de _Archer_ … el se apego al sueño completamente… y termino convirtiéndose en un Guardián del Balance para salvar la vida de cientos de personas…" Suspiro. "El grial trae héroes de atravez de la linea temporal. Debido a una serie de eventos, un objeto que el había tenido toda su vida fue usado en el ritual de uno de los _Masters,_ Causando que fuera inadvertidamente invocado…"

"Un Ehpiritu Heroico en estoh tiempoh…" Sirius susurro. "Pense que eho no se podia…" Se dirijo al hombre. "Cual era el Noble Fantahma del muchacho? Se supone que es el simbolo de su poder… pero nadie puede hacer uno en estoh diah… ademas de loh Fraga, desde luego, pero dudo que ehe sea el caso…"

Kiritsugu alzo la mirada… mirando a Waver directo a los ojos. "… El _Archer_ de la 5ta guerra… no tenia un verdadero Noble Fantasma… tenia un único conjuro que obtuvo atravez de todas sus penurias, sin pedir nada a las personas que salvaba. Era un aria… 10 versos, en la forma de un poema sobre su vida. Un conjuro que estaba al borde de la Magia Autentica…"

Hubo una pausa profunda mientras los ojos de Waver se abrían, dándose cuenta de lo que el hombre. "… Imposible…" Susurro el joven.

Kiritsugu asintió. "Shirou tiene el potencial de realizar una Esfera de Realidad. _Unlimited Blade Works_. Un mundo que representa sus creencias y contiene los esquemas de cualquier arma que haya visto. Con ella puede incluso proyectar Nobles Fantasmas casi a la perfección con gran facilidad… aunque tendrá un rango menos… incluso las habilidades de los antiguos dueños de las armas se conservaran y permitiéndole pelear como si fueran suyas…" Cerro los ojos y recordó sus sueños. "Lo eh visto hacer cosas asombrosas en los sueños… y es perfecta para contraatacar el estilo de pelea de Gilgamesh…"

"Una Ehfera de Relidad…" Sirius susurro. "… Bahada en armah…" Comenzo a reir lentamente antes de echarse a carcajadas sujetándose los costado. "Ahahahaha! Ah muchacho! Me hah ofrehido un enorme regalo! Ah estoa estoy pensando en quitarte la muchacho y hacerlo mi apprendiz! Hahahaha! Ah todo el trabajo con el que podria ayudarme en mi investigacion!"

"Estas demente?" Waver grito, claramente no encontrándolo tan entretenido como Sirius. "Esta prohibido investigar las Esferas de Realidad! Incluso si estas diciendo la verdad y de algún modo logra hacerlo, todos los que se confirme que le ayudaron tendrán una designación de sellado colocada e ellos al instante!"

"Estoy diciendo esto porque no se como es que mis acciones han impactado el futuro." Kiritsugu afirmo, sin mostrar ningún cambio de emociones además del estado de fatiga. "El _Archer_ de la próxima guerra podría cambiar a causa de mis acciones. Además de _Unlimited Blade Works_ , determine que hay otras dos formas posibles para que Gilgamesh sea vencido eficientemente… e involucran nada mas que suerte pura… y fuerzas que son simplemente igual de peligrosas, si no mas." Sus ojos se afilaron. "Incluso si el es derrotado, aun hay grandes amenazas potenciales que pueden emerger de la próxima guerra para el mundo. Incluso si alguno de ustedes recibieran una designación de sellado al final de la guerra, dudo que cualquiera de ustedes sea usado en experimentos. Ambos tienen demasiada influencia como para desperdiciarla. Y en cuanto a Shirou… bueno, el no puede recibir una designación de sellado si no es miembro de Torre del Reloj en primer lugar…"

"Tiene razón en eso." Sirius asintió. "El muchacho puede ser un a'hente independiente como su viejo. Mientras no haga estupideseh y cause que la aso'hiación o la iglehia lo cacen… estara a salvo… ademah no eh como si nosotroh fueramoh loh que están haciendo esa magia en primer lugar. Incluho si tomáramos notas de la magia del mocoho, no somos tan tontos como para dejarlas por ahi donde cualquiera lah pueda ver…" El se rasco la barbilla. "Ahora que lo pienho… ha pasado tiempo dehde que hice algo en mi verdadero taller…"

Waver apretó los dientes. Otra vez estaba atorado en una situación descabellada por una maldita guerra y un gigante pelirrojo. El problema es que este tenia incluso mas sentido lógico que la anterior… aunque eso no es como si fuera difícil, considerando todo.

Una Esfera de Realidad… justo como la que _Rider_ tenia… justo como la que Gilgamesh había absolutamente destruido con Ea…

"Como es que esta Esfera de Realidad tiene oportunidad contra Gilgamesh cuando la de _Raider_ no la tubo?" Waver pregunto. "Sus habilidades son un buenas para contrarrestas su _Gate of Babilon_ , pero aun así sera destruida contra _Ea._ …"

"Gilgamesh es egocéntrico." Kiritugu explico. "El probablemente intente derrotar a Shirou con su puerta primero… sin duda queriendo destruir las "falsificaciones"con las "originales". Si Shirou tuviera suficiente habilidad y prana, no solo podría cancelar su poder, si no abrumarla. _UBW_ es mas rápida en su creacion que la puerta en su liberación de sus contenidos. Esto le permitiría a Shirou acercarse y combatirlo cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de tener todos esos Nobles Fantasmas, Gilgamesh es simplemente un poseedor. El realmente no sabe como usarlos. Shirou por otro lado, puede usar alguna de las espadas que haya copiado de alguno de los otros _Servants_ para utilizar sus estilos de combate y acabarlo rápidamente con técnica, teniendo cubierta la puerta con su Esfera de Realidad. Mientras no saque a _Ea_ antes de que la Esfera de Realidad sea desplegada, Shirou tiene una oportunidad solida de ganar." Sonrió. "Asi es como Gilgamesh fue derrotado en una de las rutas que vi…"

"Un adolecente derrotando a un Ehpiritu Heroico…" Sirius sacudió la cabeza y rió. "Ahora si lo eh oído todo…" Solto exalo lentamente. "Entonces que donde demonioh entramos nosotroh muchacho? Yo se que vah a entrenar al chico para que esta vez no apehte… pero, que demonioh se supone que hagamoh desde este lado del planeta?"

Kiritsugu cerro sus ojos. "… Ya les he dicho a ambos que voy a morir pronto. Nada de lo que haga va a cambiar eso. No vere la guerra, y probablemente tampoco vere a mi hija…" Suspiro, ignorando la expresión estupefacta de los otros dos le dirigieron, sin duda, no esperando que el tuviera una hija en primer lugar. "… Pero aun así utilizare eso para nuestra ventaja…" Entrecerró sus ojos. Muy lenta y elaboradamente, el asesino de magos explico su plan a los otros, observando con leve interés como sus expresiones palidecían y perdían toda fundación con sus ojos nunca parpadeando ni dejar de verlo. "… después de que entreguen los objetos a Shirou Waver, quiero que lo visites ocasionalmente y lo entrenes por mi para asegurar que su entrenamiento esta avanzando bien. Asegurate de encantar el contenedor de mis mensajes para que se abra hasta unos en la guerra y asegurate de no estar en la ciudad durante los meses cercanos a la guerra para asegurarnos de que el grial no te elija accidentalmente como _Master._."

"Por la jodida Raiz muchacho…" Sirius susurro. "Realmente vas en serio con todo esto…"

Waver estaba temblando. _Olvida la Esfera de Realidad… si la asociación se llega a enterar de lo que el chico es capaz de hacerle a cualquier mago que se le cruce en combate…_

"Supongo que esto significa que ambos me creen ahora." El hombre suspiro en un tono mas calmado. "Shirou es un buen chico. El se esfuerza por ayudar a las personas… de cierta manera, es su forma de lidiar con su culpa de sobreviviente por ser el único que salio vivo del incendio. Para ser honestos… el realmente no tiene un instinto de auto preservación cuando se refiere a ayudar a otros. Es del tipo que se lanza de cabeza para ayudar a alguien incluso si significa que salga herido o muerto en el proceso, sin siquiera pensar antes en esas consecuencias en particular, durante o despues del evento…." Sus ojos se ensombrecieron. "… No quiero que el termine como yo…" Murmuro, su voz quebrándose finalmente. "Mirenme… Sacrifique a mi padre… mi madre adoptiva… mi esposa… mi compañera… mi hija… incluso a mi mismo por mis estupidos sueños de salvar a las personas. Este chico en verdad es lo único que me a permitido mantener la cordura después de perderlo todo para "salvar el mundo". El es lo único que eh salvado en realidad… y yo soy quien casi lo mata en primer lugar…" Rió amargamente mientras lagrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro. "… Aun así quiero ayudar a salvar el mundo. El grial podría haberme maldecido y terminado mi vida prematuramente… pero realmente empecé a morir el momento en el que la guerra comenzó otra vez.. probablemente incluso antes que eso." Dejo caer su cabeza tanto que casi tocaba la mesa, pero eso no impidió los sonidos de su profundo llanto. "Por favor… ayudenme a proteger a mi hijo… y todo lo demás que solía querer que de algún modo aun existe… mi hija también sera un _Master_ en esta guerra… ella sera el contenedor del siguiente grial y morirá si no hago algo. Ella sera otro sacrificio sin sentido. Estoy intentando todo lo posible por tener un plan para todo, para salvar a todos, pero se que eso no sera suficiente. No por mi mismo. Por favor…"

Sirius y Waver estaban pasmados ante la vista del hombre destrozado frente a ellos, implorandoles su ayuda, Apesar de los encuentros previos y conocimiento sobre el, ninguno de los dos esperaba vivir para ver el dia en que el famoso Asesino de Magos rompería en llanto como un niño frente a ellos.

Sirius fue el primero en reponerse, gruñendo cansadamente y rascándose la cabeza. "Rayoh muchacho… y yo que penhaba que Natalia daba problemas." Suspiro y cruzo los brazos. "Bien… cuenta conmigo. Almenoh puedo usar tu plan para avanzar mi invehtigacion en el proceho… solo no pienseh que me quedare callado sobre eso…"

Waver por otro lado estaba callado, analizando la situación una y otra vez en su mente, pensando los riesgos de cada acción que pudiera tomar antes de llegar a la conclucion y cerrando sus ojos. "Esto…" Gruño. "… tiene que ser una de las cosas mas estúpidas e irracionales en la que me eh involucrado en mi vida…" Espero por varios segundos antes de relajar su cuerpo, abriendo sus ojos, y poniendo una débil sonrisa. "… Aun así… la primera siempre sera cuando le robe a Kayneth su catalizador, huí a Japon de entre todos los lugares,, y participe en la guerra previa. Dudo que pueda estar en mas peligro que cuando iba por ahi con _Rider_ en esos entonces…"

Los dos hombres mayores se pausaron por un momento antes de reírse entre ellos con alegria.

"En serio?" Kiritsugu empezó a reir mas, las lagrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos. "Eso significa que sabias que tenia un rifle de francotirador apuntado a esa casa en la estabas, por mas de medio dia casi al final de la guerra?"

La sonrisa de Waver cayo casi tan rápido como el color de su cara mientras los hombres mayores se reian aun mas fuerte.

o. o. o.

Nota del traductor:

Heheh. Oh no, no le dire a nadie lo que tengo guardado para Shirou hasta el momento correcto, asi que todos tendran que esperar hasta que su regalo especial sea revelado~.

Cualquiera que conoca mi trabajo, sabran que de hecho soy bueno en hacer creibles y bioen hechos OC's. Sirius es mio y solo mio y estoy feliz de que como fue que resulto, aunque tenia pensado en usarlo eventualmente para YAWALEH aunque con unas diferencias clave. Habia basado su caracter del escoses de Samurai Jack… porque ese tipo es el puto amo.

Waver Velvet es mi vinculo entre la guerra anterior y la siguiente. A pesar de haber sido un pequeño mocoso quejumbroso con cierto nivel de competencia en Fate/Zero, probara por si mismo ser mas competente, pasiente, comprensivo y habilidoso en los capítulos venideros.

En cuanto a Bazett… ya veran~… heheheh.

Nota del traductor:

Aqui es donde se da el trasfondo para que esta versión de Shirou comience a crecer.

Espero que se confundan por la forma de hablar de Sirius, (enserio! En la original era igual o peor!). El asunto es que Sirius es Irlandés y aparentemente ellos hablan el ingles de una manera bastante peculiar. Después de investigar un rato para encontrar algún acento en español que pudiera usar para representar el acento de Sirius llegue a lo que resolvería mis problemas: Los Trolls de World of Warcraft! Resulta que usan el acento Jamaiquino, pero al investigar sobre ese acento en especifico, resulta que el ingles que hablan los Jamaiquinos es básicamente el de Irlanda, así que cuando hablan español lo hacen con ese acento tan característico.

Espero y haya logrado el efecto deseado si a alguien se le ocurre una mejor forma de representar ese acento no dude en hacérmelo saber. 


	4. Familia extendida

Capitulo 4: Familia extendida

Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece y todo eso:

o. o. o.

"La cena esta lista!" Shirou grito su joven voz desde la cocina, avisando a todos los ocupantes del edificio tradicional. La llamada del chico hizo que las orejas de los receptores deseados reaccionaran.

"COMIDAAAA!" Taiga grito mientras hacia una linea directa hacia el comedor e instantáneamente empezó a devorar cada sección de almuerzo tan pronto como el chico coloco los platos.

"Tranquilihate un poco chiquilla!" Grito Sirius en Japones, de algún modo con un acento tan marcado como en el que tenia en Ingles, mientras frenaba frente a la mesa justo tras la preparatoriana y comenzaba a comer tan rápido como la chica. "Dejha algo de comida para el rehto de nosotroh!"

"En serio Sirius…" Waver suspiro mientras entraba a la habitación de tercero con un libro en las manos. "Acaso tienes que ser así? Que dirían tus colegas si te vieran comiendo de esta forma?" Se sentó mientras se quitaba el cabello de rostro antes de tomar un tazón y tomaba algo la comida de las secciones que quedaban , antes de que desaparecieran.

"Elloh dirian algo ehtupido porque el muchacho puede cohinar mejor que cualquiera de loh bahtardos alla en casa y ehtarian perdiendo el tiempo hablando cuando deberian ehtar comiendo!" Rugia el anciano con la boca llena de comida.

"Cierto, cierto!" Taiga grito con igual fervor.

"Oigan, podrían por lo menos dejar algo para papa?" Shirou se quejo mientras lograba tomar algo de comida para el con gran practica . "Saben que el a estado realmente cansado últimamente…"

"Estara aquí cuando quiera estarlo." Dijo Waver en un tono calmado, comiendo apropiadamente. "Además, es bastante obvio que ya has guardado algo de comida para el en la cocina."

"El pequeño Shirou es así de lindo!" Taiga dijo mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su mejilla afectuosamente contra el sonrojado chico. Suspirando contentamente la chica continuo comiendo. "Pero es cierto. Kiritsugu-san siempre a estado muy cansado, pero últimamente parece mas retraído de lo normal…" La joven miro a Shirou con curiosidad. "Es también raro que empezó a empeorar por el tiempo en que Shirou necesito esa operación sorpresa…" Ella sonrió alegremente. "Pero ya que ustedes dos están aquí no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos! Estaba muy sorprendida cuando el volvió junto con ustedes y dijo que todos eran familia!"

"Difícilmente." Waver gruño. Honestamente, el, Sirius, y Kiritsugu no se precian en lo mas mínimo. Incluso con un fuerte conjuro de hipnosis tomaría demasiado el convencer a un buen numero de personas de esto. El hecho de que la chica les creyó tan fácilmente hablaba mucho de su débil resistencia a la magia… o de su credulidad. Tampoco ayudo que Shirou tomara la iniciativa y comenzara a llamar a los dos recién llegado Sirius-jiji y Waver-nii. "Solo paso que estábamos en el área y decidimos venir a dormir aquí. Es mas barato así."

"Habla por ti mihmo muchacho." Sirius gruño de tras de un tazón que prácticamente tenia completamente dentro de su boca. "Yo ehtoy forraho de dinero."

"Si ese es el caso, porque tuve que pagar por tu boleto hacia aquí?" Kiritsugu pregunto con una sonrisa cansada desde la puerta antes de lentamente caminar hacia la cocina para tomar la comida que Shriou separo para el.

"Quería ver si lo hariah." Sonrió el hombre mas alto. "'Ademah. Alguien tiene que cubrih la deuda de Natalia. Te hablandahte con loh anyos muchacho."

"Es curioso…" El ex-asesino reflexiono mientras se sentaba. "Me pareció recordar a un hombre grande llorando mientras veía una película de comedia romántica en el vuelo para acá…"

"Finalmente te levantaste Kiri-kun!" Taiga dijo emocionada con ojos lagrimosos. "Estaba preocupada por ti!"

"No te preocupes." El hombre sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer. "Todavía me queda un año creo yo…"

La joven hizo un puchero. "No es justo cuando hablas así. Haces sonar como si realmente fueras a morir pronto." Ella sonrió mientras lo picoteaba en un costado. "Pero todos sabemos que no es verdad. Apenas y eres mas viejo que algunos de los novatos que mi tío abofetea…" Ella pauso antes voltear con Sirius. "… aunque incluso el estaba sorprendido cuando tu los abofeteaste mas fuerte cuando recién llegaste aquí viejo. Donde aprendiste esos movimientos, anciano?"

Sirius sonrió mientras recordaba golpear a esos crecidos matones Yakuza novatos de camino a la residencia en su primer día en el pueblo. "Ah chiquilla, yo soy de Irlanda. Mi gente guhta de jugar rudo y golpearse entre si po'h pura diverhion. Muchoh de los joveneh no se consideran hombreh a si mihmos hahta que se rompen 3 de sus miembros y un par de costillah… en una pelea"

Taiga palideció "Correcto…" Ella volteo con el chico que estaba igual de perturbado por la descripción del hombre de su versión de un rito de pasaje. "Shirou… por favor no vayas a irlanda solo con el, aunque sea familia…"

"No necesitas decírmelo Fuji-nee…" Se estremecio el chico.

"Esta es la razón por la cual ya no se te permite entrar a muchas de las reuniones importantes y juicios…" Waver comento, aun manteniendo su noble y erguida postura mientras comía.

"Bah…" Sirius gruño mientras volvía a su comida. "Loh joveneh de estoh diah se ha suavia'o. Todoh ustedeh …"

La cena continuo asi, con Sirius y Taiga proveiendo de vida y energía a la mesa mientras Waver y Shirou señalaban lo ridículos que estaban siendo en varios grados y Kiritsugu sonriendo levemente y ocasionalmente riendo junto a los demás. Así paso hasta entrada la noche. Waver ayudo a Shirou a limpiar y Taiga se fue poco después…

Fue solo entonces que el entrenamiento continuo nuevamente.

"Entonceh muchacho…" Sirius gruño mientras estiraba su cuerpo. "Finalmente te acohtumbrahte a tuh nuevah adicioneh?"

Shirou asintió dudosamente mientras se frotaba el pecho… donde 3 circuitos mágicos estaban implantados. Eran lo que quedaba de la Cresta taumatúrgica del clan Emiya.

A pesar de que ahora lleva poco significado, El nombre Emiya tenia su cierta cantidad de historia. El linaje de la familia databa a varios siglos y se enfocaba en la 'manipulación temporal' en su búsqueda por Akasha. La cresta original pertenencia al padre de Kiritsugu, la 4ta cabeza de la familia y mago que tenia una designación de sellado e investigaba en magia prohibida, fue confiscada por la asociación de magos tras la muerte del hombre. Kiritsugu logro obtener el permiso de implantarse 20% de la cresta en su espalda después de que Natalia lograra cobrar varios favores. Aun así en vez de intentar avanzar la investigación de su clan y mejorarla una vez mas, el asesino utilizaba la cresta meramente como una herramienta y dándole el poder del control temporal innato.

Puesto en términos simples, el conjuro estaba diseñado para crear un campo limitado y después crear "ajustes" en el flujo del tiempo en el espacio dentro del campo y así crear una diferencia entre el paso del tiempo fuera del campo. Tomando el tiempo de "afuera" como estándar, y el tiempo "adentro" podía ser acelerado o alentado.

El mayor inconveniente es que los esfuerzos necesarios para utilizar esta habilidad incrementan en proporción al tamaño del campo limitado creado y a las desviaciones entre los dos flujos temporales. Usualmente el usuario necesitaría canalizar grandes cantidades de prana y usar rituales realmente tardados cuando se usara taumaturgia de alto nivel para usar esto, pero Kiritsugu era capaz de superar esto en su mayoría al limitar el tamaño del campo a su propio cuerpo e incluso entonces por periodos de tiempo muy cortos, de daba un gran control sobre sus funciones corporales, permitiéndole realizar proezas físicas por encima de las capacidades humanas al acelerar o simular un estado de animación suspendida al alentar.

Aun así, este uso particular de su magia ponía una gran carga en su cuerpo. Una vez alzado el campo, el mundo forzosamente, muy comúnmente de forma violenta, corrige todas las desviaciones en el espacio afectado, el cual en este caso es el mismo.

El experimento de primera mano esas retroacciones al extremo durante su pelea final contra Kirei cuando acelero su cuerpo 4 veces la velocidad normal. Su cuerpo se hubiera destrozado cientos de veces, y lo hizo, pero _Avalon,_ la legendaria vaina de _Excalibur,_ estaba implantada en su cuerpo en ese momento y reparaba el daño tan pronto como surgía…

Aun así no hacia nada para prevenir lo mucho que dolía.

Cuando fue maldito por el grial corrupto, no solo fueron sus propios circuitos mágicos los que se frieron, si no también una buena mayoría de los que formaban la pequeña cresta en su espalda. Solo 3 quedaron intactos. Era lejos de los suficientes para realizar cualquier forma de taumaturgia moderadamente basada en el clan por si mismos a pesar de su calidad, sin mencionar el campo temporal innato… pero aun así podrían servir algún propósito… el simplemente no tenia idea de cual, adamas concederle al chico un incremento en sus reservas.

Pidiéndole a Waver y Sirius que le implantaran al chico la apenas considerable cresta tomo un poco de convencimiento de su parte. Injertar una cresta en otra persona siempre se había considerado un proceso muy peligroso, especialmente cuando el que la recibe no es un miembro sanguíneo del clan… aun así Kiritsugu señalo que eran tan pocos los circuitos que había que las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, incluso si ninguno de los dos estaba realmente capacitado para dicha labor, eran bastante mínimas. Shirou aun era un niño, así que se adaptaría a ellos bastante bien. Además el chico aun tenia a _Avalon_ implantada dentro de su cuerpo,lo cual también incrementaba las posibilidades enormemente, pero ni Waver ni Sirius sabían aun de la existencia del Noble Fantasma dentro del chico. Kiritsugu quería mantener esa pequeña pieza de información para si mismo y tal vez Shirou, por tanto como sea posible para que tuviera las mejores posibilidades de quedarse dentro del chico y permitiéndole proyectar la vaina sin errores.

Así que el falsificador se recupero bastante rápido. Dentro de una semana de los implantes, Shirou estaba levantado y yendo a la escuela de nuevo. El aun así tubo que tomar el menjurje estándar que toman los recipientes para asegurarse de que nada saliera mal (para gran disgusto del chico ya que aclamaba que sabia como gatos viejos y mojados), aun así, además de eso ya estaba estaba bastante recuperado para este punto y ahora poseyendo solidos 30 circuitos mágicos en su cuerpo…

Aunque esto no vino sin un precio tal y como los 3 hombres averiguaron pronto. A pesar de su poca cantidad, los circuitos restantes en el hombre habían estado sirviendo un propósito en su antiguo portador, ya que estaban haciendo algo que la mayoría de las crestas estaban diseñadas para hacer… mantener a su portador con vida. No fue si no hasta después de la operación que los hombres se dieron cuenta de que sin la cresta el cuerpo de Kiritsugu había perdido una parte dignificante de lo que lo hacia seguir a delante después de la guerra. De acuerdo con Sirirus después de un detallado análisis, el hombre había reducido su esperanza de vida a la mitad… significando que en vez de los aproximadamente 2 años que esperaba durar, solo le quedaba 1… dando o quitando algunos meses.

"Entonces en que deberíamos entrenarlo primero?" Waver pregunto con curiosidad.

"Primero deberíamos hacer que practique su trazado y sus proyecciones, como hacíamos antes y después de cada sesión." Kiritsugu comento desde el porche. "Esta vez vamos a presionar un poco las cosas. Sirius?"

"Aye." El enorme sujeto asintió y tomo lo que parecían un par de guantes normales. "La tela de estoh guanteh fue fabricada con un proceho mágico, haciendolo mah fuerteh de lo que se ven muchacho. Veamoh que puedeh hacer…"

"Recuerda tus 8 pasos Shirou." Kiritsugu sermoneo.

"Ya lo se." El chico suspiro. "Juzgar el concepto de creación, hipotetizar la estructura básica, duplicar la composición del material, imitar las habilidades de creación, simpatizar con la experiencia de su crecimiento, reproducir los años acumulados, superar cada proceso de fabricación y ejecutar la proyección misma." Recito en un tono cansado. No era como si no le importaran los pasos… al contrario, el chico literalmente se nutria de ellos una vez supo cuales eran sus pasos… y aprendió que significaban todas esas palabras complicadas… pero como todo niño simplemente no le agradaba recitar las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Especialmente si sonaban aburridas.

"Hmm…" Waver cavilaba, contemplando y analizando los 8 pasos que usaba el chico en su magia de análisis estructural. La proyección era ampliamente conocida como un tema bastante vació que estudiar ya que cualquier cosa hecha seria de muy baja calidad y no duraría mucho a pesar de que en teoría era bastante avanzado… aunque en parte era a causa de que el tema estaba incompleto hasta cierto grado. La mayoría de los magos solo pretendían que ese hecho no existía… pero si los pasos adicionales de este chico fueran la pieza perdida del rompecabezas… entonces eso explicaría un montón de cosas…

Aun así el dudaba que el chico fuera capaz de recrear un Noble Fantasma…

" _Trace_ … _on_." El chico murmuro mientras miraba los guantes en posesión de Sirius. "… Concepto de creación…" Comenzó lentamente después de unos cuantos segundos. Sin duda el no estaba acostumbrado a analizar objetos mágicos y tenia un efecto sobre que tan rápido terminaba su análisis el chico. "… Años acumulados…" El chico continuo, sus ojos nunca separándose de los guantes mientras se entrecerraban- Los tres hombres miraban al chico con curiosidad cuando este exhalo lentamente y extendió sus mantos y se enfoco. Un brillante destello de luz apareció antes de que unos par de guantes similares aparecieran en posesión del chico.

Waver observo mientras Sirius caminaba hacia el chico e inspeccionaba su intento. "Bien Sirius? Que tal lo hizo?"

El fabricante de códigos místicos hizo varios ruidos con su garganta mientras hacia su veredicto. Mirando la tela desde cada ángulo y ocasionalmente canalizando prana a través de cada uno para tener una sensación de su construcción. Después de unos minutos el enorme sujeto asintió. "Si loh originaleh fueran un 10, el muchacho hizo un 6…" Dijo, causando que la cara del chico decayera. "La calidad del material que hizo esta algo magra y la magia inhcrita en el esta un poco débil comparada con el original…" El pauso por un momento antes de sonreír. "Pero aun ah'i, para ser una proyección es bahtante imprehionante muchacho. Ehta tela de aqui eh en parte pelo de pegaso y refinada con fuego de dragón. Yo fabrico estah preciosidadeh para equipos de magos fabricantes de alto rango que trabajan en los lugareh mas infernaleh. Yo no ehperaria que siquiera un de esos bahtardos nobles de alto rango hih'ieran algo mayor que un 2 cuando h'e trata de proyectar algo tan complica'o como ehto, e incluso eso seria darleh demacia'o credito."

"Déjame verlos…" Waver camino hacia ellos y tomo los guantes proyectados para darles una inspección. Sirius dejo fuera un poco en sus halagos para el trabajo del chico. Uno de ellos era el hecho de que el chico logro reproducir la magia dentro de los guantes en primer lugar, algo que era completamente inaudito. Canalizando prana en la tela, el hombre de hecho pudo sentir la resistencia y naturaleza del pegaso y dragón en el material incrementando su resistencia mágica y mundana a niveles mas allá de lo que proveían los guantes normales a los humanos. También pudo notar que tenían un fundación mas fuerte en los materiales que cualquier otra proyección que haya visto. La mayoría de los objetos proyectado estaban huecos por dentro… estos guantes parecían tener todo lo que tenían los originales… aunque un poco menor en calidad y algo distorsionados en ciertas áreas. Aun así, en resumen, los guantes en sus manos eran de mayor calidad que los guantes de protección estándar que muchos magos utilizaban para sus experimentos peligrosos. "… No esta mal… para un niño…" Waver menciono, tomando un leve placer en los pucheros del chico. "Puedes hacer otros justo ahora?"

Shirou se meció un poco en sus pies. "Tal vez. Tengo problemas recordando las imágenes de las cosas pasado un cierto tiempo después de trazarlas… aparte del cuchillo y cosas como esas por alguna razón…" El chico extendió su mano y en un momento uno de los cuchillos que hacia usado para hacer la cena esa noche aparicio casi al instante. "Realmente no tengo que pensar tanto en ellos, no se porque…"

Los 3 adultos ni siquiera se molestaron en verse entre si para saber que estaban pensando. "Probablemente tiene que ver con tu elemento ú origen." Waver comento. "Sabemos que tu elemento no es uno de los 5 estándar, así que probablemente esta afectando tus habilidades de proyección de alguna forma."

"Claro claro… porque nadie puede descubrir cual es mi elemento?" El chico suspiro. "Digo, hubiera sido genial lanzar bolas de fuego y cosas así… pero para este punto ya solo quiero saber y dejarlo por la paz…"

Sirius rió. "Ah muchacho. No te altereh demacia'o. Lo estah haciendo bahtante bien." Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una gema rosa. "Intenta lo tuyo en ehta buena gema de aquí. Igual que anteh…"

El patrón se repitió durante la siguiente hora. Sirius sacaría varios objetos mágicos al azar que el había hecho o usado a lo largo de los años y el chico inventaria analizar todo lo que pudiera sobre el y entonces reproducirlo. El trabajo del chico era bastante constante de acuerdo a Sirius, nunca desviándose de un rango 5-7… exceptuando el caso en el que le mostró al chico un escalpelo que se usaba en disecciones de grandes y poderosas bestias mágicas. Shirou termino su análisis en unos cuantos segundos esa vez, y produjo una copia que estaba al borde de un 9.

"Bien! Eho lo decide!" Sirius suspiro mientras guardaba su ultima muestra. "Eh bahtante obvio que el muchacho tiene un tipo de vinculo con las cosah con puntah afiladah. Tieneh aqui un muchacho jodidamente ehpecial." Le sonrió a Kiritsugu.

"El es capaz de proyecciones de un nivel increíblemente alto…" Waver admitió. "Pero que mas puede hacer?"

"Papa, ya me puedes enseñar a reforzar mi propio cuerpo?" Shirou se quejo. A pesar de haber usado magia constantemente durante la ultima hora, no estaba cansado. Hacer magia de proyección y análisis estructural ya eran casi instintivas para el, incluso si lo que estaba proyectando ahora era algo diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Además sus circuitos adicionales incrementaron la velocidad en que sus reservas internas, su od, se recuperaba. "Dijiste que si lo hacia bien me enseñarías cuando volvieras…"

"Reforzar tu propio cuerpo?" Sirius alzo una ceja. "Eho eh un poco avanzado como para que un muchacho como tu lo intente, no lo cree'h?"

El chico refunfuño. "Pero lo eh estado haciendo prácticamente a todo lo demás mientras papa no estaba! Aparte de animales vivientes, me eh vuelto bastante bueno en ello! Eh estado practicando con plantas y se ponen realmente verdes y fuertes cuando lo hago!"

Waver parpadeo. "Reforzar… plantas?" Refuerzo en general también era visto como taumaturgia algo incompleta aunque aun así bastante practicada en general. Básicamente era poner prana en algo para incrementar su propósito y concepto. El problema con las cosas vivas es que era significativamente mas difícil de lograr ya que resistían naturalmente cualquier prana externo siendo inyectado en ellos. Aunque practicarlo en plantas vivas… no era una mala forma de comenzar para un novato.

El chico asintió. "Claro! Miren esto!" Shirou corrió hacia donde habían varios brotes de bambú creciendo al borde de la casa. Rápidamente proyecto un cuchillo, El chico corto uno de ellos para que estuviera cerca de la raíz inusualmente rápido. No notando las miradas de interés que los hombres presentes le dirigían por lo rápido que proyecto un arma en sus manos, disipo el cuchillo y enfoco su od una vez mas. " _Trace on_." Dio un leve gruñido mientras rápidamente hacia un análisis estructural en la recortada planta antes de dejar fluir su prana en ella, juzgando aproximadamente cuanto necesitaba para potenciar su propósito de existencia, su habilidad para crecer rápido y fuertemente. Los hombres se sorprendieron cuando el brote se empezó a regenerar a si mismo desde el suelo, solo que mas verde y de apariencia mas fuerte hasta que llego a la misma altura que antes. "Ves?" El chico sonrió. "Me tomo un tiempo en lograrlo ya que la planta esta hueca y viva, pero puedo hacerlo fácilmente ahora!"

Sirius silbo al probar el brote y lo encontró extremadamente durable y de apariencia saludable. "Diablos. El muchacho realmente quería imprehionarte."

Kiritsugu suspiro y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa sombría. El chico aun era promedio en taumaturgia estándar, pero en todo lo que se relacionaba con su Esfera de Realidad era casi un prodigio. "Bien. Tu ganas." Miro hacia el brote de bambú descartado. "Sirius, puedes tomar eso y reforzarlo para que sea fuerte para esto?"

"Seguro muchacho." El hombre grande se encogió en hombros mientras se paraba y hacia justo eso, poniendo la planta de pie como un bastón.

"Ahora Shirou, quiero que empieces esto lentamente." Sermoneo el padre. "Vas a reforzar tu cuerpo en general, e intentaras romper el brote que tiene Sirius con un puñetazo. El es bastante hábil en este conjuro en particular así que espera que sea duro. Recuerda mis lecciones en como golpear correctamente para que no te lastimes a ti mismo. Hazte una idea de donde se encuentran los huecos en tu propia estructura personal antes de llenarlos con prana. Podemos centrarnos en partes corporales particulares luego. Esto es solo para que te hagas una idea de lo que se supone que harás luego."

El pequeño pelirrojo asintió entusiasmadamente. "Bien!" Enfocando su prana dentro de su propio cuerpo, Shirou miro la vara frente a el. El había realizado el análisis estructural en su cuerpo varias veces en preparación para este momento. Por lo que podía notar, además de la extraña… cosa dorada que había dentro de su cuerpo, el parecía básicamente igual a cualquier otro humano. Tomando el consejo de su padre, el lentamente goteo su od en los espacios imperfectos en su cuerpo hasta que estaba en su mayor parte llenos…

"Terminahte ya muchacho?" Gruño Sirius. "Quiero dormir ehta noche, sabeh…"

"Claro, acabo de terminar…" Shirou asintió mientras caminaba hacia en brote de bambú reforzado y tomo una postura básica de artes marciales antes de golpear tan fuerte como pudo… y se estremeció cuando sintió el impacto de golpear una pared de concreto con su mano desnuda, dejando solo una pequeña grieta.

"No ehta mal…" Sirius cavilaba mientras observaba la grieta. "Bombee suficiente prana en ehte cabron para hacerlo tan duro como metal. El siquiera agrietarlo muehtra que te haz reforzado decentemente, ehpecialmente siendo que ereh tan pequeño…"

"Owww." Shirou sollozo cómicamente en respuesta, sujetándose la mano.

Waver dio una risa mientras caminaba hacia el chicos y revisaba la parte lastimada. "Debiste verlo venir, sabes. La vida de un mago esta llena de encuentros cercanos con la muerte y experiencias dolorosas después de todo…"

"Owww." Shirou concordó.

"Nada esta roto pero creo que probablemente se haya lesionado un poco." Waver comento antes de realizar rápidamente un conjuro curativo.

"Debeh enfocar mas prana en los huecoh de tuh huesoh primero muchacho." Sermoneo Sirius. "Ahí e'h donde se encuentra tu fundamento y eh bahtante facil encontrarlos. Luego llenah todo lo demah. Una vez que le toemh el ritmo a ese proceho de doh pasoh puedeh hacerlo casi inhtintivamente cuando estah en una gran pelea. También ayuda a practicar para cuando quiereh incrementar alguna parte en ehpecifico. Creme en ehto muchacho. Soy bahtante bueno en analisih ehtructural, refuerzo, y alteracion ya que me ayuda con el trabajo… Aunque ya me llevah ventaja en la proyeccion…"

"Alteración?" El chico ladeo la cabeza en confusión.

"Es un paso entre el refuerzo y la proyección." Explico Kiritsugu. "Le da a un objeto una propiedad que no tenia antes. Por ejemplo, puedes alterar una rama para que tenga las propiedades de un arco, y reforzarlo para que no solo tenga su forma, si no que también se vuelva un arco mas fuerte en el proceso. O puedes alterar una piedra para que tenga la propiedad de "filo", y después reforzarla al punto en que se vuelve un cuchillo de piedra o una espada cuya calidad depende de tu habilidad de refuerzo, habilidades de análisis estructural y tu definición de filo. Es una magia que muchos alquimistas están bastante acostumbrados a usar de vez en cuando."

"La alteración funciona d maneras." Continuo Waver. "Permanente y no permanente. Las alteraciones permanentes en su mayoría cambian la forma del objeto, tal vez algunos materiales dentro de el, y la calidad total del objeto. Las alteraciones no permanentes pueden variar de cualidades tales como prenderle fuego a las cosas o incrementar su fuerza. Esas cualidades adicionales generalmente son temporales ya que usualmente requieren de una fuente de energía que las alimente. Esas son desde luego excepciones pero no hemos llegado tan lejos en tu educación. Aunque reiterando, esta habilidad no solo requiere de una fuerte habilidad en taumaturgia de análisis estructural, si no también imaginación ya que al igual que en la proyección tienes que visualizar clara y concisamente cual sera esta cualidad adicional." Retiro sus manos de la de Shirou. "Listo, termine de sanar tu mano."

"Genial…" El chico susurro mientras recuperaba su mano y la flexionaba antes de voltear con sus profesores. "Espera… si puedes agregar algo a un objeto con alteración, también puedo removerlo?"

Sirius gruño y rasco su barbilla. "Bueno… en teoría si puedeh… ehtoy casi seguro que unoh cunatoh conjuroh de dehmantelcion y dehcompocision ehtan basadoh en ehe concepto. Yo mihmo eh hecho eho a veces cuando necezhito recomenzar un proyecto dehde el principio y nece'hito reutilizar las materiah primah que pueda… pero el tomar un solo ahpectode un objeto completo…" El hombre distraídamente comenzó a dibujar figuras que solo el podía ver en el aire. Sirius no era mas un profesor en este momento si no algo que virtualmente todos los magos de Torre del Reloj clamaban ser de corazón, un investigador. "… Entonseh habra una fundacion para un concepto que ya no existe...eho probablemente sera rehpondido por Gaia o el mana del conjurador para lograr ser removido… Dependiendo en como eha fundacion ehta ehtablecida y que tan significativo sea el concepto en la ehtructura, el objeto podria dehcomponerse asi mihmo en suh elentoh base, volverhe inehtable eh implotar en si mihmo… o la forma quedara competamente inperturbable y el concepto sera completamente removido… a menoh que el concepto mihmo tenga influencia en la forma fihica…" Sirius se enfurruño mientras comenzó a caminar en círculos. "Pero que hay de la conhuncion de prana y el margen usado para cancelar varioh conceptoh y acercarhe a una ejecucion del proceho de remocion para mantener la ehtructura de objetoh complicadoh? … El reducir un objeto completo en difinicion en un menor pero aun completo objeto en definicion pura…"

Waver parpadeo antes de hacer un quejido y sacudir su cabeza mientras Sirius caminaba en círculos pensando furiosamente. "No puedo creerlo, un niño logro inadvertidamente inspirar a Sirius para comenzar a crear una nueva rama de conjuros de transmutación de materiales. Gracias a Akasha yo estoy enfocado en el departamento de evocación espiritual y no en el departamento de mineralogía."

"Sirius, de ser posible te molestaría no realizar ningún experimento con tu nuevo campo de investigación en mi casa." Kiritsugu pidió casualmente. "Me gusta el tener una."

"Seguro. Tener… una caha y todo eho… lo hare despueh…" El enorme sujeto respondió distraídamente mientras seguía teorizando.

Kiritsugu suspiro, tosió varias veces, y entonces sacudió su cabeza. "Waver, podrías vigilar a Sirius y asegurarte de que no haga algo imprudente? Yo me encargare del entrenamiento de Shirou por el resto de esta noche."

"Eso iba a hacer de todas maneras. No es como si cualquiera de ustedes pudiera detenerlo si empezara a salirse de control…" El joven suspiro antes de caminar hacia el viejo y comenzó a hablar de teoría mágica con el, sin duda para mantener los pensamientos del hombre en la teoría y no en la practica.

"Veré experimentos geniales pronto?" El chico pregunto entusiasmado a su padre, realmente no habido presenciado formas mas avanzadas de taumaturgia antes de su proyección

.

"Esperemos que no." Su padre se estremeció. "No coloque un campo limitado que restringa ondas de choque, sonidos fuertes, destellos de luz, e imágenes de experimentos al rededor de la casa cuando la compre. Estaba esperando que tuviéramos un perfil bajo por mas tiempo, si los hace ahora estaremos en grandes problemas…"

"Problemas? Te refieres a los tipos de la asociación?" Shirou ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad.

La efímera imagen de una pequeña isla en llamas lleno la mente de Kiritsugu… una memoria de su niñez. "Así es. Esos tipos. Siempre es bueno no hacerlos enojar…" Suspiro. "No digo que te les unas, pero tampoco hagas un esfuerzo por irritarlos… y exponer la taumaturgia a las masas es algo que los pone MUY enojados."

"Entiendo…" El chico asintió silenciosamente antes de que los dos se sentaran tranquilamente en el porche. Kiritsugu saco otra taza de te y se la dio al chico quien silenciosamente la acepto mientras los dos observaban la luna. "Oye papa?" Shirou pregunto lentamente. "Me estaba preguntando… cuando hago análisis estructural en mi mismo, Veo una cosa dorada en mi cuerpo que otra gente no tiene. Cuando intento mirarla, como que puedo ver una imagen en mi cabeza, pero no puedo verla claramente. Tu sabes lo que es?"

El aire al rededor de ellos permaneció silencioso por unos minutos antes de que Kiritsugu hablara de nuevo. "Es la vaina de una persona muy fuerte y una espada legendaria…" Pauso antes de pensar sus próximas acciones cuidadosamente. "Practicaste ese conjuro de imágenes mentales que cubrí brevemente cuando empecé a a hablarte de la hipnosis?" El chico asintió dudosamente. El hombre sonrío gentilmente. "Bien… Lo que quiero que hagas es que uses ese conjuro en mi… pero en vez de poner algo en mi mente, quiero que tomes una imagen que yo tengo en la tuya. Solo enfócate en la imagen en si. No en mi, no en los eventos, no en las personas en ella."

"B-bien." El chico asintió dudosamente mientras lentamente se ponía de pie y ponía sus manos en la cabeza de su padre y se enfocaba. El conjuro era básico, no tanto como para que no requiriera una aria del chico. Tampoco requería de mucho prana ya que Kiritsugu le estaba ayudando en el proceso y reduciendo todas sus defensas mentales en el proceso.

Estaba borroso al principio mientras Shirou se acostumbraba a las imágenes desconocidas llenando su mente, pero se adapto rápido dada su habilidad para crear imágenes mentales de objetos por su entrenamiento en análisis estructural. La imagen estaba llena de blanco al principio, como si hubiera sido tomada afuera en invierno… pero en cuanto la vision se aclaraba el chico determino que Kiritsugu estaba adentro en ese momento. Se veía como una iglesia con vitrales y pilares alineados a cada lado del hombre, todos de piedra pálida. El piso era igualmente pálido y bien cuidado… aunque el cuarto parecía bastante escaso además de unas cuantas mesas, una computadora y una sola persona en la imagen… la mujer de cabello blanco quien parecía estar en mejor detalle que la vaina que sostenía en sus brazos. Shirou aun era un niño y no estaba interesado en las mujeres aun… pero aun así el notaba que ella era hermosa con su largo cabello blanco, amable sonrisa y pequeña figura. Su figura elegante y piel tersa hablaba de nobleza que el ocasionalmente oía en historias, aunque la amabilidad en su expresión hablaba mas de ella que cualquier otra cosa… había pocas dudas de que ella le importaba mucho a su padre…

Logrando cambiar su atención hacia la vaina que portaba la mujer, el chico finalmente la observo y reconoció la imagen que constantemente lo evadía cuando trataba de identificar la energía dorada en su cuerpo. La vaina era tan hermosa como la mujer a su propia manera. Brillando de un hermoso dorado inmaculado y adornada con un noble esmalte azul. Se veía tan valiosa que por un momento el chico no podía creer que de hecho fue utilizada en batalla por un rey… un rey? Si… el no sabia porque, pero sabia que ese era el caso. Un tesoro usado en la guerra por la realeza, creada por manos de las hadas, no de humanos. Habia mucha historia en ella y toda se vertía en la mente del chico como por ósmosis. Simplemente con la vista el chico sabia de su verdadero valor, su significado, sus poderes, su experiencia…

" _Avalon_ …" Shirou susurro con una expresión sorprendida en su pequeño rostro mientras lentamente quitaba las manos de la cabeza de su padre, el nombre salio de sus labios antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de que sabia el nombre del artefacto. "Porque…?" Tartamudeo, no sabiendo como expresar su confusión sobre el porque el tenia la vaina del mitológico Rey Arturo, una figura histórica que es tan legendaria que su nombre es famoso incluso del otro lado del planeta… dentro de su cuerpo.

"Yo… la conseguí a través de algunas conexiones hace un tiempo…" Kiritsugu admitió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su te y miraba tranquilamente a la luna. "Cuando te encontré, estabas muy mal. No ibas a sobrevivir… pero aun seguías con vida… y aun podía salvarte." Puso una abyecta y cansada sonrisa. "Logre implantartela tal y como hice con migo mismo y utilice sus habilidades regenerativas para mantenerte vivo hasta que logre llevarte al hospital." Se rió. "Eres bastante afortunado. Eres la única persona de la que se aparte de los del clan Fraga en estos tiempos que tiene un Noble Fantasma funcionando para ellos…" El dejo de hablar ya que otro ataque de tos lo asedio.

"Te encuentras bien papa?" Shirou pregunto preocupadamente al hombre.

"Estoy bien…" Kiritsugu dijo con voz aspera mientras bebía mas te para aclarar su garganta. "Simplemente estoy sintiendo la perdida de esos 3 circuitos mas de lo que debería…"

"Puedes tener a _Avalon_ de vuelta si quieres." Shirou ofreció preocupadamente, consternado con la deteriorada salud del hombre.

"No. Quiero que permanezca en ti y te mantenga sano." El padre sonrió gentilmente. "Además, podemos utilizarla para entrenarte…"

"Como?" Pregunto el pequeño chico preocupadamente. "Como puedo hacer que _Avalon_ te ayude si esta en mi cuerpo ahora?"

"Porque ahora que ya la has visto..." Kiritsugu sonrió. "… podemos hacerla tu proyecto final de proyeccion."

Los ojos del chico se ampliaron antes de que comenzara a temblar. "No creo poder hacer eso papa…" Murmuro vacilantemente. "Tu mismo dijiste que la magia mas alla de mi comprendimiento puede matarme fácilmente… y puedo notar que eso me costaría un montón de prana para lograrlo…"

Fue tranquilizado por las gentiles palmadas que le dio su padre en la cabeza. "No estaba hablando de justo ahora. Aun tenemos tiempo de practicarlo. Todo lo que digo es que como ahora sabes lo que es y como se ve, puedes practicar los primeros 7 pasos del trazado en tu mente para lograr un mejor entendimiento de ella. Además, ya que de hecho se encuentra dentro de tu cuerpo, probablemente tengas un mejor sensación con ella que con casi cualquier cosa que fueras a proyectar una vez que tengas suficiente experiencia en ello."

Shirou miro con escepticismo su padre antes de asentir, confiando en sus palabras de lo que harán después. "Suena bien…" Admitió antes de mirar hacia la pura luna blanca en el cielo. "… Quien era la mujer que sostenía a _Avalon_? Era muy linda."

Kiritsugu rió ligeramente y asumió un pequeña sonrisa triste. "… Esa era Irisviel. Ella era mi esposa…"

"Ea era tu esposa?" Shirou jadeo sorprendido. Kiritsugu solo había mencionado al chico que estuvo casado una vez y que ella murió. Por lo cual el chico nunca se molesto en indagar mas en ello. Se tranquilizo y alejo la mirada apenado. "Lo siento." Murmuro. "Ella era realmente hermosa, pero apuesto que duele cuando piensas en ella ahora…"

"Así es..." Afirmo el Emiya mayor. "Pero si ayuda en tu entrenamiento… supongo que puedo lidiar con ello de vez en cuando. No puedes huir del pasado por siempre Shirou… ya sea karma o simplemente cosas que quieres olvidar, todos tienen que lidiar con sus demonios internos en algún punto…"

El chico mecía incomodo en su asiento, claramente pensando en una respuesta en particular para las palabras del hombre. "Supongo…" Murmuró antes de voltear con el hombre de nuevo. "Puedes… puedes contarme sobre ella?"

Kiritsugu miro al chico con algo de sorpresa antes de relajarse de nuevo y sonreír. "…Claro… Supongo que si podría…" Sonrío.

Incluso sin mencionar a Illya el hombre hablo continua y felizmente sobre la mujer que amo con todo su corazón hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era pasada la hora de dormir…

Esa noche padre e hijo durmieron mas contentamente de lo que habían hecho en un largo tiempo…

o. o. o.

Al día siguiente:

Waver se recargo en una pared en una calle aparentemente aleatoria, fumando un cigarro. Había tomado ese habito meses antes, y aunque sabia que era algo poco saludable para el, le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. El siempre se había alterado con facilidad, y asumía que, en parte, era razón del porque hasta ahora muchos de los maestros en Torre del Reloj lo pasaban de largo a pesar de su arduo trabajo y promesa.

Mirando al cielo, el joven se pregunto si honestamente alguna vez pensó que estaría de vuelta en ciudad Fuyuki después de haber regresado a Inglaterra. Sus experiencias aquí eran verdaderamente traumatizantes claro, pero ellas jugaban una gran parte en ayudarlo a crecer. Ligeramente hacia un lado podía ver el puente y el río donde vio morir a dos _Servants_ en espectaculares y horripilantes maneras. El primero fue _Caster_ cuando se sumergio dentro de monstruo acuático de tentáculos y después de muchos problemas finalmente vencido por la _Excalibur_ de _Saber_ … y el otro fue en el puente cuando _Archer_ y _Raider_ pelearon entre si con sus mas poderosos Nobles Fantasmas…

A unas cuantas casas de el, un viejo salia de su casa con una cantidad bastante grande de basura y la llevaba a la acera. Era notable que era un extranjero, Europeo del oeste o Americano por lo que parecía, aunque eso no era tan sorprendente ya que esta parte de Fuyuki tenia una gran población de inmigrantes

.

Waver miro al viejo con una expresión apeas interesada, mientras el viejo gruñía debajo de su carga, antes de reírse entre dientes. Tirando la colilla de su cigarro al suelo y pisarla para apagar las brasas, Waver suspiro y camino hacia el hombre. "Necesita algo de ayuda anciano?" Pregunto en Ingles.

"Heh." El hombre rió mientras tambaleaba la enorme bolsa de nuevo antes de voltear con el transeúnte. "Eso seria bien apreciado. Mi espalda ya no es lo que solía ser, especialmente con este calor. Muchas…" Pauso al ver al joven con sonrisa confiada. "… gracias…"

"A pasado un tiempo." El mago rió mientras caminaba hacia la bolsa y la movía el resto del camino. No le era difícil a pesar de ser de altura promedio. Tampoco le importaba ensuciarse las manos de vez en cuando, aunque su orgullo aun lo limitaba en algunos puntos. Sacudiéndose las manos volteo. "Como haz estado abuelo?"

Glen MacKenzie y su esposa Martha habían sido los que hospedaron a Waver durante la guerra previa. Hipnotizados para que creyeran que el era su nieto, le dieron alojamiento y trataron al chico (y luego a _Rider_ en su forma corpórea muy para la sorpresa y tensión mental de Waver) como si fuera de los suyos. Sorpresivamente, ya sea que fuera un error por parte de Waver o porque el viejo tuviera una resistencia mágica mas fuerte de lo esperado, Glen logro deducir en los últimos días de la guerra que Waver no era su nieto. Pero a pesar de ello le permitió quedarse por múltiples razones. La presencia del chico hacia a su solitaria esposa muy feliz, Waver no parecía estar tomando ventaja de ellos además de la comida y la habitación, y porque Waver parecía ser un chico honesto que estaba involucrado en algo grande.

Cuando Waver finalmente dejo la casa, el hipnotizo a Martha para que olvidare todo lo relacionado a su estadía en la casa excepto que "su nieto había estado por varias semanas y ella realmente lo había disfrutado", lo cual no fue difícil ya que ella realmente había estado feliz durante su estadía, de acuerdo con Glen. En cuanto al viejo mismo… Waver no hizo nada. Era una enorme ruptura de protocolo hasta donde la asociación de magos entendía, pero para ser honestos el viejo no iba a decir nada sobre la estadía de Waver a nadie. El sabia que el chico estaba involucrado en algo serio y el era tan viejo como para saber cuando quedarse al margen, y demasiado viejo para hacer algo al respecto.

"Waver…" El Canadiense susurro antes de acercarse.. "En serio eres tu?"

"Vamos." El joven sonrió. "Tu memoria no pudo haber empeorado tanto en solo 3 años…"

"Si pero… ya no eres tan pequeño…" El hombre parpadeo haciendo que la sonrisa del mago desapareciera. "… Y además parece que has estado haciendo labor física… y ya no estas tan pálido… y…"

"Ok…" Waver gruño con un tic en la ceja. "Lo entiendo, Estaba como un palo y parecía un recluido en ese entonces." Suspiro. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero realmente pasaba mucho tiempo en las bibliotecas en esos tiempos. "Tu… no haz cambiado nada…"

"Soy viejo y aun conservo mi cabello." Glen sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la casa e invitaba al joven. "Considero eso un logro más allá del promedio de la gente de mi edad." Los dos se sentaron en la mesa. "Martha salio con algunas de sus amigas a jugar bridge. Comenzó un club bastante grande." Una risa seca escapo de sus labios antes de sacudir su cabeza y poner una expresión cansada. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, pero que estas haciendo aquí Waver? Cuando te fuiste sonabas como si era definitivo. Sin mencionar que por el tiempo en que apareciste…"

Waver asintió, entendiendo lo que el viejo estaba implicando. Incluso si la guerra del santo grial se suponía fuera secreta, eso no evito que 1 rascacielos, 2 jets militares, una buena porción de terreno cercano, y una sección completa de la ciudad fueran completamente destruidos. Sin mencionar el total de muertes… "No… Estoy aquí porque un amigo me pidió venir a ayudarle con algo." Pauso y miro al rededor. "Aunque… No me extrañaría que algo así pudiera pasar de nuevo en… digamos hipotéticamente 7 años…"

Los ojos de Glen se abrieron con sorpresa. "Quieres decir que tu fuiste responsable por…"

"Estaba involucrado." Dijo el joven concisamente. "No voy a negar eso, aunque ni yo ni Alex hicimos alguna de esas… acciones…" Apretó los dientes. La Torre del Reloj era bien conocida por realizar acciones algo inhumanas y desagradables de vez en cuando, pero Waver mismo estaba entre los que peferian mantener a los no involucrados fuera de peligro. Lo que _Caster_ le hizo a todas esas personas cuando entro a la guarida de ese "hombre"… toda esa gente, ambas vivas y muertas, retorcidas en formas inhumanas… Tragándose la bilis que se estaba abriendo paso en su garganta a causa de las horribles memorias, el mago continuo. "… Yo no tengo control sobre como se administran las cosas… y estoy rompiendo un montón de reglas simplemente por dejártelo saber… pero es posible que eventos… similares puedan pasar en ese margen de tiempo." Advirtió de nuevo con un tono suave.

"Porque no haces algo al respecto entonces?" Pregunto preocupado el viejo. "Advierte a los habitantes. Seguramente la policía…"

"Glen… recuerdas como conseguí que me dejaran estar en tu casa por mas de un mes?" Waver sugirió. "Yo estaba siendo considerado y blando comparado a lo que muchos otros harían. La policía es inútil. Además esto ha estado pasando una vez cada 60 años por los últimos 2 siglos. Este periodo de 10 años tomo a todos por sorpresa, e incluso así solo unos cuantos saben por el momento. Entre menos hables de esto, mejor para todos." Cerro sus ojos. "Estoy ayudando a alguien que esta tratando de que este… evento sea el ultimo."

"Waver…" El viejo miro al enfurruñado joven con preocupación antes de suspirar. "Probablemente tienes razón. No me corresponde cuestionar algo de lo que no soy parte y además aun esta en el aire si viviré tanto después de todo."

"No se lo digas a nadie. Punto." Advertió Waver. "Se de varias personas de las que hay que estar extremadamente precavidos en esta ciudad de las que nunca sospecharías. Una en particular es alguien cuyo trabajo se supone sea escuchar a otros y guardar secretos…"

"Ya veo…" Cavilo el viejo, ya dándose una idea de quien era de quien Waver estaba precavido. "Oh Bueno… Martha y yo estábamos pensando en tal vez mudarnos de nuevo a América dentro de un par de años para que pudiéramos estar mas cerca de nuestros hijos en caso de que realmente los necesitáramos. 7 años es suficiente para hacer eso…" Se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina. "Quieres algo de comer Waver? Finalmente tenemos un nuevo tostador asi que no tendras que poner montones de jalea en el pan para poder cometerlo…"

El mago rió, no esperando que Glen haya estado pensando igual que el cuando comían el desayuno esos años atrás, comiendo pan húmedo y jugo. "Claro. Eso suena bien."

o. o. o.

Nota del autor:

Otro capitulo terminado y algunas pequeñas explicaciones que hacer de mi parte.

Hasta ahora el arsenal actual de Shirou para la guerra comienza con solo _Avalon_ , utensilios de cocina, un acceso muy inestable a conjuros basados en manipulación temporal, y algunos conjuros varios realmente diseñados para control de masas. También esta el arma misteriosa que aun tengo que mostrar.

Primero que nada; _Avalon._ Muchos de ustedes se quejaran con que Shirou es demasiado inexperto para proyectarla o que es excesivo que tenga acceso a ella desde el inicio. Pero eh aquí el asunto, es _Avalon_. Es un Noble Fantasma de rango EX claro… pero exactamente por ese motivo simplemente proyectarla sera brutal para Shirou incluso con entrenamiento decente. Sera capaz de proyectarla una vez al día a lo mucho, y solo para fines defensivos. Por lo tanto pienso que es perfectamente razonable permitirle el acceso a ella ahora.

Al principio no iba hacer a Shirou heredar ningún circuito de Kiritsugu ya que la idea de el usando el _Accell_ para hacerlo mas veloz y teniendo mayor acceso a prana seria un exceso, además no encajaría con todo el conjunto. Kiritsugu ya no puede usar magia, punto. Pero mientras hacia algunas investigaciones y fantaseaba y tonteaba al respecto, logre idear un nuevo uso, excusa y propósito para los 3 circuitos sobrantes, uno de los cuales era por supuesto hacer que la gente diga "Ohh así que esa era la razón por la cual Kiritsugu aun estaba con vida por 5 años a pesar de estar maldito por el grial.", mientras aun mantengo las cosas bastante balanceadas. También me permite hacer que Shirou comience su entrenamiento para proyectar _Avalon_ temprano.

Shirou en ningún momento utilizara campos limitados relacionados a la manipulación temporal y el no ara lo que hacia Kiritsugu cuando tenia la cresta. El va a utilizar la magia en una forma que me eh sacado completamente de la manga, y que aun así es completamente creíble, razonable para las mecánicas del nasuverso, y en mi opinión personal, asombrosa...

Los capítulos de preparación están casi completos ahora. El rol de Kiritsugu practicamente terminara (sera?) en el próximo capitulo… o dos. Después haré otro capítulos intermedios de Shirou creciendo e interactuando con los demás personajes y todo eso… luego la guerra comenzara y le hare cosas horribles a la gente.

En cuanto a las parejas… Es es algo que yo decidiré y que pasara a su debido tiempo. Si alguno de ustedes se molesta por una pareja como para dejar de leer… entonces es obvio que NUNCA leyeron la novela visual completamente antes, y como tal han perdido mi respeto. Yo mismo tengo mis parejas preferidas, pero eso no me impidio terminarla y disfrutarla completamente. Esto no es Naruto. Por favor no comiencen con una mierda de variante de la guerra "narusaku vs naruhina" aquí.

Asi que eso es todo por esta NdA.

Dejen una reseña! Alaben al tronco! Silencien a los que aclaman por amor y paz selectiva! Y reseñen otra vez!

Nota del traductor:

No hay mucho que pueda decir aquí, solamente que tenemos una perspectiva de lo que otros magos opinan de las cualidades y talentos de nuestro héroe.

Cada capitulo en el que aparece Sirius es un reto y espero que aya echo comprensible su acento. Podría escribir sus diálogos normalmente, pero siento que perdería mucho de su carisma. . . Ademas que si yo tengo que sufrirlo para traducirlo, ustedes tambien~


	5. Falsificador

Capitulo 5: Falsificador

Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece y todo eso:

o. o. o.

A pasado casi un año desde que Sirius y Waver comenzaron a visitar periódicamente la residencia Emiya, no permaneciendo mas de una o dos semanas cada vez y visitando cad meses para ver que tal le iba a la familia de dos hombres. Kiritsugu había dejado la residencia unas cuantas veces mas, pero regreso después de casi 3 meses en ambas ocasiones y viéndose aun mas cansado que cuando se fue…

Fue poco después de la primera vez que volvió que Shirou pudo lograr al fin proyectar a _Avalon_... aunque eso provoco que el chico se desmayara después de hacerlo y no se despertó hasta el siguiente día. Estaba lejos de ser perfecta con inconsistencias en la magia en algunas partes y la calidad del oro claramente no igualando a la original, pero aun así poseía la magia que hacia al Noble Fantasma en primer lugar.

Desde entonces, Kiritsugu se había implantado las copias imperfectas que Shirou proyectaba, las cuales mejoraban periódicamente, en su propio cuerpo para prolongar su tiempo en la tierra. Shirou por otro lado mejoraría sus habilidades de Trazado exponencialmente por reproducir repetidamente el increíblemente complicado y poderoso Noble Fantasma. El chico no sabia que estaba prolongando la vida de su padre. El meramente pensaba que su padre estaba probando sus creaciones de forma extremadamente meticulosa. Con sus circuitos y su habilidad podía a lo mucho hacerlo una vez al día sin extralimitarse y potencialmente matarse. Mas que eso seria provocar un daño extremo en sus circuitos mágicos y su cuerpo…

Lo cual era bastante impresionante ya que no había muchos conjuros en el planeta que que realmente puedan ser demasiado para un circuito que puede circular un máximo de poco mas de 400 unidades de prana… aparte de las convocaciones de nivel-Misterio Divino o los ataques que estaban diseñados para derrotar dichos misterios divinos con puro poder destructivo. Para cuando los circuitos de Shirou se desarrollen completamente, Kiritsugu estimaba que el chico lograría circular un máximo de 600 unidades aproximadamente, un numero bastante impresionante considerando que el promedio de magos sin cresta rondaba entre los 200-400 a lo mucho.

Aun así,, Kiritsugu podía sentir que su tiempo se acercaba. Las copias de _Avalon_ que hacia Shirou ciertamente estaban haciendo su trabajo y mejorando con cada implante… la ultima copia duro casi una semana antes de que finalmente desapareciera, aunque no le permitiría vivir tanto como debería si no le hubiera dado los restos de su cresta al chico…

Por lo tanto pasaba tanto tiempo como podía con el chico cuando no estaba en la escuela. Jugando, enseñándole, tomando te. Los dos pasaban juntos gran cantidad de tiempo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Kiritsugu sabia que su hijo lo idolatraba. El brillo en los ojos del chico lo delataba, cuando le contaba historias del mundo mágico y lo que realmente podía hacer un mago y algunas de sus… menos violentas aventuras.

… Eso no quería decir que no se molestara con el chico en ocasiones…

"Shirou…" Kiritsugu enfurruño cuando los dos llegaron a casa. "Cuantas veces han sido este mes en las que te has visto envuelto en una pelea en la escuela?"

"…4?" Contesto el chico con una voz apagada, avergonzado de ver a los ojos a su padre con el único ojo que no tenia cerrado por la hinchazón por los golpes que lo metieron en problemas en primer lugar.

"6." Corrigió el hombre antes de suspirar y rascarse la cabeza frustrado. "Shirou, yo se que quieres ayudar a otros. Cada vez que me llaman, es sobre ti haciéndole frente a múltiples bravucones mayores del doble de tu tamaño cada uno. Eso no es algo malo… pero también tienes que considerar tu propio bienestar."

"A que te refieres?" El chico ladeo su cabeza en confusión. "Ese chico estaba siendo golpeado, así que porque no lo hubiera ayudado? Era lo correcto así que no importa si me meto en problemas o me lastimo un poco…"

Una lanza de dolor emocional atravesó a Kiritsugu. Una vez mas la completa falta de auto-preservación de Shirou salia a la luz, algo parecido a tendencias suicidas bajo el disfraz de nobles deseos que muy probablemente terminen hiriendo, matando, o retorciendo a la persona conocida como Shirou Emiya en algún punto del futuro. El darle a alguien así el sueño de volverse un héroe para el mundo… no… su buen juicio no se lo permitiría… no de nuevo. Las imágenes y lamentos de un Espíritu Heroico de rojo destellaron en su mente. "Shirou…" Comenzó lentamente con una cara triste. "Acaso no sabes lo mucho que ne lastimas cuando dices cosas así?"

El chico miro impactado a su padre. "Q-qué?" Se tambaleo, esperando que su ídolo le dijera esto.

Continuo. "La gente puede lastimar en mas de una manera. Pueden lastimar a la gente que le quiere… cuando mueren… y cuando hacen cosas que los hacen preocuparse…" Dio un paso hacia adelante. "Tienes que preocuparte mas por ti mismo hijo. Tienes un gran corazón, mas grande de lo que la mayoría tendría… pero no te das cuenta de lo mucho que la gente puede sufrir cuando ven a sus seres queridos ponerse en peligro como si sus vidas no importaran." Miro al chico con preocupación. "Eso es lo que quieres hacer? Quieres lastimarme?"

El chico sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. "No! No es nada como eso! No tienes que preocuparte por mi. Yo solo quería hacer que bravucones se detuvieran lo mas rápido posible así que…"

"Hiciste algo imprudente y en vez de hacer la cosa mas segura y buscar a un maestro, saltaste tu mismo en la refriega." Termino Kiritsugu la explicación del chico con un tono seco. "Siempre haces esto Shirou. Intentas soportar esas cosas en lugar de otros a pesar del hecho de que ellos tal vez estén mejor capacitados para hacerlo solo porque tal vez pueda darles inconvenientes." Sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero yo solo quiero ser como tu!" argumento el chico con lagrimas de frustración acumulándose en sus ojos. "Quiero ayudar a la gente como un super héroe! Como tu me ayudaste a mi!"

Ahí estaba. Esa era la causa de tanto dolor de tantas personas en el futuro. El oírlo directo de la boca de Shirou… aun cuando el solo es un niño aterraba enormemente al hombre. Cerro sus ojos y antes de que Shirou supiera lo que estaba pasando lo abrazo. "Shirou…" Susurro Kiritsugu… algunas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. "… Yo era parecido a ti una vez. Quería ser un héroe justiciero. Detener rodas las cosas malas que pasaban en el mundo… y lo intente con todas mis fuerzas… pero… tu no sabes realmente como es ese camino…"

"Yo… No lo entiendo papá…" Susurro el asustado y confundido chico, no habiendo visto este lado de su padre nunca. "Que es tan malo de ser un héroe? El detener a los tipos malos? El hacer que todos sean felices?"

"Para ser un héroe… tuve que sacrificar y asesinar a tantas personas para salvar a muchísimas veces mas ese numero de vidas… pero incluso hacer eso me mataba lenta y dolorosamente por dentro." Murmuro Kiritsugu , no confiando en su voz para hablar mas fuerte de lo que ya estaba. "Mi padre… mi madre adoptiva… mi compañera… mi esposa… todos muertos por mi culpa… y mi hermosa hija, mi verdadera hija es alejada de mi para que nunca la vuelva a ver o oír de ella. Todo por el bien de salvar el mundo y salvar vidas... Me volví un monstruo que los devoro." Sollozo. "Es tan solitario… y vas a lastimar a muchas personas sin importar lo que hagas. Si te insolas por demasiado tiempo… ya no seras mas un humano antes de que te des cuenta de que la peleas nunca acaba y que para salvar personas… tendrás que matar a otras. Tu corazón se volverá tan frió que ni siquiera la mas bella y atenta mujer, ni los mas desagradables y en enfermizos actos serán capaces de conmoverlo. No puedes llamar a algo como eso un héroe…" Tomo un estremecido aliento. "Shirou… realmente… solo te tengo a ti. Si murieras o te pasara algo permanente… Ya no tendría ningún sentido en mi… Estaría completamente solo. El ver que mi único vinculo con la humanidad le importa tan poco por si mismo me atemoriza mas de lo que puedes imaginar." Se rió amargamente. "Yo se… que probablemente te sientes culpable por ser uno de los únicos que sobrevivieron al incendio… que tienes que vivir por el bien de otros porque piensas que es injusto que solo tu vivieras." La súbita rigidez del chico era suficiente para comprobar sus sospechas. "… Si ese es el caso… entonces vive Shirou. Ayuda a las personas claro… pelea contra tipos malos si tiene que hacerlo… pero vive las vidas de aquellos que no lo lograron. Ten seres queridos. Ten una familia. Mantenlos cerca y se feliz al hacerlos felices. Protégelos. Si realmente deseas usar tu magia para ayudar a otros… no te detendré… pero por favor al menos pon los sentimientos de tus seres queridos en consideración…"

Kiritsugu no podía ver la cara del chico en ese momento, pero probablemente haya sido lo mejor ya que la expresión de Shirou no era la que el hubiera preferido. Contenía algo de compasión y aflicción… pero las emociones dominantes en la cara del chico eran confusión y miedo. Era la inocente mirada de un niño que realmente no entiende el verdadero significado de lo que su padre trataba de decirle. Tenia una inquietante mirada de incertidumbre, mostrando que el chico realmente no sabia como responder adecuadamente a la solicitud de su padre. Lo que el hombre decía tenia sentido de cierta forma, pero el mensaje completo lo eludía. Por lo tanto no dijo nada por miedo de decir algo incorrecto y deprimir mas a su amado padre. Si. Shirou Emiya estaba realmente distorsionado desde el incendio. El no veía el porque debería de ser feliz cuando todos los demás que se quemaron a su alrededor y vieron sus vidas tan cruelmente terminadas ya no podían. Ahora el chico solo podía sentir regocijo cuando ayudaba a otros…

…Y aun así…

… El chico entendía algunas partes de lo que su padre trataba de decir. Gente moría en el mundo. Eso era bastante obvio. Shirou lo presencio de primera mano. Aparentemente si eras un héroe… eso sucedía a tu alrededor mas frecuentemente de lo que le gustaría… y a gente que conocías también. Tenia sentido, reflexiono Shirou. En las caricaturas e historias que leía, ocasionalmente alguien salia lastimado por accidente o era objetivo de alguno de los malos para llegar al héroe. La mayoría de las veces las cosas resultaban bien… pero no siempre.

… Y su padre también menciono a su familia. Su esposa, Sus padres… Su hija. El perder tantas personas cercanas a el para perseguir sus sueños. Hacia sonar casi como si fuera mejor estar solo sin amigos o familia para ser un héroe… pero, realmente quería estar solo por siempre? Si era para proteger a las personas lo considerara… pero que tan triste pondría eso a su padre? El hombre, a quien el idolatraba de verdad quería que tuviera una familia antes que el ser un héroe. El hombre que salvo su vida y le dio de nuevo un propósito? Acaso no era algo egoísta el poner sus deseos antes que aquellos que podrían necesitar su ayuda? Pero por otro lado, no era también egoísta el no vivir la vida que esos que murieron en el incendio desearían y tener una amorosa familia?

Las preguntas sobre preguntas de moral distorsionada circulaban y asediaban al chico mientras intentaba entender el dolor de su padre. Quería saber que hacer o decir para solucionar esto! Un héroe probablemente sabría que hacer, pero Kiritsugu le estaba pidiendo el no ser uno! Que seria hacer lo correcto?

Shirou era un chico pequeño, pero eso no importo mucho cuando instintivamente reforzó su cuerpo y empujo a su padre, forzándole a dar unos largos pasos hacia atrás.

Kiritsugu se tambaleo un momento antes de ver a su hijo mirándolo con confusión y miedo antes de que el chico girara y corriera fuera de la casa como un animal desesperado. "Shirou!" Grito el hombre mientras el chico daba la vuelta en la esquina y desaparecía de su vista. Estaba lejos de tener la condición necesaria para perseguir al perturbado niño, así que solo pudo tambalearse hacia la entrada principal y buscar con la esperanza de que al menos tenia una idea decente de a donde huyo el chico…

o. o. o.

Shirou corría. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada por lo que su padre le había dicho, sobre lo que debería de hacer, de como debería de vivir su vida, de lo que sus sueños le traerían, de que se preocupara de hacia donde se dirigía.

Que era lo que de verdad quería? Que era lo que su padre de verdad quería? Era hacer lo correcto no tan simple como el creía? Como podría ayudar a otros sin herir a su papá?

Antes de que Shirou supiera donde estaba, se vio a si mismo parado en el parque local. Apenas y se había dado cuenta de que estaba respirando pesadamente mientras observaba los alrededores y empezaba a calmarse. El día se terminaba mientras el sol se ponía en la distancia, haciendo que pareciera que el cielo estaba en llamas, quemándose tan intensamente como sus pulmones y su cabeza.

Lo odiaba.

Aun cuando intentaba aclarar su mente, incluso el cielo ñe recordaba a el incendio. Porque? Porque era tan difícil el hacer felices a las personas? A caso no se supone que el mundo simplemente sea vencer al tipo malo, salvar el pueblo, detener al monstruo? Seguro que habrá momentos difíciles de vez en cuando, pero acaso no se podrían solucionar de una forma ú otra con suficiente esfuerzo? Después de suficiente tiempo el seria lo suficientemente fuerte con su magia para hacer mas cosas, ayudar a mas personas… podría seguir ayudando y ayudando…

… Pero podría detenerse? Debería detenerse? Seguramente la respuesta "correcta" seria seguir adelante mientras haya gente que necesite ser rescatada, pero Shirou sabia que probablemente no seria capaz de salvar a todos. Si ese fuera el caso, seria capaz de tener una familia? Su papá tenia razón… si quería honrar a aquellos que no vivieron, al menos debería de tener una amorosa familia… pero, tendría que sacrificarlos para ser un héroe tal y como le paso a su papá? Los héroes ganan enemigos después de un tiempo… y ellos probablemente vayan tras sus seres queridos. Si el era un verdadero héroe podría salvarlos… pero sus memorias del incendio lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. No había manera de asegurar absolutamente de que todos salgan vivos todo el tiempo…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó algo cerca. No lo noto al principio ya que estaba exhausto y confundido, pero ya que se detuvo por un rato se volvió consciente del mundo a su alrededor una vez mas.

Los sonidos primarios que escucho fueron risas, muy probablemente de niños de su edad si sus voces eran una indicación. La cosa era que esas voces le recordaban a las de esos bravucones con los que solía pelear cuando dichos bravucones molestaban al desafortunado objetivo del día. Enfocándose en escuchar mas, como esperaba, pronto noto que pequeño quejido del sospechado objetivo. Una chica si el tono de voz agudo era una indicación.

El temperamental chico gruño y comenzó a moverse para corregir esta injusticia cuando se detuvo. Esto es exactamente lo que hizo para que su papá se preocupara y entristeciera en primer lugar. Se estaba entrometiendo en los asuntos de otras personas de nuevo. Probablemente salga herido. Hará enojar a su papá. Pero…

El distintivo sonido de piel golpeando piel llego a los oídos del chico y en ese instante Shirou se decidido. Probablemente lo meta en problemas después, pero simplemente no puede ignorar esa clase de cosas cuando pasan en frente a el…

Se detuvo cuando las lesiones de su pelea previa pulsaron, recordándole que aun se estaba recuperando de su otra pelea previa en ese día. Si peleara de nuevo el probablemente no solo se metería en problemas, si no también lastimarse de manera que tomaría mas tiempo de curar. El sonido del bravucón continuo, causando que el chico apretara los dientes en frustración. Moviéndose sigilosamente al rededor del parque, Shirou vio la escena. 3 chicos un año o 2 mayores que el estaban rodeando a pequeña y silenciosa chica con cabello purpura que se veía un año menor que el. Los chicos tomaban turnos en patear y empujar a la cansada chica entre ellos, quien no hacia nada en respuesta además de atravesar los brazos para reducir el daño, casi como si se hubiera rendido en intentar confrontarlos en primer lugar.

No había adultos al rededor y nadie lo había visto aun.

Shirou respiro calmado. Esta era tal y como las lecciones de Waver-nii. Cuando se este enfrentado a un problema difícil, no hay que apresurar las cosas o harás algo estúpido y saldrás lastimado. El no hizo eso antes ese día porque dejo que su temperamento lo abrumara, pero ahora después de correr durante tanto tiempo estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse demasiado emocional sobre esas cosas. No podía pelear contra los 3 al mismo tiempo, pero eso no significaba que podía deshacerse de ellos o evitar que siguieran golpeando a la chica...

Tomando una piedra y apuntando, el chico lanzo su proyectil hacia el agresor mas cercano y fue recompensado con el sonido de piedra golpeando carne. "Oigan cretinos!" Grito, ganando la atención de los chicos. "Se están metiendo con una chica sola? Eso es patético!" Pauso para ver que el que había sido golpeado por la piedra ahora estaba al borde de las lagrimas a causa del golpe. "Hah! 1 piedra y ya estas listo para llorar?"

"Atrápenlo!" Grito la víctima del ataque furtivo mientras el y los otros dos chicos volteaban a su nuevo objetivo.

" _Trace_ … _on_ …" El chico superado en numero murmuro entre dientes e inundo sus huesos y piel con prana. Shirou sabia que no debía usar magia contra niños civiles, pero simplemente estaba harto y cansado de todo justo ahora que realmente no le podría importar menos. Además, el solo potencio sus huesos y piel para no resultar tan lastimado si la pelea lo alcanzaba y para que pudiera golpear mas duro…

Y así Shirou peleo contra los chicos mayores al mismo tiempo… y fue golpeado despiadadamente. Tal vez tuviera algún entrenamiento básico de Sirius, Kiritsugu y Taiga, pero no era suficiente para lidiar con 3 oponentes a la vez. Una y otra vez fue pateado y golpeado y lanzado al piso. El mismo numero de veces se levanto con determinación. Quería ayudar a la chica si. Quería detener a los bravucones si… pero esas no eran la razón por la que seguía levantándose solo para que lo volvieran a golpear.

No, la razón de porque no retrocedía era porque, si lo hacia, sentía que nunca entendería realmente la razón por la cual su padre no quería que se volviera un héroe justiciero y se esforzara en ayudar a la gente. En su mente la única manera de averiguar porque era tan malo para el y otros era hacerlo de todos modos. Hasta ahora lo único que estaba haciendo era molestar a sus oponentes y hacer que todo le doliera mucho.

Mirando mas allá del grupo, miro a la chica que había rescatado mirándolo curiosamente con apagados ojos purpura, casi como si estuviera esperando algo de el que no había hecho aun. No sabia porque, pero la chica se veía como si hubiera estado llorando antes de que los bravucones la encontraran ya que las marcas rojas en sus ojos se veían mas viejas que de unos cuantos minutos. Antes de que pudiera pensar mas sobre eso, una patada en el costado lo hizo reaccionar recordándole que estaba peleando con 3 chicos a la vez y perdiendo tajantemente.

"De que diantres esta hecho?" Se quejo uno de los chicos mientras se sobaba el pie. "Es como golpear una piedra."

"Tampoco se queda en el suelo." Jadeo otro mientras ponía su pie en la espalda de Shirou en un intento de lograr eso. "Acaso es estúpido?"

"Tiene que serlo." Renegó el líder, pateando levemente la cabeza del pelirrojo. "Porque mas querría pelearse con nosotros?"

"Tal vez la conoce." Sugirió el primero mientras volteaba a ver donde la chica de ojos purpura aun observaba con curiosidad.

"No la conozco." Shirou gruño mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo, solo para que lo mantuvieran tumbado. "Simplemente pelee con ustedes porque se estaban metiendo con ella."

El líder rió. "Hah! Es realmente estúpido! Ni siquiera sabe cuando rendirse!"

"De hecho, eso es parcialmente mi culpa." Hablo una cansada, calmada, pero horripilantemente vacia voz de tras de los 3 chicos, causando que sus víctimas se congelaran. Parado de tras de ellos estaba un exausto Kiritsugu viéndolos con su cuerpo lleno de sudor… pero su cara era como de piedra y sin emoción. Shirou tembló ya que no sentía nada de calidez saliendo de los ojos de su padre. "Si a los tres no les importa… Estaba en medio de una conversación con mi hijo antes de que decidiera ir a algún otro lado." Los chicos temblaron en cuanto la mirada imposiblemente vacía del hombre se tornaba aun mas fría, como si estuviera contemplando el como matarlos. Desde luego sus jóvenes mentes, además de la de Shirou, no comprendían el sentimiento exacto, nunca habiendo experimentado o si quiera estado cerca de morir, aun así sus cuerpos reconocían el peligro que este recién llegado presentaba. "También apreciaría si no volvieran a molestar a la jovencita otra vez."

No era una petición. Todos los niños pudieron sentir en sus cuerpos que si no hacían lo que el hombre les había dicho, sufrirían enormemente. Tenia menos que ver con como lo dijo que con el puro instinto. Kiritsugu a lo mucho tenia uno o 2 circuitos que podía activar si realmente estuviera presionado, pero el no lo necesitaba para algo como esto. Se estaba comportando como un asesino, un homicida, y ahora estaba viendo objetivos potenciales. Ellos no eran niños o chicos o familia, simplemente eran vidas en una balanza. Como tal podía mostrarse a si mismo de una manera que pondría nerviosos hasta a los mas endurecidos. Sus palabras meramente comunicaba lo que quería. Eran vacías y como tales no tenían impacto en el efecto que tenia sobre sus ignorantes cuerpos.

No fue una sorpresa que los 3 chicos que se rodeaban a Shirou intentaran huir al mismo tiempo, tropezando en sus frenéticas y torpes piernas múltiples veces en el proceso, antes de finalmente desaparecer de la vista.

"P-papá…?" Shirou susurro con miedo mientras veía a su padre de un modo completamente diferente. Este no era ningún profesor. Este no era ningún amigo. Este no era su padre. Este era un hombre, que por falta de un mejor termino, estaba vacío por dentro… no… el llamar a la persona frente a el un hombre era una exageración. Aun siendo un niño, Shirou podía notar que la cosa frente a el que se veía como su padre a penas y era humano. Eviscerado hasta el núcleo de casi cada función emocional hasta que solo el mínimo que quedara que fuera necesario para hacer las cosas.

"Me decepcionas." El "hombre" hablo con el mismo tono muerto y en el mismo comportamiento sin emociones, causando que el chico retrocediera y alejara la mirada antes de que el hombre sujetara su cabeza y lo forzara en su dirección. "Mirame." Continuo, ni enojado, ni alterado, ni emocional. "Puedes notarlo cierto? No soy mas que una máquina en este estado. Esto es lo que hacer nada mas que sacrificarte a ti mismo por otros te hace si no mueres antes en el camino.'' El pudo ver al chico temblar por el impacto y el miedo pero reacciono a ello. Simplemente volteo y comenzó a caminar a casa. "Nunca espere volver a estar así de nuevo… pero tu me hiciste esto Shirou. Tu imprudencia con tu propia seguridad es la única causa de esto. No te das cuenta de que tu bienestar es necesario para ayudar a otros. Si continuas actuando de esta manera." Se detuvo, pero no se volteo. "Te veras a ti mismo en un infierno… solo, atrapado, e incapaz de hacer nada al respecto."

Volteo a mirar hacia la chica en el otro lado, quien simplemente estaba parada ahí mirando con curiosidad y confusión. Ella no le temía. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero no le temía a pesar del peligro que su cuerpo claramente emitía. Los dos hicieron contacto visual varios segundos antes de que Kiritsugu riera y cerrara los ojos. "… Aunque si continuas siendo tan obstinado al respecto… una salida se mostrara eventualmente… tal vez." Cavilo en voz alta antes de continuar su camino a casa. No se molesto en mirar al temeroso, confundido y perturbado chico… o a la absolutamente petrificada chica.

o. o. o.

Shirou no regreso a casa hasta bastante tarde esa noche. Kiritsugu no fue a buscar al chico… en vez de eso paso la mayoría de su tiempo en el porche mirando hacia el cielo… o tosiendo sangre. Su condición estaba empeorando después de todo. Toda respiración se había vuelto mas difícil y su corazón tenia problemas para latir sin que le doliera…

Aun así… esta sensación no era nada nuevo para el. Aparte de la intensidad, el ya se había acostumbrado al dolor palpitante en su cuerpo. Era la maldición de remordimiento constante la cual nunca se va y se aseguraba que no fuera bendecido con una muerte pacifica.

El sonido de la puerta de enfrente siendo abierta y los ligeros pasos de Shirou caminando entre la casa lentamente calmo al hombre suficiente como para finalmente tomar algo de te para aclarar su garganta. El sutilmente sacudió sus manos en los lados de su ropa para que el chico no lo notara.

Shirou apareció silenciosamente desde la sala de estar y permaneció de pie a una buena distancia lejos de su padre. El aire estuvo silencioso aparte de los insectos nocturnos haciendo ruido.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo." Kiritsugu señalo casi casualmente. Había algo de alegría en su tono, pero aun aun así era un mundo de diferencia a como se comportaba cuando dejo al chico.

Shirou se ladeaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro. "Tenia que llevar a Sakura de vuelta a casa y luego pensar en todo lo que paso hoy."

"Sakura?" Kiritsugu pregunto, fingiendo ignorancia.

"La chica que salve de los bravucones." Respondió el chico. "Ella vive en esos edificios occidentales en la parte rica del pueblo…"

"Ya veo…" Cavilo el padre antes de quedarse callado de nuevo. "… Usaste magia en publico." Afirmo en un tomo mas ensombrecido.

"Estabas enojado porque me lastimaba…" Se excuso débilmente a si mismo el pelirrojo. "Solo reforcé mis huesos y mi piel para que el daño fuera menos… nadie se dio cuenta… bueno si lo hicieron, pero pensaron que simplemente era así de diferente…"

Kiritsugu suspiro. "No solo rompiste una de las mayores reglas que te puse… si no también sigues sin entender Shirou. Planeaste para que tu mismo salieras lastimado. Eso es igual de malo que hacerlo sin saber…"

"Pero si intentaba pelear con ellos y ganar, entonces hubiera necesitado usar mas magia!" Argumento el chico.

"Acaso intentaste pensar en otras maneras de deshacerte de ellos que no involucrara pelear?" Kiritsugu se enfurruño. "Como cambiar tu voz como la de un adulto para asustarlos? Se que eres capaz de hacer eso."

Shirou alejo la mirada avergonzado. "No…" Murmuro.

EL padre permaneció callado mientras bebía de nuevo. El conocía al chico suficientemente bien como para saber que una vez reconociera sus errores, o por lo menos lo que resultaba de sus errores, el al menos intentaría encontrar cual era el problema por si mismo y intentar arreglarlo. Tal vez fue demasiado directo con el chico al señalar la situación. Kiritsugu sabia cual era el problema, el sabia que pasaría si permanencia sin resolverse, pero aun así, señalarlo era la mayor preocupación. Shirou estaba distorsionado, y era su mayor fuerza y su mayor debilidad. El necesitaba que el chico la reconociera, se diera cuenta de los efectos que tenia en el, y adaptarse a ella de tal manera que no destroce a su hijo mas tarde en su vida.

En comparación, era como intentar hacer que un alcohólico empedernido se adapte a una vida donde le cortan las bebidas pero no le niegan el consumo completamente y asegurarse de que no se vuelva a emborrachar otra vez. Ahora convierte a dicho borracho empedernido en un chico traumatizado de 11 años algo temperamental con acceso a magia y remplaza su adicción con "alcohol" con "ayudar personas", lo cual en contraste es mas dicil el discutir en su contra. Esto es lo que Kiritsugu estaba tratando de lograr. Pero justo ahora se encontraba en el paso de "hacer que admita o se de cuenta de que tiene un problema".

Shirou nerviosamente dio un paso al frente, acercándose a su padre. "… De… de verdad mataste a un montón de gente?"

"Mas de las que a cualquiera de los dos nos gustaría creer." Kiritsugu suspiro mirando al cielo.

"… Y… hiciste todo eso para volverte un héroe?" Pregunto el chico vacilantemente.

"…" El Asesino de Magos permaneció callado antes de decidir su respuesta. "Así fue… al principio." Comenzó lentamente. "Quería ser un héroe de la justicia. Para salvar personas." Rió con amargura. "Mi padre tenia una designación de sellado y a causa de su imprudencia condeno a la isla completa donde estábamos viviendo a morir por su investigación… pero aun así el quería continuar." Cerro sus ojos. "… El no sabia que un agente independiente se había puesto en contacto conmigo y me había explicado la situación… el porque todas esas personas de las que era amigo estaban siendo asesinadas por los Agentes y los Ejecutores de la iglesia. … Si el hubiera decidido parar, portablemente hubieras podido escapar de la isla eh ido a vivir a algún otro lado en paz… pero a el no le importaban las vidas de otros… así que cuando volví con el… no mayor de lo que tu eres ahora, tal vez incluso menor, y me explicaba lo que tenia planeado hacer y se volteo…" Rió secamente y levanto una mano, haciendo una forma de pistola con su índice y su pulgar antes de hacer un sonido de disparo. "Uno para tumbarlo… después unos cuantos mas en su corazón y cabeza solo para asegurarme de que estaba realmente muerto…" Pretendió ignorar la expresión impactada que le estaba dirigiendo su hijo. "Lo triste es que había permanecido en la isla tanto tiempo porque yo todavía no había vuelto. Yo era el único en el que verdaderamente confiaba." Sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. "Después de eso… hice trabajos por y con la agente independiente que me encontró en primer lugar. Ella me instruyo. Ella me alimento. Ella me vistió. De cierto modo ella se volvió la madre que nunca tuve… pero que mate en el proceso. Siempre matando para mantener a mas vivos…"

Kiritsugu continuo por horas. Contando por primera vez las historias de su pasado sin censura alguna, de lo que había hecho. De su hija, su esposa, de su descenso a los limites de la demencia, todo. El nunca utilizo apellidos, y dejo fuera muchos hechos sobre la 4ta guerra incluyendo el hecho de que el fue quien inicio el incendio y que se llevaba a cabo aquí… pero aparte de eso el verdaderamente le dio a Shirou una imagen de lo que fue su padre y de como seria el mundo. Es probable que haya traumatizado a su hijo una vez mas, pero mientas esas cicatrices sirvieran el propósito de recordarle que tenia otros de quienes preocuparse, no cedería en lo mas mínimo.

"Shirou…" El cansado asesino hablo una vez mas, su garganta seca por exceso de uso. "Te espera una vida muy difícil delante de ti, no solo como mago, si no como mi hijo, entre otras cosas. No hay duda de que algunas personas con resentimiento hacia mi podrían descargar sus frustraciones en ti. A pesar de eso te enfrentaras a muchas pruebas, y estoy intentando lo mejor que puedo en prepararte para ellas… pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Tu tienes que lidiar con ellas por ti mismo…"

El chico estaba ahora sentado a su lado con profundas ojeras. Ya fueran por permanecer despierto durante tanto tiempo o por la fatiga mental, no sabia, pero sin duda le prevenía de detectar la proclamación de la cercana muerte de su padre. "Las pruebas de ser un mago, cierto?" Murmuro cansadamente. "…Yo… mas o menos entiendo a lo que te refieres conmigo arriesgándome. Supongo que es el porque muchos de los otros niños no les gusta involucrarse con los bravucones. Yo siempre pensé que todos ellos solo eran cobardes… pero ahora que lo pienso… si tiene algo de sentido…"

"Ellos pueden ser cobardes aun así…" Añadió Kiritsugu. "Amenos que esten arrinconados, mucha gente de la sociedad de hoy intentan evitar pelear ellos mismo tanto como sea posible."

"… Es difícil…" Continuo Shirou. "Tengo este poder, y se lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal… pero incluso si tengo que contenerme… siempre tengo el impulso de hacer algo…"

"… Espada…" Suspiro el padre.

"Que?" Parpadeo el chico.

"Es tu elemento y tu origen." Explico el hombre. "Espada. Eso explica porque eres tan adepto al trazar armas y volver cosas en armas y objetos relacionados. A causa de tu origen estas incitado a pelear cuando se te enfrentas a problemas violentos. Cuando algo esta mas allá de tus posibilidades, estas incitado a pensar en ti mismo como una herramienta desechable. Útil, poderosa, peligrosa, pero desechable."

"T-tu sabias cuales eran mi origen y elemento?" Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Esperaba que te dijeran cuando fueras mayor y mas maduro, pero parece necesitas saberlo ahora, no por tu magia, si no para ti mismo." Kiritsugu afirmo. "Supongo que esta afectando tu juicio mas de lo que otros lo hacen. Yo diría que eso también explica porque eres tan temperamental… aunque todos los niños son así."

"Espada…" Repitió el chico, como si tratara de convencerse así mismo de que este era su verdadero significado. "Soy una espada viviente huh?" Sonrío débilmente. "Eso es bastante genial de cierto modo supongo… aprendiendo magia de espadas y todo eso…"

"Magia de espadas." El padre rió y sacudió su cabeza antes de ser golpeado por la inspiración. Casi se golpeo a si mismo por no pensar antes en esto. "Shirou, dejame ponerlo de forma mas fácil para que puedas entenderlo. Tu sabes que las mejores espadas no solo tienen poderes y elijen a sus poseedores… si no que también tienen vainas especiales?" Palmeo gentilmente la cabeza del chico. "Tienes que encontrar eso hijo. Tu no eres un héroe de la justicia. Tu eres una espada de justicia, pero aun eres un humano lo cual vuelve las cosas algo complicadas. No puedes ser blandido cada vez por cada simple cosa injusta dentro de tu linea de visión, y tampoco puedes simplemente dejarte ser portado por cualquiera que solicite tu ayuda, de otro modo te astillaras y te oxidaras a ti mismo con sangre hasta que no seas nada mas que un desorden destrozado de lo que solías ser, o te volverías una espada maldita que ataca a todo y previene que la gente se le acerque. Vas a necesitar controlarte a ti mismo para prevenir que esto pase. Eh tratado de hacer esto al enseñarte auto control, pero en caso de que falle tendrás que encontrar algo o alguien que lo haga por ti. Puede ser un amigo, un ser amado… en cualquier cosa en realidad, mientras te permita controlarte a ti mismo. Eso tiene sentido para ti?"

Shirou permaneció callado mientras analizaba la analogía de Kiritsugu. Era sorpresivamente acertada cuando se aplicaba al el chico. Japón tenia múltiples leyendas sobre espadas en su bastante colorida historia, ambas sagradas y demoniacas. Algunas historias de hecho tenían a armas legendarias que se habían vuelto impuras y sedientas de sangre, lo cual reforzaba la comparación aun mas. "Si… si lo tiene…" Shirou asintió lentamente, aunque Kiritsugu suponía que era porque el chico no quería darle la razón completamente. "Necesito cuidarme a mi mismo. Soy una espada… pero también uso espadas… puedo quebrarme de formas diferentes a otras personas…" El miro a sus manos como si viera algo mas.

"…Mi cuerpo esta hecho de espadas…"

El padre suprimió un escalofrió que le bajaba por la columna, solo asintiendo en respuesta. "Si. Así es. Solo asegurate de cuidar de todas ellas…" Sonrió tristemente a su hijo. "Las necesitaras en buenas condiciones muy pronto…"

o. o. o.

Han pasado varios meses desde ese día y muchas cosas han pasado. El entrenamiento mágico de Shirou había progresado significativamente. Sus proyecciones eran mas fuertes y estaba empezando a producir mas objetos comunes que no fueran armas de memoria, aunque de los básicos. Sus habilidades de alteración mejoraron ligeramente, aunque su fuerte seguía siendo en proyección y refuerzo. Podía crear algunos campos limitados básicos si necesitaba mantener alejados a humanos normales, y sus habilidades de hipnotismo habían llegado al punto en que podría manipular a un humano normal para olvidar ciertos eventos o hacer cosas por el, tampoco es como si tuviera mas sujetos de prueba además de Taiga a quien simplemente hacia comer como un ser humano por una vez o llevarlo a ver una película de vez en cuando…

Pero lo mayor que paso hasta ahora fue… La muerte de Kiritsugu.

Debió haberle sido obvio a Shirou que algo andaba mal. El hombre había estado mas letárgico. Había estado tosiendo mas, y después de un punto simplemente dejo de intentar ocultar la sangre que salia de su boca…

Shirou asumió que todo lo que el hombre necesitaba era ser expuesto a sus proyecciones de _Avalon_ lo suficiente para mejorar. Debió de haberlo sabido bien…

Pero a pesar de todo eso, las ultimas horas de Kiritsugu en la tierra fueron relativamente tranquilas. No tosía. No estaba afligido. No se lamento. Todo lo que hizo fue sentarse en su lugar favorito con su hijo, bebiendo te, mirando la hermosa luna veraniega, y hablar con su hijo. Ellos hablaron de varias cosas. Sueños. Magia. Taiga. Illya e Iri. Aventuras. Después de un rato Shirou simplemente estaba hablando constantemente, pensando que su padre estaba escuchándolo pero simplemente demasiado cansado para hablar pero con esa relajada sonrisa en su rostro que el hombre le dirijo cuando entraron por primera vez a la casa y le hizo creer a Shirou que tenia una familia de nuevo. Fue hasta después que Shirou descubrió porque Kiritsugu ya no hablaba mas.

Su funeral fue pospuesto por alguna razón. De acuerdo a su testamento, su cuerpo debía ser llevado a una locación especial en Europa para una preparación especial que el quería antes de ser cremado, tal y como la mayoría de los nativos trataban los cuerpos, y regresarlo a Japón para ser enterrado en el templo Ryuudou.

Además de Shirou y una buena porción de la familia de Taiga, solo Waver y Sirius estuvieron ahí para el funeral.

 _"No e'h tu culpa muchacho…"_ Fue lo que le dijo Sirius al chico cuando Shirou menciono la idea de que el pudo haber hecho mas para ayudar a Kiritsugu. _"El sabia que su hora se e'htaba acercando ante'h de que siquiera te adoptara. Te pue'o decir con to'a seguridad que el duro tanto solo a causa tuya… y se fue con una feliz sonrisa en su ro'htro, el muy ba'htardo. e'ho e'h mucho ma'h de lo que el hubiera podido e'hperar con'hiderando como fue su vida…"_

" _Shirou…"_ Waver se arrodillo frente al chico después de las palabras de consuelo de Sirius. _"Kiritsugu nos pidió ayudar a continuar con tu educación mágica después de que el muriera… pero no podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo. Para que podamos entrenarte apropiadamente, vas a tener que venir a Inglaterra con nosotros durante tus vacaciones escolares, las de primavera, verano e invierno, y aprender por ti mismo cuando estés aquí. Eso no sera un problema ya que hemos colocado campos limitados adicionales al rededor de tu casa para incrementar tu privacidad a la de un taller y el doble de eso para tu bodega que técnicamente es tu taller, como sea, queríamos preguntártelo primero. Sirius y yo somos gente bastante ocupada, así que necesitamos planear todo esto de antemano para que podamos hacer que las cosas funcionen…"_ Hubo una ligera pausa. _"Kiritsugu tal vez no te haya dicho esto, pero se llevara a cabo un muy peligroso evento aquí en Fuyuki dentro de varios años en el que el inicialmente no quería o esperaba que participaras, pero han salido a la luz cosas que cambiaron todo. Nosotros tres habíamos estado entrenándote para que estuvieras preparado para eso cuando llegara el momento, ya que tu, de entre todas las personas, eres nuestra mayor esperanza para resolver dicho evento sin que las cosas se salgan de control."_ Saco una larga caja de madera y se la entrego al chico. _"Kiritsugu y nosotros hemos puesto varias cosas dentro que te prepararan cuando llegue el momento. La caja no se abrirá hasta el momento apropiado, y creerme que te hará saber cuando así sea. Las cartas dentro están encantadas para que solo la persona para quien esta dirigida pueda abrirla y leerla. Manten esto en tu casa donde nadie pueda encontrarla…"_

Eso fue hace un mes. El mago de elemento espada ya había ido y vuelto de Inglaterra para su primera sesión de su entrenamiento desde que el cuerpo de Kiritsugu había sido devuelto a mediados de las vacaciones de verano, y a pesar de que estaba agotado mental y físicamente, el pudo notar que Sirius y Waver no lo presionaron tanto siendo que aun se estaba acostumbrando a la muerte de su padre. Le provoco cierta molestia que no pudiera visitar la Torre del Reloj ya que su existencia estaba supuesta a permanecer secreta, pero aun así no podía quejarse demasiado ya que sus lecciones ya eran mas que suficiente con que lidiar y su tarea para su siguiente viaje a Inglaterra era igual de tediosa, la cual incluía Ingles, en el cual el no era muy bueno para empezar.

… No ayudo que Sirius fuera el primero en intentar comenzar sus lecciones en ese idioma en particular… eso hasta que Waver finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y rescato a un muy confundido y frustrado chico.

Por el momento, Shirou simplemente estaba sentado en una banca del parque cercano a su casa y mirando hacia el cielo. La escuela comenzaría en unos cuantos días y Taiga había estado sofocándolo desde que volvió a casa. Quería un poco de tiempo para si mismo…

"Volviste…" Murmuro una pequeña voz a su lado, sacándolo de su estado ensimismado. Se volteo para ver una familiar chica de cabello purpura mirándole casi con curiosidad a un lado suyo.

"Oh um… tu eres… Sakura cierto?" Pregunto Shirou, tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica. No la había visto desde el día en que la encamino a su casa. "Como estas?"

La chica no respondió de principio mientras miraba al chico con ojos abatidos, como si buscara algo. "Gracias." Dijo suavemente.

"Huh?" Parpadeo el chico.

"Por lo de antes." Continuo ella. "Los bravucones… nunca te agradecí antes…"

"Oh…" El rió nerviosamente antes de rascarse la cabeza. "Claro. Gracias."

"Me gustaría también darle las gracias a tu padre…" Continuo ella, deteniéndose en cuanto Shirou se congelo antes de hundirse en su asiento. "Pasa algo malo?"

"Papá murió hace unos meses." Dijo el chico en tono triste.

Los ojos de la chica destellaron por un momento. Ya fuera de lastima o jubilo nadie sabia. "Lamento tu perdida…" Murmuro ella. "Aunque era una persona muy aterradora…"

"Esa fue la única vez que se puso así." Argumento Shirou. "Normalmente el era muy amable. Aveces era bastante descuidado y no podía cocinar ni para salvar su vida… pero era un buen papá. El mejor…" Sacudió su cabeza antes de sonreír tímidamente. "Perdón. Apuesto que no quieres escuchar sobre mis problemas después de que acabamos de encontrarnos otra vez."

"Que es lo que harás ahora?" Pregunto la chica, un tinte de curiosidad en su vacía voz. "Te mudaste?"

"Ah… no." Shirou sacudió su cabeza. "Papá me dejo la casa." Apunto a la dirección general en la que el vivía. "Mis vecinos son intimidantes y raros, pero son agradables y se están encargando de todo por mi. Voy a comenzar la escuela secundaria pronto, así que estoy pensando en tratar de conseguir un trabajo o hacer algo para ganar dinero pronto para pagar la comida y no ser una carga para todos. Soy bastante bueno para reparar cosas a pesar de que soy joven." Inflo el pecho con orgullo. "Arregle la motocicleta del viejo Fujimura hace unos días y me pago un montón de dinero. Lo bueno es que siempre se esta averiando ya que un montón de las partes son viejas por lo que eh oído, así que no tendré que preocuparme por pagar por comida…" Desvió su mirada a un lado ligeramente molesto. "… En cuanto Fuji-nee no venga a cenar todas las noches…"

"Te dejo su casa?" La chica ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad. "Que hay de tu mamá?"

Shirou se calmo un poco. "Soy adoptado." Dijo a secas. "Mis verdaderos padres murieron en el incendio de la ciudad hace unos años y papá nunca se caso."

"Así que estas solo ahora…" Dijo ella en voz alta, sin dirigirse realmente a alguien en particular.

"Así es…" El chico suspiro. "Pero papá y Sirius-jiji y Waver-nii dicen que soy terco como el demonio así que debería de ser capaz de cuidar de mi mismo suficientemente bien. Si no puedo… bueno, entonces Sirius-jiji y Waver-nii dijeron que si eso pasaba ellos vendrían aquí, le darían una paliza a quien me esta dando dificultades… después me darían una paliza a mi por hacerlos gastar su tiempo…" Rió nerviosamente. Casi todo su entrenamiento reciente en Inglaterra había sido aplicación practica de su magia para pelear… y tenia que aprender rápido si quería vivir una buena porción de tiempo. El podía decir con confianza que ahora podía pelear con una espada… aunque tenia que alterarla para ajustarse al tamaño de su cuerpo… y el no tenia un estilo verdadero… y en su mayor parte el era muy bueno para escapar y esquivar con una espada en su mano…

Shirou amaba a Sirius como a un demente y divertido abuelo ebrio… pero el problema era que Sirius enseñaba como un demente y divertido abuelo ebrio demoniaco que no se sabia contener.

La chica lo miro por unos momentos mas antes de voltear para marcharse. "Tengo que volver a casa… estaría bien si nos volvemos a ver en este lugar?" Pregunto.

"Seguro." Se encogió en hombros el chico. "Probablemente descanse aquí en los fines de semana después de comprar comida si no tengo nada mas que hacer."

Ella asintió. "Te veré el próximo fin de semana… _sempai_."

" _Sempai_?" Shirou ladeo su cabeza. "Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya. Puedes simplemente llamarme así Sakura. Eres menor que yo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Me falta otro año para poder ir a la escuela secundaria. Eres mi superior. Tengo que respetar eso." Dicho eso camino hacia la colina donde se encontraba su casa.

"Chica rara." Shirou murmuro. "Lo mejor sera no decirle a Fuji-nee sobre ella. Conociéndola ella probablemente haga algo extraño…"

o. o. o.

Sakura entro a su casa silenciosamente… pero no desapercibida.

"Veo que has estado saliendo ocasionalmente en los fines de semana." Zouken Matou dijo con curiosidad. "Acaso hiciste un amigo?"

Sakura sabia que era mejor no mentirle al aparentemente frágil anciano. "Si. Su nombre es Shirou Emiya y es mi _sempai_ por un año." Respondió ella sin rodeos.

Las cejas del anciano se alzaron con sorpresa por un momento antes de bajar de nuevo. "Emiya? De casualidad el nombre de su padre es Kiritsugu Emiya?"

"Si lo es no importa." Respondió ella algo nerviosa. Si su nuevo amigo ya tenia el interés de su abuelo… "Su padre murió recientemente."

Zouken una vez mas expreso un poco de impresión y de estar divertido de algo, lo cual perturbaba a la chica aun mas a pesar del hecho de que no lo mostró. "Ya veo…" Mascullo, casi decepcionado. "Una lastima. Pobre chico." Sacudió la cabeza en aparente compasión antes de alejarse, sus suaves pasos inaudibles y su bastón apenas haciendo mas ruido. "Puedes jugar con el chico mientras no lo uses como excusa para faltar a tu entrenamiento…"

La chica permaneció inmóvil varios segundos, realmente no creyendo que el anciano le haya sido tan indulgente. "Gr-gracias." Ella rápidamente hizo una reverencia antes de ir directo a su cuarto, no creyendo su suerte o este giro de eventos…

"Shirou… Emiya…" Mascullo Zouken mientras bajaba las escaleras secretas hacia donde mantenía a sus familiares. "… Si el es realmente el heredero de Kiritsugu… entonces sin duda sera un competidor en la siguiente guerra…" El viejo sabia que el siguiente ritual del _Heaven's Feel_ ocurriría mas pronto de lo anticipado. Su estudio del cuerpo de Sakura con los fragmentos del grial anterior y su conocimiento de la estructura del ritual mismo le habilitan informado al menos de eso. "… Sera prudente en mantenerlo vigilado por el momento…" Sonrío. "Esta guerra podría ser mas interesante de lo que originalmente había anticipado… y tal vez podría llegar a poseer una nueva pieza clave mas pronto de lo esperado…"

o. o. o.

Nota del autor:

FINALMENTE! Ugh. Este capitulo fue un martirio para escribir por alguna razon.

Solo para dejarles saber, algunos de los cambios que hice del cannon seran los siguientes::

La edad de Waver: Lo hice 3 años mas joven porque en general el actuaba demasiado como un niño en Fate/Zero como para tener 19.

La recuperación de Shirou y lidiar con su cresta implantada: Normalmente tiene un gran impacto en quien sea en quien sea, especialmente si es un familiar no sanguíneo, pero seh, Avalon es una gran excusa.

Para la gente que vaya a empezar con "Noo! No un romance con Sakura!"… Aprendan a leer y escribir una trama. Solo estoy estableciendo una relación entre ellos. Solo porque un chico y una chica se conocen primero en una historia no significa que automáticamente tendrán sexo después. Shirou conocerá a Rin en el siguiente capitulo de todas maneras. También agregare algunas escenas de entrenamiento para hacer las cosas mas interesantes.

Todo lo que se por el momento es 1: Shirou no sera emparejado con Bazett o Taiga (Para mi el rango de edad limitadora en el romance es el siguiente: Un máximo de diferencia entre edades de 3 años cuando los personajes están entre los 15 -19, 5-6 máximo cuando están en el rango de 20-30, con la única excepción a la regla siendo cuando te vas por el refugio en la audacia con uno de los personajes que son TAN condenadamente viejos… pero aun sorprendentemente sexys… que en realidad para ese punto ya no importa).

2\. Si es que me decido en una pareja para el, sera con un semi-harem, pero dicho romance no sera el enfoque principal de la historia. No es mi estilo enfocarme en las partes emocionalmente románticas, y francamente siento que voy a apestar en ello. Sin mencionar que prefiero enfocar mis escritos en el lado épico y divertido de las cosas.

Y 3. SIN LEMONS! Yo no los hago. Punto. Puedo aludir a ellos. Doy ideas. Hago bromas sobre ellos. Incluso llegare a mencionar que personaj tuvieron sexo en la historia. Pero NUNCA escribiré los lemons. Si estas decepcionado entonces obviamente no has rondado en el Internet lo suficiente y no sabes en donde buscar.

Así que reseñen! Alaben al tronco! Cuidado con Neko-Arc! Y reseñen otra vez!

Nota del traductor:

Una de mis partes favoritas: Kiritsugu haciéndole saber a Shirou como es que muy posiblemente podría terminar su camino de heroísmo usándose a si mismo y su conocimiento de _Archer_ de ejemplo.

Solo un pequeño dialogo de Sirius, simplemente para hacernos recordar su acento~


	6. Conocidos

Capitulo 6: Conocidos

Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece y todo eso:

o. o. o.

Shirou estaba de pie frente a Taiga, ambos portando equipo de _kendo_ y ambos en posturas de combate apropiadas. La escena era bastante divertida para los espectadores dada la gran diferencia de estatura entre los dos.

"Te odio Fuji-nee." La voz de Shirou afirmo en un tono muerto. Si alguno fuera familiar con el chico, serian capaces de notar que su ceja estaba temblando furiosamente. "Te odio tanto tanto… tanto en este momento."

o. o. o.

Varias horas antes:

Shirou estaba emocionado mientras caminaba hacia la escuela secundaria (media). Ahí era donde tu futuro empezaba a tomar forma en el sistema educacional Japones. El sabia que tenia que pasar sentado por varios discursos aburridos y ser paseado un montón antes de que las te enseñaran algo, pero a el no le molestaba eso. Era agradable el tener una educación con ritmo estable por una vez después de pasar un mes en Inglaterra aprendiendo magia sobre la marcha a velocidades vertiginosas.

La mañana para el empezó bastante simple. Despertar temprano. Hacer algunos ejercicios calentamiento. Practicar algo de magia de proyección. Hacer el desayuno. Hipnotizar a Fuij-nee para que le ayudara con los platos, después de que le mendigara el desayuno, si es que ella no iba tarde a la escuela. Preguntarse a que se refería ella con que le tenia una sorpresa para hoy. Después ir a la escuela el solo. Además de la animada pista de la joven demonio de una sorpresa, era una mañana perfectamente normal.

Al llegar a los terrenos de la escuela, el chico miro a su alrededor. El edificio principal mas grande del complejo era la sección de preparatoria. Había un montón de pequeños edificios y campos al rededor de el donde la mayoría de los clubes deportivos se reunían y tenían sus asambleas. Volteando un poco, Shirou avisto el segundo edificio mas grande en la zona el cual era donde se encontraba la secundaria. Ciudad Fuyuki era bastante estándar en que las secundarias y preparatorias locales estaban establecidas en el mismo complejo. Los estudiantes podían transferirse a preparatorias privadas si sus grados y credenciales eran lo suficientemente buenas, pero de otro modo podían simplemente tener el pase directo a la preparatoria aquí mientras no estuvieran fallando completamente.

Mirando a su alrededor, el chico miro a muchos chicos de su misma edad o mayores caminando con sus padres por apoyo. El recordatorio de que había perdido a sus figuras paternas no solo una, sino dos veces inundo de envidia por varios momentos, pero se recupero rápidamente. No tenia sentido en sentir lastima de si mismo ahora. El aun tenia familia aun si no estaban relacionados por sangre, y si el empezara a vivir en el pasado ya podría arrancarse la cresta taumatúrgica de su pecho y abandonar el nombre Emiya justo ahora. Ahora que veía cuidadosamente, podía ver a varios estudiantes sin sus padres también.

Sintiéndose mas confiado de si mismo, Shirou se golpeo la cara para despertarse y camino a donde los estudiantes mas jóvenes de estaban dirigiendo para la orientación…

o. o. o.

Rin estaba alterada.

La maga aprendiz había desde hace mucho tratado de emular a su padre, noble e impecable, siempre esforzándose de hacer que las cosas se vieran tan elegantes como fuera posible.

…Eso explicaría porque su magia estaba basada al rededor de usar joyería hasta cierto punto a pesar de las ramificaciones financieras...

Aun así, Rin era aun no solo una joven y algo inexperimentada maga, si no también una chica bastante temperamental y desafortunadamente con demasiados botones. Ella odiaba a su guardián Kirei Kotomine, tenia una tendencia competitiva bastante grande, odiaba ser menospreciada, no le gustaba admitir la derrota o que le presumieran, y no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Así que cuando camino a la escuela secundaria y detecto la presencia de otro mago… no solo estaba sorprendida, si no también molesta. La persona no identificada había usado una cantidad decente de magia recientemente, pero no estaba usando ninguna ahora según los rastros residuales de prana.

Porque había otro mago en el territorio de su familia? Los únicos que debería haber en ciudad Fuyuki serian ella misma, aquellos de la familia Matou y Kirei. Kirei estaba en la iglesia y además de Zouken y … ella… la linea de los Matou estaba libre de magia esta generación, y… ella… no estaba en la escuela secundaria aun.

Apretando los dientes, Rin camino con una mano en su bolsillo, tocando la joya que había dentro. Ella aun estaba estudiando mayoritariamente teoría mágica y conjuros básicos. La única magia ofensiva que realmente poseía en su haber era la habilidad de liberar el prana almacenado en las joyas de su familia y apuntarlas como cañones… pero eso era un ultimo recurso. A pesar de que ella era una 'Promedio', una persona que tenia una afinidad a los 5 elementos básicos, ella aun no aprendía a usar alguno de ellos como algún arma decente. Había estado practicando el conjuro de la adicional Gandr recientemente, pero le tomaba demasiado tiempo para lanzarlas como para ser útil en combate.

Ella se pauso. Que era lo que estaba haciendo? A menos que el mago intruso fuera un completo idiota o no supiera sobre la asociación, el mantendría su magia en niveles inexistentes durante la escuela. Por lo tanto quien quiera que fuera no haría nada si ella lo acorralara. Ella sonrió confiada. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era acorralar a la rata y amenazarlo con su joya para que le confiese todo cuando no haya nadie cerca. Eso no debería ser tan difícil incluso si el rastro se enfriara un poco después de un tiempo…

Apartando su cabello de enfrente confiadamente, La Tohsaka camino a la escuela, lista para comenzar el juego del gato y el ratón… ansiosa de ver quien saldría victorioso…

o. o. o.

Shirou estaba aburrido. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser el 6to discurso de la mañana dentro del gimnasio con el resto de sus compañeros de clase y casi le hacia pensar que estudiar teoría con Waver-nii era menos aburrido que esto… casi. Mirando al rededor en un desesperado intento por pasar el tiempo de cualquier modo posible, el pelirrojo vio que muchos otros de los chicos de su edad se estaban sintiendo de la misma manera que el juzgando por cuantos tenían sus ojos cerrados, cabezas bajas, o estaban susurrándole a sus vecinos.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Shirou decidió hacer algo que frecuentemente hacia estos días para pasar el rato… hizo análisis estructural en virtualmente todo lo inorgánico que viera. Mientras que técnicamente era magia, la cantidad usada era minúsculo y el hecho de que no había efectos físicos en hacerlo le daba la excusa de usarlo cuando fuera que quisiera sin que lo descubrieran siempre y cuando nadie con afinidad a la magia le estuviera prestando atención especifica a el en particular. Además, ya que estaba en medio de una multitud de aproximadamente 300 estudiantes, le serviría para practicar para incrementar la distancia en la cual analizar cosas.

… El piso de madera debajo de el estaba hecho de 748 tablas de madera, 31 de ellas estaban podridas y necesitaban ser remplazadas. Las sillas alrededor suyo que estaban siendo usadas… unas buenas 2-3 docenas estaban en las ultimas. La pluma en el pecho del viejo profesor a su derecha estaba llena hasta la mitad de tinta. Las luces en el techo aun funcionaban bien, pero no habían sido cambiadas en aproximadamente 4 años… 2 de ellas fallarían dentro de unas semanas. Uno de los aros de basketball había sido remplazado, pero varios de los tornillos estaban perdidos. Un maestro estaba usando un traje hecho de seda. Como puedo comprarlo con su salario? El micrófono que los maestros estaban usando para sus interminables discursos… estaba un poco lejos de donde el estaba pero aun así podía determinar su estructura básica y diseño. Los gameboys que varios chicos al rededor suyo habían sacado eran todos idénticos salvo por el juego que estaban jugando o cuanto jugo le quedaba a las baterías. 2 de ellos estaban tan drenados que los chicos jugándolos iban a ver difícil el llegar a un punto de guardado antes de murieran las baterías. Técnicamente no sabia que hacían todas y cada una de las partes del tablero de circuitos y chips, pero podía al menos identificar su propósito general y de que estaban hechos. El realmente no veía el atractivo de esas cosas. En su mente, todo lo que hacían era desperdiciar tiempo cuando podrías estar haciendo algo productivo… aunque el asumía que eso era simplemente porque ninguno de los otros chicos jugando con ellos tenia la habilidad de hacer que espadas aparecieran de la nada. Habí teléfonos celulares también, pero a pesar de su apariencia externa diferente, sus funciones internas eran básicamente iguales. Había escuchado que los nuevos y costosos tenían pantallas, pero aun no había puesto sus ojos en alguno. Uno en algunos años cuando se volvieran mas accesibles y baratos. Podía ver la conveniencia de un dispositivo como ese…

Suspiro mientras dejaba de ver la estructura de las cosas. No había mucho mas en el cuarto que no pudiera ver de una punta a a la otra hasta ahora. Podría intentar analizar el edificio en si, algo que Sirius-jiji le había sugerido intentar una vez, pero algo de esa escala era demasiado para intentarlo justo ahora. Sobrecargase así mismo accidentalmente era probablemente algo muy estúpido en el primer día de escuela…

Ah. Deseaba que Sakura estuviera aquí. La chica no era muy conversadora, pero al menos escuchaba sus quejas y le daba opiniones honestas de las cosas. Era triste que la chica que era menor que el fuera mas madura que Fuji-nee. Aun así, ella era una de sus poco amigos. Dado su temperamento y el hecho de que frecuentaba meterse en peleas con bravucones, los niños de su edad tendían a mantenerse alejados de Shirou…

… Porque esa chica esta mirando en su dirección como si estuviera cazando algo?

"Clases 1-A, B y C por favor de pie." Llamo el director, sacando al chico de su curiosidad. "Mañana se les informara sobre sus clases, pero por hoy los guiaremos a través de la escuela y les mostraremos los muchos clubes que tenemos aquí. Se les dará una breve introducción a muchos de ellos por sus actuales presidentes y representantes…"

"Finalmente." El aprendiz de mago dio un quejido al pararse y estirarse, sintiendo sus piernas de nuevo. "Creí que nunca terminaría…" Siguió al resto de sus compañeros mientras ellos caminaban hacia el maestro que les estaba haciendo señales. Aparentemente iban a ir a fuera…

o. o. o.

Rin apretó los dientes. Maldición! Ella no sabia que la frustraba mas! El hecho de que el estúpido usuario de magia estaba en su grupo de edad, el hecho de que el estúpido usuario de magia había estado USANDO magia durante los discursos, o el hecho de que había logrado dejar de usar su magia cuando todos empezaron a moverse antes de que pudiera localizarlo! Era como si el bastardo se estuviera burlando de ella, y ella ya tenia suficiente de ser menospreciada cuando tenia que pasar tiempo con Kirei!

Las tres clases acababan de terminar sus entrevistas con los clubes de atletismo, baseball, basketball y fútbol soccer al mimo tiempo y ahora iban a ver los clubes de artes marciales en otra parte de la escuela. Ella estaba segura de que la fuente venia del grupo de la clase C pero no estaba segura de quien…

Al menos ahora sabia que el mago idiota era alguien de su edad. Eso igualaba el campo para ella ya que ambos tenían la misma experiencia, o al menos deberían… lo cual ponía las cosas en su favor ya que ella tenia su cresta familiar y todos los 5 elementos básicos de su lado. La mayoría de las familias nobles con largos trasfondos acostumbraban a mantenerse alejados de Japón, así que sea quien fuera, probablemente no tendría mas cosas bajo la manga y fundamentos que ella.

Las clases entraron al dojo cuando uno de los chicos de la clase sospechosa se detuvo en seco y palideció dramáticamente. "Oh no…" Susurro temeroso.

"Shiiiirrrooooouuuuu-kuuun!" Grito una estudiante de un curso superior desde el otro lado del cuarto vestida con el atuendo de _kendo_ mientras cargaba entre el grupo y tacleaba/abrazaba al chico, dejando muy confundidos a todos.

"Fujimura!" Grito uno de los profesores con enfado. "No se que tipo de relación tengas con ese joven, pero te exijo que lo sueltes en este instante!"

"Porque?" Grito el pelirrojo, atorado en un abrazo tan fuerte que bien podría ser una llave. ''Porque tiene que pasar esto en el primer día?"

"Porque te amo tonto!" Sonrió la chica y comenzaba a liberar su agarre en el chico… solo para tomar su brazo herméticamente y jalarlo hacia el otro lado del cuarto. "También porque quiero que me ayudes a demostrar algo de _kendo_ como mi compañero especial para promocionar mi club ya que ninguno de mis compañeros quiere combatir conmigo!"

"Y porque demonios no tengo opinión en este asunto?" Grito el chico desafiantemente mientras intentaba con toda su fuerza liberarse sin resultados.

"Porque no la tienes!" La alumna superior sonrió dulcemente, causando que todos en el cuarto la vieran raro. "Tu ya eres mejor que la mayoría de los estudiantes de primero de preparatoria Y ADEMAS tu no huyes gritando cuando me pongo seria!"

"Estas bromeando." Señalo uno de los dos varones en atuendo de _kendo_ y señalo al chico. "Ese pequeño es mejor que tipos 3 años mayores que el? El que presumías que seria una inparable fuerza de la naturaleza para cuando entrara a preparatoria?"

"Yep!" Taiga sonrió felizmente. "Aun apesta, pero sus tiempos de reacción y talento natural son asombrosos!" Ella pauso y miro al rededor confundida. "Ahora, donde deje esa armadura para ti…?"

"Tus cumplidos aparte, no estoy bromeando cuando te digo que ese _bokken_ esta maldito!" El chico intento una vez mas negociar su escape del peligro. "Esa cosa no se detiene hasta que haya probado sangre!"

Rin noto en la esquina de su visión a otros 2 miembros del club de preparatoria de _kendo_ que asentían temblorosamente.

"Fujimura-san…" El profesor guia intento débilmente captar la atención de la chica. "No tenemos mucho tiempo para estar aquí y los otros clubes también quieren hacer su parte. Además estoy bastante seguro de que no se nos permite dejar que estudiantes mas jóvenes hagan demostraciones tan pronto…"

"Shirou es una excepción. El tiene un _dojo_ en su casa y yo lo eh entrenado un poco en el ultimo par de años." Ella sonrió. "No se preocupe. Si algo le llegara a ocurrir mi familia se hará cargo de todo. Papá y el abuelo adoran a este niño y el es mi vecino de todos modos así que puedo cuidar de el si me pongo un poco ruda con el…"

Rin curiosamente se preguntaba porque es que los adultos y alumnos superiores se congelaron cuando la chica menciono a su padre. Tal vez ella era familiar de uno de los mayores donadores financieros de la escuela, ya que al mencionarlo ninguno de los profesores o estudiantes detuvieron a la chica de secuestrar a su compañero de clases…

Taiga suspiro mientras arrastraba al chico a los vestidores. "De prisa enano, entre mas rápido te cambies mas rápido podemos combatir, entre mas rápido terminemos mas rápido podre tener mas gente potencial entrado al club."

"Porque yoooo?" El chico Shirou se lamento cómicamente antes de que ambos desaparecieran tra la puerta.

" _Sensei_?" Rin levanto su mano. "Sabe que ella acaba de entrar a los vestidores de chicos, cierto?"

"Rayos Fuji-nee yo se como cambiarme solo!" La voz de Shirou rugió desafiantemente desde el otro cuarto. Sonaba menos a que se estuvieran cambiando y mas a que habían decidido empezar el encuentro dentro de el curto.

"Simplemente asumiremos que todo saldrá bien cuando se refiere a las andanzas de Tainga-san…" El profesor del club de _kendo_ suspiro. "Vamos a presentar a tantos de los demás clubes como podamos antes de que Fujimura-san regrese…"

Los ojos de Rin se estrecharon desaprovatoriamente. Se suponía que esto era la educación superior, pero los profesores aparentemente aun permitían que los estudiantes actuaran como se les diera la gana… no, no había tiempo para darle vueltas a eso, ella tenia a un enemigo a quien rastrear.

A Rin no le importo mucho los clubes de artes marciales que explicaban lo que hacían. Ella ya era competente en el kempo Chino dada su tradición familiar, no gracias a Kirei. Si era capaz de reforzar su cuerpo un poco o crecer unos cuantos años mas, ella fácilmente podría vencer a los estudiantes mayores frente a ella con facilidad. Ella ya tenia una buena técnica, su cuerpo simplemente no tenia aun la fuerza necesaria.

Una vez mas fue sacada de su búsqueda por la demente alumna superior quien literalmente pateo la puerta y arrastro a Shirou quien ahora vestía armadura completa y portaba un _bokken_ muy parecido al de la chica… solo…

"… Tienes… que estar bromeando…" Murmuro Rin para si misma en cuanto le dio un buen vistazo al arma de la chica y suprimió un escalofrió. El arma, a pesar de toda lógica, realmente ESTABA maldita. Estaba poseída por algún tipo de espíritu salvaje que gritaba de sed de sangre. Diablos, estaba suficientemente hambriento que la gente en el cuarto que no tenían idea sobre la magia estaban temblando a causa de su presencia. "… Por favor no me digas que ESO es lo que eh estado detectando todo el día…" Ella imploro entre dientes mientras observaba a los dos demostradores ponerse en posición… "El pobre idiota no tiene oportunidad…"

o. o. o.

"Te odio Fuji-nee…" Gruño Shirou. "Te odio tanto tanto… tanto en este momento ."

"Yo también te quiero Shirou-kun~." Contesto Taiga dulcemente desde dentro de su casco, contradiciendo completamente las intenciones asesinas que estaba irradiando en ese momento.

Shirou exhalo lentamente para calmarse a si mismo. Esto no era nada serio. El ya había pasado por cosas peores cuando practicaba con Sirius-jiji y su familiar maniquí/marioneta que tenia guardado por ahí. Nunca logro acertar un golpe en ninguno de los dos, con o sin magia, pero si consiguió volverse muchísimo mejor en leer los movimientos del oponente y esquivar cosas que podrían causarle dolor…

… El _bokken_ que estaba mirando en este momento ea algo con lo que tenia una larga historia sobre lo segundo…

"Hup!" Taiga gruño mientras rápidamente se acercaba al joven chico con su espada lista para golear su cabeza. Ella era excepcionalmente rápida y habilidosa a pesar de su personalidad, poseyendo ya una cinta negra de 3er grado en el deporte… pero se estaba conteniendo y Shirou estaba determinado a al menos hacer que su asumida hermana mayor se esforzara por hacerlo miserable…

Crack!

La espada del chico fue bloqueada por la espada demoniaca de Taiga. Pocas personas lo vieron cuando paso, pero el chico apenas y había esquivado el ataque y contraatacado en el momento mas temprano posible. Desafortunadamente no era suficiente para atravesar las defensas de la chica…

Ella era mas fuerte que el. Mas rápida que el, Mas hábil que el…

Shirou había intentado solucionar esto mientras corría por su vida en Inglaterra, pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo intento no pudo idear nada. El reconocía que era una espada y que podía ser usado como una… pero al mismo tiempo sabia que posiblemente estaría en constante desventaja en una pelea contra otro mago o algún tipo de elemental. Tenia que ser mas engañoso y mas flexible en sus peleas y su magia para vivir mas tiempo…

El apretó sus dientes cuando apenas pudo esquivar y desviar el implacable asalto de Taiga mientras intentaba realizar un contraataque cuando veía una apertura. En serio, como es que nadie podía ver el aura maligna rodeando a la chica y su arma! Una cosa era hacerse el ignorante pero esto era ridículo! Tampoco ayudaba que su cuerpo se sintiera demasiado restringido usando una sola espada para bloquear y atacar todo el tiempo.

Tal vez si usara 2 espadas en vez de una para mejorar su flexibilidad… aunque había oído que usar 2 al mismo tiempo era realmente diferente…

WHAM!

Estando distraído con sus cavilaciones, Shriou no se percato del rápido ataque desde su derecha que lo golpeo en las costillas y lo mando a volar unos cuanto pasos antes de que azotara en el suelo dolorosamente. El aire de sus pulmones se había ido mientras intentaba adaptarse a la electricidad que cruzaba por su cuerpo originándose desde donde había sido golpeado. "Gah!" Siseo el chico. "Maldición! Por esto es que odio combatir contigo!"

"Whoa…" Uno de los otros miembros del club parpadeo. "El niño es realmente bueno. No pensé que fuera caaz de bloquear sus ataques, mucho menos contra-atacarla…"

"Vamos Shirou-kun~…" Taiga rió siniestramente con su _bokken_ listo y ojos brillantes de tras de su casco. "Aun no hemos completado el set completo de puntos…"

"Deberíamos decirle que esta asustando a cualquiera que hubiera querido unirse al club de _kendo_?" Pregunto un miembro del club de arquería.

"No te preocupes." Susurro otro estudiante del club de _kendo_. "Ella ya se graduó. Sus clases de universidad no empiezan hasta dentro de unos días así que decidió venir a ayudarnos a calentar y enseñar algunas cosas a los superiores antes de irse…"

"Voy a perder el resto del día de escuela si esto continua…" Se quejo Shirou mientras se ponía de pie. "Tal vez el resto de la semana…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer para hacer que entre en razón. La única cosa que puede hacerla abrumar a arma maldita…"

"Vamooos~…" Canturreo Taiga. "Apresurate~…"

"Fuji-nee. Tengo que irme ya." Shirou suspiró mientras se quitaba el casco, preocupando enormemente a varios de los maestros y estudiantes. "Si continuamos con esto estaré en problemas." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Si me metes en problemas Fuji-nee… no volveré a prepararte la cena nunca mas…"

La reacción fue instantáneo. En un segundo, la casi totalmente sanguinaria Taiga dejo caer su arma de la muerte y estaba ahora abrazando la cintura del chico y claramente llorando sin parar a pesar de que el casco prevenía que cualquiera lo viera. "Shiiiirrrrooouuuu-kuuun! No seas maaalooo! Lo sieeentooo! Porfavor no me dejas sola sin nada que comer!"

Todos en el cuarto se fueron de cara al suelo o quedaron estupefactos, claramente tomados completamente por sorpresa por el giro imprevisto.

Muchos estudiantes y maestros sin ninguna duda aclamaran este como el mas interesante y bizarro primer día de clases…

o. o. o.

"En serio…" Rin sacudió su cabeza mientras transitaba entre la masiva multitud de estudiantes para salir de los terrenos de la escuela. "Era solo una espada maldita menor. Me puse toda alterada por nada…" Se sentía aliviada y decepcionada por este giro imprevisto. Por un lado significaba que no tendría que lidiar con molestas nuevas circunstancias o rivales en el territorio de su familia. Por otra parte, no le molestaría tener aun rival o al menos alguien de su edad… además de ella… para hablar sobre magia. La única persona que tenia par hablar de magia era Kirei… y el falso sacerdote era alguien con quien no le gustaba hablar y punto.

"A quien trato de engañar?" Se rió para si misma. A pesar de su edad ella sabia que tan bien se llevaban los magos entre si. A demás no le ayudaba el ser una prodigio con todos los elementos y una cresta mágica bastante grande. Si se encontrara algún mago de su edad, ella probablemente lo dejaría estupefacto y envidioso de su talento. Entonces tendría que pelear y probablemente ganar a causa de su abrumadora ventaja.

Rin estaba tan ocupada alabándose mentalmente que no se dio cuenta de a donde iba… por lo que se topo con varias chicas que eran algunos años mayores que ella. El choque resultante causo que todas cayeran al suelo y tirando las cosas que estaban cargando…

… Incluyendo la joya cargada mágicamente de Rin…

"Ow!" La mas alta de ellas siseo. "Por que rayos fue eso?"

"Es una estúpida de primero." Gruño una chica gorda.

"La idiota probablemente se perdió." Gruño la tercera, quien parecía que había usado demasiado maquillaje para una chica de su edad.

"Tch…" Rin chasqueo los dientes, recriminándose mentalmente a si misma por ser tan descuidada.

"Oi oi! Que pasa con el trato silencioso?" La mas alta fulmino con la mirada a la Tohsaka. "Se supone que le ruegues perdón a tu _sempai_ cuando cometes una tontería como esta. Adelante. Inclinate y dí que lo sientes."

"Pobre enana esta demasiado asustada como para moverse." Rió la chica gorda mientras comenzaba a levantar sus cosas antes de pausar y ver algo entre todo el desastre. "Hey… que es esto?" Se inclino para levantar la joya.

La cara de Rin palideció. "Eso es mio! No lo toques!"

"Vaya vaya… Que esta haciendo una enana como tu con un tesoro como este?" Canturreo la del maquillaje mientras veía el zafiro azul y lo tomaba de la mano de su amiga con curiosidad. "Debes de ser una malcriada princesita si tus padres te dejan andar por ahí con esto…"

La Tohsaka apretó sus dientes. Su padre estaba muerto y su madre delirante después de que un fenómeno trato de estrangularla y se volvió demente por la falta de oxigeno el mismo día. "Devuélvemelo…" Gruño. Ya no era cosa de que la joya fuera parte de su practicas de magia. Era ahora un asunto de orgullo familiar. Había demasiadas personas a su alrededor como para hacer magia. Tendrá que pensar en algo mas. Por el momento… Resoplo y se cruzo de brazos. "No combina con tonta gente plebeya como ustedes."

Las tres chicas gruñieron y lentamente rodearon a la mas pequeña. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa…

"Yo lo vi todo. Realmente fue un accidente y realmente deberían devolverle la joya." El chico pelirrojo de antes estaba parado de lado y mirándolas sin mucha preocupación.

"Huh. Es otro mocoso." Se quejo la chica gorda. "Estas aquí para proteger a tu noviecita o jugar al héroe?"

"No la conozco y realmente no estoy intentando ser un héroe. Soy mas como una espada." Corrigió el chico a la chica mayor, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de las cuatro. "Solo estoy haciendo lo correcto. El zafiro es de ella y deberían devolvérselo."

"O si no que?" La del maquillaje hizo una pose desafiante. "Que es lo que vas a hacer? Acusarnos con tus padres? Mi papi es rico así que tus padres simplemente se retractaran si tratan de quejarse. O tal vez trataras de golpearme por el." Ella sonrió mientras sus dos amigas se le acercaban, usando su altura y números para parecer mas intimidantes… lo cual, si estuvieran poniendo mas atención, no estaba funcionando. "Adelante. Inténtalo."

"Mis padres están muertos y no me gusta pelear con chicas." Shirou afirmo calmadamente, sin reaccionar a la momentánea mueca que las chicas le dirigieron por decir a secas esas dos cosas como si estuviera hablando del clima. "Pero eso no significa que no puedo hacer nada." Se encogió en hombros, volteo y puso sus manos al rededor de su boca. "Fuji-nee! Necesito tu ayuda con algo!"

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo Rin inexpresivamente al mirar la familiar figura de la psicótica peleadora _kendo_ maldita haciéndose paso hacia el grupo, empujando a cualquiera desafortunado de estar en su camino.

"Shirou! Que pasa! Necesitas algo! Tenemos que ir a comprar mas comida! Ya me perdonaste? Por favor dime que es la ultima porque aun quiero probar tu comida!" La infantil joven paro en seco frente al chico con ojos de cachorro, implorando ser ordenada para apaciguar a su amo.

"E-esa es el Tigre de Fuyuki!" Tartamudeo la mas alta de las 3 bravuconas, dando un paso para atrás, claramente intimidada.

"Fuji-nee, esas chicas mayores tienen la joya que mi compañera de clases tiro por accidente y no se la quieren devolver." Afirmo Shirou. "Podrías por favor convencerlas de que la devuelvan ya que a ti si te escucharan?"

"Esta mintiendo." Gruño la chica gorda aun retirándose. "El solo quiere impresionar a la enana…"

Taiga frunció el ceño y gano varios años de madurez. "Consideraría esa posibilidad… si no fuera por que aquí Shirou idoliza a los héroes y hace cosas como esta todo el tiempo." Ella extendió su mano. "Entrégala. Ahora."

La chica del maquillaje mantuvo su cabeza en alto, claramente no dispuesta a admitir la derrota. "No. Nosotras la encontramos en el suelo y tu no tienes pruebas a demás de la palabra del enano que es de esta niña. Vas a tener que hablar con mi papi y convencerlo de que me haga entregarla."

"Genial." Gruño Rin. "Una malcriada hija de papi." Había demasiadas personas al rededor como para usar magia justo ahora. Tendría que alejar a todos antes de poder hipnotizarlos para que olviden todo este lio y le devuelvan su joya…

"Que dijiste?" le contesto la chica malcriada a Rin quien meramente la miro enojadamente en respuesta.

"Hah…" Se quejo Taiga mientras se rascaba la nuca con frustración antes de súbitamente asumir un aspecto malévolo. "Mira tu pequeña mocosa…" Gruño, su animada voz bajando unas cuantas octavas, para sorpresa de todos excepto Shirou. "Se que estas mintiendo. Mi papa y mi abuelo son jefes _yakuza_ , así que eh visto a gente de tu tipo antes. Crees eres dueña del mundo solo porque tienes unos cuantos billetes mas que las demás personas, pero lloras tus lagrimas manchadas de mierda e intentas mentir para escapar en cuanto un pez mas grande amenaza con morderte… y no estas haciendo un buen trabajo en cubrirte para empezar. Adelante. Llévanos con tu papa. Soltare mi nombre y ya veras que pasa. Diablos, Shirou podría hacer que mis viejos lo ayuden con esto ya que el les a hecho algunos favores, pero el es un chico muy bueno e intenta evitar involucrar a otras personas si puede evitarlo. El esta siendo educado al pedirles amablemente y después pidiéndome ayuda…" Ella sonrío malignamente y extendió la mano de nuevo. "Así que otra vez… devuelvan la linda joyita."

Taiga Fujimura. Heredera de las familias _yukuza_ de ciudad Fuyuki. Mientras que ella se distancia lo mas posible del estilo de se su familia y casi nunca muestra sus efectos en ella, aun así a habido alguna influencias en su personalidad base de las cuales solo llegan a presenciar algunas personas durante las practicas de _kendo_. Ella solo muestra este lado cuando realmente lo necesita o aquellos quienes le importan necesitan su ayuda... o cuando alguien que no le agrada y se merece tales amenazas esta interfiriendo en sus oportunidades de que Shirou cocine para ella.

Muy lenta y temblorosamente la chica estiro la mano y se desprendió de su premio temporal, terriblemente temerosa de la chica mayor frente a ella. En el momento en que lo hizo, huyo sin molestarse en recoger las cosas que se le habían caído cuando Rin choco accidentalmente con ella en primer lugar, seguida por sus amigas.

"… Impresionante…" Rin gruño admirada mientras miraba hacia un lado. Mientras que no le gustaba recurrir a su magia para salirse de sus problemas, ella admitía que era un alivio el no tener que recurrir a ella para recuperar su joya. Poro aun así ella obviamente no aceptaría nada de eso tal y como no admitiría lo nerviosa que estaba de la traviesa joven mayor.

"Muy bien, eso fue fácil!" Taiga sonrío infantilmente, abandonando su comportamiento _yakuza_ base y desvaneciendo cualquier rastro de su existencia. Le entrego la joya a Shirou ya que estaba mas cerca. "Aquí tienes Shirou! Dáselo a tu nueva novia!" Dijo riendo traviesamente.

"Ella no es mi no-…!" El chico estaba apunto de discutir con su asumida hermana mayor cuando sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente en cuanto la joya hizo contacto con su piel, mirándola impactado. "… No puede ser…" Susurro desconcertado antes de… olfatear la joya.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron antes de estrecharse considerablemente. Podría ser posible que…

"Um…" Taiga parpadeo, claramente ignorante de que iba todo eso. "Estoy bastante segura de que no te puedes comer eso Shirou…"

El pelirrojo se congelo antes de mirar nerviosamente Rin… quien en turno lo fulmino con la mirada… y lentamente comenzó portar una sonrisa. "Si no me la devuelves Emiya-kun… tendré que matarte." Afirmo en un tono confiado y calmado. "Esa joya es muy valiosa para mi después de todo…"

Taiga asintió dramáticamente. "Claro! Quiero decir, parece un poco fuera de lugar viendo que solo es una roca, pero deberías saber que lo mejor es no interponerte entre una chica y su joyería."

Rin suspiro mentalmente. El chico en frente de ella era un mago, o al menos psíquico. Su reacción ante su joya gritaba de sensibilidad al prana y la mirada que le dirijio igualmente le decía que el sabia que era ella. No solo eso, si no que también por su falta de control sobre sus emociones también le decía a la chica que el era a lo mucho un aprendiz que no tenia idea de como lidiar con otros magos. La mujer no tenia ni idea de que estaba pasando y pensaba que las reacciones del chico eran debido a otra cosa... aun así la seriedad de la situación eludía tan perfectamente a la mujer que era casi cómico. Aunque la expresión en la cara del chico… era. "Bien?" Pregunto ella en un tono arrogante. "Estoy esperando…"

Shirou trago saliva antes de reír nerviosamente. "C-claro… por favor no me mates…" Suplico mientras ponía la joya en las manos de la chica. "Y-yo solo estaba tratando de ayudar…"

"Aw acaso no es lindo~!" Dijo Taiga suspirando, claramente mal interpretando el miedo absoluto de Shirou de ser asesinado por otro mago, por timidez con la chica. "Es tan tímido contigo!" Se ergio y golpeo su mano en la otra. "Ya se! Debemos invitarla a cenar para celebrar que se volvieron amigos!"

"… Que?" Ambos Rin y Shirou preguntaron/chillaron con incredulidad.

"Claro!" Taiga asintió con finalidad. "Shirou tiene problemas haciendo amigos de su edad porque se sigue metiendo en problemas peleando con bravucones. Esta es una gran manera de que comience sus años de secundaria! Con una chica como amiga!"

"Retiro lo que dije antes." Se lamento el mago pelirrojo. "Por favor mátame. Ahora mismo."

Le tomo un momento a la Tohsaka recuperar su compostura antes de cruzar los brazos y sonreír. "No… no, quiero ver hasta donde llega esto. Probablemente me entretenga." Ignoro la progresiva visual hacia la desesperación de el chico y volteo con Taiga. "Me encantaría acompañarlos a la cena. Me podrías decir donde es que vive Emiya-kun para que pueda ir después? Tengo que avisarle a mi guardián que saldré esta noche."

Taiga asintió, también ignorando los frenéticos gestos denegatorios de Shirou ante la solicitud de la chica. "Seguro!" Tomo una pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir las instrucciones. "Sabes, es realmente bueno que estés haciendo esto." Suspiro gentilmente. "El realmente no tiene amigos de su edad y esta pasando por tiempos difíciles. Su papa murió hace menos de un mes y todo lo que a estado haciendo últimamente es juntarse con familiares mayores en Europa. El volvió hace apenas una semana…"

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron momentáneamente. "Europa? Quieres decir como Inglaterra?"

Taiga asintió. "Claro. Londres de hecho, aunque el también viajo a otras de ese país por lo que me a contado…" Suspiro mientras le entregaba las instrucciones a Rin. "Como sea… el necesita alguien con quien hablar. Su querida hermana mayor no puede estar con el todo el tiempo sabes…"

"Realmente desearía que hoy hubiera sido uno de esos casos…" Se lamento Shirou.

"Tu deja de hacer pucheros." La abstraída mujer le dio un manotazo en la cabeza al chico.

"Porque es que eso fue lo único que escuchaste!?" Le grito furioso el chico a una risueña Taiga, mientras la perseguía, Sin duda quería llegar a casa lo mas pronto posible para prepararse para la llegada de Rin.

La Tohsaka miraba a el par que se alejaba con una expresión ilegible. "Su padre murió recientemente y a estado en Inglaterra desde entonces… huh…"

o. o. o.

"Oh?" Kirei murmuro con curiosidad mientras Rin se preparaba para salir. "Vas a comer en la casa de otra persona esta noche? Pero había planeado hacer algo especial para ti en tu primer día de secundaria…"

La chica tembló. No porque el sacerdote fuera una persona tan esbozada… no completamente al menos. Era principalmente porque la idea de esta persona de "comida especial" normalmente involucraba comida tan picante y caliente que literalmente prendía fuego a la boca de una persona. Ella había visto a otros adultos intentar comer sus platillos antes y terminaron llorando en el piso, bebiendo casi medio litro de algún tipo de liquido, o desmallados a causa del dolor. "Siento decepcionarte…" Comenzó ella en una voz que decía claramente que no lo sentía. "… Pero sucede que hice algunos amigos hoy y me invitaron a cenar esta noche. Seria de muy mal gusto no presentarme cuando ellos sin duda ya han hecho preparaciones para mi llegada."

"Ya veo." El perturbante hombre asintió en acuerdo. "Ciertamente seria muy impropio de tu parte. Muy bien. Espero que estés de vuelta a una hora razonable para que podamos continuar con tus estudios."

La chica asintió antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de salir pauso. "Oye Kirei… Ya se que probablemente me dijiste esto antes, pero además de los Matou, no a habido otros magos en la zona mas que para las guerras cierto?"

"Hm?" El hombre alzo una ceja. "Bueno, tal vez podría no haber notado a uno o dos magos que hayan pasado por la ciudad de casualidad… pero no, no a habido ningunas otras familias residiendo aquí a demás de esas 2 desde la 3ra guerra. Porque?"

La respuesta de Rin fue precisa, casual y bien practicada. "Bueno, estaba viendo a una alumna superior que se graduó combatiendo con un _bokken_ hace un rato y estaba definitivamente maldito. Todos podían notar que algo andaba mal con esa cosa. Me preguntaba si era algo dejado atrás por alguna vieja familia o algo por el estilo."

Kirei miro a la chica con interés. "… Un _bokken_ maldito? No, eso no me suena a nada, aunque me parece algo vergonzoso que algo de esa naturaleza haya pasado desapercibido y haya caído en manos de un civil… aun peor, existir en primer lugar. Tendrás que mostrarme el arma y a su dueña para asegurarme de que sea desechado apropiadamente y que no haya efectos permanentes en la chica."

"Que generoso de tu parte." La chica contesto en un tono que indicaba claramente que lo dudaba.

"Es mi trabajo. Que clase de miembro de la iglesia seria si no cumpliera con mi deber de ejecutar cualquier abominación que residan en mi distrito?" El hombre se encogió en hombros casualmente. "Sera mejor que te marches ya. Es tan grosero llegar tarde para una reunión como no llegar del todo…"

Rin fulmino con la mirada al sacerdote antes de voltearse sin ninguna palabra y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ella realmente odiaba a ese hombre.

Dentro de la residencia Tohsaka el hombre odiado sonreía levemente antes de volver a la cocina donde los ingredientes estaban preparados. Era una lastima. El realmente se había tomado todas estas molestias para preparar una cena especial para ella… aunque el suponía que ella escapo porque no muchas personas disfrutaban de su particular gusto en comida…

La chica obviamente no quería que el viera a su amigo o interfiriera en su vida personal. Eso estaba bien. No estaba en posición para hacerlo. El no era su padre ni un ser querido. El era meramente su guardián… y el que mato a su padre… y el que tramo los eventos que provocaron a su madre daño mental permanente…

Oh bueno… seria mejor empezar de una vez. Los ingredientes se echaran a perder si solo los dejan ahí…

o. o. o.

"Este es el lugar…" Rin cavilo mientras caminaba hacia la casa estilo Japones al otro lado del distrito donde vivía. "Me sorprende que el viva en un lugar tan grande…" Se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes de las puertas principales y expandió sus sentidos. Ahora que se estaba enfocando en el area frente a ella, definitivamente podía notar que había varios campos limitados, todos los cuales eran extremadamente difíciles de captar incluso cuando estaba poniendo atención. No precia que hubiera ninguno que afectara el mundo físico o realizara algún encantamiento. Todos ellos parecían bastante estándar de hecho. Podía sentir un campo que mantenía la energía mágica dentro, también notaba otro que prevenía que se detectaran los ruidos fuertes o cambios drásticos dentro se detectaran afuera. Un barrera contra familiares, una barrera contra escudriñamiento… y una que apenas y podía determinar que era algún tipo de alarma. En realidad el lugar parecía menos un taller y mas una casa para algún mago que realmente aprecia su privacidad… si no fuera porque todos los campos eran extremadamente difíciles de detectar. Esa es magia de punta considerando que las habilidades de la chica ya eran excepcionales para aquellos varios años mayores que ella. Dudaba que el chico, Shirou, las hubiera colocado todas… lo cual significaba otra pregunta que… preguntarle… después de que la mayor se marche…

La pequeña maga sacudió su cabeza antes de entrar por la puerta del frente y tocar el timbre…

… Y parpadear confundidamente cuando se vio a si misma siendo cargada a gran velocidad a través de la casa en la que había estado parada en frente sin tener la menor idea de como es que se había metido en esta situación.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras!" Grito Taiga mientras corría con la chica debajo de un engañosamente fuerte brazo. "Shirou termino la cena hace 10 minutos y estaba muriendo de hambre y tuvimos que esperarte!"

"Huh?" Respondió inteligentemente la chica mientras la bajaban en frente de la mesa llena de comida.

"Si provocas la ira de Fuji-nee… tu sola seras la responsable del caos que suceda…" Afirmo Shirou en un tono absoluto mientras comenzaba a comer tranquilamente. A pesar de su actitud, Rin podía notar que estaba tenso para moverse en cualquier momento… y con buena razón. "Sera mejor que te apresures. La comida sera devorada por ella antes de que siquiera se enfrié…"

Rin miro al joven mago completamente perdida hasta que un destello se hizo presente frente a su cara… seguido por varios mas. Girándose instantáneamente determino que la fuente de la anomalía era la persona mayor en la habitación, comiendo a un literalmente inhumano ritmo. Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico ya que ella también estaba bastante hambrienta, Rin rápidamente tomo un tazón y comenzó a tomar tanta comida del plato frente a ella como pudiera, sin realmente poner atención en que eran además de saber si eran cosas comestibles o no. El momento en el que su plato entubo lleno ella comenzó a comer para así tener una oportunidad de tomar una segunda porción. "Hm?" Parpadeo confundida, pausándose en cuanto el sabor de la comida fue registrado. "Es… realmente bueno…" Comento ella, mas para si misma que para los demás.

"Pero claro que es bueno!" Respondió Taiga entre mordidas. "Shirou-kun a estado cocinando por años! El es mejor que la mayoría de los restaurantes… y mas barato también…"

"Sigue elogiando mis habilidades Fuji-nee y tendré que ser justo con todos y comenzar a cobrarte." Comento el chico mientras comía a un ritmo moderado a diferencia de las dos féminas en el lugar.

La siguiente hora paso en relativa calma. Shirou nunca bajo su guardia y permaneció educado mientras Taiga literalmente se volvió el alma de la fiesta, contando historias, avergonzando a Shirou y haciéndole preguntas a la joven Tohsaka.

"… Ahora que lo pienso…" Menciono Taiga con curiosidad mientras Shirou terminaba de lavar los platos, "… Estoy bastante segura de recordar que mi viejo me dijo en algún punto u otro que no me metiera con un par de familias en el pueblo… bueno, siempre hay alguna familias con las cuales una persona nunca debe de meterse en cualquier ciudad, pero el me dijo que esas dos estaba fuera de los limites por alguna razón." Ella se cruzo de brazos y uso un expresión pensativa. "Creo que una de ellas era la tuya Rin-chan… y la otra era… Mabishi… Maken… Makiri…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Ah! Cual era?"

"Hmm…" Rin musito con sus ojos bien abiertos e hizo contacto visual con la chica mayor, permitiéndole a su prana mandar algunos mensajes subliminales al cerebro de su objetivo. Ella disfrutaba la habilidad de la joven para animar las cosas, pero podría ser una molestia de este punto en delante si permanecía despierta. "No lo se _sempai_. Deberías meditarlo al dormir."

"Claro…" Taiga se tambaleo en su lugar antes de acurrucarse como un gato. "Una siesta suena como una buena… idea…"

"Por tu propio bien…" Un serio Shirou gruño desde la cocina, causando que Rin volteara y viera al chico rodeado por dos espadas flotando y apuntadas directo hacia ella. "… sera mejor que ella solo este bajo una hipnosis de sueño."

 _Espadas?_ Cavilo ella mentalmente sorprendida, no esperando que un mago tuviera una habilidad como esta, mucho menos un chico de su edad. "Tranquilizate. Yo no soy como algunos otros idiotas violentos que intentan matar a cada civil al rededor cuando pasa algo. Es obvio que ella no tiene idea de que esta pasando o hubiera reaccionado a mi joya igual que tu." Se cepillo casualmente el cabello con sus dedos. "Aunque deberías estar mas preocupado por ti mismo. Completamente solo dentro de la propiedad de alguien mas y practicando taumaturgia. Deberías estar agradecido de que no traje a nadie de refuerzo. Creo que deberías de agradecerme por mi generosidad…"

El chico chasqueo los dientes con enojo. "Generosidad? Probablemente no trajiste a nadie contigo porque les hubiera contado como fue que casi pierdes ese zafiro repleto de una tonelada de prana contra esa alumna superior, sin mencionar el hecho de que llevaste algo ASI de peligroso a la escuela. Acaso eres idiota?"

La ceja de Rin se movía con un leve tic. "Estoy tratando de ser amable y me llamas idiota? Te informo que soy una prodigio con 40 circuitos mágicos naturales, una cresta mágica con 30 mas Y soy una 'Promedio'!"

Shirou se sobresalto. Un 'Promedio' era raro. Diablos, una persona con dos afinidades era raro, pero tener las 5 le permitía a esta chica tener acceso a una porción extremadamente larga de magia conocida para los magos modernos. Contando el hecho de que la chica tenia 70 circuitos mágicos y básicamente tenia entre manos a una bomba con ropa de chica en su casa. Aun así, no se iba a rendir. El era así de obstinado, y no era como si el no tuviera algo de que presumir. "Y que? Yo soy una 'Encarnación'!"

Esta vez fue el turno de Rin para sobresaltase. Una Encarnación era una persona que a pesar de toda posibilidad tenia un origen y un elemento iguales. Era una persona que tenia tal afinidad a un único concepto o sustancia que eran considerados una representación humana y viviente de ello. Si las probabilidades de ser un ''Promedio' eran como ganarse la lotería, ser una encarnación era como excavar oro y petroleo en tu patio trasero de tamaño promedio. Parte de la rareza tenia que ver con el hecho de que la mayoría de los alineamientos elementales de los magos estaba entre los 5 estándar que formaban los elementos de un 'Promedio'. Las cosas de las que era capaz una 'Encarnación' eran bastante desconocidas ya que eran tan raros y cada uno tenia un alineamiento diferente, pero era generalmente aceptado que cualquier cosa de la que fueran capaces en campos específicos y conjuros de taumaturgia era algo que era imposible que lograra el resto del mundo. "Que? No es cierto! Estas mintiendo!" Grito ella, desmintiendo el alarde del chico.

El chico estaba apunto de responder cuando vio a Taiga rodar en el suelo felizmente como si fuera un gato, murmurando para si misma. El suspiro, la tensión de la situación dejándolo ahora que sabia que Rin realmente no hizo nada a parte de hacer dormir a la joven. "Que tal si dejamos esto como un empate? Tu no me crees, yo tengo espadas apuntándote… y estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de los dos quiere pelear."

Rin fulmino con la mirada al chico por varios momentos antes de suspirar y relajarse. "Seguro. De todos modos yo solo vine a ver que rayos estaba haciendo otro mago de mi edad en la ciudad…"

Shirou dejo salir un aliento de alivio y disipo sus armas. El realmente había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo. Solo podía hacer 2 espadas al mismo tiempo y aun estaba tratando de averiguar como dispararlas. Por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era proyectarlas sobre su cabeza y apuntarlas a sus oponentes… pero el obviamente no le iba a decir a la chica eso. Sacudió su cabeza y se , disipando sus proyecciones en el proceso. "Entonces que es lo que quieres preguntarme?"

Rin mentalmente dejo salir su propio suspiro de alivio. El chico obviamente había sido entrenado diferente que ella. Apuntándole con espadas… aunque fueran proyecciones, el chico fácilmente estaba entrenado para ser mas un mago de combate como los 'Agentes'. Ella probablemente duraría un rato contra el y probablemente ganaría ventaja con su amplio rango de conjuros… pero ella no estaba entrenada para pelear. Las posibilidades de ellos peleando estaban a su favor. Súbitamente la chica se dio cuenta de que venir a la casa de este chico, muy probablemente su taller, sola fue algo obviamente muy estúpido. Aunque afortunadamente, el dueño también estaba solo y resulto ser una persona honestamente amable… una rareza entre los magos modernos. "Que es lo que tu familia hace aquí?" Comenzó ella, manteniendo su actitud calmada constantemente. "Estas claramente allanando en el territorio de mi familia. Que estas estudiando aquí?"

Shirou se encogió en hombros. "Papá y yo simplemente estábamos viviendo aquí. El quería una vida pacifica y yo simplemente era feliz de estar con el. La única magia que estudiábamos aquí era la que yo podía hacer ya que papá solo quería relajarse."

"Sigues mencionando a tu papá." Comento Rin. "Que hay de tu mamá?"

"El es mi padre adoptivo." Respondió Shirou. "Mis padres verdaderos murieron en el incendio de Fuyuki y papá me rescato de el. El me adopto mientras estaba en el hospital. Después de eso me conto que era un mago y yo lo fastidie para que me enseñara hasta que lo hizo."

"Ya veo…" cavilo Rin. El chico tenia de hecho una historia algo deprimente al ser huérfano dos veces, pero ella había oído historias peores en el mundo mágico. "Así que no tienes su cresta mágica…"

"Si la tengo… mas o menos." El chico interrumpió, levantándose la camisa y canalizando prana en los 3 circuitos ahí, para impresión de la chica. "Un montón de cosas le pasaron a la cresta original. Papá solo recibió una quinta parte de ella de su padre, y algo le paso a el que provoco que solo 3 circuitos quedaron intactos de ello. Ya que eran tan pocos circuitos y porque conocemos a varias personas, fui capaz de vivir y recuperarme del trasplante." Soltó su camisa. "Además de eso, nací con 27 circuitos naturales de alta calidad."

"Tu… pero… qu…" La chica tartamudeo, no creyendo que este chico frente a ella fuera tan afortunado, estúpido y bizarro como para implantarse una cresta, a pesar del patético tamaño, en si mismo cuando no era un familiar sanguíneo del clan del que la recibió. Coloco su mano frente a su cara y miro ferozmente al chico.

"… No me estas haciendo esto nada fácil sabes…"

"Lo dice la maga que acabo de conocer hoy y que fue invitada a mi casa sin mi permiso por la loca chica civil sobre la cual no tengo control alguno." Dijo el chico de forma inexpresiva.

"Hmmm…" Cavilo la chica. "Supongo que tienes un argumento pasable."

"Pasable?" El chico alzo una ceja.

"Así que porque estabas en Inglaterra?" Continuo la chica ignorando la irritación del chico. "Había otros miembros del clan ahí? Son miembros de Torre del Reloj? De que departamento son?"

El chico sacudió su cabeza, alejándose de Rin mientras comenzaba a bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de Torre del Reloj. "Tranquila! No, ellos simplemente eran amigos de papa que ocasionalmente vienen y me ayudan a entrenar! Fui y me quede un tiempo con ellos para continuar con mi entrenamiento ya que ellos no pueden venir y quedarse tanto tiempo! Si ellos son parte de Torre del Reloj. Uno de ellos es un miembro algo respetado y el otro se acaba de graduar con honores del departamento de evocación espiritual."

Los ojos de la chica brillaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de que acababa de encontrar su boleto a ser patrocinada de entrada a Torre del Reloj sin tener que lidiar con molestas pruebas y entrevistas que los Asiáticos normalmente tienen que lidiar… incluso si su familia tiene una relación con el 2do Hechicero mismo. "Crees tu que uno de ellos pueda conseguirme un patrocinador?" Pregunto ella con un tono expectante.

El chico tembló mientras seguía retrocediendo cautelosamente. "No lo se! Tienes que preguntarle a ellos! Por favor puedo tener un poco de espacio personal ahora!"

La chica se pauso antes antes de darse cuenta de que estaba gateando hacia el chico como algún animal hambriento, sin duda perdida en su deseo de obtener tanta información como pudiera sobre posibles patrocinadores. Sonrojándose y tosiendo, la chica se distancio del chico y se ergio de nuevo. "Sea como fuere… estas allanando en la propiedad de mi familia sin permiso. Incluso si estas siendo entrenado por miembros de Torre del Reloj, debes de ser castigado…" Ella le dirijio una mirada maliciosa. "Eso a menos que pagues tus deudas al asistirme de algún modo…"

"Papa tenia razón… las chicas crecen demasiado rápido y las mujeres son malignas…" Mascullo Shirou entre dientes. "Que es lo que quieres?" Suspiro.

La chica sonrío dulcemente. Shirou no lo creyó ni por un segundo. "Un compañero de estudio." Dijo simplemente, causando que el chico se fuera de cara al suelo.

"Que?" Dijo sorprendido, no estando seguro de haber oído correctamente.

Rin perdió su sonrisa y cruzo los brazos. "Ya me oíste." Ella suspiro en su tono demandante de nuevo. "Necesito alguien de mi edad para compararme y con quien estudiar. Eso ayudara a mis habilidades e investigación. No hay otros magos en el area aparte de mi así que esta bastante solitario, aburrido y estancado hacer todo sola. Necesito un flujo de ideas constantes y frescas a demás de las mías para progresar mis habilidades a mayor velocidad." Ella le dirijiio una mirada escéptica. "No se porque te negarías a esto. Te beneficiarias de esto también ya que estas solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Además si te reporto a la Torre del Reloj o a uno de mis contactos como se supone que haga y resultas ser una Encarnación, estoy bastante segura de que obtendrás una designación de sellado solo por lo raro de tu condición…"

Shirou palideció al instante. El sabia que Rin no estaba fanfarroneando sobre la designación de sellado. Waver había hecho algo de investigación cuando estuvo en Inglaterra y le dijo lo mismo, que fue como supo que era una Encarnación en primer lugar. Por mas que odiara admitirlo… estaba básicamente a la merced de la confabuladora chica…

"Realmente no bromeabas cuando dijiste que eras una Encarnación…" Cavilo la chica mientras analizaba la disposición de Shirou… antes de sonreír maleficamente. "Supongo que esto significa que ahora tu vida esta en mis manos ahora…"

"Que mas quieres?" Se lamento el chico. "Que te haga el almuerzo todos los días? Lavar tu ropa? Hacer tu tarea?"

La Tohsaka rió arrogantemente y agito su mano despectivamente. "Claro que no! Eso seria impropio de alguien de mi altura! De hecho, me gustaría que hicieras lo opuesto cuando estemos en publico. No quiero que nadie sepa que nos conocemos o que estamos en tan buenos términos…"

" 'Buenos términos'?" Shirou repitió incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír.

"Desde luego!" Sonrío agradablemente. "Después de todo, que clase de amiga seria si vendiera a otro amigo para que lo diseccionaran?" Saboreo la expresión de miedo del chico. "Tengo el presentimiento de que este es el comienzo de una muy larga y hermosa relación Emiya-kun…"

Shirou estaba… casi… dispuesto a diferir vocalmente…

… Y entonces Taiga se levanto para ir al baño…

o. o. o.

Nota del autor:

Seh… Fui controlado por el psicópata bastardo dentro de mi otra vez… aunque, pare ser honestos, estoy sorprendido que la cadena de eventos en este capitulo progresara y se uniera tan tersamente como lo hizo…

Así que… Estoy pensando en poner algunos capítulos entre esto y la guerra. Desarrollo de personajes y cosas de la trama mezclada con entrenamiento. Las cosas estándar. Después de eso, que los combates comiencen!

Voy a intentar cambiar cosas en esta guerra tanto como pueda para alargarla. Aunque dejenme decir esto; las identidades de todos los _Servants_ no son definitivas, las identidades de todos los _Masters_ no son definitivas, intentare arrojar nuevos elementos en la historia para mantenerla avanzando mientras al mismo tiempo mantenga las cosas fieles al nasuverso. Aunque esto sera dificil, ya que cualquiera que halla visto la novela visual sabra que mucho de la historia es simplemente los personajes atravéz de su vida diaria… y aun asi lograr que todo sea condenadamente interesante e innovadora.

Asi que reseñen! Alaben al Tronco! Cuidado con el _bokken_ maldito de Taiga! Y vuelvan a reseñar!


	7. Progreso

Capitulo 7: Progreso

Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece y todo eso:

o. o. o.

"Sabes… Estoy comenzando a odiar el ser una Promedio …" Refunfuño Rin, sentada en la mitad de la noche en el porche de Shirou, mientras miraba a su compañero de estudio creando espadas constantemente al rededor de su cuerpo y disparándolas con un ritmo considerable hacia una pila de troncos cercana. El constante sonido de las armas impactando la pesada madera antes de despedazarse en el aire creaban una melodía única en la relativamente fresca noche de verano. "Quiero decir… todo lo que tu tienes que hacer es enfocarte en unos cuantos conjuros que ya puedes usar y eventualmente seras capaz de hacer cosas ridículas con ellos. En cambio yo tendré que matarme estudiando todos y cada uno de mis elementos MAS todos los conjuros que estos me permiten para poder lograr mi verdadero potencial…"

"Claro…" Shirou rodó sus ojos antes de incrementar la velocidad de su proyección y disparo de espadas, ahora disparando al menos 5-7 espadas a la vez con relativa facilidad. "Debe ser muy difícil el tener la habilidad de poder usar magia estándar competentemente y realmente saber lo que en verdad puedes hacer con tus poderes en vez aprender a base de prueba y error todo el tiempo." El podía sentir su od fluyendo activamente en su magia, así como sus circuitos calentándose… aunque aun estaba dentro del rango tolerable. Según lo que había aprendido sobre los circuitos mágicos, estos eran de cierta manera similares a los órganos, pero podían ser entrenados de forma ligera a diferencia del corazón o el hígado. Era similar a cuando alguien deja sin uso un órgano por un largo tiempo. El órgano se atrofiara y no trabajara eficientemente. Algunas familias nobles usaban este proceso para incrementar la calidad de los circuitos de sus herederos, aunque no tantas ya que era un procedimiento extraordinariamente peligroso que de fallar no solo dañaría al heredero, si no potencialmente arriesgar la destrucción parcial o total de la cresta mágica que allá estado injertada en el cuerpo del niño en ese momento.

Hacer magia que esta mas allá de las habilidades del conjurador lo matara. Era una regla relativamente simple que se enseñaba en el primer día de entrenamiento de cualquier mago, y de ningún modo estaba disfrazando la verdad. Era por eso que pocos se tomaban la molestia de realmente entrenar a sus niños y/o herederos de esta forma.

Pero claro, Shirou normalmente entrenaba por si mismo, tenia un artefacto que lo curaba mas a fondo que cualquier otro conjuro en existencia … aunque mas lento, era chico extremadamente obstinado, y valoraba su bien estar menos que una persona normal.

A causa de que el frecuentemente presionaba sus limites al proyectar _Avalon_ casi todas las noches, y desde luego porque la _Avalon_ real estaba dentro de su cuerpo reparando cualquier daño menor que pudiera haber acumulado con el paso del tiempo, la calidad de sus circuitos mejoro y cualquier potencial… y muy menor daño que recibían desaparecía casi completamente al día siguiente. Sus circuitos nunca alcanzarían el nivel de calidad del clan Barthomeloi, con sus circuitos mágicos potenciados por la 'Sangre azul', por ejemplo… y no es como si necesitara otra razón para recibir una designación de sellado… u otro clan noble que quiera matarlo para agregar a la lista de los que su padre aparentemente enfureció mas allá de la razón… aun así el suponía que para el momento en que su cuerpo dejara de desarrollarse sus circuitos habrán alcanzado tal calidad que haría que la mayoría de los magos se lo piensen dos veces antes de meterse con el… eso claro si tuvieran permitido acercarse lo suficiente como para mirar sus circuitos hasta ese grado.

Ahora, si tan solo tuviera un conjuro que pudiera abusar de todo ese poder al mismo tiempo además de proyectar y disparar espadas a granel…

Como sea, lo que estaba haciendo en este momento no se acercaba ni por asomo a lo exhaustivo que era proyectar _Avalon_ … y no es como si Rin supiera que el tenia ese Noble Fantasma dentro de el. Que la chica supiera de su estado como encarnación era suficientemente malo… no necesitaba que ella supiera que el tenia una reliquia de inmensurable poder y valor dentro de su cuerpo. Temblaba por lo que le haría la chica si se llegara a enterar de eso… no. Era mejor el no pensar en esa posibilidad. Pondría sus esperanzas demasiado en alto, ya que Rin siempre parecía alcanzar un nuevo nivel de bajeza cuando el menos se lo esperaba.

"Oh deja de lloriquear. Te eh estado ayudando a mejorar todo fuera de tu magia de proyección y refuerzo desde que llegue." La chica frunció el ceño. "Aun estarías teniendo problemas disparando tus espaditas si yo no estuviera aquí. Incluso te di algunas lecciones en campos limitados de tan buena que soy…"

"Claro, y mientras tanto evisceraste la única linea de conjuros que poseo para avanzar con tu investigación en imbuir tu magia en tus gemas a tal grado que descubriste un modo de casi triplicar la cantidad que pueden soportar. Sin mencionar todo el tiempo que pase enseñándote como reforzar tu cuerpo en un nivel superior. Si que es un intercambio justo." Murmuro entre dientes el pelirrojo antes de detenerse en su practica de proyección y disparos constantes e hizo dos versiones mas cortas de las que estaba disparando para sus manos con 'Alteración' y comenzó a blandirlas de forma practicada y enfocada.

"Otra vez con entrenamiento con espadas duales?" La Tohsaka suspiro, notando claramente que esta no era la primera vez que el chico entrenaba de manera tan mundana. "Porque sigues haciendo eso? Quiero decir, a demás de Taiga, nadie practica combate contigo cuando usas ese estilo… si le puedes llamar así. También esta el hecho de que estas en el club de Arquería en vez del club de _kendo_ … no tiene sentido…"

"Es buen ejercicio." Respondió Shirou vagamente, y definitivamente no haciéndole recordar a la chica que el estaba en mejor forma natural que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad… o incluso que la mayoría de chicos mayores que el. "Estoy intentando volverme ambidiestro, ya que eso podría confundir a la gente en una pelea y además fortalece ambos brazos bastante bien. Quiero un estilo que sea bueno, fuerte y flexible el cual solo yo pueda usar." El sonrío ligeramente. "Además, que tipo de encarnación de una espada seria si no tuviera algún tipo de estilo único?"

"Yo diría que una bastante extraña, pero eso solo seria ser redundante." Rin le miraba aburrida, claramente desinteresada en su explicación anterior. Poniéndose de pie, la chica acomodo su cabello altaneramente. Era alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada y tenían escuela en la mañana. Normalmente esto seria un problema para la mayoría de los estudiantes de 12 años que quisieran tener calificaciones perfectas, pero uno de los beneficios de ser un mago era el hecho de que, mientras tuvieras acceso a tus circuitos mágicos, podías hacer que necesitaras menos sueño para estar totalmente cargado y descansado para todo el día… eso mientras no hayas utilizado tus circuitos a capacidad total durante el proceso, claro esta. Aun así era horrible el quedarse despierto hasta tarde varias noches seguidas, aunque las repercusiones estaban significativamente reducidas, sin importar que uno se despertaría bastante aletargado a pesar de que tan grande fueran sus reservas de od o que tantos circuitos tuvieran. Prueba A: Rin Tohsaka. "Supongo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Tu sigue haciendo ese ridículo entrenamiento tuyo. Yo me voy a casa."

"Claro claro…" Murmuro Shirou mientras blandía sus espadas otra vez mientras proseguía con las formas, enfocado en su labor. "Solo asegurate de volver a casa a salvo. Sabes que algún chiflado te veria como un blanco fácil a esta hora de la noche."

"Oh?" Tohsaka sonrió con picardía. "Podría ser que haz caído rendido ante mi encanto y belleza?"

"Mas bien no quiero que la asociación de magos venga a reclamar todas tus cosas y se enteren de que estoy aquí." Refunfuño el chico antes de agacharse para evadir la taza de te que la chica le había lanzado a la cabeza. "Hey cuidado con eso!"

"De que estas hablando Shirou?" La chica ladeo la cabeza inocentemente. "Yo no hice nada. Sabes que es bastante grosero gritarle a la gente mientras se van de tu casa…"

"… Solo vete de una vez." Cedió el chico, sabiendo que la chica era la culpable y que simplemente se estaba burlando de el como ella siempre hacia.

"Estas seguro?" Pregunto ella. "Acaso no quieres saber quien te lanzo esa taza? Podría ser un espíritu o algún otro mago que logro escabullirse en tu propiedad."

"Muy gracioso." Shirou la miro inexpresivo. Rin siempre estaba haciendo cosas como esta. Ya fuera torciendo sus palabras para quedar acorde a lo que ella deseara o fingiendo inocencia cuando básicamente la atrapaba con las manos en la masa haciendo algo. Ella seria una política maravillosa si decidiera perseguir esa carrera… "Casi haces que me lo crea esta vez."

"Muy bien. Puedo ver que mi presencia ya no es bienvenida aquí." Ella suspiro pesadamente. "Diviértete con el resto de tu entrenamiento Shirou. Tal vez hasta mejores si sigues así…"

El chico sacudió su cabeza mientras la chica se marchaba de su casa y el siguió con sus repeticiones. Así es como básicamente 2 noches cada semana pasaban por los últimos 3 meses desde que Shirou conoció a Rin. Muchos podrían determinar rápidamente lo abusiva que era la relación, siendo que la chica a menudo forzaba a Shirou a hacer algunos de los trabajos mas serviles para sus experimentos y raramente le devolvía algo al chico. Eso no significa que Shirou no hubiera aprendido nada de las experiencias o mejorado de alguna manera. La promedio ocasionalmente le ayudaba con sus estudios "mundanos" y le aclaraba algunos conceptos complicados con los que tenia problemas de comprender mientras estudiaba, aunque hasta donde Shirou le consta era mas para aplacar su ego mas que otra cosa, eso por lo mucho que se regodeaba de lo dependiente de ella que el era cada vez que el hacia un avance en su investigación…

Bueno… la investigación que el se permitía hacer en frente de ella al menos…

Terminando sus 100 repeticiones y sintiendo el ardor en los brazos, Shirou exhalo lentamente y forzó a las armas cortas en sus manos a disiparse. Permitiéndose un pequeño descanso, el chico volteo hacia la pila de troncos cubiertos de cortes que aun permanecían erguidos frente a el. Por lo que podía apreciar, el podía disparar sus armas proyectadas a una velocidad bastante alta, pero considerándolo todo, duda que fura impresionante comparado a lo que otros magos podían hacer. Claro que una espada volando directo a la cabeza de alguien no era algo lo cual burlarse, pero tampoco lo eran las bolas de fuego, cuchillas de viento, y otros fenómenos que los magos podían realizar. Shirou sabia que el ya tenia un ataque básico basado en magia decente en su haber, pero necesitaba incrementar el margen de lo que podría hacer si fuera a continuar sumergiéndose en el mundo de los magos. Necesitaba algo mas rápido y/o mas fuerte… y justo ahora estaba intentando algo que el asumía le daría ambos…

" _Trace_ … _on_." El chico exhalo, manteniendo una mano frente a el… para sujetar el arco que acababa de proyectar. Le tomo varias semanas de su practica de proyección básica el memorizar el todos los aspectos de un arco, pero siendo parte del equipo de arquería de secundaria no lo dejaba sin una fuente inspiración. El arco en sus manos en ese momento era diferente. Era mas grueso y fuerte que los arcos de la escuela. La cuerda requería una demostración de fuerza mayor para poder tensarla, y la madera misma parecía estar mas labrada en el centro como si fuera a sujetar algo mas grande que una flecha. En su otra mano, Shirou proyecto una espada ligeramente mas delgada que las que había estado disparando. El la miro cuidadosamente… antes de disiparla de nuevo. " _Trace_ … _start_ …" El recito lentamente, hipnotizándose a si mismo lentamente en el proceso de su proyección paso por paso hasta que llego a la parte donde sabia que debería hacer cambios. " _Pausa. Alterar imitación de las técnicas de fabricación. Inscribir contorsión. Aplicar. Resumir_." Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras intentaba inscribir la alteración en su proceso. A pesar del hecho de que el era excepcionalmente bueno para _proyección_ y el _refuerzo_ , le era considerablemente mas difícil acostumbrarse a la _alteración_.

Técnicamente el podría hacer los cambios que quisiera en la espada después de hacerla, pero el determinaba que sus enemigos no le permitirían el tiempo de completar los 2 pasos durante una pelea… lo que significaba que el tenia que hacerlo un proceso de un solo paso. Desafortunadamente por algún motivo el no podía reproducir armas que el alterara como si fueran su propio diseño a parte. El suponía que tenia que ver con el hecho de que ya que era algo que el mismo le estaba agregando al diseño original, esto cambiaría el esquema original que estaba almacenado en su cabeza. Si quería hacer un esquema de la versión alterada, el básicamente estaría sobreescribiendo l esquema original, algo que el estaba bastante reticente de hacer. Así que, tenia que alterar 'manualmente' esos híbridos de espada y flecha desde su forma original de espada cada vez que quisiera hacer una nueva. La buena noticia es que se estaba volviendo mejor y mas rápido en ello. La mala noticia es que tomaba prana extra el darle la forma adecuada…

Activando la metafórica pistola dentro de su alma, el chico proyecto su creación en su mano libre otra vez, produciendo la misma espada que antes, solo que esta vez el arma estaba retorcida hasta la punta de la hoja, haciendo que pareciera mas un sadico clavo que una espada.

"Veamos si puedo hacer que esto funcione esta vez…" Murmuro Shirou para si mismo mientras colocaba su arma retorcida en su arco modificado, habiendo hecho una pequeña ranura en el pomo del arma para hacer las cosas mas faciles. La alteración de la espada había sido relativamente fácil comparado con hacer el arco que le permitiría dispararla sin romperse las manos. Desde luego un arco normal no funcionaria ni aun estando reforzado hasta sus limites, así que tuvo que hacer algunos cambios con un poco de lo que sabia sobre la composición de los materiales un montón de estudio sobre los materiales que el quería y necesitaba usar en su arco. EL resultado de sus pruebas y errores era lo que tenia en su mano justo ahora… así como lo fueron los arcos que probo las pasadas 3 semanas. La forma le había salido bastante bien… si tan solo ahora pudiera encontrar el material correcto…

Respirando con calma, Shirou comenzó a verter prana en su cuerpo, fortaleciendo sus brazos, cuerpo y piel para no solo tirar de la gruesa cuerda con la espada colocada en ella… si no también para protegerse a si mismo en caso de que el arco literalmente le explotara en la cara… otra vez. Afortunadamente el había logrado una comprensión bastante buena de la magia curativa básica antes de comenzar… en su mayoría dado el hecho de que Rin se dio cuenta de que Shirou tenia una tendencia de quedar algo lastimado en los experimentos de ambos y se estaba cansando de tener que curarlo todo el tiempo… así que Shirou estaba bastante seguro de que si algo fuese a salir mal el podría curarse a si mismo para que nadie se diera cuenta el día siguiente.

Bastante seguro.

El arco y la cuerda se separaron tersamente y hasta ahora no parecía haber signos iniciales de que alguno se fuera a romper. Eso ya era una buena señal y el chico decidió jalar un poco mas. La cuerda estaba ahora en frente de su mentón y la sentía hundirse en sus dedos. Esto no era un problema, incluso si no se estuviera reforzando a si mismo. El cuerpo de Shirou ya se había familiarizado con la sensación del arco y la fricción de la cuerda en sus dedos. La relativamente dolorosa presión en sus dedos era mas bien reconfortante y terapéutica para el mientras jalaba mas de la cuerda que ahora estaba justo atrás de linea de la oreja, que era a donde la mayoría de los arqueros japoneses jalaban la cuerda a diferencia de los arqueros occidentales quienes se detenían justo en frente de su cara. Esta era una buena señal. La tensión del arco era fuerte, pero no había señales de que fuera a romperse bajo presión.

En vez de soltar la flecha modificada, el chico dejo que el arco jalara sus manos juntas para tener una sensación de su retracción. A veces un arco que se veía bien y tenia un retroceso fuerte simplemente no tenia el poderoso golpe súbito que hacia que el arco disparara la flecha, o temblaría un poco en la retracción lo cual causaría un disparo pobre. Shirou había creado unos cuantos de esos irritantes cuasi arcos en sus experimentos y cada vez estos le molestaban enormemente.

Afortunadamente este arco no parecía tener alguno de esos defectos hasta donde podia ver. Asintiendo para si mismo, el chico exhalo lentamente y comenzó a tirar de la cuerda…

o. o. o.

El Siguiente Día:

"En serio Emiya… que fue lo que te hiciste esta vez?" Issei Ryuudou suspiro mientras almorzaba con Shirou, mirando con cuidado los vendajes en la mejilla y brazos del chico. "Algunas semanas vienes a la escuela cubierto de vendajes y con alguna nueva excusa de como los obtuviste…"

Shirou rió ligeramente antes de tomar un bocado de su almuerzo. "No es nada Issei. Simplemente me lastime probando algo de equipo nuevo de arquería aya en casa."

"Oh?" EL hijo del monje líder del templo cercano alzo una ceja. "Quieres decir que no fue por tratar de expulsar de tu casa algún trastornado animal salvaje otra vez?"

El pelirrojo logro aguantarse la risa bastante bien al oír su excusa frecuente para sus heridas causadas por Tohsaka. La chica no pareció tomarse muy bien ese insulto tan débilmente cubierto cuando escucho como es que el estaba explicando sus frecuentes heridas de las cuales ella estaba relacionada… pero a pesar de las quemaduras de 2do grado que tuvo esa noche, el creía que esa pequeña retribución valió la pena al final. "No… bueno, si, si los tuve otra vez, pero no me dieron muchos problemas esta ocasión…"

"Realmente deberías conseguir mejor protección para tu casa, Emiya." Issei suspiro. "Incluso aunque el templo es bastante grande, espacioso y cercano al bosque, aun así por alguna razón no parece que tengamos tantos problemas como tu con los animales salvajes."

"Eh. Simplemente soy así de desafortunado, supongo." Shirou se encogió en hombros casualmente mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

"Así parece." El otro chico sacudió su cabeza. "Entonces fueron tus heridas suficientemente malas para que previnieran que fueras al dojo de arquería esta mañana?"

El falsificado negó con la cabeza. "Nah. Solo fueron unos rasguños. Llegue al club a tiempo, ayude a todos a prepararse, e hice mis rondas…"

"Sabes, en serio sorprendiste a todos con tus habilidades de arquería." Issei señalo. "Incluso si ya lo habías probado un poco antes, nunca escuche de alguien de nuestra edad que pudiera obtener tiros al blanco tan fácilmente. La gente te esta llamando un prodigio y hay rumores de que algunos estudiantes de preparatoria vendrán a ver tus practicas pronto."

"Ellos pueden mirar todo lo que quieran, no es para tanto." Shirou se encogió en hombros, realmente no viendo el porque todos estaban haciendo un alboroto de ello.

Mucha gente estuvo sorprendida cuando Shirou se inscribió en el club de arquería en vez del de _kendo después_ de su breve pelea contra Taiga durante su primer día escolar hace 6 meses. Incluso mas sorprendidos estuvieron aquellos que, no sabiendo de sus pasatiempos y hábitos, miraban como ayudaba a los trabajadores de mantenimiento y guardias con el trabajo en la escuela a tal grado que el ocasionalmente el encontraba respuestas a los problemas que incluso ellos no podían resolver. Había llegado al punto en que Shirou se había empezado a ganar apodos que incluían, pero no se limitaban, a "El Conserje", siendo que el era bastante bueno en cualquier cosa que involucrara usar las manos. Muchos pensaban que el estaba tratando de ser como esos viejos sabios y fuertes que aparecen en los mangas y películas, quienes confunden a la gente trabajando en lugares degradantes. Shirou simplemente se burlo de ello cuando le preguntaron y meramente respondió que el disfrutaba de ensuciarse las manos y meterle mano a las cosas.

Desafortunadamente, el aun conseguía meterse en problemas ocasionalmente cuando se cruzaba con bravucones metiéndose con alguien, lo cual de cierta manera lo insolaba de sus compañeros de clase. Afortunadamente Issei no era uno de ellos y los dos chicos frecuentemente tomaban el almuerzo juntos lejos de las multitudes.

"Escuche que esa chica Tohsaka de la clase 1-A se esta volviendo bastante popular." Dicho monje aprendiz suspiro irritablemente.

"Y por la forma en que lo dices, eso es algo malo." Comento Shirou.

"No me agrada." Issei afirmo francamente. Era un rasgo que ambos chicos compartían. Ambos eran malos para ocultar lo que pensaban aun si se molestaran en intentarlo. "Me puedo dar cuenta, ella es una de esas personas que es buena en el exterior, pero pura maldad en su interior."

"Tal vez estés en lo correcto en eso…" Shirou respondió casi casualmente antes de seguir comiendo, asegurándose de que su _bentou_ estaba en frente de su cara para ocultar cualquier expresión que pudiera estar revelando.

Issei sonrió. "Finalmente. Alguien que no simplemente ignora mis comentarios en el momento en que vocifero mis opiniones sobre ella. Todos los demás a quienes hablo de ella simplemente me miran como si estuviera loco o piensan que secretamente estoy enamorado de ella…" El saco la lengua en señal de disgusto. "Ugh. No gracias."

Shirou no pudo evitar reír con la respuesta de de Issei sobre la 'maligna'. "Haha. Yo no seguiría intentando convertir a la gente contra ella si fuera tu Issei. Si ella es realmente tan horrible como dices, entonces si ganas su atención ella podría usar sus despreciables habilidades contra ti."

El chico de lentes se arredro. "Maldición… tal vez tengas razón. Tengo que ser mas cuidadoso de ahora en delante…"

o. o. o.

Era después de la escuela y Shirou acababa de terminar de practicar en el club de arquería. A pesar de sus heridas, que cualquier persona experimentada con el arco podía saber que eran el resultado de un arco despedazándose en las manos de su dueño, el chico mantenía su prácticamente perfecto récord de tiro, golpeando todas y cada una de las veces en el centro de la diana, muy para el disgusto de muchos de sus superiores, y la alegría de muchos otros que pensaban en explotar sus habilidades para ganar en los torneos. El sabia del razonamiento de la ultima porque algunas de las miembros superiores normalmente se comportaban muy emocionadas cuando el disparaba y eran bastante vocales sobre lo que esperaban de el.

Además de que muchas de ellas pensaban que su cabello rojo era "adorable".

Aun así, eso no hacia nada para evitar que los miembros mas viejos del club lo forzaran a el y otros de los novatos a limpiar el edificio de club y los suministros, y luego de un poco tiempo Shirou se ofreció a terminar las labores mientras todos los demás se iban a casa. Era el ultimo día antes de las vacaciones de verano y en realidad nadie quería pasar mas tiempo del necesario en la escuela para que sus vacaciones empezaran y ya que el no sentía ninguna prisa por empezar con todo fue que se ofreció a hacer las labores de todos. El chico era bastante caritativo cuando se trataba de trabajos que fueran similares a labores del hogar. A veces molestaba a sus amigos que el se ofreciera a hacer esto tan frecuentemente, pero el honestamente disfrutaba de hacer esto. La limpieza era bastante calmante para el y si el ayudaba a otros en el proceso entonces mucho mejor.

Al final esto termino con Shirou dejando la escuela al rededor de las 7 de la noche.

"Vaya… creo que me tome mas tiempo de lo que pensaba esta vez…" Shirou murmuro para si mismo al tiempo que sentía el fresco viento del verano pasar mientras caminaba de vuelta a su lado del pueblo. "Supongo que me deje llevar otra vez."

El chico caminaba casualmente a casa tomando algunos atajos a través del parque local, pensando en que tenia aun en su refrigerador y que podría prepararse para cenar, cuando noto algo en un extremo de su visión.

"… Otra vez regresas tarde a casa _Sempai_ …" Afirmo Sakura desde donde estaba sentaba en uno de los columpios. "Otra vez dejaste que todos se fueran antes mientras tu terminabas todo el trabajo."

"Si…" Shirou contesto apenado. El no estaba sorprendido por la presencia de Sakura. Ella tenia el habito de ocasionalmente estar ahí durante los viernes en la tarde. Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que ella hacia eso solo para esperarlo, ya que a veces ella era la única en el parque cuando el llegaba… pero eso seria una tontería. "… Supongo que lo hice otra vez… pero realmente no me molesta. Me ayuda a aclararme las ideas…"

"Yo pensaba que la mayoría de lo niños de nuestra edad intentaban evitar los quehaceres tanto como pudieran." La chica ladeo su cabeza curiosamente. Había sucedido con lentitud, pero desde la primera vez que se conocieron la personalidad de Sakura gradualmente había salido a la superficie. Ella expresaba lo que sentía mas frecuentemente ahora, aunque aun era bastante recluida comparada a alguien normal de 6to grado, la mayoría de sus expresiones positivas raramente se dejaban ver.

"Si bueno, tu me conoces." Rió el pelirrojo. "Soy un poco diferente de la mayoría de los niños." El sacudió su cabeza. "Y que tal estuvo la escuela para ti? Te esta yendo bien?"

"Me esta yendo bien…" Ella dijo esto en una manera que el chico noto que escondía un significado mas profundo, pero Shirou no intento indagar. Eran asuntos privados de ella después de todo. "Mis calificaciones son buenas y hasta ahora no he tenido problemas…Estoy mas preocupada por ti _Sempai_." Ella miro los parches en sus brazos y cara. "Te volviste a lastimar."

"No es nada. Solo fue un mal arco que estaba probando cuando se rompió en mis manos." El chico hizo un ademán casual con la mano.

"Un mal arco?" Pregunto ella con curiosidad. "Creía que la escuela revisaba el equipo que entrega a los miembros de los clubes."

"Nah. Este fue uno que yo me conseguí." Shirou le explico a la chica. "Estaba intentando conseguirme un arco mas potente y termine con uno de mala calidad."

"No sabia que la arquería fuera tan peligrosa…" Murmuro ella para si misma.

"Que? También quieres unirte al club?" Pregunto Shirou, causando que la chica lo viera sorprendida antes de alejar la mirada avergonzada, lo cual provoco que el sonriera. "No es TAN peligroso. Yo solo me lastime porque estaba probando equipo nuevo malo por mi cuenta. Además de que pase eso, lo cual es casi imposible si te mantienes con el equipo de la escuela, no es mas peligroso que la arquería normal…" El pauso un poco. "Bueno… tienes que asegurarte de que todos están apuntando al campo cuando están disparando, especialmente después de esa vez cuando uno de mis compañeros de clase accidentalmente… pero si, es perfectamente seguro."

"Ya veo…" La chica lo miraba con una expresión muy compleja que parecía ser en parte esperanza, parte alegría, parte escepticismo, y varias otras emociones. "… Entonces ese arco nuevo era para tus practicas?"

Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "Así es. Estaba probando una nueva flecha, pero aun no he encontrado el arco correcto para ella aun. He estado buscando, pero aun no he tenido suerte aun…" El fue interrumpido cuando escucho el rugir de los estómagos de ambos. "Ah… Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo. Fuji- _nee_ probablemente va a enloquecer cuando vuelva a casa, ya que la cena estará algo tarde." El sacudió la cabeza frustradamente antes de voltear a ver a la chica. "Se que tienes que avisarle a tu familia primero, pero quieres venir a comer a mi casa? Tu también pareces estar bastante hambrienta."

La chica se congelo en su posición. Los dos habían hablado en el parque múltiples veces antes, pero esta era la primera vez que el la invitaba a su casa. Si Shirou no lo supiera mejor, el hubiera jurado que veia algo de miedo en el lenguaje corporal de ella. "Cena?" Ella pregunto en un tono ligeramente mas bajo mientras pensaba sobre la situación con extremo cuidado.

"Sakura?" Shirou dijo preocupado. Algo de lo que había dicho obviamente perturbo a la chica. "Pasa algo malo?"

"Ah…" Ella se tropezó con sus palabras. "N-no… no es nada _Sempai_ , Solo pensaba sobre algunas de las nuevas reglas que impuso mi abuelo…" Ella alejo la mirada avergonzada antes de devolverla a los ojos del chico. "… No creo que les moleste si voy a tu casa solo para cenar…"

El chico asintió con la cabeza, deshaciéndose de su preocupación por la manera en que actuaba la chica. Ella frecuentemente intentaba decir cosas tan solo para dejar que su voz se apagara justo en medio de la oración si hablaba por mucho tiempo. Estaba mejorando, pero estaba lejos de desaparecer completamente. "Bien. Mientras tu familia este de acuerdo. Como sea, vámonos. Yo también tengo hambre y sin duda Fuji- _nee_ esta muriendo de hambre también. Creo que te he contado suficiente de como actúa ella cuando esta hambrienta, así que mientras recuerdes lo que te he dicho sobre que y que no decir cerca de ella… y mantenerte lejos de su boca… estarás bien."

"… Aun pienso que estas exagerando cuando me dijiste que casi te come una vez _Sempai_." La chica murmuro mientras seguía a Shirou hasta su casa.

"Pronto lo veras por ti misma…" Gruño el falsificado, molesto de que otra persona mas no creía en su historia. "Solo no digas que no te lo advertí…"

Los dos caminaron hasta su casa. Shirou noto que la chica se movía nerviosamente mientras mas se acercaban a la puerta. El suponía que ella solo estaba nerviosa de estar en casa de otra persona. El catalogaba a la chica como del tipo extremadamente tímida. Desafortunadamente para el, tan pronto como abrió la puerta, el vio algo que le hizo helar la sangre por varias razones.

En la entrada de su casa, no habían solo 1 par de zapatos, si no 3…

"Oh no…" El chico gimoteo antes de que un familiar golpeteo de unas piernas muy largas pudiera ser sentido por ambos niños.

"Oi! Muchacho! Donde diablo'h ha'h e'htado!" Rugió Sirius al aparecer en el extremo opuesto del pasillo. "He eh'ta'o tratando de aplacar mi eh'tomago por 3 hora'h y tambien tratando de mantener aleja'a a e'ha muchacha Taiga de Waver de'hpue'h de que empe'haramo'h a beber para matar el tiempo! Ella lo des'ea, muchacho. Lo des'ea a morir…" El pauso al notar a Sakura escondiéndose tan bien como podía tras Shirou, quien estaba meramente señalando con el dedo y con la boca abierta de la impresion al enorme viejo. En respuesta, dicho viejo comenzó a reírse pícaramente. "Ohohoh! No me so'prende que llegara'h tarde muchacho. E'htaba'h entreteniendo a e'hta muchachita."

Una conmoción podía oírse desde mas adentro de la casa. "Sirius! Por todo lo que es sagrado ven aquí y ayúdame!" Gritaba Waver con voz frenética mientras algo que parecía ser de tamaño humano azotaba en el piso.

"Waver-kuun! Deja de correr! Yo solo me quiero divertir un poco!" Balbuceo un poco la intoxicada Taiga, causando que Waver diera un quejido atemorizado.

"Como demonios es que una mujer de tu tamaño es tan condenadamente fuerte?!" La voz masculina grito con desconcierto y temor.

"Heheheh…" Sirius rió nerviosamente. "Supongo que no debi habe'leh dado a la muchacha algo de mi prepara'o e'hpecial… no me di cuenta h'e cuanto había toma'o ha'hta que ella ya e'htaba tratando de sal'tarle encima…"

"Tu cerveza ESPECIAL?!" Grito Shirou con sorpresa y miedo. "ESO fue lo que le diste? Porque harías algo como eso?!"

"… Pare'hia una buena idea en e'he momento… pen'he que ella era del tipo de borracho dormilón…" Murmuro Sirius culposamente antes de sacudir su cabeza. "E'hte no e'h el momento de e'htar señalando con el dedo muchacho! Tenemo'h que tranquiliza'h a la muchacha para que pueda'h prepararno'h la cena!" El pauso mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura. "Ah… cierto. Modale'h. Mi nombre e'h Sirius McGinty pequeña. Soy un amigo h'e la familia." El volteo a donde el caos en la casa estaba ocurriendo y puso una cara severa. "Aguanta muchacho! I'a voy!"

"Hoy?" Dijo casi llorando Shirou para si mismo. "Tenían que hacerme una visita sorpresa hoy de entre todos los días?"

"S- _sempai_?" Tartamudeo Sakura, no sabiendo como lidiar con esta situación.

El chico tomo varios alientos profundos y comenzó a calmarse a si mismo. "Muy bien, cálmate. Esto aun es manejable. Por lo menos ELLA no esta aquí para que de verdad las cosas se vuelvan un infierno." Volteo a ver a Sakura. "Solo quédate aquí. No importa lo que oigas de ese cuarto, no entres hasta que te diga que es seguro. Una Fuji-nee borracha es una cosa muy peligrosa con la que lidiar, especialmente cuando esta de pegajosa con alguien."

"HI'HO DE LAS ENTRAÑA'H DE UN LORD!" Sirius rugió desde dentro del cuarto. "DE DONDE DIABLO'H SACO ELLA E'HE GA'H PIMIENTA?"

"Una cosa muy peligrosa…" Shirou se estremeció antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, como si al final se encontrara su ejecución. "Deséame suerte." El le sonrió a ella como si supiera que iba a morir.

o. o. o.

Después de aproximadamente media hora de gritos, cosas arrojadas, y una combinación de la gran fuerza de Sirius y Waver usando hipnosis un poco mas fuerte que la recomendada, la embriagada Taiga Fujimura había sido derrotada temporalmente y ahora se encontraba dormida en un cuarto de huéspedes, mientras los varones mayores y Sakura estaban sentado en la desordenada sala de estar y Shirou preparaba la cena en la cocina.

"Pe'hdon por e'ho pequeña." Sirius suspiro mientras se frotaba los ojos otra vez. Sus ojos aun lo estaban matando por el espray que Taiga le había echad en la cara. "No creí que el muchacho fuera a tene'h ivitao'h…"

"E-esta bien. No había forma de que supieran…" Sakura respondió tímidamente, manteniendo los ojos hacia abajo.

"Por lo menos nos quitamos de encima a esa mujer…" Waver suspiro, examinando su ropa para ver que necesitaba ser remplazado antes de voltear con Sakura. "Entonces tu eres Sakura Matou…" Cavilo el antes de voltear a donde estaba Shirou tratando de hacer una cena grande y rápida. "Por como a estado actuando Shirou cerca de ti, el no sabe que tu también eres una maga en entrenamiento…"

El cuerpo de la niña se congelo, con todo y su aliento.

"Venga ya chiquilla." Sirius suspiro. "No vamo'h a la'htimarte. Ere'h amiga del muchacho. A'emas, aqui Waver esta condena'amente familiariza'o con la guerra del grial."

Sakura se estremeció mientras miraba a Waver de forma escéptica. "T-tu sabes de la guerra pasada?"

"Peor, Estaba bastante involucrado también." El joven de 21 años rodó los ojos. "La cosa mas tonta que e hecho en toda mi vida… la siguiente es ayudar al clan Archibald a estabilizarse después de que Kayneth muriera y hablar con esa mocosa que es la siguiente heredera… " El pauso mientras fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a pensar en voz alta. "Cierto… los Matou usualmente tienen un participante también… así que por lo que se… el único _Servant_ de quien nunca conocí a su _Master_ en la pasada guerra fue…" Paro y se estremeció. "Ah… así que _Berserker_ era controlado por tu familia… eso me aclara un poco las cosas… debí haberme dado cuenta antes."

"Sabe'h… va'h a tener que de'hirle al muchacho que ere¿h una maga tarde o temprano pequeña." Sirius gentilmente a la temblorosa niña. "El va a enterar'he tarde o temprano. La unica razon por la cual no h'e ah entera'o aun e'h porque el aun e'h algo nuevo en sentir el prana latente de las cosas vivas. De hecho el es ma'h sen'hible a nue'htro arte que la mayoria…"

Sakura agacho la cabeza avergonzada. "Pe-pero… yo solo quiero que las cosas se queden como están… po-porque cuando el se entere…"

"Ah… ya veo…" Sirius asintio solemnemente. "Re'hulta que se algo sobre la magia de tu familia y de e'he viejo Zouken." El sacudio la cabeza mientras la niña lo veía con sorpresa y miedo. "E'h ba'htante de'hagradable. Y e'he viejo ba'htardo Zouken no es mejor. Un alma como tu no deberia tener que soportar algo a'hi… pero Shirou no es como la mayoria de los magos. El e'h un muchacho puro y hone'hto. No tiene'h que e'hplicarle todo… pero mientra'h le haga'h saber que ere'h su amiga, a el probablemente no le importen los pequeños detalles."

"La magia Makiri…" Waver cavilo, usando la versión original del nombre de los Matou antes de que se mudaran a Japón. "Absorción… o para ser mas especifico "el ligar a otro a uno mismo"… si, es una linea de conjuros bastante inusual en la cual profundizar, atribuida a magia alineada al agua, creo… y peligrosa, especialmente si se usa a gran escala. Aun así… no es algo por que Shirou te juzgaría."

"Quien… quienes son ustedes?" Sakura pregunto con mezclada curiosidad y miedo a los dos hombres mayores que sabían tanto sobre su familia y el ritual.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro antes de sonreír de una forma que gritaba que ellos sabían mas de lo que aparentaban. "Solo unos amigos del padre de Shirou, ayudándolo ocasionalmente con su practica de magia unas cuantas veces al año y asegurándonos de que no haga cosas irracionales en sus estudios." Dijo Waver, encogiéndose en hombros casualmente. "A juzgar por los vendajes que tiene… aun tenemos que trabajar un poco mas en lo ultimo. No te preocupes, no aremos nada al respecto a tu relación son Shirou o intentar indagar en tu vida personal."

"Y no le diga'h al viejo Zouken que e'htamo' aqui." Susurro Sirius. "Me da e'hcalofrio'. Lo cono'hi una ve'h ha'he mucho tiempo. Y no se diga ma'h. Solo dile que h'u ve'hino tuvo algun'h vi'hitas para cenar. E'h verda' ya que la muchacha hizo que alguno'h de su'h amigo'h fueran por no'hotro'h al aeropue'hto."

"B-bien…" Murmuro la chica. Ella figuro que no debería de hacerle mas preguntas a estos hombres. Por lo que había aprendido, aun cuando su "educación" mágica era muy diferente comparada a como se criaba a los otros magos, la mayoría de los magos no gustaban de divulgar mas secretos de los necesarios pero frecuentemente tenían el impulso de alardear de sus logros. El Hecho de que ellos solo le dijeron sus nombres pero no si eran o no parte de un clan era prueba de que lo que estaban haciendo era secreto.

"Bien… ahora yendo a a'hunto'h ma'h importante'h…" Sirius sonrío, profundizando las arrugas de su cara. "Me pue'o dar cuenta pequeña. Tu sient'h algo por Shirou…"

La chica se sonrojo al instante, causando que lo hombres rieran divertidos. "Qu-qu-qu…" Tartamudeo ella.

"No es como si fuera difícil darse cuenta…" Waver sonrió. "Estuviste colgada de el como si fuera un salvavidas un buen rato. Ademas de esa mirada que le estabas dando…" El sacudió la mano y suspiro áridamente. "Aunque considerando lo lerdo y obstinado que Shirou puede ser para ciertas cosas, dudo que el se vaya a dar cuenta a menos que tu lo golpearas en la cabeza y le dijeras directo en la cara como te sientes. El es ese tipo de persona…"

"O sea, como tu?" Sirius sonrío burlonamente, causando que la actitud confiada de Waver se hundiera instantáneamente. "Si recuerdo correctamente, fue ha'he apena'h una'h cuanta'h semana'h que tu mi'hmo tuvi'hte una confe'hion de una muchacha que ba'hicamente todo'h lo'h dema'h de su edad sabian que le gustaba'h…"

"Pero yo casi nunca había hablado con ella y…" Waver comenzó a lanzar excusas antes de fulminar a Sirius con la mirada. "Espera… como diablos es que siquiera sabes sobre eso? Yo nunca te lo conté!"

Sirius rió entre dientes. "Soy viejo, muchacho. Tengo conec'hione'h y mantengo los oidos alerta." El miro sus dedos casualmente. "… Tal y como e'h que se cuale'h de los ba'htardo e'htirado'h ha'h impre'hiona'o y cuale'h de hecho te daran algo e'hpecial pronto… algo entre la'h linea'h de una po'hicion o un titulo, si mis fuente'h son cierta'h…"

"La cena esta lista!" Shirou vocifero mientras entraba al cuarto con varios platos, interrumpiendo la interrogación de Waver sobre que seria lo que irá a recibir el el futuro próximo. Mirando al rededor mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa pudo notar a Sakura mas rigida de lo normal. "Sirius-jiji, hiciste algo que asusto a Sakura?"

"Kue?" Balbuceo el viejo, su boca ya medio llena con comida. "Que diablo'h muchacho? Porque automaticamente me apunta'h en el momento en que pien'ha'h que algo anda mal?"

"Por que ademas de Fujimura, tu eres quien es el responsable cuando las cosas se ponen caóticas la mayoría del tiempo." Waver sonrío burlonamente mientras comenzaba a llenar su plato con arroz frito y algo de carne.

"Me ofendi'hte, muchacho." Sirius dramáticamente puso su mano en su pecho sobre el corazón. "Me ofendi'hte prfundamente."

"Solo sigueles el juego a esos dos Sakura." Shirou suspiro. "Ellos realmente son buenos tipos… aunque algo raros a veces…"

"Lo di'he el muchacho que quiere 'her un 'huperheroe…" Sirius bufo divertido.

"Deja de seguir mencionando eso!" El chico frito desafiantemente. Claramente esta no era la primera vez en la que se burlaban de el por este tema en particular "Yo solo quiero ayudar a la gente!"

"Bien. Entonces ayudante de heroe." Waver sonrío burlonamente antes de poner algo de comida en su boca.

"Gah!" El chico echo sus brazos al aire exasperado antes de volver a la cocina para traer mas comida.

" _Sempai_ … quería ser un superhéroe?" Sakura ladeo su cabeza curiosamente.

"Claro. Estaba bastante metido en eso." Waver sonrío. "Se metia con bravucones y cosas como esa muy seguido. Eso realmente saco de quicio a Kiritsugu después de un tiempo." El bebió un poco de agua. "Por lo que oí ya bajo la frecuencia de esas cosas, pero el aun se mete en problemas de vez en cuando…"

"El muchacho e'h a'hi de raro." Sirius solto una risa. "El pue'e re'hivir una pli'ha como nadie y aun volve' a parar'he… y creeme que lo e vi'hto y e'h un hecho… pero cuando 'he trata de la'h pequeña'h cosa'h como su'h habito'h y su'h sueño'h, se quiebra con el pe'ho de una pluma."

"Sirius-jiji…" Shirou gruñió mientras se sentaba a la mesa. "Recuerdas una de las reglas que tu y papá me dijeron sobre cuando vas a comer a casa de alguien mas?"

El viejo se pauso por un momento. "Siempre lavarte la'h mano'h de'hpue'h de de'hcomer?"

"El estaba hablando sobre no molestar al que te prepara la comida, viejo necio." Waver corrigió mientras seguía comiendo.

Sirius pauso antes de reír avergonzadamente. "Ah… cierto. Perdon muchacho…"

El resto de la cena continuo igualmente. Amena y algo energética. Sakura permaneció callada durante toda su duración, y mientras que solo sonrío un poco, Shirou pudo notar que ella disfruto el ambiente enormemente. Poco después de que terminara la cena, la chica regreso a casa y Taiga fue llevada a su casa por Sirius, aunque de mala gana ya que el viejo no quería acercarse tan pronto a la chica después de que casi dejarlo ciego.

Pero después de eso, era momento de una evaluación.

"Entonce'h muchacho… que tal van tu'h e'htudio'h?" Pregunto Sirius con curiosidad mientras todos estaban parados en el patio trasero del chico.

En respuesta, Shirou instantáneamente trazo 7 espadas a su alrededor y las lanzo al mismo tiempo hacia una pila maderos con la que había estado practicando la noche anterior.

Sirius silbo claramente impresionado. "Nada mal muchacho. E'ho e'h lo ma'h que puede'h hacer? Que tan lejo'h de tu cuerpo puede'h proye'tar esa'h cosa'h?"

"Lo mejor que puedo lograr es al rededor de 10 antes de comenzar a tener errores en el proceso de trazado." Explico Shirou. "Por lo que puedo notar, es mas que nada en 'superar el proceso de manufactura'. Hacer la misma arma repetidamente hace que me sea difícil hacerlas exactas durante ese paso. En cuanto a cuan lejos de mi puedo hacerlas…" El frunció el ceño en concentración mientras una espada fue creada aproximadamente a 4 metros de su cuerpo. "Ese es mi limite hasta ahora, pero estoy mejorando en ello."

"Impresionante…" Cavilo Waver mientras observaba las espadas amontonadas en la madera despedazarse todas al mismo tiempo. "Hay algo mas en lo que hubieras estado trabajando?"

"He estado experimentando con campos limitados y creo que estoy listo para probar algunas barreras básicas de seguridad y prevención de fugas de prana en caso de que alguna vez necesite hacer un taller solo en alguna otra parte…" El chico comenzó a pensar. "También, ademas de mis conjuros de reparación básica y mis mejoras de refuerzo, me he vuelto bastante bueno con los conjuros de sanación… pero eso es solo por tener que usarlos tanto en mi mismo…" El se pauso y miro sus brazos. "Bueno, podría usar tu ayuda con algo, Sirius-jiji."

El viejo alzo una ceja. "Eh? Seguro. Para e'ho e'h que e'htoy aqui. Que necesita'h muchacho?"

Shirou respondió produciendo su ultimo intento de arco y su espada-flecha modificada. "He estado tratando de hacer que este arco dispare mi espada alterada como una flecha, pero no logro hacer bien el arco. Los reforzados no son lo suficientemente fuertes, y no importa cuales haya ideado, a pesar de los materiales que haya intentado implantar en el paso de la 'duplicación de la composición de los materiales', termino con un arco que, o no es lo suficientemente fuerte o que simplemente me estalla en la cara."

"Disparar espadas como flechas…" Waver sacudió su cabeza mientras Sirius tomaba el arco para observarlo. "Quiero decir que me sorprende… pero no podría después de haber visto al _Archer_ de mi guerra en accion…"

"Ah… ha'h e'htado usando una compo'hicion intere'hante en e'hte arco…" Sirius cavilo al examinar el arma modificada. "U'hando altera'hion para da'le una forma modificada a un arco normal projecta'o y de'hpue'h alterandolo otra ve'h para infundirlo con materiale'h ma'h fuerte'h… un poco pesa'o en termino'h de prana para crea'lo, pero teniendo todo en cuenta, e'h definit'amente algo que vale la pena el segui' inve'htigando ya que tu'h proyeccione'h son tan condenadamente buena'h…" EL viejo murmuro para si mismo, conjuros y comentarios, mientras el arco estaba siendo mágicamente diseccionado ante sus ojos y mente. "Ah… e'h demacia'o fragil. Cercano a lo que busca'h muchacho. Di'hparara una flecha normal feli'hmente, pero e'htallara en pedazo'h si intentas di'hparar algo lo suficientemente grande… lo cual supongo ya te pa'ho…"

"Lo adivinaste…" El chico miro al otro pelirrojo. Haciéndole notar con sus ojos y su tono que no le parecía divertido.

"Hmm… ha'h intenta'o ya con pla'htico'h reforza'o'h con fibra de carbono, muchacho? He e'hcucha'o que son ba'htante solido'h y fuerte'h…" Sirius comenzó a botar ideas con el chico.

"Algunos, pero hasta ahora no me dan el suficiente retroceso que necesito para lanzar la espada." El chico suspiro. "Tambien intente fibra de vidrio reforzada con cobertura de fibra de carbono, pero ese simplemente se rompio en el momento en que lo tense…"

"La fibra de vidrio ape'hta como conductor magico, muchacho." Comento Sirius. "E'hta tan llena de hueco'h que cuando intenta'h llenarlo'h de prana solo lo hace'h mas fragil durante el proce'ho 'e endurece'lo." El tenzo el arco unas cuantas veces para probar que tan fuerte era antes de tomar la felcha alterada y tambien examinarla un rato. "Ya veo… entonce'h e'ha tiene que ser la fuerza y la flexibilida', pero tenindo que mantener su forma original de'hpue'h de liberarlo e inclu'h de'hpue'h de diparar varia'h vece'h…" El movio ambos objetos para así poderlos sujetar con una sola mano mientras usaba la otra para revisar sus bolsillos. "Si e'he e'h el ca'ho… entonce'h… 'onde carajo'h la deje…" El murmuro para si mismo mientras su enorme mano se hundía en la engañosa profundidad de sus bolsillos, sin duda vueltos mas grandes en su interior por algún tipo de campo limitado que el coloco en sus pantalones. "Aha!" Vocifero alegre mientras sacaba su enorme mano de un bolsillo, sujetando un gran bloque de lo que parecia ser algun plastico negro. "Lo encontre!" Dijo alegre mostrándoselo a Shirou y Waver, sin duda esperando algún tipo de alago.

"Um… felicidades?" Dijo confundido Shirou.

"Es un gran ladrillo negro." Waver afirmo a secas.

"Ah, vayan'he al diablo lo'h do'h." El mayor de los tres sacudió su cabeza. "E'hto es un nuevo pla'htico en el que he e'hta'o trabanado en mi tiempo libre. A dema'h de fabicar codigo'h mistico'h, tambien en ocaciones intento fabricar nuevo'h materiale'h y compe'htos para hacer nuevo'h producto'h. Ya saben. Tela que potencia el fuego. Metale'h para daga'h que no sufren conductivida' con el sub-elemento electrico, co'ha'h como e'ha." El le dio un golpecito al plastico en su mano, provocando un sonido ahogado. "E'hte aqui e'h un pla'htico que e'h rico en ether, me'hcla'o con fibra de carbono, ma'h omen'h media docena de otro'h materiale'h secreto'h que tuve que sacar de vario'h laboratotio'h experimentale'h del govierno para logra' que quedara bien, e'h mu' flexible y mu' re'histente a atauqes potenciado'h con prana, pero aun a'hi e'h condenadamente dificil hacerle un ra'hguño o una grieta o dobla'lo permanentemente fuera de forma sin el metodo apropia'o. Originalmente iba a hacer una armadura con e'hta co'ha, pero el zoquete lord que la ordeno consiguio que lo mataran re'hientemente en una ca'heria de apo'htole'h." El sacudio la cabeza antes de poner el bloque frente a la cara de Shirou. "Intenta alterar 'hta co'ha en un arco y dime lo que piensa'h muchacho."

Shirou parpadeo sorprendido antes de irritadamente tomar el Sorpresivamente ligero pedazo de plástico grueso y canalizo su prana en el. El material podría tener resistencia a algunas cosas como espadas o bolas de fuego potenciadas por magia, pero el material aun así era bastante complaciente a ser moldeado mediante prana. Dándole al material el concepto de "arco" y reforzándolo bastante rápido, el chico pronto tenia en sus manos un modelo exacto del arco que le había pasado a Sirius, solo que este era completamente negro. Probo una vez mas el arma experimental, la fuerza, la tensión, la flexibilidad. Todo paso la prueba. Un rápido examen de la estructura y composición del arco le dijo al chico que el material mismo era definitivamente algo que no era fácilmente accesible. La mayoría de lo que encontró en el eran cosas que nunca había visto o encontrado en algún otro objeto antes.

"Y bien?" Pregunto Waver curioso. "Que tal esta?"

"Ademas del hecho de que nunca había visto nada parecido a la mitad de los materiales en esta cosa…" Shirou comenzó algo escéptico. "… No puedo notar algo mal por el momento, pero tendré que ponerlo a prueba para estar seguro."

"Que e'hta'h e'hperando muchacho?" Sirius pregunto mientras le lanzaba al chico su espada modificada. "Pruebalo."

"Perdón por vacilar un poco después de 3 semanas de estas cosas estallandome en la cara…" Shirou gruño entre dientes antes de colocar la flecha en el arco y apuntar en dirección a la pila de madera, tensando la cuerda con su fuerza aumentada, apuntando…

… y mirando en estupefacto silencio cuando la giratoria espada perforo no solo los troncos, sino hasta a la mitad de su pared de concreto estilo japonesa reforzada por sus campos limitados que separaba su propiedad de las calle aledañas.

Waver silbo, claramente impresionado. "Nada mal para tu primer tiro. Podrías hacer un daño bastante serio con esa cosa si sigues practicando sin romper tu cubierta de mago. Estoy casi ansioso de ver que tan fuerte puede ser si pones una explosión de prana tras la flecha mientras la disparas." El volteo a ver a Shirou. "Deja ver, ponle un bronceado… una banda en la cabeza, ponle un poco de tierra… y creo que tenemos a la version japonesa infantil de Rambo entre manos …"

"Gahahaha!" Sirius se burlo de la broma de Waver. "Porque no? El inclu'ho ya tiene una chica tra'h de el!"

"No es gracioso!" Shirou grito desafiante. "Sakura es solo una amiga de un grado inferior! No hay manera de que ella tenga esa clase de sentimientos por mi!"

Esto solo provoco que Sirius riera aun mas fuerte.

"Maldición, dije que dejaras de reírte!" Shirou grito mientras proyectaba y disparaba varias espadas al viejo. A diferencia de lo que normalmente le pasaría a un humano que es golpeado por varias espadas volando a aproximadamente 100 km/h, esas espadas rebotaron de la piel del viejo sin hacer daño. Aunque si lograron que el viejo dejara de reír y fulminara al chico con una mirada depredadora.

"Ah… a'hi que ahora el muchacho cree que porque tiene uno'h cuanto'h truco'h nuevo'h puede darme ordene'h… e'h e'ho, muchacho?" Sirius soltó una peligrosa sonrisa mientras caminaba amenazadoramente hacia Shirou. Fue en ese punto en que Shirou recordo porque Kiritsugu no gustaba de discutir con Sirius, ni hacerlo enojar:

Sirius McGinty. Maestro de la magia de refuerzo, magia en base estructural, y magia basada en runas. Artesano de Códigos Místicos. Mago ' _Promedio'_.

Con su vasta comprensión de la magia basada en materiales combinada con su habilidad de utilizar todos los 5 elementos primarios, Sirius era capaz de hacer armas para casi cualquiera que acudiera con el por ayuda. El sabia suficiente de guerra que el hacia exactamente lo que sus clientes necesitaban para que combinara con su estilo y era capaz de probarlas hasta el extremo, no mas, no menos. Aun así, cuando el mismo quería pelear, el utilizaba la magia que disfrutaba mas: refuerzo. Tomando el relativamente simple conjuro a niveles inauditos en estos dias, el hombre era supuestamente un _juggernaut_ en el campo de batalla, fortaleciendo su cuerpo al punto en que se decía que una vez durante su juventud peleo contra un Ancestro apóstol muerto bastante poderoso usando solo sus puños y estando bastante igualados. Combinado con su vasta cantidad de equipamientos que tenia ocultos en su persona y su acceso a los 5 elementos y tenias entre manos uno de los magos mas peligrosos en entrar a una pelea, punto. Se dice que incluso los Agentes tenian cuidado de no hacer enfurecer al viejo y poderoso hombre, pero nadie es lo suficientemente tonto como para preguntarles si es cierto.

Afortunadamente, el viejo chiflado tenia un gran corazón y eran en su mayoría un buen tipo una vez que te acostumbrabas a su tosca personalidad.

Shirou sabia que los rumores que Waver le contó tenían algo de merito. Durante su entrenamiento en Inglaterra, si importar que le hiciera Shirou a sus armas proyectadas, ni una sola fue capaz de hacer algún daño a la resistente piel del viejo durante los combates que dejaban al chico exhausto y algo herido en el suelo. El esperaba que las espadas proyectadas siendo disparadas por lo menos alentaran al viejo…

Obviamente el había olvidado lo ridículamente resistente que el viejo podía volver su piel en un instante.

"Ven aqui muchacho! Vamo'h a luchar!" Sirius grito con una alegría sádica mientras cargaba hacia el chico, ansioso de hacerle recordar al chico quien manda.

Con enorme pánico, Shirou instintivamente se preparo a si mismo. Su primer pensamiento fue el reforzarse a si mismo para reducir el daño, pero un pequeño impulso en su mente, muy posiblemente inducido por su reciente progreso, lo provoco a hacer un conjuro que no solo hasta ahora no había tenido resultados, si no que el honestamente no sabia como realizar el conjuro en primer lugar ademas de una ligera sensación de que debería hacer. "Mi cuerpo esta hecho de espadas…" El murmuro. Pero a diferencia fe la ultima vez, nuevos versos habían llegado a su mente de algún modo, recordándole de como el pensaba de si mismo y como otros lo describían.

" _El pue'e re'hivir una pli'ha como nadie y aun volve' a parar'he… y creeme que lo e vi'hto y e'h un hecho… pero cuando 'he trata de la'h pequeña'h cosa'h como su'h habito'h y su'h sueño'h, se quiebra con el pe'ho de una pluma."_

" _Recuerda Shirou. Tu eres una espada. Tu eres fuerte, pero aun así podrías quebrarte si no se te cuida bien. Tienes que recordar que también eres un humano. De cierto modo eres mas frágil que cualquiera de esas dos cosas solas."_

"Mi sangre es hierro… y mi corazón cristal…" El susurro con una desconocida convicción… justo antes de que Sirius lo tackleara alegremente al desproporcionalmente pequeño chico.

Los ojos de Waver abrieron con sorpresa… y no porque acabara de ver a un enorme viejo con fuerza sobre humana tacklear a un pequeño niño. "Eso… eso fue…" Susurro el con incredulidad antes de que un grito de dolor alcanzara sus oídos… provenía de Sirius.

"Pero que carajo?" El viejo se levanto de encima de Shirou y paso sus manos sobre si mismo para examinar todos los rasguños en su cuerpo. "Se 'hintio como si acabara de tacklear im cactu'h de metal!" El volteo hacia abajo a mirar a un Shirou en el suelo, inconsciente por el golpe, su ropa tenia cortes similares a los que tenia Sirius pero su cuerpo estaba mas o menos sin daño.

"Sirius… lograste oír el conjuro que estaba recitando?" Waver pregunto precavido mientras se acercaba a los otros dos.

"El e'htaba su'hurrando algo… pero yo e'htaba algo emocionado de mas como para e'hcucharlo…" El viejo se rasco la cabeza apenado, eso, hasta que noto la expresión afilada en los ojos del chico. "Que pa'ha, muchacho?" Bufo el con un tono significativamente mas obscuro y preocupado.

"Sirius… el acaba de recitar las primeras 2 lineas de ESA aria." Waver afirmo severamente.

El mayor de los tres se congelo momentáneamente antes de voltear a ver al chico. "… Ah… ya veo…" Gruño el con severidad. "Debio haber aplica'o in'htintiva y acci'entalmente un campo limitia'o innato en su cuerpo para replicar la primera linea. Kiritsugu no'h dijo que e'he era uno de lo'h poderes de su E'hfera de Realidad… pero no crei que el ac'hidentalmente fuera a hacer algo tan complica'o y avanza'o tan pronto."

"Ya somos dos." Waver asintió. "De cierta manera es algo bueno que el este un paso mas cerca de utilizar su esfera de realidad a todo su potencial… pero, por otro lado es un gran riesgo permitirle a alguien tan joven comenzar a estudiar campos limitados innatos. Recuerda lo que Kiritsugu nos dijo de como el aplicaba su cresta familiar para crear un campo en su propio cuerpo? Meramente duplicar su velocidad era suficiente para casi romper su cuerpo completamente. Si el chico intentara eso con los 3 circuitos que tiene en el…"

"El muchacho se de'hpeda'haria en el momento en que termine el conjuro." Sirius asintio solemnemente, sabiendo bien de magos que habian terminado en tal condicion por usar conjuros similares. "Fue bueno que llegaramo'h aqui cuando lo hicimo'h. Lo hibamo'h a llevar con no'hotro'h por la'h vaca'hine'h de verano en unos dia'h… pero ahora…"

"Esta bien Sirius." Waver interrumpió. "Simplemente nos aseguraremos de que el no practique magia peligrosa mientras estamos aqui y le explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos a aquel lugar. Es demasiado problema el cambiar los boletos ahora. Tu mismo lo dijiste, le conseguiste a Shirou un tutor de combate, cierto?"

El viejo asintio. "Seh. Solo me pregunto que tan clemente 'hera la pequeña Bazett con el muchacho cuando se de cuenta la arrastre de su'h misione'h para en'heñarle a un mocoso que tal ve'h tenga que cazar en el futuro…"

o. o. o.

Nota del autor:

(Comienza a bailar en un traje de diablo) Soy un bastado malo! Soy un bastardo malo!

Perdón por el capitulo atrasado, pero seh, tengo otra historia y toda esa mierda. Este capitulo fue algo difícil de escribir ya que estaba indeciso de como debería de continuar la historia, entre enfocarme en el entrenamiento por un poco mas y hacer algo de desarrollo de personajes o que se joda el desarrollo e ir directo a la guerra. Como se puede notar, fui por la primera opción.

En cuanto a los segmentos de comedia en la historia. A algunos les agradan, a otros no, y personalmente… yo simplemente lo hago para sacarlo de mi sistema ya que Sirius y Taiga son los unicos con los que puedo canalizar caos dentro y que la historia aun sigua razonablemente en sus vias.

En cuanto a cuantos años tendrá Bazett, ella es 6 años mayor que Shirou, asi que ella tiene 18 por el momento.

Asi que… seh, esto es todo lo que tengo por el momento. En serio tengo que comenzar a leer/jug arataraxia ahora para ver como diablos actúa ella y todo eso para el siguiente capitulo… si la uso como personaje en vez de simplemente hacer referencia a ella. Rayos.

Así que, dejen una reseña! Alaben al Tronco! Prepárense para Fate/Zero el mes que viene y toda esa mierda! Y reseñen otra vez!

Nota del traductor:

Otra capitulo mas a la cuenta, y debo decir que este fue algo difícil, y no tan difícil extrañamente. Por un lado, cualquier capitulo que tenga lineas de Sirius es un capitulo complicado, y en este fue una enorme cantidad de lineas suyas lo que lo hizo difícil. Por otro lado, esa enorme cantidad de lineas de Sirius hizo que me aclimatara a ellas y se me hiciera mas fácil el escribirlas en como me imagino se puede interpretar de forma escrita el extraño acento jamaiquino.

Que mas puedo decir. Sakura fue introducida en la residencia Emiya y conoció a Waver y Sirius, Shirou obtuvo su arco épico marca siglo XXI ya comenzó su camino en el arte de hacerle llover muerte a sus enemigos, y conecto con las primeras dos lineas de su mundo interior. Por lo pronto es otro capitulo formativo, este y unos cuanto mas antes de que comience a derramarse sangre en grandes cantidades~


	8. Experiencia

Capitulo 8: Experiencia

Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece:

o. o. o.

Shirou colapso sobre su cama en la residencia Emiya, alegre de estar en casa después de su exhaustivo mes pasado en Inglaterra. El lentamente se estaba acostumbrando al país y al idioma, siendo que esta era su segunda visita extendida en menos de un años, pero personalmente no había nada mejor que estar en la casa en la que creció bajo el cuidado de Kiritsugu.

El tenia un nuevo maestro ahora… bueno, no tanto un maestro, si no mas bien una versión bastante mas madura de Fuji-nee que daba la casualidad que utilizaba sus puños en vez de un shinai y magia rúnica que le permitía correr mucho mas rápido y golpear mucho mas fuerte de lo que el hubiera esperado que fuera capaz una chica. El había experimentado de primera mano que tanto le superaba cuando en su primer combate la chica literalmente destrozo sus proyecciones con sus propias manos sin ningún esfuerzo. El después le tuvo miedo por otra razón, después de que ella lo destruyera absolutamente durante ese combate. Shirou había intentado utilizar absolutamente todo, menos _Avalon,_ para por lo menos hacerla retroceder, pero lo mejor que pudo lograr fue alentarla un poco. Espadas proyectadas, flechas en espiral, refuerzo, nada podía hacer parar a esa chica mientras arrasaba a través de todo lo que el tenia, como si fuera un berserker imparable, rompiendo a golpes sus espadas normales, para luego darle una paliza una vez que lo alcanzo.

El tenia la sensación de que las primeras veces que lo hizo fue para cobrarse que el la mantuviera alejada de su trabajo y desestresarse. Juraría que algunas de sus costillas seguían lastimadas por aquel golpe…

Bazett Fraga McRemitz era su nombre, y ya que Shirou vagamente recordaba el nombre Fraga de sus lecciones de historia y nobleza, estaba bastante seguro de que ella tenia acceso a magia que podia matarlo mas veces de las que el se podria molestar en contar o de aprender sus nombres. Ella era de una altura algo promedio para una chica de su edad, tenia cabello corto color fucsia y estaba… por falta de un mejor termino, mas desarrollada que la mayoría chicas con las que el hay hablado o visto. Extrañamente, a pesar del hecho de que ella era su tutora de combate, ella prefería vestir de traje, de entre todas las cosas, durante sus combates. Claro que esto no hacia nada por impedir su habilidad de destruirlo durante dichos combates, pero Shirou asumía que ademas de las runas y sellos inscritas en este para aumentar su velocidad, tambien tendria algo para incrementar su resistencia para asegurar que no se rasgaran fácilmente y para que estuviera apropiadamente ventilado para hacerlo mas comodo. A pesar de sus ocasionales episodios de impaciencia, ella tenia un aire de madurez siempre que el chico hablaba con ella, pero Shirou siempre sentía como si hubiera algo fuera de lugar. Era casi como si ella estuviera intentando ser alguien que en el fondo no es realmente.

Inicialmente la chica claramente no apreciaba la idea de practicar con el chico o enseñarle algo, siendo que ella era una AGENTE y tenia mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo entrenando a algún niño sin nombre. Solo eso ya hacia que Shirou estuviera aterrado de la adolescente de 18 años de cabello fucsia, incluso si el no supiera de su futura capacidad de manifestar una esfera de realidad, su estatus como encarnacion eventualmente lo pondría en su lista de objetivos, si alguna vez fuera descubierto…

Shirou estaba bastante seguro de que entre Rin Tohsaka, Taiga Fujimura, y ahora Bazett Fraga McRemitz, su perspectiva de las mujeres estará retorcida para siempre de una manera sádica y enfermiza. Si no fuera por Sakura Matou y su personalidad tímida y gentil para balancearlas, el pobre chico estaba casi seguro que nunca podría sentirse verdaderamente cómodo o seguro en compañía del genero femenino por el resto de su vida.

Las primeras semanas de practica contra Bazett, y vivir con ella en el taller de respaldo de Sirius en la parte norte de Inglaterra, habían sido básicamente una rutina. Ellos se despertaban, hacían sus calentamientos, desayunaban en silencio lo que Shirou preparaba, hacían mas calentamientos, después combatían durante tanto como pudieran o hasta que Shirou estaba prácticamente inconsciente. Bazett lo llevaría después de vuelta a la cabaña y se iría para contactar con la torre del reloj para revisar lo que estuviera sucediendo y todo eso. Después de que ella regresara tendrían una corta pero satisfactoria cena, siempre y cuando Shirou pudiera mover sus brazos, una corta y de microondas de no ser así, para que después Bazett comenzara a ayudarle con técnicas básicas de combate y tácticas de contraataque que mezclar con su estilo de combate bizarro, y en opinión de ella; suicida, que el trataba de crear. Después de que volvieran a la cabaña, Shirou practicaba su magia, estudiaba o mas frecuentemente caía inconsciente de fatiga.

Debe ser notado que después de varios días de tener cenas de microondas y a Shirou cocinando para la cena, la frecuencia de Bazett apuntando a los brazos de Shirou y los ataques incapacitantes en el entrenamiento de la tarde disminuyeron drásticamente… aunque cuando se le preguntaba al respecto la chica fingía ignorancia o evitaba el tema.

Ciertos días, Sirius o Waver vendrían de visita y entrenarían a Shirou en sus estudios de magia, principalmente en los que no serian usados inmediatamente en combate... y curar las heridas que Bazett y Shirou no pudieron manejar por si mismos. Teoría, campos limitados, historia de otros nobles y familias. Los tres cubrían todo juntos. Era en esos dias que Bazett dejaba la cabaña para recoger paquetes de su trabajo y hacer alguna excusa por sus prolongadas ausencias. Lo que fuera que Sirius haya hecho por ella, debió haber sido bastante grande, considerando lo mucho que ella refunfuñaba sobre lo molestos que eran sus jefes siempre que ella regresaba.

En su mayor parte la adolecente no hablo mucho con Shioru durante las semanas iniciales, prefiriendo mantener un aire de indiferencia, molestia, y madurez. Ella lo instruía, combatía con el, ocasionalmente le planteaba escenarios de batalla para ver como pensaba y peleaba, pero además de eso ella no se molestaba en conversar con lo que ella consideraba "solo un niño con unos cuantos conjuros interesantes".

Aunque eso cambio después de unas semanas cuando ella entro en la cabaña cuando el chico y Sirius estaban estudiando y le demando respuestas a Sirius en ingles, siendo que ella no sabia que Shirou acababa de aprender a realizar el conjuro de traducción estándar. El termino técnico era "manifestar la comprensión y producción alternativa de comunicaciones humanas de base verbal", pero normalmente se le conocía como "el conjuro de oídos y lenguas". Aparentemente Bazett no fue notificada con antelación de quien familia Shirou, y Shirou no estaba totalmente consciente de que tan infame era en realidad su padre en el mundo de los magos.

Fue solamente hasta que Bazett había oído un rumor de que Kiritsugu había muerto, y aprendió su nombre completo durante una conversación casual con uno de sus amigos de los Agentes, que se dio cuenta de que le estaba enseñando al hijo de uno de los mas infames magos asesinos del mundo como pelear… algo para lo cual no estaba tan dispuesta a ser forzada a hacer ciegamente, sin mencionar el recién descubrirlo hasta que ya lo estaba haciendo. Parte de su disgusto venia de estar involucrada con un individuo de tan alto perfil sin siquiera saberlo… y la otra parte venia del hecho de que si se sabia que ella había enseñado al chico como pelear, ella se metería en una gran cantidad de problemas, no solo con algunos de los otros agentes que tuvieran rencor contra Kiritsugu, sino también un nada despreciable numero de familias nobles, no solo limitadas a los Archibalds y los Einzberns.

Ella comenzó una tirada sobre como Kiritsugu era un infame asesino quien tenia varios registros de sus "hazañas", incluyendo las misiones de mas alto rango y letalidad y la mayoría de los magos de clase alta que fueron cazados y erradicados durante su tiempo activo. En resumen, ella básicamente argumento que el hombre fue un asesino adicto a la guerra, un suicida y un aterrador sicópata que sabia prácticamente cada manera de matar a una persona, mago o no.

Para ese punto Shirou tuvo suficiente. Mientras que era cierto que Kiritsugu había hecho todo lo que Bazett había declarado… de hecho la chica básicamente demostró que ella solamente sabia aproximadamente la 4ta parte de lo que Shirou sabia que había hecho su padre en términos de crimines contra la humanidad, lo cual es comprensible ya que Kiritsugu afirmo que la mayoría de sus métodos de asesinato eran encubierto a tal grado que ni la Asociación de Magos ni la Iglesia asumirían que el estaba involucrado, ya que sus métodos utilizaban bombas, parecían accidentes convenientes, y usaban métodos no mágicos. En los que si sospechaban que el hubiera estado involucrado, no tenían forma alguna de probarlo. Aun así, lo dicho fue mas que suficiente para molestar a Shirou, y cuando el chico pelirrojo perdió la paciencia al oír el hombre de su padre ser repetidamente arrastrado por el lodo, sin decir una sola palabra salio de la habitación azotando la puerta, y dejando a Sirius el explicarle a la agente que tanto había arruinado las cosas.

El falsificador no supo que tanto había estado usando su magia en las frescas colinas británicas, disparando espada tras espada en tal rápida sucesión que no tardo mucho para que sus circuitos mágicos se pusieran bastante calientes y el árbol al cual le estaba disparando las espadas fuera mas parecido a astillas y leña.

Todo lo que sabia es que en cierto punto Bazett apareció a una corta distancia detrás de el. Ella no dijo nada cuando el se volteo a verla con una mirada fulminante. En vez de eso ella lo miro como si buscara algo durante lo que parecieron horas… antes de ponerse en guardia de frente a el.

La siguiente pelea fue una que Shirou podía decir honestamente que fue una de las mas duras que había tenido y en la que mas lejos se había presionado. A pesar de su fatiga fisica y mental, el chico duro contra la chica de 18 lo mas que había logrado antes. El aun no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra la Fraga, pero el duro mas tiempo mientras su cuerpo progresivamente aprendía como pelear y su mente se adaptaba a como era un combate real. Claro que al pensar un poco en ello, el dudaba que alguno de sus posibles futuros oponentes peleara con sus manos desnudas a menos que fueran demonios, criaturas mágicas, o algún otros artista marcial extremadamente talentoso con mejoras mágicas. Aun así, pelear con alguien de altura relativamente promedio con verdadera habilidad en combate era algo que no podía enseñarse, solo experimentarse.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado como plomo, sus músculos ardían y pedían descanso a gritos, y estaba cubierto de heridas que el estaba seguro tardarían mas de un día en sanarse… pero todo lo que el veía era a Bazett y todo lo que pensaba era ''vencerla''…

Shirou no supo cuanto tiempo duro o si logro golpear siquiera a Bazett, pero el sabia que en algún punto el se desmayo, ya fuera por la fatiga o por las múltiples heridas que había a cumulado durante el combate. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba apenas consciente en la cabaña y sintiendo dolor en prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Pero lo que el mas recordaba fue la conversación que se escucho desde la otra habitación…

" _Que hi'ho que cambiara'h de opinion muchacha? Tu no ere'h de la'h que 'he retracta de a'ha manera…"_

" _El tiene potencial. No podría simplemente dejar al pobre chico en tus manos para entrenarlo, sin importar quien fuera su padre. Dios sabe que tu historial con tus aprendices es casi tan mala como la de Kaleidoscopio…"_

" _Ah vamo'h muchacha, no diga'h e'ho. Tal ve'h me deje llevar un poco con mi'h metodo'h, pero no e'htoy tan mal como Zel… de'hpue'h de todo yo te entrene…"_

" _En magia de combate basada en runas y dirigir el ritual de Fragarach, anciano, no realmente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo."_

"… _Enton'he'h, que fue lo que vi'hte'h en el muchacho?"_

"…"

" _Vamo'h muchacha, soy viejo, no e'htupido."_

"… _Vi a un niño, ok? Vi a un niño que estaba herido porque le importaba su padre… no al hijo del tipo que era notorio por matar magos o a un posible asesino serial inestable…"_

 _"Te lo dije muchacha… la hi'htoria de Kiritsugu no e'h lo que tu creia'h que era. La unica per'hona que creo ´habe quien era el hombre en realida' e'h e'he muchacho."_

" _Y vaya historia que debe ser…"_

" _Una que no e'h mi para contar muchacha. Si quiere'h 'haber quien fue el verdadero Kiritsugu Emiya… tendra'h que pregunta'le al muchacho. Yo pue'o añadir una'h cuantas hi'htoria'h… pero el muchacho e'h quien 'habe ma'h 'hobre 'su viejo… aunque el fuera 'holo su hijo dopta'o…"_

"… _Voy a pensarlo…"_

"… _Entonce'h seguira'h ayudando al muchacho, verda'? No le dira'h a todo'h los malparido'h y su'h madres en la torre del reloj 'sobre el muchacho?"_

"… _Heh. Claro que no. Después de todo, el chico técnicamente no es el hijo del Asesino de Magos. No hay ninguna razón por la que decirle a alguien…"_

" _Hahahah. Ah tiene'h el cora'zon blando como tu madre…"_

 _"Por favor, es mas algo hereditario de tus estúpidos genes… Sirius Fraga McGinty…"_

" _Ah… muchacha, tu sabe'h que yo ya no llevo el nombre de Fraga. Me exiliaron, de'hpuee'h de todo… No podria ha'cer un Fragarach ni pa'a s'alvar mi vida ahora que mi rasgo arcano e'hta sellado… to'o lo que se e'h el ritual y como realiza'lo, pero mi habilida' para fabrica'lo hace mucho que de'haparecio. Todo lo dema'h que se hacer e'h por mi inve'htigacion y el no depender en e'he ra'hgo para todo, adema'h de hacer el e'hfuerzo por aprender de las diferente'h rama'h de magia... que e'h por lo que me exiliaron en primer lugar…"_

" _Eso no hace que dejes de ser mi tatarabuelo, anciano… y tu eres la única familia que aun me habla después de que me uní a la Asociación. Tu ya sabes como reacciona el clan con cualquiera que quiere salir a ver el mundo y lo termina ciendoha…"_

 _"Cierto… ahora yo soy la unica familia que tiene'h, muchacha… y debe'h de tener ma'h fe en lo que hago! En 'herio, a donde se fue tu confian'ha en mi que no cree'h que yo pueda rea'mente ha'her algo que no'h traiga algo ma'h que mala'h noticia'h?"_

 _"Aproximadamente en mi cumpleaños 14 cuando cuando te pusiste completamente ebrio y me mandaste media docena de strippers en media celebración. Ese era el primer año que vivía lejos de casa y tenia invitadas a varias personas de familias nobles que me querían felicitar antes de mi prueba y entrevista con los_ Lords _la semana próxima.. Esa es parte de la razón de porque fui rápidamente desestimada por los nobles después cuando estaba demostrando mis habilidades, a pesar del hecho de que soy una Fraga…"_

"… _Ahhh había olvida'o e'ho…"_

 _"Lo imagine. Estabas bastante ebrio en ese momento…"_

" _Debio 'her a'hi… yo u'hualmente no hago e'ha broma ha'hta que la'h muchachas llega a 17…"_

Excluyendo las partes perturbadoras de información que aprendió esa noche sobre el cumpleaños 14 de su nueva tutora, Shirou aprendió mucho sobre Sirius y Bazett esa noche antes de volver a caer inconsciente debido a sus heridas. De hecho le tomo 3 días a Shirou para recuperarse completamente de la fatiga y heridas de la pelea, durante los cuales Sirius una vez mas se retiro a su casa en Londres.

Después de que se puso mejor, las cosas otra vez volvieron a la rutina entre Shirou y Bazett. No hubo muchas conversaciones entre los dos cuando no estaban entrenando o comiendo, pero la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido definitivamente, casi como si hubieran llegado a un entendimiento mutuo sin realmente decirse nada. Los dos bromeaban entre ellos mas a menudo y Bazett ahora parecía realmente sonreír en su presencia.

Así que Shirou paso sus vacaciones de mes y medio entrenando con Bazett en combate basado en magia y combate a rango cercano. Al principio la chica estaba bastante escéptica sobre ayudar al chico a crear los primeros movimientos iniciales de su claramente suicida estilo de espada, pero después de mucho discutir y darse cuenta de que el falsificador no se iba a rendir con su idea, ella cedió al hasta el punto en que ella le ayudo a practicar varias secuencias que se mezclaran bien con sus requisitos y con el estilo estándar de dos espadas. No fue mucho, pero tampoco es como si ella fuera una espadachína o tuviera mucho tiempo para crear un nuevo estilo en primer lugar. Era mas el solo practicar lo que descubrieron que le servia al chico y después combatir para que el se acostumbrara a hacer los movimientos en combate real.

Las lecciones ocasionales de Waver le servían al chico en volverse mas adepto con los campos limitados y comprender las bases de la cresta mágica de su padre. Al principio el pelirrojo estaba eufórico al oír que su padre era capaz de manipular el TIEMPO de entre todas las cosas, y se imagino como seria el moverse a 5 veces su velocidad natural mientras se reforzaba a si mismo… después Waver le advirtió las repercusiones de no solo alterar el tiempo en un area amplia, si no también alterar el tiempo de su propio cuerpo, especialmente siendo que el solo tenia 3 circuitos de la cresta original.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shirou se reconcilio con la posibilidad de quedar casi al borde de la muerte cuando se refería a utilizar magia estándar… pero arriesgarse a que le explotara el corazón, la arterias mayores, los huesos y otras partes vitales de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo solo para moverse un poco mas rápido por unos cuantos segundos no era algo con lo que el estuviera precisamente cómodo. Todo lo que tomo fue que Shirou lograra poner un campo limitado de aceleración en una piedra y después lanzarla una corta distancia antes de cancelar su magia para presenciar lo que hubiera sido de su cuerpo si lo hubiera hecho sobre si mismo… el prefería no estar despedazado en pequeñas partes, muchas gracias.

Al final Waver simplemente le dijo a Shirou que el tendría que encontrar su propia manera de utilizar la minúscula cresta mágica que su padre le había dado. La magia del tiempo definitivamente estaba ahí, pero era demasiado inestable como para ser aplicada en si mismo o algo que el valorara…

Desde luego que solo le tomo un día al chico el llegar a la conclusión de que podría de algún modo aplicarla a sus proyecciones disparadas, las cuales se romperían de todos modos después de que golpearan a su objetivo… la única cuestión ahora era el como aplicar la magia de tal modo que sus espadas se mantuvieran suficientemente estables para no solo durar lo suficiente para ser consideradas un ataque, si no también permanecer estables estructuralmente lo suficiente para no hacerse pedazos al contacto con el objetivo… el ya había determinado que aplicar el campo limitado normal basado en tiempo en las proyecciones no era un método viable por el momento dado el hecho de que no solo no tenia experiencia con la nueva magia, si no también tomaba mucho tiempo y prana como para utilizarlo en una pelea real. Tendrá que revisar sus 8 pasos y encontrar como aplicar la magia en la sección correcta para resolver esto…

Por otro lado, las lecciones de Sirius estaban mas enfocadas hacia magia básica mas convencional y en potencial los conjuros base del chico: refuerzo, proyección, análisis estructural y un poco de alteración. En su mayoría la cosas avanzaron a un ritmo bastante promedio para Shirou. El no era ni por asomo un genio. El simplemente trabajaba duro en lo que estaba haciendo, ya fuera sentir energías mágicas en otros, aprender sobre teoría en crear familiares, y estudiar la ciencia y teoría tras los 5 elementos básicos.

Cuando se refería a su mejor rama de magia, la mayoría del tiempo de pasaba en analizar las proyecciones del chico y encontrar los errores que accidentalmente hacia o aspectos en los que pudiera mejorar. Sirius también tomo las cosas a un nuevo nivel en lo que a análisis estructural se refiere, forzando a Shirou a no solo analizar completamente el objeto que estaba mirando, si no también ir un paso mas allá y analizar todos los componentes al mismo nivel que el cuerpo principal. El Irlandés afirmo que la clave de su propia forma extrema de refuerzo era encontrar los huecos en el objeto que estaba potenciando hasta un mínimo de 3 niveles. Lo cual significaba que no solo vertía prana en los huecos básicos de su cuerpo que normalmente existían entre los músculos mayores y los órganos, si no también vertía prana en los huecos dentro de los materiales de sus huesos, órganos y músculos, y después vertía prana en los huecos de cada una de las fibras que mantenían su cuerpo unido. Si lo que el viejo decía era cierto, entonces había puntos en los que el era capaz de ir incluso mas allá y también encontrar huecos dentro de los materiales que formaban las fibras que formaban sus órganos, pero eso era algo que incluso Shirou hallaba difícil de creer posible. Esta versión extrema de análisis estructural y refuerzo era algo que para el conocimiento de Sirius era inalcanzable para alguien que no fuera extremadamente talentoso y agraciado naturalmente para el análisis estructural.

Claro que Shirou no estaba ni por asomo cerca de ese nivel de análisis estructural todavía. El no solo veía los componentes del objeto que analizaba, su entrenamiento previo también le permitía ver el propósito, concepto e historia del objeto. Esto significaba que mientras que teóricamente había la posibilidad de que el chico eventualmente alcanzara un nivel de refuerzo mucho mayor del que Sirius era capaz, también le tomaría al falsificador mucho mas tiempo llegar al nivel que el anciano actualmente esta dado el hecho de que el estaba lidiando con mucha mas información en primer lugar.

En cuanto a alteración… en resumen era realmente solo Shirou intentando ayudar a Sirius con la teoría de remover un concepto de un objeto mientras este aun mantuviera su estado''completo'' y su estabilidad. El chico simplemente aprendía sobre la marcha, pero ya que era solo el punto medio entre refuerzo y proyección no le era tan difícil terminar de captarlo. Ellos habían logrado algunos pasos interesantes, tales como encontrar que era mas fácil realizar el proceso de borrar un aspecto mientras dicho aspecto no tuviera un efecto en la estructura física interna, tal como volver un juguete de madera de vuelta a un bloque de madera al remover el concepto de la forma que tenia, tales como ''caballo'', ''muñeca'', ''letra del alfabeto'', ''caja de almacenaje'', ect. Entre mas tiempo sea que el objeto haya permanecido en su estado o entre mas intrincado sea el objeto, mas sera la cantidad de prana y enfoque que tomara el remover un aspecto de el. La cantidad de prana usada era ligeramente mayor que la que se necesitaría para cambiar los elementos base a esa forma en primer lugar, pero eso tiene que ver con el concepto de la forma ya siendo una parte intrincada del objeto en primer lugar y tendrá vínculos fuertes con lo que quedara del objeto. Si el mago arruinara el proceso y no pusiera suficiente atención a lo que estuviera haciendo, el objeto que estuviera alterando no solo perdería el concepto que originalmente estaba removiendo, si no que también afectaría el objeto mismo de tal manera que se descompondría en sus elementos base y perdería cualquier otro aspecto físico y algunos de los aspectos metafísicos que hubieran quedado si el conjuro hubiera funcionado normalmente. Sirius lo comparo a remover una carta de una casa de naipes. Entre mas abajo este la carta que quieres remover, mas cartas caerán si lo arruinas y mas difícil se volverá.

Aspectos internos mas complicados tales como remoción de materiales o remoción de encantamientos se descubrieron ser significativamente mas fáciles, o de otro modo actualmente posibles, si el conjurador tiene algún tipo de conexión fuerte o médium para enfocarse al aspecto removido en primer lugar. Por ejemplo, Sirius pudo remover el concepto de ''fuego' de una chimenea encendida gracias a su condición de ''promedio'' de tal modo que lo único que quedo cuando termino con el conjuro fueron carbones extremadamente calientes. Era mas fácil el simplemente parar el fuego con un conjuro mas básico para extinguirlo, pero los resultados eran mas absolutos de este modo ya que cualquier posibilidad de que el fuego se encendiera otra vez, desaparecía al remover el concepto de ''fuego'' de los carbones en vez de apagar las flamas y asegurarse de que el combustible no volviera a encenderse. Lo mismo podía hacerse al remover la carga eléctrica de unas baterías y deshidratar plantas hasta que se volvieran polvo… aunque eso ultimo fue mas extenuante de lo que Sirius originalmente había asumido dado el caso que el agua es una parte esencial para la vida y la estructura molecular de los seres vivos.

Era un buen entrenamiento teórico para Shirou siendo que el normalmente se enfocaba en las aplicaciones practicas de la magia, pero ademas de reducir objetos mundanos a sus elementos base o ''magia de reducción de la estructura base'', Shirou era incapaz de usar esta magia completamente ya que el no tenia nada dentro o fuera de el que le sirviera como un medio significativo para remover conceptos adicionales de los objetos. Su elemento y origen eran ambos ''espada''… y técnicamente el quería que las cosas en sus manos se volvieran mas peligrosas en una pelea… no menos.

Aun así, antes de que se diera cuenta, sus vacaciones de verano terminaron y con varias despedidas en las que Waver y Sirius estuvieron burlándose de Bazett, quien ellos afirmaban estaba intentando poner una actitud de chica ruda todo el tiempo, Shirou tomo el avión por si mismo de vuelta a Japón donde los ''asociados'' de la familia de Taiga lo recogieron en un auto bastante bueno, completo con una muy hambrienta y llorosa Taiga, y lo llevaron de vuelta a casa donde el inmediatamente se puso a la labor de cocinar la cena, bajo la amenaza de que la mujer que gritaba como un niña desde su cuarto de estar lo usara para practicar kendo otra vez. Shirou admitiría que se volvió mejor para pelear… pero no tanto si usar magia…

Y así, esto dejo a Shirou descansando solo en su habitación después de la cena, con el estomago lleno y con Fuji-nee ya de vuelta en su casa, simplemente disfrutando el estar de vuelta en casa recordando sobre su entrenamiento y lo mucho que paso en tan poco tiempo…

… Cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó. Varias veces.

Shirou volteo a ver la hora. Ya eran pasadas las 10 y el no le había dicho a nadie que había vuelto ademas de Fuji-nee. Solo había una persona que lo podría visitar a esta hora que el pudiera pensar… y el realmente no quería lidiar con ella en este momento.

Desafortunadamente para el, dicha persona no compartía su opinión y paso a ser mas insistente con su presionar del timbre.

Gruñendo para si mismo y caminando cansadamente hacia su puerta de enfrente donde el sonido del timbre no dejo de sonar. Mas y mas cerca caminaba, y al hacerlo comenzó a desarrollar un dolor de cabeza bastante apropiado para esa situación. Para cuando llego a la puerta su mente estaba por partirse como si hubiera estado estudiando historia mundana durante varios días seguidos.

La puerta se abrio para revelar a una engañosamente calmada y alegre Rin Tohsaka. "Buenas noches Shirou-kun." Dijo ella cordialmente. "Como estuvieron tus vacaciones?"

Y así fue cerrada la puerta mientras Shirou decidía que si el tenia que lidiar con la harpía, lo menos que podía hacer ella era no pretender ser todo lo que no era y ahorrarle un dolor de cabeza mas grande. De ese modo al menos sabría que es lo que ella quería de el sin tener que traducir cada maldita cosa que dijera ella. El no la iba a dejar sola después de que se tomara la molestia en venir todo el camino desde su casa… pero el por lo menos haría que ella perdiera la compostura lo suficiente como para que ella no estuviera en absoluto control de la situación… y no es como si ella supiera lo que el estaba haciendo, juzgando por los furiosos golpes que ella le estaba dando a la puerta…

"Ah Rin, que estas haciendo aquí tan tarde?" Pregunto Shirou, con la misma sonrisa que Rin tenia en su cara justo momentos antes, mientras abría la puerta de nuevo para revelar a una claramente mas agitada y molesta Tohsaka.

"No me vengas con "Ah Rin", idiota! Donde diablos estabas?" Rugió molesta la chica, perdida toda forma de modestia y auto control de su pequeño cuerpo. "Te fuiste como sin nada durante todas las vacaciones sin avisarme!"

El chico alzo una ceja. "Tenia la impresión de que como ser humano podía ir a donde sea que quisiera por periodos extendidos de tiempo."

"No cuando eres mi esclavo." Contra-ataco la chica, obteniendo un resoplido por parte del chico. "Estaba pensando en ayudarte con algo de tu magia durante mi tiempo libre de vacaciones por pura bondad de mi corazón, pero a ti obviamente no te importa lo que yo tenia planeado hacer para tu beneficio o siquiera te molestaste en hacerme saber que ibas a ir a algún lado…"

Shirou rodo los ojos. "Por favor, tu probablemente solo querías regodearte en que tanto apesta mi magia y tener una excusa para estar lejos de ese instructor tuyo."

Rin crispo, sabiendo que el chico básicamente le dio al clavo. Técnicamente, ella quería pasar mas tiempo con el único mago en el area con quien ella no tenia una relación tensa para hablar casualmente sin tener que vigilar sus palabras… pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que lo que dijo Shirou no era cierto… lo cual… ella hizo.

"C-claro que no!" La chica cruzo los brazos y alejo la mirada altaneramente. "Que tipo de persona crees que soy?"

"Del tipo de persona que chantajearía a otra persona mas débil para que fuera su sirviente, bajo riesgo de ser usado para experimentos eternamente." Afirmo Shirou directamente. Rin no reacciono físicamente de su posición, pero el pelirrojo pudo ver que la chica comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente, indicando que ya la tenia contra las cuerdas.

Shirou disfrutaba de momentos como este. Era una ocurrencia rara, pero de vez en cuando Rin bajaba la guardia lo suficiente para que Shirou tomara la ventaja en términos de dignidad sobre la Tohsaka. La clave estaba en seguir mencionando sus faltas y rasgos deshonestos constantemente y rápido para que ella no tuviera tiempo de recuperarse hasta que fuera todo un desastre tartamudeante. Normalmente a Shirou no le gustaba meterse con nadie, tendiendo a evitar causar problemas, pero Rin y Taiga eran casos especiales ya que ellas mismas le causaban muchos problemas en primer lugar y sin ninguna consideración con el. Técnicamente, si Rin le diera un respiro y lo tratara mas como un ser humano en vez de un esclavo o un peón a el no le importaría pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero a como estaban las cosas, ella era solo un bravucón mas… solo que ella usaba magia mejor que el… y en teoría era dueña de toda la ciudad…

"T-tu…" Murmuro ella con los puños cerrados. "Dejare pasar eso por esta ocasión Emiya, pero no te atrevas a esperar ser tan afortunado de nuevo…"

"No me atrevería ni a soñarlo." Shirou sonrío gentilmente, sabiendo que se había conseguido una pequeña pero muy satisfactoria victoria.

"Entonces. Te importaría decirme donde estabas?" La chica cruzo los brazos ala expectativa. "Tu no eres el tipo de persona que simplemente se desaparece un tiempo sin avisarle a nadie."

"Estaba visitando a algunos miembros extendidos de la familia." Respondió casualmente Shirou, sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que Taiga le había dicho a Tohsaka cuando la joven sin duda le pregunto a la mayor cuando descubrió que Shirou no estaba. "Ellos han venido de visita de vez en cuando y querían ayudarme con mi educación mágica cuando tuvieran la oportunidad…"

"Esa mentira es tan mala que hasta duele." Rin le frunció el ceño al pelirrojo como si el fuera un idiota. "Que tan crédula crees que soy? Magos miembros de la familia que sucede que quieren entrenarte? Tienes la cresta de tu padre aun cuando eres adoptado! Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ellos te hubieran matado y recuperado la cresta, incluso si es un cosita patética."

"Cree lo que quieras, pero es la verdad." Shirou sacudió su cabeza. "Ellos tienen sus propias crestas ya que es una relación familiar distante pero sucede que ellos apreciaban a papá. No todos los magos son nobles horrendamente antisociales que intentan lo mas que pueden en apenas conocer a la gente que los rodea para mantener las apariencias." Una metafórica flecha golpeo en el pecho a Rin. "Hice un poco de practica de combate y mis habilidades de refuerzo, alteración y proyección han mejorado un poco… y ellos cubrieron algunas bases en términos de magia que todos los demás saben… pero todo son básicamente cosas que pude haber hecho contigo además del combate, así que en resumen ellos te evitaron el problema de enseñarme, así que no tienes porque tomarte la molestia conmigo." Otra flecha perforo el pecho de la chica. Por otro lado Shirou no le presto atención a las reacciones de la chica y puso una expresión pensativa y distante. "De hecho… porque te tomas la molestia de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, cuando todo lo que haces cuando hablamos es quejarte de lo lento y patético que soy en taumaturgia y lo mucho que te estoy retrasando? Quiero decir, tu lo dijiste antes, pero estoy realmente de acuerdo contigo en que es una perdida de tiempo para ti…" Y otra flecha que perforo a la chica quien ahora estaba completamente sin palabras, incapaz de determinar que decir o si debería sentirse avergonzada o enfurecida por lo que el chico estaba afirmando despistadamente. "… Especialmente siendo que tienes los 5 elementos y una cantidad enorme de conjuros que puedes y tienes que dominar para satisfacer a ese aparentemente sádico profesor que dices tener. Es como si la única razón por la cual vienes aquí es para soltar tus frustraciones conmigo cuando podrías estar mejorándote a ti misma…"

Varias flechas perforaron a la chica, quien ahora estaba lentamente acercando su mano a su bolsillo donde guardaba sus joyas de emergencia cargadas de prana. A ella realmente ya no le importaba para este punto. Lo mataría y eso la haría feliz. Era un procedimiento simple y que ahora era absolutamente correcto. Nada cambiaría su decisión ahora. En unos cuantos momentos Shirou Emiya encontraría un violento y explosivo final…

"Pero aun así, al menos te molestaste en ayudarme aun cuando no lo hiciste por mi bien." El chico sacudió su cabeza y se volteo. "Vamos. Es tarde, pero haré algo de comer ya que probablemente viniste corriendo en cuanto te enteraste que había vuelto… probablemente al poner un campo limitado en las calles después de que me fui o algo así… Pensé que había sentido algo raro cuando estaba dando la vuelta por la esquina…" El volteo sosteniendo la puerta abierta y miro a Rin, quien se veía como si estuviera a mitad de sacar algo de su bolsillo y en una guardia semi lista. "Bien? Tienes hambre?" Pregunto el con curiosidad.

La chica lo miro incrédula, sin estar exactamente segura de como diablos, no solo lidiar con la situacion, si no también con sus propias confundidas emociones. "Qu-qu-que… diablos es lo que esta mal contigo?" Tartamudeo ella con furia desenfocada, perdiendo toda compostura en el proceso. "En serio, como es que no puedes entender que… Me refiero al hecho de que yo… absolutamente inconsciente de…" Ella se tropezó con sus palabras y se rasco la cabeza frustradamente, sin saber que deslumbrante tema intentar aclararle al chico primero, o si ella simplemente debería evitar todo el proceso y apegarse a su plan original de simplemente hacer estallar al chico.

"Si no tienes hambre solo dilo." Shirou suspiro, una vez mas demostrando que estaba completamente inconsciente de que era lo que estaba causando la frustración de Rin. "Cual es el problema ahora? Ya te dije a donde fui e incluso te ofreció hacerte una cena tardía."

"Eres… simplemente… increíble!" La chica grito y lo señalo acusatoriamente con pura frustración. "Sabes que? Tienes razón! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar mi tiempo con un mago de tercera como tu y tratando de jugar a la niñera! Ni si quiera se merece mi tiempo el reportar a un idiota como tu a la asociación! Ni siquiera se porque me tome la molestia contigo en primer lugar!"

Antes de que Shirou pudiera preguntarle que era lo que le molestaba, Rin ya se había alejado hacia la calle con una furia ciega, ignorando completamente al chico y desapareciendo al dar vuelta en la esquina.

"Cual es su problema? Solo le ofrecía de cenar…" Se pregunto a si mismo Shirou confundido, claramente, otra vez, inconsciente del hecho de que el era el problema. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el chico suspiro. "Oh bueno, tal vez ella tenga mas sentido cuando vuelva a molestarme la próxima vez…" El cerro sus ojos y olfateo el aire por un momento antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a una porción del camino a mediación hacia la intersección mas próxima. "Ahí esta el limite del campo que ella coloco…" Murmuro al detectar la linea que cruzaba totalmente el camino y las aceras. "… Probablemente detecta a cualquier mago que lo cruce. Esta muy bien escondido, lo mas probable es que por eso mismo no lo note antes… aun así, ponerlo justo en medio del camino? Eso es como pedirle a cualquier mago que encuentre mi casa…" Caminando a la calle y accediendo a sus circuitos, el chico se puso a la labor de deshacerse del campo. Gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre el tenia un método bastante bueno para disipar la mayoría de los campos limitados. El primer paso era… " _Trace on_ …"

o. o. o.

"Esto ciertamente es interesante…" Kirei Kotomine murmuro mientras miraba a Rin hundirse en sus estudios furiosamente con una motivación que el rara vez había visto fuera de algunos conjuros que habían ganado la atención de la chica. "Estas excepcionalmente enfocada en lo que te enseño estos días. Se puede saber porque?"

"Siempre y cuando no te importe que te de una respuesta falsa, adelante, pregunta, falso sacerdote." Gruño Rin mientras leía un libro avanzado de taumaturgia basada en viento, algo que dicho falso sacerdote no dudaba que la chica pudiera comprender totalmente. Hasta donde podía notar ella era una genio, después de todo, en cuerpo y mente.

"Hmph. Que desprecio tan bien articulado. Como era de esperarse, eso al menos no ha cambiado de la elegante heredera Tohsaka." Comento divertido el hombre.

"Elogíame y desprecíame todo lo que quieras, Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer." Afirmo con molestia la chica. "Entre mas pronto complete mis estudios contigo, mas pronto me librare de ti y conseguiré un tutor de verdad…" _Y mas pronto podre callar a Emiya. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo cuidándolo, cierto? Pues muy bien. Dejare de molestarlo por ahora, pero solo hasta que haya terminado con el sacerdote. Entonces forzare a ese zoquete a ser mi perro faldero y lo arrastrare conmigo a la Torre del Reloj cuando me acepten. No tendrá opción mas que hacer todo lo que le diga, o de lo contrario… Creo que lo primero que haré sera hacerlo mi mayordomo y guardaespaldas personal ya que parece ser realmente bueno para pelear y las tareas domesticas…_

Kirei meramente observaba a la chica en silencio desde una esquina de la habitación mientras ella estudiaba furiosamente, curioso de que era tan divertido para la chica sobre el tema que comenzó a reír maliciosamente entre dientes. El admitiría que este nuevo desarrollo le había picado el interés, pero decidió contra investigar la causa. Sin duda era otra razón infantil que Rin había sacado de proporción de alguna manera para alimentar sus actuales acciones auto justificadas. El era meramente su tutor, después de todo. Mientras ella fuera cuidada apropiadamente y educada, ella era libre de pasar ese proceso en cualquier modo que le plazca, exceptuando las rutas de la herejía y la magia prohibida. Esa fue la labor que le fue dada por su difunto padre en su ultima voluntad…

… y el era un hombre de dios, después de todo. Quien era el para negarle sus últimos deseos a un hombre muerto?

o. o. o.

Se dice que el mundo funciona de maneras misteriosas. Eventos aparentemente no relacionados puede estar bastante entrelazados con otro si algunas simples conexiones o cambios son realizados entre solo uno o dos de elementos aparentemente minúsculos. Mientras que un sentido literal del efecto mariposa parece bastante ficticio, donde si en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, el aletear de una mariposa podría lograr de algún modo una reacción en cadena que eventualmente podría llevar a algo tan grande como un huracán, una causa y efecto proporcionalmente similar podría con la misma facilidad ser realizado si condiciones especificas menos significativas se encuentran, especialmente en un mundo tan hermético e influyente como lo es el de los magos… y vampiros…

Y así, la Ciudad Fuyuki experimentara tal evento nacido de los sueños del hombre… 2 años antes del siguiente _heaven's feel_ …

o. o. o.

A/N:

Ok. Tengo sentimientos encontrados sobre este capitulo y que es lo que voy a hacer. Primero que nada, no estoy muy confiado de como estoy escribiendo a Bazett como para hacerla como personaje, por lo cual es que me la salte por ahora. Ademas solo quería que el tiempo en Inglaterra se acabara. Segundo, la guerra del santo grial misma, para mi, parece como si fuera a acabar demasiado pronto para mi gusto de hacer una historia decentemente larga con mi estilo de escritura en particular, así que voy a torcer algunos eventos en el nasuverso para lograr hacer esto mas innovador, creativo, y una historia lateral aproximada a los personajes, antes de que la guerra empiece realmente. Y para todos ustedes que están pensando que voy a arrojar personajes de Tsukihime… no, estas mal. No Shiki. No Arucueid. No Ciel. No Roa. Voy a usar… otros personajes que existen realmente en el nasuverso como antagonistas para esta parte e intentare mantener las cosas dentro de personaje como me sea posible sin joderme a mi mismo en el proceso. Aunque les dejare una muy vaga pista. No se equivoquen, los eventos de Tsukihime tuvieron que pasar ya que el siguiente arco seria imposible de hacer si no hubiera sido así. Tendrá una duración considerable, pero le GdSG sera la mayor parte de la historia. Eso no va a cambiar.

Lo siguiente es el comportamiento de Shirou y Rin. Primero, déjenme recordarles que ambos tienen 13 años. Ninguno de ellos tiene tanto control sobre sus emociones como la tenían sus versiones de la novela visual, y ninguno de los dos es igual de maduro tampoco. Intente representar esto cuando Shirou desata su tira de insultos a Rin cuando recién llega…

Por otro lado, Shirou, (y este soy yo analizando sus defectos), es aun virtualmente incapaz de determinar, ver, o incluso asumir que otras personas valoran su presencia como persona, verdaderamente disfrutan de pasar tiempo con el, y en general pensar que la gente le ofrecerá ayuda simplemente por el hecho de hacerlo... eso claro a menos que dicha gente que quiera ayudarlo se lo grite directamente en la cara. Esto es representado en la parte donde esta inadvertidamente insultando los ligeramente ocultos intentos de buenas acciones de Rin. Rin obviamente siente algo por el, pero a como es ahora, ella no solo no sabe de la distorsión de Shirou, si no que también tiene mal genio y es suficientemente egoísta, que no reconoce sus propios sentimientos por el en este punto del tiempo.

Como sea… No. No tendré a Shirou consiguiendo Fragarach por un largo tiempo y si es que lo hago. Seria demasiado y seria increíble si le permitiera obtener otro noble fantasma tan pronto.

Y como sea… este capitulo me fue toda una perra para escribirlo por alguna razón. Espero que el siguiente me sea mas fácil de lograr.

Así que reseñen! Alaben al tronco! Coman palomitas mientras Bazett le saca la mierda a golpes a Shioru! Y vuelvan a reseñar!

Nota del traductor:

Bueno, consideren este sera su regalo de las festividades acumuladas~

Ok, este fue otro capitulo de desarrollo, y una gran cantidad de informacion de lo que seran las habilidades de Shirou en el futuro. Tal vez es algo lento, tal vez no les importa eso y lo disfrutaron igual.  
Lo que si les puedo garantizar es que de aqui en delante comienza lo bueno (claro sin ser exactamente la GdSG. Eso se pone aun mejor!) Alegrence jóvenes, Su espera sera recompenzada~

. . . Y tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo mas pronto para que no piensen que los dejare colgados como una especie de ser maligno que usa cliffhangers.

Trasgo fuera-


	9. Alteración

Capitulo 9: Alteración

Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece:

o. o. o.

En un castillo remoto:

Un hombre miraba silenciosamente por la ventana hacia la masiva expansión de lo que el había reclamado como su territorio. Campo tras campo limitado rodeaban e impregnaban su propiedad en una intrincada celosía de defensas que eran testamento de sus habilidades como mago… pero aunque todo eso estaba mas allá de virtualmente cada humano con capacidad mágica de estos tiempos modernos, las defensas de su fortaleza aun se veían carentes cuando se comparaban con las aquellos de su estirpe…

El sacudió su cabeza. Francamente… el realmente era un individuo capaz entre los de su clase… pero aun así faltaban siglos para que el lograra alcanzar el nivel de poder que necesitaría para ser realmente digno del rango que se le asigno entre los 27…

Pero hasta entonces, tendrá que depender de su colección para permanecer con vida y ganar tiempo…

"Padre…" Sonó una voz femenina bastante baja para el oído humano estándar, aparentemente saliendo de entre las sombras detrás del dueño de estas tierras.

Aunque para el hombre, el oyó la dulce voz de su hija conteniendo algún grado de emoción, ni por asomo al grado que ella mostró cuando el había sido promovido a uno de los rangos nobles, pero aun así significativamente ansiosa. "Si, hija? Que nuevas me traes?" Pregunto el con curiosidad, acariciando su barba como hacia el cuando estaba pensando o apunto de hacerlo. "Acaso encontraste el artefacto?"

"No, Padre. Mi hermano aun lo busca… aunque me he enterado que al hombre con el que siempre estuvo ansioso de… hablar a estado activo últimamente…" La joven sonrío confiadamente. "El esta lejos de la ciudad en este momento…"

Los ojos del coleccionista se ampliaron momentáneamente antes de portar una pequeña pero satisfecha sonrisa. "Ah… es eso cierto, hija? Buen trabajo. Estaba decepcionado cuando averigüe originalmente como es que gastaba todo su tiempo en esta maldita área… aunque ahora por fin puedo hablar con el y darle mi solicitud sin interrupciones…" El camino tranquilamente hacia un gabinete cercano en el cual almacenaba algo de alcohol bastante fino y se sirvió una pequeña copa del liquido de una botella de apariencia bastante valiosa. "Si puedes querida hija, por favor ve a visitar a nuestro querido amigo tan pronto como sea posible y dale mi solicitud e invítalo aquí. Se convincente si necesitas serlo, aunque no te sobrepases, después de todo el es un preciado huésped… pero si ese fuese el caso, sera mejor que lleves a tu hermano para estar seguros…"

La joven miro extrañada a su padre. Por si mismos ellos eran combatientes bastante capaces, pero juntos… "Llevar a mi hermano? Estas seguro de que eso sera necesario, padre?"

El hombre aparentemente humano rió ligeramente antes de agitar el alcohol de su copa. "El es una persona bastante capaz, hija. Después de todo, tiene que serlo para haber logrado ganar mi atención…"

o. o. o.

Inglaterra:

"Y que z'he z'hiente 'her un Lord, muchacho?" Sirius sonrío con gracia mientras estaba recargado en un árbol y bebía algo de cerveza.

Thock.

Waver, quien fumaba un cigarro, se encogió en hombros. "Es un gran honor… pero francamente me estoy hartando de las miradas maliciosas. Los Archibalds básicamente me dieron el titulo para esclavizarme a su familia…"

Thock.

"… Los magos de 4 generaciones o menos de historia están condenadamente celosos de mi por haber conseguido de algún modo el titulo…" Continuo el, ignorando el extraño sonido que venia de algunos metros lejos de el.

Thock. Thock.

"… Y a aquellos de familias con grandes trasfondos se sienten insultados de que un plebeyo sin una habilidad mágica destacada obtuviera tal titulo, y honestamente si no fuera porque me alegra que reconozcan mi trabajo, estaría de acuerdo con todos ellos." Continuo el. "Para ser franco, las únicas cualidades redentoras que creo tener es que soy un ratón de biblioteca, soy bastante rápido para aprender la mayoría de las formas de magia alternativas, y que no me restrinjo a mi mismo con orgullo como la mayoría de los _lords_."

Thock.

"Ah ya te aco'htumbrara'h." Gruño Sirius mientras miraba hacia las obliteradas latas de soda que yacían en el suelo. "E'hpera un momento. El muchacho nechita mas objetivo'h otra ve'z…" Comento el antes de sacar un cuchillo de uno de sus bolsillos, cortar levemente su dedo indice y murmurar un conjuro rápido. El momento en el que la gota de sangre callo al suelo, Las latas no solo parecían restauradas, si no también se colocaron de vuelta por s solas en la misma saliente de piedra en la que habían estado minutos antes.

Por su parte Waver miro en dirección en la que estaba el mutilador de latas. "Olvídate de mi. Shirou a logrado un progreso impresionante en estos cuantos años pasados. Que tan lejos dirías que se encuentra justo ahora?"

Sirius miro en la dirección del mas joven y canalizo algo de prana en sus ojos. "Eh… a uno'h 1200 metro'h ma'h o meno'h…" El observo mientras tres espadas en espiral en forma de flechas atravesaban el aire y se clavaban cada una en el centro de una de las latas restauradas en rápida sucesión.

Thock. Thock. Thock

Waver silbo, claramente impresionado. "Debo decir… no es a menudo que oigas de un mago de esa edad que pueda hacer actividades de un rango tan largo como ese…" El hizo una mueca. "Especialmente tan pronto después de su pequeño percance con ese experimento suyo…"

Sirius se rasco la nuca avergonzado. "S'i… fue algo bueno que e'htuviera'h ahi, muchacho. Yo no 'hoy tan bueno con e'he tipo de herida'h… Aunque tengo que admitir… no e'hperaba que pa'hara algo asi cuando el intento ese conjuro…"

"Yo tampoco me lo hubiera esperado." Waver se encogió en hombros. "La idea y concepto tras ello es genio puro, y el es ciertamente la única persona que creo que puede lograrlo… aunque la ejecución aun necesita mucho trabajo si quiere usarlo para su propósito planeado…" El rió ligeramente. "Es gracioso… Shirou entrena tanto con armas… y aun así es el primer conjuro defensivo que intenta hacer el que le a hecho el mayor daño hasta ahora…

"Alguna idea de como arregla'lo?" Pregunto Sirius.

El _lord_ volteo a ver al anciano antes de soltar por la boca una larga corriente de humo. "Un par de ellas, pero ambas involucran una gran cantidad de investigación y esfuerzo. Un camino involucra hacer que el conjuro se manifieste como una porción de la existencia de Gaia mientras aun mantiene sus propiedades, efectivamente duplicando o triplicando el costo de prana, y el otro involucra mucho estudio de como se mueve el planeta con respecto al universo… y déjame decirte que ninguno son cosas sencillas de lograr…"

Thock. Thock.

"Entonce'h…" Sirius suspiro mientras miraba la puesta de sol. "Tenemo'h 2 año'h ma'h…"

Waver asintió "Si… el tiempo realmente vuela cuando tu vida tiene temporizador…"

El anciano miro al hombre de 24 años. "Como va el progre'ho en los otro'h campo'h, muchacho?"

Waver se pauso, inhalando profundamente antes de exhalar de nuevo. "Promedio." Afirmo el calmadamente. "Ademas de sus zonas de especialidad y campos limitados… el es completamente promedio y nada extraordinario en términos de taumaturgia. Sus circuitos son excepcionalmente buenos, en numero y calidad… pero el es simplemente promedio. El esta mejor adecuado para ser un agente por la forma en que se aproxima a las cosas… pero Bazett pudo haberte dicho eso…"

"Seh, si me lo dijo." El pelirrojo asintió. "El muchacho pare'he estar'he volviendo ba'htante bueno para pelear con 2 espadas… aunque ella aun pue'e patearle el culo de arriba a abajo por e'ha'h colina'h si lo qui'hiera…"

"Mientras por lo menos ella no le haya mostrado _Fragarach_." Waver sonrío.

"La'h arma'h secreta'h son secreta'h por una razon, muchacho." Sirius sacudio su cabeza. "E'htaria sorprendi'o si la muchacha se lo hubiera mo'htra'o."

"Eso dices tu, pero esa chica ocasionalmente se porta mal." El joven mago le dirigió una mirada fulminante al anciano. "Por si no lo haz notado, ella tiene la tendencia de huir cuando es momento de hacer que labores domesticas en la cabaña o cuando se le asigna una misión de los superiores…"

"Ah tu solo e'hta'h celoz'o porque queria'h pasar ma'h tiempo con mi muchacha…" El viejo rió entre dientes de manera siniestra.

"Qüe?" Escupió el _Lord_ mientras tosía en su cigarro. "Que diablos te dio esa idea?"

"Oh yo veo cosa'h…" Se rió Sirius antes de que un montón de flechas golpearan en rápida sucesión las latas restantes. "Nada mal…" Murmuro el. "Y tu cre'h que el pue'a hacer un ritual para la guerra con su'h habilidade'h actuales?"

Waver asintió. "No sera tan profesional como la mayoría, pero en definitivo el es suficientemente capaz de hacerlo justo ahora si quisiera. El probablemente también sera capaz de darle mas prana a su _servant_ con sus habilidades actuales que el mago promedio. Claro que eso es el ahora. Aun tenemos mas tiempo para trabajar en sus fallos…"

Sirius suspiro y cerro sus ojos pensando profundamente. "… E'ho e'h lo que pen'he…" Murmuro el y cruzo los brazo. "… Solo e'hpero que el no no'h odie de'hpue'h de que abra la caja…"

Waver frunció el ceño. "Aunque eso no ser hasta otro año mas, cuando finalmente comencemos a entrenarlo para la guerra misma… Mierda! Esquiva!" El _lord_ huyo de las latas de soda y se tiro pecho a tierra, apenas seguido por Sirius antes de que varias docenas de espadas en espiral atravesaran el aire a velocidades deslumbrantes y destruyeran absolutamente el área general donde estaban los objetivos, alzando varias nubes de humo en el proceso así como también obliterando completamente cualquier lata que quedaba en la saliente de piedra… y la saliente de piedra en general. "Maldita sea!" Tosió Waver. "Le dije que no practicara ninguna variante del gradiente paralelo cuando estuviéramos en medio!"

Gradiente paralelo, alias, "Copia completa" o en resumen el conjuro de copia. Una variación de proyección en la cual el conjurador no usa una imagen de su mente como base para que su prana tome su forma, si no en vez de eso un objeto mismo. Era una forma ligeramente mas aplicable de proyección a los ojos de los magos estándar en el mundo siendo que muchos encontraban mas fácil replicar lo que estaba justo frente a sus ojos en vez de algo que intentaban esquematizar en sus mentes. Aunque al igual que con el conjuro original, se erosionaban con el tiempo por el hecho de que Gaia las reconocía como irregularidades y las borrara para restaurar el orden natural. La distancia entre la original y las copias que puede ser ajustada así como también el numero que pueden ser manifestadas dependen de la habilidad del conjurador de trenzar grandes cantidades de prana confiada y establemente entre los varios clones. A causa de la falta de aplicaciones experimentales significativas para las que este conjuro puede ser usado, adicionalmente de la gran cantidad de esfuerzo que toma el lograr aprenderlo, no muchos magos se toman la molestia de aprender este conjuro…

Desde luego que Shirou era un practicante de la taumaturgia que se enfocaba mas en la ''practica'' que en la ''teoría''… y su practica encontró este conjuro en particular bastante útil… especialmente cuando se aplicaba a sus flechas proyectadas y se le designaba a activarse después de cierto lapso de tiempo.

"Por lo meno'h el muchacho e'hta mejorando." Rió animado Sirius mientras se sacudía el polvo a si mismo después de que logro recuperar su audición. "Sabe'h… se me había olvida'o completamente que e'ha ''copia completa'' era una variante de proyeccion ha'hta que inve'htige un poco en ello… es gracio'ho lo que no'h saltamo'h de la clase'h…"

"Algo gracioso no nos deja perforados llenos hoyos hechos por espadas, Sirius." Waver tosió y se incorporo. "Aun tan impresionante como fue, estoy dispuesto a ignorar esta vez completamente la sensación de estar impresionado a favor de estar molesto de que casi fui fileteado por espadas voladoras…"

"Agua fie'hta'h…" Gruño Sirius mientras miraba su reloj. "Ah… tienen que ir'he pronto. El vuelo del muchacho z'hera pronto…"

"No sera mi culpa si llegamos tarde." Waver sacudió su cabeza. "Tu y Shirou fuero los que querían hacer algo de entrenamiento en tiro de larga distancia de ultimo momento siendo que el no podrá hacerlo en Fuyuki. Ademas de que no puedo dejar que tu lleves a Shirou al aeropuerto…" Se estremeció. "Eres por mucho el peor conductor que he visto… y eso es cuando NO estas ebrio…"

"El z'hegundo de acuerdo con Kiri." Se rió Sirius. "El afirmaba que su e'spo'ha mantenia el prime'r lugar en esa contienda…"

"Oigan!" Grito una tercera voz alarmada en ingles desde la dirección en que venían los proyectiles. "Lo siento mucho! Pensé que esta vez ya lo tenia!" Waver y Sirius voltearon a ver a un Shirou Emiya de 16 años corriendo hacia ellos muy rápidamente, sin duda gracias a su refuerzo avanzado que le permitía correr a casi 50 kilómetros por hora, algo que haría que la mayoría de los magos enfocados en su físico babearan de envidia. El chico era alto y delgado, pero en una forma extremadamente buena. El usaba una camiseta azul con blanco, unos pantalones de carpintero marrones y tenis simples, aunque el rasgo mas notable de el era el hecho de que su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y algunos de sus cabellos se estaban volviendo prematuramente grises. Sirius y Waver habían determinado que eso se debía al uso frecuente de proyección del chico en los pasados años, pero al ritmo actual en que los cambios estaban sucediendole al chico el probablemente no le quedaría completamente gris el cabello si no hasta el final de sus años de universidad.

"Si que lo tiene'h, muchacho!" Le grito Sirius al chico que se aproximaba rápidamente. "Lo tiene'h aqui todo rega'o!"

"Que gracioso." Waver rodó los ojos mientras usaba algo de prana para limpiarse a si mismo. "Vamos, Shirou. Tienes un vuelo que tomar y yo tengo trabajo que hacer en la torre."

"Que hay de Bazett-nee?" Pregunto curioso Shirou, aun usando el honorifico a pesar de estar usando el idioma de la región. "Pensé que ella también vendría a despedirme."

"La muchacha vendra mañana a vi'hitarme y darme un aventon de vuelta a Londre'h. Ella no pu'o venir hoy porque su mi'hion tomo demasiado tiempo." Sirius hizo un ademan casual con su mano. "E'hta noche voy a ir a emborracha'me con uno'h viejo'h camaradas de un pueblo cercano."

"Dale a Bazett mis condolencias." Waver sacudió su cabeza. "Ella la va a pasar mal arrastrando tu masivo cadáver de vuelta a la tienda."

El mayor se vio ofendido. "Dehde luego que lo hara! Mirame! Soy jodi'amente grande, muchacho!"

El _lord_ ignoro al menos maduro del grupo y dirigió su atención a Shirou. "Vámonos. Tengo tu equipaje en la cajuela y traigo las llaves…" El se pauso y vio que el chico miraba preocupadamente a Sirius. "Todas las llaves del auto…" Añadió el hombre de 24 años, sabiendo que el chico estaba extremadamente escarmentado del viejo borracho tras el volante. "Traes tu celular?"

"Si mamá…" El falsificador rodó los ojos mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el dispositivo portátil de comunicación. Normalmente los magos no tendían a usar tecnología moderna, considerándola inútil e ineficiente comparada con los dispositivos mágicos. Pero debido a las especialidades de Sirius y Shirou, y la disposición de Waver de alejarse de la norma ocasionalmente, los tres fueron capaces de ver la utilidad de comunicarse e intercambiar información a través de largas distancias en publico sin usar prana y verse sospechosos. En adición a eso, Shirou y Sirius también eran bastante adeptos en otros campos de tecnología e ingeniería. Tanto que el viejo, si lo que aclama es verdad, logro hacer y encantar desde cero varias computadoras que pueden hackear lo que fuera y que justo ahora estaba sentado en lo que el aclamaba era 'el mayor banco de datos secretos no relacionados a la magia' del mundo…

El aun se estaba preguntando que hacer con todo eso ademas de abusar de ello para pagar las cuentas.

Waver le dio una palmada en la espalda al chico y comenzó a caminar en dirección al taller. "Bien. Vamos pues. Ya que estas tan ansioso de experimentar con tu prana hace unos momentos, te alegrara saber que subas al avión deberás analizar estructuralmente 500 objetos complicados totalmente… incluyendo el avión."

Shirou se congelo y palideció. "500? Hablas en serio?"

El _Lord_ sonrió burlonamente. "Desde luego. Como mejoraras tu entendimiento de ti mismo, tus armas y el mundo que te rodea si te contienes en tu entrenamiento?"

Sirius rió entre dientes mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes alejarse. Ah~ el ser joven otra vez y preocuparse de cosas simples como demasiado entrenamiento… claro que Shirou probablemente tendrá un dolor de cabeza masivo del tamaño de su suegra al final de esos 500 escaneos, pero todavía era técnicamente mas seguro que algunas otras cosas que el practicaba. Sonriendo ligeramente para si mismo, el hombre se dirigió a la dirección opuesta con la intención de emborracharse completamente por una cantidad extensa de tiempo.

o. o. o.

Fuyuki:

"Estoy bastante impresionado…" Comento Kirei mientras Rin estaba de frente a el desafiante con los brazos cruzados pero aun manteniendo una sonrisa confiada. "No espere que completaras totalmente el entrenamiento que te tenia reservado dos años antes…"

"Cuidado falso sacerdote." La Tohsaka suspiro secamente. "Casi suenas feliz de que te libraras de mi."

"Al contrario." Corrigió a la chica el mensajero de dios. "Estoy feliz de que quien esta bajo mi cargo haya progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Eso habla maravillas de tus talentos y los míos."

Rin rodó sus ojos. "A quien crees que engañas? Tu meramente me guiaste en las direcciones en las que tenia que ir. Quien hizo todo el trabajo y esfuerzo fui yo."

El sacerdote rió y se volteo hacia una puerta cercana. "Pero que no es esa la manera en que deben de ser las cosas entre un verdadero maestro y estudiante con fuertes vínculos? Que el maestro señale la dirección en la que el estudiante debe de ir y confiar en las habilidades de su estudiante, y que el estudiante confíe en las enseñanzas y consejos de su maestro? El vinculo entre ambos debe de ser tan absoluto que no se cuestionaran las habilidades del otro durante el proceso. Es un concepto fascinante, no te parece?"

Rin vacilo siendo que su argumento fue usado en su contra tan sutilmente. "Pe… tch." Ella volteo su cabeza de lado y alejo la mirada altaneramente. "No te sobrestimes, Kotomine. Sabes tan bien como yo que apenas me enseñaste algo ademas de tácticas de combate y consejos, y eso se deriva mayoritariamente de tu entrenamiento en la iglesia."

El hombre asintió. "Así es… también se te dieron muy bien esas enseñanzas… aunque a veces te metías demasiado en ellas. Si se puede saber, en quien pensabas durante esas practicas de combate?" El pretendió no notar el tic en la mano de la chica.

"S… simplemente te veía a ti, impostor." Contesto ella. "El simplemente verte me molesta enormemente! A veces simplemente quiero golpearte la cara!"

Kirei suspiro. "Me temo que tu no serias la primera. Después de todo mi personalidad es una que no le agrada a muchos en la sociedad de hoy."

"Y que lo digas." Murmuro la chica, removiendo su cabello. "Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez. Entre mas pronto termine contigo, mas pronto podre hacer mis propios experimentos y tener una vida otra vez. Tal vez comience a cazar magos que estén en la ciudad, si hubiera alguno…"

La cara del sacerdote se torno seria. "Yo no te recomendaría eso, Rin. Eres muy talentosa en muchos campos y tienes acceso a prana y magia, pero seria mejor si esperaras a ganar mas experiencia conmigo en cuanto a combate antes de que vayas a pelear tu sola. Hay algunos magos ahí fuera que son antinaturalmente astutos a pesar de tener trasfondos comunes y un rango limitado de conjuros. Yo, por ejemplo, si trataras de matarme en este momento tendría pocos problemas en matarte a pesar de mi experiencia limitada en realizar magia y mis circuitos poco desarrollados."

Rin bufo. "Claro, pero tu eres un ejecutor. Nombra un mago que tenga esos requisitos que pueda vencerme tan absolutamente como dices."

Kirei pudo haber nombrado inmediatamente a una multitud de individuos que cumplieran esa cuota, incluyendo pero no limitados a su padre y varios agentes con los que se había topado durante sus misiones… pero un nombre pareció imponerse sobre los demás. "Kiritsugu Emiya." Contesto tranquilamente el hombre.

Rin se congelo. "Kiritsugu… Emiya?" Repitió ella con una mirada afilada. "Quien es el?"

Kirei observo a la chica cuidadosamente. El nombre parecía serle familiar por alguna razón, pero no parecía que ella conociera al hombre. El decidió darle gusto un poco y prosiguió, aun si solo fuera para obtener mas pistas. "El era un agente independiente de un talento y habilidades extremadamente altas… tanto que se le conocía como el Asesino de Magos en la asociación y la iglesia, ambos considerándolo un individuo al cual mantener vigilado." El miro hacia arriba mientras recordaba al hombre que le causo tantos problemas en la 4ta guerra a pesar de solo haberlo conocido una vez. "En términos de mago, el era bastante promedio, aunque por el modo en el que peleaba y el modo en el que se comportaba se podía notar que el no se comportaba para nada como un mago. Venenos, bombas, armas de fuego, chantaje, espectadores, el usaba todo y a todos a su disposición para alcanzar la mayor eficiencia para acabar con su objetivo, fuera mago o no... y te puedo asegurar que el logro matar a todos y cada uno de los magos que le fueron asignados antes de que el muriera. El no estaba restringido por el código moral del mundo mágico ni el del mundano. Mientras que dije que como mago el era bastante promedio, como especialista el estaba por encima de virtualmente todos los demás en la asociación, agentes incluidos. Tu no tendrías ninguna oportunidad en combate contra ese hombre, eso esta por demás seguro." El sacerdote volteo a ver a la chica con ojos tranquilos. "El fue el _master_ de _Saber_ en la guerra pasada, y el responsable de la catástrofe que paso justo al final de esta."

Rin se mantuvo callada mientras miraba a su tutor con una mirada analítica. "… Fue el quien mato a mi padre?" Pregunto calmada.

Kirei cerro los ojos y se volteo. "No esta claro." Respondió el. "Por lo que se me dijo, el fue de hecho el responsable de vencer a la mayoría de los participantes, matando _Lancer_ , _Beserker_ , y _Caster, así_ como la mayoría de sus _masters_ … pero la identidad de quien derroto a Tokiomi esta envuelto en la obscuridad…" En serio debería volverse poeta. Ser capaz de hablar de si mismo tan calmadamente y tan ambiguamente de manera tan súbita debe ser algún tipo de talento. "Lo que si se es que al final de la guerra, su _servant_ y el de Emiya fueron los últimos de los 7… antes de que el hombre por alguna extraña razón forzara a _Saber_ a destruir el grial…"

El cuarto en el que se encontraban los 2 se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos antes de que Rin hablara. "… Tendré eso en mente la siguiente vez que intente pelear con alguien…"

"Por favor no hagas de eso un habito." Comento el hombre. "Sobrestimar a un oponente es tan malo como subestimarlo y eso puede llevar a que te excedas y desperdicies energía."

"Gracias por decirme algo que ya sabia, sacerdote." Gruño Rin, claramente de un humor mas turbio ahora. "Solo termina con el ritual ya para que pueda seguir con mi vida."

Kirei asintió con su cara en calma y carente de emociones. Por otro lado, en sus adentros el estaba complacido de ver que sus palabras lograron engendrar algún tipo de conflicto dentro de su estudiante. El no sabia exactamente que eventos acababa de poner en marcha, pero el estaba seguro de que por lo menos serian muy interesantes.

o. o. o.

El estaba soñando con espadas otra vez.

Desde que Shirou supo de su origen y elemento… de que era realmente en lo mas profundo de sus ser, el frecuentemente soñaba con espadas de cualquier y todos los tipos. Largas, cortas, rectas, curvadas, orientales, occidentales, bastardas, flambergas, sagradas, demoníacas, encantadas, bendecidas, malditas, elementales… la lista era interminable. Solo las armas que el ya había visto en vida real aparecían claramente mientras soñaba y las demás estaban borrosas hasta el punto en que incluso si enfocara su prana en ese estado aturdido solo seria capaz de captar los mas vagos propósitos de las armas frente a el…

Aunque recientemente, espadas no eran las únicas cosas que veía cuando soñaba.

Una vez mas se encontró a si mismo en una localidad no identificable, sentando solo en esa brumosa colina sobre un vasto campo que se fundía con el extraño cielo incoloro de la distancia. Por lo que podía notar, no había nada definiendo el área a su alrededor ademas de la colina misma y las espadas que estaban encajadas en la tierra y que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba a mirar. Sin importar que tanto lo intentara no lograba obtener detalles sobre la tierra o el cielo a su alrededor. Incluso los colores lo eludían a pesar del hecho de que podía ver claramente donde terminaba el suelo y donde comenzaba el aire que respiraba. Era como si la tierra aun estuviera decidiendo de que materiales debería estar hecha y el cielo decidiendo de que color debería de ser…

Y el soñador mismo estaba a gusto con eso mientras miraba a su alrededor, esperando pacíficamente en la única colina de allí…

Esperando?

Si. El estaba esperando. La sensación que el estaba experimentando no podía ser definida como otra cosa. Su cuerpo sabia que su lugar era ahí en la cima de esa colina hasta… hasta… que algo pasara. Que… su mente no comprendía, pero todo lo demás en su ser parecía saberlo sin duda alguna... y el de algún modo sabia que llegaría mientras el se mantuviera donde estaba justo ahora en el punto mas alto de ese misterioso campo…

Así que el esperaba y observaba por el momento en que la cosa por la que el esperaba llegara y el seria movido de la colina de espadas…

Y esperaba… y esperaba… y volaba…

… Y volaba?

Wham!

"Estamos en caaaaasaaaaaa!" Taiga Fujimura grito alegremente mientras bajaba por la puerta del auto del cual acababa literalmente de sacar de una patada a Shirou. "No se siente bien estar de vuelta?!"

Shirou… meramente se sentía bien de que tubo apenas tiempo para lograr reforzar su cuerpo lo suficiente por puro reflejo como para no romperse nada en cuanto callo de cara en el pavimento. "Mas o menos, Fuji-nee…" Gruño el mientras se incorporaba. "A hubiera sido mejor si no me hubieras casi matado apenas llegar…" El se estremeció en cuanto su cabeza empezó a doler…

Tal y como dijo Waver, Shirou había realizado análisis estructural en 500 objetos de varios tamaños, complejidades y edades en su camino al avión. Autos, camiones, edificios, teléfonos, ropa, comida, cajas registradoras, equipo de seguridad, uniformes de personal de seguridad, tela, relojes, aviones de múltiples tipos y tamaños, una terminal entera del Aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, la lista seguía por un largo tiempo. Tanto que para el momento en que Shirou entro al avión, Waver tuvo que hipnotizar a varias azafatas para poder meterlo a causa de que el chico a penas parecía lucido y responsivo. En el momento en que lo dejaron en su asiento, el chico cayo dormido tan profundamente que apenas pudieron despertarlo cuando el avión aterrizo en Japón. Desde ahí el chico logro lidiar con el dolor de cabeza que parecía que le partía el cráneo, tomar su equipaje, ir al baño, encontrar a Taiga y el auto _Yakuza_ que trajo con ella, e hipnotizarlos para que lo dejaran dormir durante las 4 horas que duraba el viaje de vuelta a casa…

Obviamente se le olvido dejar instrucciones de como despertarlo una vez que llegaran. Aun así, su dolor de cabeza estaba en un nivel ligeramente doloroso ahora. Podía lidiar con el ahora.

Desde luego a Taiga no le importaba nada de eso. Shirou estaba en casa, vivo, no estaba tullido, y por lo tanto físicamente capaz de cocinar para ella. Que el estuviera adolorido realmente no le importaba en su estado lleno de felicidad, así que lo palmeo pesadamente en la espalda. "Aw no seas aguafiestas! Todos sabemos que eres mas resistente que eso, Shirou-kun!"

"Por alguna razón no me alegra oír eso." Murmuro el chico mientras volteaba a ver a los 2 _Yakuza_ que los escoltaron desde el aeropuerto sacar su equipaje de la cajuela. El que estaba sacando las cosas era bastante grande y bronceado mientras que el otro casualmente parado junto a el era mas bajo y delgado…

Chack. Chack.

La mente del Emiya instintivamente comenzó a realizar un análisis estructural en los 2 hombres en el momento en que los vio, analizando sus ropas, complexión corporal, y cualquier cosa que estuvieran cargando consigo. El que tenia su equipaje tenia un chaleco de kevlar de bajo de su traje y de algún modo tenia un arma enfundada en un lado… aunque no podía saber que modelo era. Las ropas del mas bajo también estaban hechas para soportar el combate, pero los refuerzos eran mas para objetos contundentes y cuchillos que para balas. El traía 3 cadenas de metales valiosos de bajo de su camisa y tenia un gran cuchillo de algún tipo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, uno que podía notar tenia una historia bastante larga con su dueño pero nada mas que eso siendo que el solo estaba mirando su estado general a través de la ropa del sujeto… ambos hombres estaban bien acostumbrados al combate básico y escaramuzas, cosas en las que la mayoría de los _Yakuzas_ participaban de vez en cuando, pero nada en el nivel de competencia para la que el había estado entrenando…

"Algo capto tu atención, Emiya?" Pregunto con curiosidad el mas bajo, sacando a Shirou de su análisis. Mientras que el chico prefería estar en el lado opuesto de la ley a esos hombres, el admitiría que estaba en términos bastante buenos con mas que unos pocos de los miembros de las "familias" locales… en su mayoría porque el realizaba reparaciones en un buen numero de sus motocicletas por un precio muy razonable y que el no era entrometido.

"Ah…" El chico rió y se rasco la nuca avergonzadamente. "Si, lo siento. No es nada… solo pensaba sobre unas cosas."

El hombre asintió. "No pasa nada. Aunque ten cuidado de ver así a la gente. Si no te conociera tanto como lo hago, te golpearía antes de preguntarte cual es tu problema por mirarme así…"

Shirou hizo una mueca. Sirius le había impuesto a Shirou el habito de hacer análisis estructural a cualquiera que se viera sospechoso hace casi un año y el chico aun tenia problemas para controlarse de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando estaba cansado. Técnicamente el habito era una absoluta ventaja para cualquiera que estuviera peleando contra alguien por primera vez si su habilidad era lo suficientemente alta. Armadura, armas, incluso estilos de pelea podían ser completamente divulgados antes de que la pelea siquiera comenzara. Sirius afirmaba que el incluso podía determinar sin provocación cual era el elemento de una persona mientras fuera uno de los 5 básicos, aunque eso puede implemente ser por su estatus de Promedio. Por otro lado, Shirou era capaz de diseccionar la ropa y armadura de las personas sorprendentemente rápido así como sus armas y que es lo que portaba la persona. Desafortunadamente, mientras estuvieran ocultos, los objetos que escaneaba estaban enormemente reducidos en términos de detalle. Por ejemplo, el cuchillo que el _Yakuza_ traía podía ser de una multitud de modelos, todos los cuales el chico podía reproducir y proyectar si los viera directamente, pero ya que estaba en los pantalones del sujeto el solo sabia que un cuchillo no potenciado de cierta longitud estaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de los pantalones del sujeto y que parecía saber como usarlo. En cuanto a los individuos escaneados, Shirou a lo mucho podía determinar: si la persona estaba herida o enferma, si estaba canalizando prana o estaba encantada/maldita de algún modo, si tenían alguna historia con las herramientas que portaban en ellos, que tan experimentados en combate eran, y para que estaba 'construido' su cuerpo. Era un rango limitado de información, pero era indudablemente útil.

"Perdón." Hizo una mueca de dolor. "Acabo de tener un terrible dolor de cabeza que me duro mucho tiempo y bueno… Fuji-nee me acaba de patear fuera del auto…"

El _Yakuza_ alto rió. "Heh. No te preocupes chico. A Yoshi simplemente le gusta amedrentar gente de vez en cuando." El camino al lado del conductor del auto. "Oh, cierto. Casi lo olvido. El jefe quería pedirte ayuda para que arreglaras su motocicleta otra vez este fin de semana. Se excedió otra vez conduciendo en las montañas hace unas semanas y casi le dio un ataque cuando Taiga le dijo que estabas de viaje." Rió entre dientes. "El jefe casi estuvo a punto de golpear a unos tipos para quitarles sus motocicletas hace unos días…"

Shirou Rió. "Si, seguro. Dile que lo haré tan pronto como pueda."

"Oi!" Grito Taiga mientras tomaba al chico de la oreja y comenzaba a jalarlo hacia la entrada de su casa cuando el auto comenzó a alejarse. "Deja de hablar de cosas aburridas! He estado aguantando todo el día para que cocines y ahora que estas aquí ya puedo hacer algo para que suceda mas rápido!"

"Owowowowow!" Repitió Shirou en respuesta a que casi le arrancaran la oreja. "Cuidado! Necesito eso para oír!"

"En serio…" La universitaria suspiro. "Cada vez que vuelves de Inglaterra es como si te volvieras una persona diferente! Mas de tu cabello se esta volviendo gris y tu piel esta aun mas obscura! La gente no se broncea en Inglaterra durante las vacaciones de invierno!" Ella comenzó a llorar viendo hacia el cielo. "Kiritsugu-san! Que debo hacer? Tu hijo esta haciendo cosas sospechosas en el otro lado del mundo con tus familiares! Shirou dice que no es nada importante, pero aun así! Creo que el ya no me quiere mas! Waaaaa!"

"Ya entendí! Ya entendí!" Dijo el chico tratando de hacerla callar mientras miraba al rededor nerviosamente y esperando que no hubiera transeúntes que pudieran tener una impresión equivocada de el. "Comenzare a cocinar la cena ahora! Solo deja de llorar!"

"Yay!" Festejo Taiga, ya superada su infantil depresión mientras tomaba las bolsas y se apresuraba a entrar a la casa, antes e voltear a ver al chico con picardía. "Oh, por cierto! Invite a Sakura! Ya sabes que siempre esta ansiosa de verte cuando vuelves de tus viajes."

Shirou parpadeo antes de ignorar la manera sospechosa en que Taiga lo estaba viendo. "Sakura va a venir? Muy bien, cocinare para ella también, pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que hay suficientes cosas en la cocina. Acabo de volver, así que primero tengo que revisar que es lo que tengo que pueda usar…"

Fujimura se pauso antes de voltear a ver al chico con una expresión de decepción y luego desaprecio dentro de la casa con su equipaje. "Ah… no soy yo quien tiene que decírselo…" Murmuro ruidosamente ella mientras seguía avanzando hacia su cuarto.

El falsificador miro escéptico a su tutora antes e sacudir su cabeza y tachar lo que la mujer dijo como otro de sus desvaríos. Mientras caminaba por la entrada, el se pauso momentáneamente para rascar su brazo izquierdo cerca del hombro, levantando un poco la manga en el proceso y momentáneamente descubriendo una delgada y casi imperceptible cicatriz que le rodeaba el brazo completo…

o. o. o.

En un lugar no revelado:

El enorme viejo dio un quejido de dolor e irritación al recobrar lentamente la conciencia. Al principio asumió que debió de haberse puesto MAS borracho de lo que había anticipado originalmente e hizo algo increíblemente estúpido antes de caer dormido, hasta que registro el hecho de que las heridas en su cuerpo no eran los normales que se asociaban con el de una pelea de borrachos en algún bar de Inglaterra del norte… estos eran las heridas y dolor después de una batalla… y después de haber sido golpeado en la nuca de modo que quedara inconsciente…

… Técnicamente no había muchas diferencias entre las dos pero Sirius había estado suficientes en ambas como para poder diferenciarlas.

Poniéndose de pie lentamente y tomando nota lo mas posible de sus alrededores, el hombre comenzó a evaluar su situación. _Paredes… gruesa'h y recih'tentes a la magia y sin ventila'hion en el techo ni drena'he en el suelo, entrada'h… una, e'htado actual del cuerpo… herida'h minima'h y un acceso limita'o a los cicuito'h… tambien hay un bra'halete encanta'o en mi bra'ho i'hquierdo que pare'he diseña'o hace algo ba'htante horrible, pero las e'hpecificasione'h son de'hconocida'h sin un analisi'h mas profundo. Por suerte el ba'htardo no le metio mano a las runas en mi cue'po. La habita'hion… una cama, 2 silla'h, una me'za… toda'h de alta calidad…_ El hombre dio otro quejido mientras se incorporaba, su cabeza punzando por la resaca. _Po'r mi dolor de cabe'ha, supongo que no ha pasa'o mucho de'hde que me trajeron aqui… pero 'zigo vivo y en una pie'sa… asi que quien sea que me tra'ho aqui nhecita algo de mi o me nece'hita vivo y en perfectas condicions'h para obtene'lo…_

"Ya eh'toy de'hpie'to." Hablo Sirius bastante fuerte y algo irritado. "Puede'h mo'htra'te ahora! De preferenh'ia si tiene'h algo que pue'a comer! Z'olo pa' que te lo sepa'h! Z'oy mas fa'hil de habla' cuando no tengo hambre!"

Insorpresivamente, una animada risa adulta se hizo saber desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Veo que los rumores sobre tu falta de tacto eran bastante acertados…" Cavilo el dueño de la voz mientras entraba en su linea de visión. El parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro obscuro peinado hacia atrás, barba completa, una elocuente capa sobre sus ligeramente antiguas pero aun extremadamente formales ropas, y unos ojos confiados. Su comportamiento era calmado y confiado mientras meneaba lentamente una copa de vino en su mano. "Aun así, es un honor el finalmente conocerte en persona Sirius McGinty. Me siento verdaderamente honrado."

Sirius por su parte se tenso en el momento en que poso sus ojos sobre el hombre. _Vampiro…_ Maldijo mentalmente cuando su analizis estructural del individuo le revelo el funcionamiento interno de su cuerpo y este gritaba sobre un no-muerto poderoso. Pero Sirius no era nuevo a las circunstancias sorpresivas y casi instantaneamente recupero su postura. "Eh." Se encojio en hombros de manera irritada. "Tiene'h un fan, tiene'h cien. Aunque no pue'o decir que apruebo tu ho'hpitalida'… un lugar tan bueno y z'in comida? Que tan z'eguido hace'h de anfitrion?"

El hombre rió. Apenas despertaba y el humano ya estaba preparado para un juego de verborea con el… era verdaderamente impresionante. "No lo suficiente, me temo." Suspiro el. "Veras, soy algo recluso, claro que aun tengo un contacto frecuente con el mundo exterior pero raramente soy yo quien se toma la molestia de invitar a otros para meramente… socializar."

"Z'upongo que no e'htoy aqui z'implemente pa'a hace'te comañia." Afirmo lo obvio Sirius. "Tu quiere'h que te haga algun arma."

El hombre asintió. "Yo lo hubiera puesto de una manera menos burda, pero si, supongo que esa es la razón por a que te traje aquí. Pero no te aprensiones, yo realmente soy fanático de tu trabajo. De hecho a través de los años he logrado… adquirir algunas de tus obras para mi colección y debo decir que todas las tengo en muy alta estima…"

Los ojos del herrero se afilaron, logrando identificar a su captor por la descripción de sus hobbies. "Tu ere'h Louvre."

Louvre, un vampiro, o en términos mas técnicos: _apóstol muerto_ , quien a vivido en algún lugar de Noruega durante 500 años, quien personalmente tomo la sangre de 5000 personas e infecto a muchas mas, si es que se creyera en los rumores. Su rasgo mas notable era el hecho de que el era un coleccionista de _códigos místicos_ y armas conceptuales, haciendo en cierto modo que el fuera mas peligroso que la gran mayoría de los demás _apóstoles muertos_ en el mundo. Si lo que los _Agentes_ decían era cierto, el hombre también tenia un par de sucesores, su hijo e hija, quienes portan su nombre y en suma lo vuelve aun mas peligroso. Esto dado al hecho que se dice que los poderes de un vampiro aumentan exponencialmente cuando están cerca de su familia sanginea…

Sirius tenia un problema con este vampiro en particular, ya que desde hace un tiempo el chupa sangre tiene el habito de tomarse las molestias de cazar sus clientes y robarse sus obras, tanto que llego el punto que hace unas décadas y durante mucho tiempo en que la asociación le había restringido el fabricar _códigos_ para cualquiera que no fuera un noble o un _agente_ de alto nivel, para prevenir que el vampiro fuera tras algún otro objetivo de alto perfil.

Aunque el vampiro no parecía importarle lo que el mas grande de los dos pensaba de el e hizo una reverencia, alagado. "… Estoy honrado de que sepas de mi."

"Algo difi'hil el no cno'her del vampiro que a hecho un habito de matar a mi'h cliente'h." Gruño Sirius. "Mi hi'histe cae'r una pila de mie'da politica ba'htante fea hace uno'h años a cauh'a de tu'h caz'erias."

Louvre suspiro áridamente. "Tal vez fui un poco apasionado en cuanto se refería a incrementar mi colección, pero no toda la culpa recae en mi Sirius. Si sus previos dueños simplemente me hubieran permitido tener los _códigos_ , y la actual asociación no se hubiera cegado a si misma con su excesivamente idealista y pomposo modo de pensar, las cosas hubieran sido mucho mas conveniente para ti…" El froto su barba pensativo. "Hablando de la asociacionismo… como se encuentra _Kaleidoscopio_?"

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. También conocido como El Mago Mariscal, _Kaleidoscopio_ , y el viejo de las joyas. Uno de los cinco maestros de magia autentica del mundo actual… y el numero 4 de los 27 Ancestros apóstoles muertos. A pesar de haber sido transformado en vampiro hace mas que muchos años, el inmensamente poderoso hombre vive su extremadamente larga vida como un humano y en un alto puesto en la asociación de magos, usando su magia para viajar entre dimensiones y participar en varias actividades y proyectos.

Debe ser notado que uno de sus proyectos previos hace varios cientos de años fue ayudar a los Einzbern, Makiri, y Tohsaka a establecer el ritual del Santo Grial…

Sirius frunció el ceño. "Ni idea. Zel c'e fue a hace' sus cosas ha'ze un par de decada'h y no eh e'hcucha'o de el de'hde entonce'h. Porque quiere'h sabe'? La mayoria de tu e'hpecie no se mue'htra muy intere'hada en siquiera hablar de el"

Louvre sonrió. "Pues es simple. Simplemente quería saber el estado actual de uno de mis compañeros ancestros siendo que recientemente yo eh sido honrado con el numero 10."

Los ojos Sirius se abrieron ampliamente de la impresión. Los 27 Ancestros apóstoles muertos son la élite aristocrática de los vampiros. A lo largo de los años,algunos han sido sellados por la Iglesia o han sido aniquilados. El liderazgo de algunas de las diferentes facciones ha cambiado constantemente mientras eran remplazados, mientras que otros aun rige como Ancestros en la era actual. De hecho la lista de especies de esta lista se ah expandido también para incluir, pero no limitar, a un alíen de Mercurio, un fantasma, un BOSQUE entero, y un perro nacido de Gaia con el único propósito de matar humanos y que es tan poderoso que actualmente mantiene la actual posición numero 1.

Hay algunos números perdidos que aun no son remplazados, ya que han sido ejecutados o sellados por la Iglesia, pero la mayoría de ellos aun andan por el mundo sin mucho que se meta en su camino mas que otros Ancestros. La mayoría de los Ancestros son seres muy poderosos, y muchos tienen la habilidad de utilizar _Esferas de Realidad_ ya que al no ser ya humanos y tener una visión del mundo a su alrededor de una manera que no se alinea ni con Alaya ,ni con Gaia, el espíritu de la tierra.

Sus rangos generales no están determinados exclusivamente por cuan poderoso el o ella es individualmente, si no mas bien por el potencial de peligro que representan para la humanidad. Zelretch por ejemplo, posea la posición del numero 4 aunque es amistoso con los humanos, dado al hecho de que el una vez el forzo literalmente a la luna, la cual caía hacia la tierra, a volver a su órbita… el solo.

No es una sorpresa que nadie de la asociación de magos haya intentado el ponerle una designación de sellado al hombre.

Aun así, el numero 10…

"E'he era el luga' de _Tierra del Genesi'h_." Gruño Sirius, atrapado entre alivio, curiosidad, preocupación, y aprensión. "Z'he 'hupone que el era difil de mata'r inclu'ho para los e'htandare'h de tu e'hpecie. Quien lo mato?" 'Difícil de matar' era una subestimacion. Con un cuerpo que consistía en 666 monstruos y bestias e todos los tipos cuyas esencias regresarían a el si as mataban, el hombre básicamente fue categorizado como imparable a menos que todas las bestias fueran matadas a la vez antes de que sus esencias volvieran a su fuente de origen.

Louvre asintió, su sonrisa decayendo un poco. "En efecto el era un individuo formidable… si le podemos decir de esa forma debido a su escasa cordura y habilidades. Aun así el no se comparaba a la princesa blanca cuando se encomendó a acabarla, y también oí que la _Serpiente de Akasha_ encontró su final poco después… y tras todo eso, heme aquí. Con una noble posición que es tan elevada… que me encuentro incapaz de hacerle honor a su nombre así tal y como me ecuentro…"

El mas corpulento fruncio el ceño. "A'hi que quiere'h que te fabrique algo que te ayu'e ha'hta que sea'h los sufi'hientemente fue'te para tene' e'he numero."

"En efecto." Asintió el vampiro. "Según mi estimación, necesitare otros 200 años antes de que logre adquirir el poder suficiente para ganarme el numero 10. Mientras que tengo confianza que mi colección me puede ayudar a derrotar a la mayoría de la escoria que intentara acabarme, hay ciertos individuos que obviamente me causan cierta preocupación, uno de los cuales es es esa desagradable "Reina" de la asociación."

Sirius no pudo evitar reír. Lorelei Barthomeloi era considerada una de las mas poderosas magas de la asociación y punto. Mientras que su familia, (la cual por lo general era remarcada como tan "noble" que la mayoría de las respetables familias mágicas del mundo podrían ser consideras una total mierda en comparación), tenia la tendencia de odiar y cazar a los vampiros como deporte y pasatiempo, Lorelei lo llevaba un paso mas allá y los cazaba con una pasion religiosa, y también era condenadamente buena en ello. Se decía que ella era tan fuerte como para compararla con los mas fuertes de los Ancestros apóstoles muertos, ya teniendo 2 muertos a su nombre.

El ocasionalmente se preguntaba si ella estaría en su nivel allá cuando el estaba en su apogeo… pero el nunca lo menciono viendo que el prefería el no irritar mujeres nobles si podía evitarlo. Las mujeres normales ya eran de por si difíciles de entender y hacer entender razones sin que algo te arranque un pedazo del culo.

"Auwch." El pelirrojo rió. "No e'h so'pre'ha que me bu'cara'h tan de'he'peradamente. Casi y no podria culpa'te por secue'htra'me. E'ha muchaca haria hui' hacia la'h colina'h a cualquiera."

"Ciertamente." Dijo tersamente el vampiro. Claramente el no compartía el punto de vista tranquilo de Sirius sobre el tema. "Y siendo ese el caso, podrás ver claramente que es lo que busco." El miro al hombre a los ojos. "Quiero que me fabriques un arma anti-magos. Una que pueda poseer una amenaza letal a cualquier ser capaz de usar magia sin importar que tan fuertes sean sus defensas y que funcione sin fallar. Si lograras crear tal herramienta para mi, te recompensaría enormemente y te dejaría en paz en tu trabajo, y dejaría de cazar a tus clientes. Niégate…" El miro con frialdad al hombre. "Y te torturare y abusare de tu alma hasta que no seas mas que una cascara sin voluntad que fabrique herramientas para mi por la eternidad…"

La habitación quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que Sirius puso una sonrisa sombría. "Va'h a tene' hace' algo mejo' que e'ho Louvre. Soy viejo. Ni po' az'omo tan viejo como tu… pero aun a'hi ba'htante viejo. Pa' se'te hone'hto, yo podria hace'me morir en cualquie' momento que quiera ma'h rapido de lo que tu cue'po mue'to puede chupa'me la sangre. Tu sabe'h y yo lo se. Mole'htame dema'h y z'implemente caere mue'to en medio de tu z'ala de e'htar y me cagare todo z'obre to sofa y alfombra'hh como un viejo perro familiar. Tu tambien sabe'h que mi familia, o z'iempre e'hta en Londre'h bajo la prote'hion de la Az'hocia'hion… o ello'h e'htan en Irlanda cn el re'hto de lo'h Fraga. Tu ere'h egoista, pero no z'uficientemente e'htupido como para ir por cualquiera de e'has opcione'h. A'hi que intenta conven'herme de que trabaje para ti… o z'i no, va'h a tener un jodidamente grande cuerpo tira'o aqui muy pronto y tu tendra'h que pregunta'te si deberia'h ir a bu'hcar a Alcatraz en e'he laberinto en el que el se encerro accidentalmente. Inclu'ho Lorelei no te per'heguiria ahi."

Sirius se refería la 27mo ancestro, Caubac Alcatraz, también conocido como el _Cerrojo_ _Milenario_. El fue un buen amigo de Zelretch así como también un mago de casi el mismo nivel, pero hace aproximadamente un siglo el idiota accidentalmente se perdió en un laberinto que el construyo en un cofre de tesoro también de su creación y nadie ha escuchado de el desde entonces. Técnicamente nadie sabe si el sigue vivo para este punto. Es por esta razón que la mayoría de los demás ancestros no les gusta hablar sobre el en conversaciones ya que les avergüenza que uno de los suyos haya hecho algo tan estúpido.

Louvre observo a Sirius con una expresión insondable antes de que suspirara y bebiera un sorbo de su vino. "Tu realmente eres tan burdo como cuentan. No es sorpresa que te lleves tan bien con _Kaleidoscopio_ , pues muy bien." El tomo una pequeña hoja de papel de entre sus ropas y comenzó a leerla. "Tu haz estado bastante activo estos años recientes… viajando, de todos los lugares posibles, a Japón y pasando el tiempo con algún chico y el recién promovido _Lord_ El-Melloi II…" El volteo con pereza a mirar al Irlandés inmóvil. "Realmente no se que tenga este chico que te interese tanto, pero seria una lastima si se encontrara entre las bajas dentro de esa ciudad…"

"… Esta'h jugando un peligro'ho juego, vampiro…" Gruño el hombre mientras su mente trabajaba frenéticamente. Shirou era bueno, no había duda de eso… pero el no tenia experiencia real en combate ademas de sus entrenamientos con Bazett. Lanzarlo de cabeza en un incidente vampirico mayor seria básicamente suicidio… incluso si tuviera poderosas habilidades, las posibilidades de que CUALQUIERA sin experiencia sobreviviera tal situación eran tan bajas que no era nada divertido.

o. o. o.

En algún lugar de Japón, cierto joven con anteojos bloqueadores de ojos místicos estornudo.

o. o. o.

La presencia de un apóstol muerto en la ciudad Fuyuki definitivamente tiraría por la borda la mayoría de sus esfuerzos en mantener las habilidades de Shirou en secreto… ero al mismo tiempo… había una posibilidad de deshacerse del sacerdote. Por lo menos podría forzar que Louvre desperdiciara valiosos recursos. Hablando de recursos… "En e'ha ciuda' hay gente ba'htante grande… y un ejecutor ba'htante cabron tambien vive ahi… e'htas seguro de que puede'h maneja'los?"

"Humph." El aristócrata bufo. "Un montón de orientales palurdos y un simple sacerdote? No tengo razón para preocuparme en lo mas mínimo. Ni tampoco las tiene mi hija… y en el caso de que ella se topara con algún tipo de problema, ella tiene algunas piezas de mi colección para contrarrestar cualquier cosa que un plebeyo pudiera usar contra ella…" El comenzó alejarse caminando. "Te daré unos días para reconsiderar tus opciones, Herrero. Hasta entonces, espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí…"

El herrero quedo en silencio durante un poco tiempo mientras escuchaba al hombre retirarse… antes de sonreir muy levemente. "Pue'h bien… E'hpero que ella e'hte equipada apropiadamente para e'hte trabajo suyo… porque ha'hta que tu me muestre'h lo contrario, yo z'implemente me quedare en e'hte lugar y mirare el e'hpectaculo de'hde aquia…"

o. o. o.

Escuela preparatoria de Fuyuki:

Shirou estaba calmadamente ergido en la linea del campo de tiro y tenso el arco largo que era de las bodegas de la escuela, la flecha colocada, y la mano pasando su oreja. El objetivo estaba colocado mas lejos de lo que era normal para los estudiantes de preparatoria, pero para el hacia poca diferencia.. _La flecha impactara justo arriba del centro del objetivo…_ Concluyo mentalmente el mientras dejaba quieto su cuerpo y libero la flecha, causando que volara a través del aire y se incrustara en el punto central de la diana, un centímetro arriba del mero centro.

Sus oídos se llenaron del sonido de aplausos mientras volteo para mirar a varios estudiantes de cursos superior y estudiantes de su edad aplaudiéndole.

"Muy bien hecho Emiya." Sonrió ampliamente el actual capitán del equipo de Arqueria, alguien cuyo nombre aun no había memorizado por el momento. "Ocasionalmente te veia practicar cuando estabas en secundaria, pero parece que tu solo sigues mejorando, si es que eso fuera posible. Contigo aquí sera muy fácil que consigamos un rango nacional." El volteo con los otros estudiantes superiores. "Lo oyeron muchachos! Ahora realmente tenemos una oportunidad de ganar!" Una serie de vitoreos fue la respuesta, causando que muchos de los estudiantes de cursos inferiores estuvieran avergonzados en sus lugares.

"Realmente no soy tan impresionante." El chico rió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Por favor." Bufo Shiji Matou con una sonrisa. Shirou había tenido una amistad decente con el chico desde el año pasado a pesar de que sus personalidades no combinaban para nada. Entre la personalidad egoísta y con exceso de confianza de Shinji y con la obstinada y de bajo perfil de Shirou, mucha gente se preguntaba como es que los dos soportaban el estar cerca del otro. "La única vez que fallas es cuando tu quieres, Emiya. Yo no entiendo porque te menosprecias tanto… tu fácilmente podrías conseguir una beca decente en una buena escuela deportiva si jugaras bien tus cartas." Su sonrisa se amplio. "Bueno, eso si por fin decides que ser un conserje no es la vida que quieres…"

"Eso viniendo del tipo que aun tiene problema para conseguir que la flecha se acerque al centro del objetivo…" Ayako Mitsuzuri, otra recién egresada bufo, consiguiendo que otros se rieran también.

"Hey Emiya, que tanto practicas con el arco en tu tiempo libre?" Pregunto otro estudiante superior. "Tienes algún tipo de equipo especial?"

"Equipo…especial?" El chico repitió nerviosamente, su mente instintivamente presentando el esquema del arco hecho de varios materiales que técnicamente aun no eran liberados para la población mundial. "Er… claro, tengo algunos… pero fuero regalos de un amigo de la familia y el vive en Europa, perdón."

"Un arco Europeo? Debe de ser de muy alta calidad." Asintió otro chico mayor antes de darle unas palmadas en los brazos. "Debe de ser bastante rígido si necesitas estar así de solido para usarlo…"

Shirou movía sus pies de un lado a otro con incomodidad. El estaba algo orgulloso del hecho de tener una condición física extremadamente buena, pero durante su ultimo año en la escuela secundaria el cometió el error de quitarse la camisa para enfriarse durante clase de atletismo, dándole a todos la oportunidad de verlo bien. El no estaba inflado de músculos de ningún modo, pero aparentemente tenia "músculos en todos los lugares correctos" de acuerdo a algunos con los que hablo, lo que fuera que eso significara. Después de eso hubo periodo de tiempo en el que un significativo numero de chicas comenzaron a pasar tiempo con el… y aun mucho mas rápido es que esas chicas se detuvieron…

Extrañamente fue alrededor de ese tiempo que Sakura comenzó a visitar su casa después de la escuela mas frecuentemente…

"Solo me ejercito un poco cada día después de la escuela y mi trabajo temporal es de labores algo pesadas." Intento explicar débilmente el chico. "No es gran cosa."

"Eso no es lo que yo escuche…" Dio unas risitas una compañera detrás de el. El pretendió no haberla escuchado.

"Aun sigues haciendo ese trabajo, Emiya?" Pregunto Shinji incrédulo. "Realmente tienes que priorizar mas tu tiempo. Que es mas importante, una paga mínima o el club?"

"Déjalo en paz, Matou." Suspiro el capitán. "Es decisión de Shirou hacer lo que hace. Nosotros solo podemos respetárselo…" El pauso por un momento antes de tomar a dicho Emiya por los hombres y derramando lagrimas masculinas. "Pero tu no nos abandonaras, cierto? Quiero tener por lo menos un buen año en este club antes de graduarme!"

El chico rió nerviosamente. "Eheheh… c-claro…"

o. o. o.

Varias horas mas tarde:

"Y como estuvo tu primer día en el club de arqueria de preparatoria, Sempai?" Pregunto una curiosa Sakura mientras le ayudaba a preparar la cena. Ella realmente había llegado muy lejos desde que comenzó a aprender a cocinar bajo su tutela, pero aun le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer. A causa de sus viajes, Shirou era competente preparando platillos orientales y occidentales para deleite cualquiera que se diera cuenta de que podía solicitarlo y obtener un resultado satisfactorio sin importar que fuera lo que pidieran. Y Mientras que Sakura no era tan buena como Shirou, ella estaba mejorando bastante rapido y solo seria una cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera tan buena como el en los platillos occidentales…

Pero hasta que ese día llegue, el regia como rey absoluto de la cocina y no había una maldita cosa que alguien pudiera hacer o decir al respecto.

"Como era de esperarse." Shirou se encogio en hombros mientras meneaba el caldo de res. "Estudiantes de cursos superiores querían que les ganara torneos, algunos mas que los otros, otros estaban mas escépticos de mis habilidades, y Shinji menciono el hecho de que sigo trabajando…"

La chica desvió hacia abajo la mirada culpablemente, como si ella misma fuera la quien lo hizo. "… Lamento que _nii-san_ sea tan grosero todo el tiempo. Le he pedido que fuera mas amable, pero…"

El falsificador le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la chica. "Esta bien. Es solo Shinji siendo Shinji. Estoy acostumbrado a eso." El miro a la chica con preocupación.

Hacia aproximadamente un año desde que Shirou finalmente se dio cuenta de el hecho de que Sakura era una maga, aunque por la manera en que el prana se manifestaba en su cuerpo indicaba que ella claramente era de un tipo diferente al estándar. El nunca la confronto al respecto, prefiriendo el mantener las cosas del modo en que siempre eran entre ellos, aunque el llego a notar que cada de vez en cuando… algo dentro de la chica actuaba. Normalmente, inmediatamente después de eso ella haría algo torpe como tropezar y darle un cabezazo a la pared, o mirar en alguna dirección aleatoria e ignorar al resto del mundo. El estaría mas preocupado con lo que pasaba si la chica misma hubiera dado mas importancia al asunto, pero después de cada evento ella volvía a la normalidad casi instantáneamente y se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, así que el asumió que ella tenia todo bajo control…

Personalmente, el realmente no creía que Sakura no supiera que el era un mago y viceversa. Ella había estado viniendo a su casa desde los últimos años e incluso aunque los campos limitados a su alrededor y su bodega de herramientas eran bastante difíciles de notar, incluso un completo novato seria capaz de haberlos encontrado para este momento. Aun así, el pretendía ignorar la situación actual por el bien de asegurar que la relación pacifica entre los dos durara. Una vez que ambos admitieran al otro que sabían sobre sus estudios de taumaturgia, lo mas probable era que ellos tuvieran que cortar sus lazos en base a que se volverían sospechosos de que el otro intente aprender de sus artes y secretos familiares. De cierto modo, ambos sabían eso y que el otro también lo sabia, así que los dos tenían un acuerdo no hablado de nunca mencionar el tema al otro.

"Ahhhh." Suspiro Shirou mientras estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. "Realmente se siente bien estar en casa…"

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Sempai." Sakura sonrió gentilmente, mostrando muchas mas emociones que las que hubiera podido hace unos años. Aunque su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por una mirada de impresión al mirar las mangas de su camiseta caer y revelar una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo. "Que? Sempai, que le paso a tu brazo? No tenias esa marca cuando te fuiste por las vacaciones."

El falsificador hizo una mueca mientras rápidamente bajo sus brazos y acomodo su ropa. "Nada! No es nada de que preocuparse, Sakura!" El agito sus manos frenéticamente. "Solo le estaba ayudando a Sirius-jiji con algo de su equipo y algo de eso se enredo muy apretado en mi brazo! No es nada!"

La chica hizo un puchero molesto antes de ceder y voltearse. "Humph. Eso no esta bien, Sempai. SI vas a ir solo a lastimarte así cuando vas de vacaciones, entonces no deberías ir en primer lugar."

El chico rió. "Esta bien. Fue mi culpa en primer lugar. No tuve cuidado con lo que hacia y me lastime en el proceso. Aprendí mi lección, no te preocupes…"

Oh claro que el aprendió su lección. Si el hubiera estado unos 12 centímetros a la derecha de donde estaba parado ese día hubiera tenido el corazón partido junto con la mayoría de su cuerpo en vez de que se le cortara el brazo... esa fue una de las únicas veces en que deseo que sus habilidades de proyección no fueran tan exactas que producían copias casi perfectas de lo que fabricaba…

Los dos continuaron discutiendo jugetonamente durante un poco mas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la cena estaba comenzando a sufrir por su abandono e inmediatamente volvieron a trabajar en ello. Mantener secretos el uno del otro pasa a segundo termino cuando se refería a cocinar… especialmente cuando Taiga estaba en la habitación adyacente quejándose de morir de hambre…

o. o. o.

Esa noche:

Shirou suspiro mientras permanecía sentado en su bodega, también conocido como su taller, respirando calmadamente para aliviar su cuerpo. Sakura y Taiga se había marchado hace unas cuantas horas y en ese tiempo logro acabar con su tarea y hacer algo de estudio en temas mágicos variados. El dudaba que necesitara conocer cosas sobre evocación espiritual, aunque era probable que fuera algo que todos deberían de conocer en algún punto para hacer familiares, así que simplemente decidió hacerlo.

Ahora que básicamente había acabado con su porción de investigación en sus estudios y ahora había que volver a la practica… y justo ahora el iba a practicar algo para lo que apenas había tenido privacidad en días recientes…

" _Trace_ … _on_ …" Murmuro el chico, hipnotisandose a si mismo, calmadamente visualizo el objeto que estaba trazando en su mente. Era la mas valiosa y atesorada herramienta almacenada en su exepcionalmente pequeña biblioteca de espadas, lanzas, hachas, armaduras y otras herramientas relacionadas similarmente. Sintiendo todos sus 27 circuitos originales calentarse, activados con energía interna, od, y después siguiendo y convirtiendo la energía de su entorno, mana, en prana, Shirou tranquilamente reconstruyo la vaina de Excalibur.

Calido… calido… caliente… mas caliente… su cuerpo estaba quemando ahora y sus circuitos rápidamente producían la energía necesaria para crear el objeto que era un misterio en si mismo… y aun a pesar de la sensación que estaba experimentando, el sabia que esta sensación estaba lejos de sus limites. El había experimentado esta sensación tantas veces que el apenas noto el esfuerzo por el que estaba pasando, o el sudor que empapaba su camisa. De hecho, el sabia que lo que estaba experimentando era significativamente menos de lo que sufrió cuando el originalmente trato de proyectar el artefacto.

Una luz destello frente al chico… y estaba listo.

Todo esto paso en menos de 5 segundos en el mundo real, pero para Shirou se sintió como varios minutos. Sin importar de que sensación era para el chico, el resultado final estaba frente a el. Una replica perfecta dorada de la vaina que residía en su cuerpo yacía en frente del chico. No importaba cuantas veces la viera, el chico no podía evitar quedar impresionado por su bello e inmaculado diseño, e intentar convencerse a si mismo de que la real existía dentro de su cuerpo.

"Si la vaina es así de brillante… Solo me puedo imaginar como seria la espada o su dueño…" He murmuro para si mismo aridamente mientras calmadamente ponia bajo control su cuerpo con ejercicios de respiración…

Eso fue… hasta que el campo limitado rodeando su casa fue activado.

o. o. o.

Nota del autor.

No odian cuando la mitad el capitulo en el cual estaban trabajando simplemente desaparece porque tu computadora estaba siendo una cabrona?

Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Como pueden ver, eche otro saludable pedazo de trivia del nasuverso ademas de darle a Shirou otro conjuro útil que solo el puede abusar hasta el santo cielo, y di pistas de otro que dará pruebas de ser útil mas tarde. Les daré una pista, hara una mierda contra una Gae Bolg activada, pero detendría los ataques destructivos de Berserker fácilmente.

Así pues, puntos adicionales para cualquiera que pensara que iba a usar a Louvre, quien si no te habías dado cuenta para este punto, es el remplazo de Nero Chaos en los rangos de los ancestros apóstoles muertos después de que este ultimo fuera muerto por Shiki y Arcrueid en TODOS los arcos de Tsukihime. De hecho simplemente estaba aburrido en el type moon wiki después de escribir otro de los capítulos cuando vi su perfil y dije: "Tengo que usarlo de alguna forma." Afortunadamente. Su presencia en cualquier linea argumental del nasuverso es casi nula por el momento, eso y su descripción nunca fue otorgada, así que puedo explotarlo a el y sus hijos sin una conciencia culpable. Hurra por la conveniencia!

En cuanto a las relaciones entre los personajes, intento hacer que las cosas se muevan tanto como es posible, pero viendo que esta historia intenta adherirse a un estilo/tema del nasuverso,tal vez pueda ser mas difícil de lo anticipado, aunque eso también pueda ser porque me deslizo en mi estilo de cubrir como 500,000 perspectivas diferentes en la historia al mismo tiempo. Ugh.

Y en otras noticias, Gabriel Blessing esta vivo realmente! El simplemente fue golpeado de lleno por la monstruo maligna-perra-psicótica-que-usa-moto-sierra llamada Vida y fue secuestrado durante una cantidad considerable de tiempo! Pero ahora esta de vuelta… y haciendo otra historia para volver a las andadas… pero volvió! Si no sabes quien es el… Te compadezco. Después de que superes la vergüenza de que yo sienta lastima por ti, ve a su perfil, lee sus historias: "Hill of Swords" y también "In Flight". Después lamentate el que no las hubieras leído ya.

Asi que eso es todo por ahora. Intentare ser mas rápido con el siguiente capitulo, pero no prometo nada. Tener 2 empleos tiende a devorar mucho de mi tiempo.

Dejen reseñas! Alaben al tronco! Miren Fate Zero! Y vuelvan a dejar reseñas!

Nota del traductor:

No se que decir. Nunca creí que yo tendría que usar esa excusa, pero parece que la realidad se interpuso en mi camino.

Ahí va: "Perdón. No había podido actualizar la historia por que mi computadora esta averiada."

Si, lo se, es horrible.

Como sea tratare de subir mas rápido el siguiente capitulo traducido, aunque como dijo previamente el autor en su nota: no prometo nada.


End file.
